OH BABY!
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: The demon’s lives will be forever changed by unexpected results from their last big battle and two little wishes, that seemed harmless at the time. Shiori also needs a change in her life, but does she have the guts to make it. Complete! 12th book in Arc
1. A Few Surprises

-1Well, here we go again. Yet another story in my little story arc about Hiei, Kurama and the family they have so carefully built. If anyone is keeping track, this is the twelfth story in that arc and there will be more. As always, there will be a few unexpected twists along the way and some fun too. Thanks for reading and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children I have created and the story line.

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi, lemon, an Adult nursing relationship/fetish, male pregnancy, anal birth, extreme extended nursing, male nursing babies, very young boy love, and mentions of domestic violence. If you don't like any of these please turn back now, you have been warned of the content. For those that stay, I hope you enjoy my story.

Summary: The demon's lives will be forever changed by unexpected results from their last big battle and two little wishes, that seemed harmless at the time. Shiori also needs a change in her life, but does she have the guts to make it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 1 of 24

A Few Surprises

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama was in a rush, hurrying around the kitchen; putting food and teacups on silver trays. It had been two weeks since he and his family had returned home after spending several with the Saiyans at Capsule Corp..

Hiei now a month along in his pregnancy and showing quite well, given that he was carrying twins. Bulma had come by as promised, once a week to examine him and the babies. In fact, she was due to stop by that very day, but that wasn't what had the fox in such a rush.

Kurama had his mother coming to visit too. He had finally decided to tell her that she was going to be a grandmother again. But, he was also going to tell her that they would be leaving the Ningenkai and this was something he was dreading. Shiori wasn't going to be very happy about this, he anticipated an argument. They had already packed and would be leaving the next day. Hiei needed to get to his lands and claim the throne before another demon tried too. A shrill scream pierced through the noise in the kitchen and echoed throughout the house.

The fox hurried over to the backdoor and snatched it open. What greeted him wasn't something he expected, which shocked him into silence. Toushi laid on his back on the ground, kicking his feet. He was trying to get out from under and away from his brother. Kaihei straddled the other boy's waist and held his arms pinned above his head. They were smirking at each other and covered in dirt, both enjoying the little battle of strength far to much.

Kurama was tempted to let the altercation continue, just to see what would happen next between the boys on the ground. He cleared his throat though, catching his sons' attention. "Just what are you two doing?"

The boys looked back at each other, smiles gracing their faces. "Nothing…." They answered together, neither bothering to move.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Kurama returned, tempted to press the matter, but decided against it. He'd let the boys have their secret as long as it wasn't dangerous or to adult for their young ages; it appeared only to be just some fun. "Go get cleaned up, your grandmother will be here soon."

"Yes sir." Kaihei reluctantly released his brother and got up.

Toushi managed to get to his feet and started to push the other boy towards the house. "Come on, Rosey, we need to get a bath."

Kurama heard this and quickly reached out a hand to stop his sons from passing him. He didn't mind the new nickname, but what had been said did bother him. "You two are to take separate baths. We won't have a repeat of last night, at least not until you're much older. Little boys aren't suppose to wash each other like that."

"Yeah, you done told us." Kaihei looked disappointed.

"We'll take separate baths." Toushi agreed.

"Good!" Kurama moved his hand to let the boys pass. He still wanted his sons together, but he didn't need them moving to fast. After all, they were only six and seven years old; it wouldn't be right for them to start experimenting so early in life or for him to allow such as their parent. Hiei and him had already agreed that the boys could sleep in the same bed since it had been done the whole time while at the Saiyans' home, but they weren't going to let more happen just yet.

Toushi and Kaihei hurried through the kitchen, smiling and playing with each other. Kurama laughed as he watched them leave, shutting the backdoor. Since the big fight in the Makai, they had grown quite close. Kaihei was letting his demon nature out and Toushi was there to nudge him along, to probe him. Kaihei wasn't insecure about his abilities anymore either, he loved to start sparing matches now. The fox went to the stove and poured boiling water into the waiting ceramic teapot. As he turned and put the pot on the tray with the cups, the silence was broken again.

"Kurama!"

"Oh, what now!" Kurama asked the room before hurrying off to where his mate was. "What is it, Koi?" He asked as he walked into the living room.

"My skin is itching like crazy! Where is that bottle of lotion you made?" Hiei asked annoyed, scratching his exposed stomach.

"Up in our room." Kurama leaned over and stole a quick kiss. "You stay put, I'll get it."

He left the room and went up the stairs. He retrieved the bottle of lotion from the nightstand beside the bed he shared with the fire demon. He then checked on his sons to see if they were doing as they had been told and they were. Kaihei was in the bathtub and Toushi was playing in their room, waiting for his turn. Kurama reentered the living room and walked over to the couch. He sat down beside his mate, removing the cap from the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What does it look like?" Kurama smiled, pushing the fire demon's pants further down. "I'm going to put the lotion on you."

"I can do that for myself."

"I know, but I like to do it. Will you let me?"

"Hn, do what you want. I belong to you and so does the babies in my stomach." Hiei smirked, relaxing into the couch. He'd never admit it, but he liked it when his mate showed him extra attention

"So true." Kurama smiled, pouring some lotion into his hand. He rubbed his hands together, getting the cream warm before lying them on the rounding stomach. He leaned over and left two soft kisses on the stretched skin, laughing when he heard his mate mutter.

"Crazy fox."

"Only for you." Kurama came up and kissed the fire demon as he started to spread the lotion out.

Hiei closed his eyes, letting out a small moan while he relaxed into his mate's gentle hands. The fox took his time, running his hands all around the pregnant stomach, massaging the lotion in. He did it all with a smile on his face, he so enjoyed babying his mate, especially now.

"Is papa and the babies okay?" Kaihei asked, interrupting the two demons. He walked up to them, looking worried; biting his bottom lip.

"He's just fine and the babies are too." Kurama assured his son. "Isn't that right, Koi?"

"I'm perfect." Hiei purred which sent the kit into giggles. He cracked an eye open and smirked at the boy. "You won't be giggling so much when you get pregnant and your mate wants to baby you. If you're smart, you'll lay back and let it happen, firebug."

"Speaking of which, where's Toushi?" Kurama asked, glancing to his son. The boys had been inseparable since the battle with One, Mukuro, and Yomi.

"He was getting in the bathtub when I came downstairs since you said we can't take baths together no more." Kaihei answered.

"Hn, that's right. No baths together unless your father or I are there to supervise." Hiei reinforced his and the fox's parental decision.

"I know………" Kaihei was quiet, watching his fathers. "Daddy, what are you rubbing papa's stomach?"

"Because of the babies, papa's skin is stretching as they grow." Kurama continued his gentle massage. "As the skin stretches, it itches and causes stretch marks. This lotion I made, it contains several plants that will stop the itching and help the stretch marks."

"Oh! Does the stretching hurt?"

"No, you don't even realize it." Hiei answered this time. He smiled when the fox's hands stopped moving and pressed down.

Kurama quickly reached out and took hold of the boy's wrist. "Feel." He instructed, bringing the little hand over to lay beside his on the fire demon's stomach.

"What's that!?" Kaihei was wide eyed as he snatched his hand away.

"That's one of the babies kicking." Hiei let a small smile touch his lips. The fox had felt the movements before, but it was the first time for his son to feel them.

Kaihei attentively put his hand back on his father's stomach and pressed down. He was rewarded with another kick. "WOW, that's neat!"

"Yes, it is." Kurama just had to agree.

"Hn." It seems Hiei agreed too.

"How much longer before the babies are born?" Kaihei asked softly while pulling his hand away.

"About another two months." Kurama answered this time, fixing his mate's pants. "What do you want the babies to be?"

"I want a baby brother and a baby sister." Kaihei was grinning from ear to ear. The prospect of getting both appealed to him.

"Well, it's possible since they are fraternal twins instead of identical." Hiei commented as he sat up.

"I hope so!" Kaihei was still grinning.

"I hope so too." Kurama smiled. "Not that I don't love having sons, but I want a little girl too." He stood up and took hold of his son's hand. "Came with me and help bring the two trays in here." He led his son from the room and to the kitchen.

Soon the silver trays sat on the coffee table, awaiting the two women that was suppose to be arriving at any time. About that time, Toushi walked into the living room, playing a hand held video game.

"You will be turning that ningen device off when your grandmother gets here, no matter what level you're on." Hiei pulled on his shirt and then his cloak, not wanting to give away the secret to Shiori too soon.

"Yes sir.' Toushi nodded as he sat down on the couch. Kaihei hurried over and sat down beside him, watching his brother play the game. Hiei and Kurama had already instructed the kits not to say anything to the ningen woman about the babies or about them leaving. The boys had agreed, though they didn't want to.

"I smell the Risoia plant." Hiei commented quietly, glancing to his mate.

"Yes you do, I used it in the tea mixture since it only affects demons. Kaihei isn't sexually active yet, you're already pregnant, Toushi isn't forbidden and neither am I so I figured it was safe to use it." Kurama replied, sitting down beside his lover.

"Why use it at all?"

"It makes a great tasting tea when mixed with lavender. You'll love the taste."

"But I gave you the dried plants and seeds to save for the future. It's in case we wanted to have more children and for Kaihei when he's ready to get pregnant. I don't want to go looking for that plant again."

"Don't worry, I now have plenty of seeds and dried plants. I used a few of the seeds you gave me to grow plants until they produced seeds. I repeated this several times so we have plenty of chances to have many more children and Kaihei will have just as many chances."

"Hn, if you're sure." Hiei slipped an arm around the fox.

"Don't worry, I'm sure." Kurama smiled, returning his mate's hold. "We have plenty of Risoia for us and Kaihei when the time comes." He leaned in and kissed his fire demon, hearing the boys giggle in the background.

They settled in to wait for the fox's mother. She usually came on Saturdays to stay the weekend, but Kurama had asked her to come on Friday. Shiori had taken off work just to fill her son's request, knowing it had to be something important. Kurama had asked for the Friday meeting so his mother would be there when Bulma came to do the sonogram on the babies. He knew that Shiori was going to be thrilled, though she was actually the last one to find out. They had already told Yukina, Kayko, Shizuru, and Genkai a week ago, everyone else already knew from the fight. Hiei flipped on the TV and of course it ended up on the anime channel; Gravitation was showing. It wasn't long before the long awaited gray car came to a stop in front of the house.

Kurama hurried to the door to greet the ningen woman. "Mother!"

"Shuuichi!" Shiori walked up to her son and hugged him. She hadn't seen him in awhile, not since they went to stay with the Saiyans. She knew he had died at one point during the battle, but the Saiyans had brought him back to life. When he returned home with his family, she had refused to come visit. She wanted to give them time to get comfortable in their home again. The fox stepped back and led his ningen mother into the living room.

"Grandmother!" Kaihei squealed, jumping up and running into her arms. He had missed her terribly. Hiei had to poke his other son before he turned off the game he was playing.

"Grandma!" Toushi smiled, hurrying over to the woman too.

"My boys!" Shiori squatted down and held them in a tight hug. "How have you two been?"

"Fine." Kaihei smiled. Kurama left the three to their little reunion, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to his mate.

"Yeah, everything is good, except when Kaihei almost died." Toushi answered too. The demons looked at each other quickly. They had forgotten to tell the boys not to say anything about that as well.

"What?!" Shiori was instantly worried about her grandson. She started looking him over, pulling up his shirt to see his torso.

"Yep, he got cut when we had to fight some demons." Toushi pointed out the barely there scar on his brother's side.

"Are you alright?" Shiori asked, looking closely at the boy.

"Yes, papa and daddy got me away from the demon." Kaihei smiled, slipping his little hand into his brother's and swinging them. "And Toushi killed the demon for hurting me."

Toushi blushed, staring at the floor, but he tightened his hand around the other boy's. Kurama and Hiei smiled, glancing at each other. The holding of hands they would allow, it was just an innocent gesture. They were happy that Shiori didn't pick up the subtle exchange. She wouldn't approve of the pairing because she saw them as brothers and always would.

"Your papa and daddy will always save you boys, you can count on that." Shiori smiled, glancing to the two demons on the couch. She then looked back at Toushi when Kaihei's last statement registered in her brain. "You killed somebody?"

"Yes, he hurt Rosey."

"Rosey?" Shiori looked confused. "Who's Rosey?"

"Kaihei is." Toushi blushed again. "I call him that because he makes roses."

"And I call him cubby." Kaihei grinned. "Because he is part wolf cub."

"Oh, can I call you two by these nicknames?" Shiori asked happily smiling.

"NO!" Toushi was quick to respond and he sounded angry about the request. This caused Hiei and Kurama to sit up straighter. They were about to question why when Shiori beat them to it.

"Why can't I, they're such cute nicknames?"

"No, Kaihei and I only use these names! No one else can use them, they're our special names for each other."

"Alright, if that's the way you two want it." Shiori smiled, hiding her disappointment from them, but not from her son and his mate. The demons didn't say anything though, there was nothing that could be said. If the boys wanted special names for each other then so be it. The woman hugged her grandsons once more before standing up and walking over to the couch.

"Grandma, did you bring us anything?" Toushi asked, quickly following the woman. He still held his brother's hand, pulling him along too.

"You kits are far too spoiled for your own good." Hiei said, a frown on his face. He didn't like that they were expecting something.

"Now, Koi." Kurama smiled. "We had a hand in their spoiling, but I do agree with you, they are spoiled."

"Grandma, just wait until you find out!" Kaihei moved closer to the woman. "It's a big secret."

"What is?" Shiori asked, leaning closer.

"Kaihei!!" Kurama and Hiei shouted together.

"Kaihei learned how to call the black dragon!" Toushi slapped his hand over his brother's mouth. "Isn't that right, Rosey?"

"Yep." Kaihei pulled the hand away from his mouth.

"That's great, I know you've been practicing for so long." Shiori praised the boy.

"So, did you bring us anything?" Toushi quickly asked, trying to keep his brother from spilling the beans.

"What kind of grandmother would I be if I didn't bring something for you two." Shiori reached into her purse and withdrew two packages. The boys squealed , grabbing the presents from her. It was the video games that they had been wanting.

"Can we go play them?" Kaihei turned pleading eyes on his parents.

"Please!" Toushi followed the other boy's example.

"You both owe her something before your father and I agree to anything." Kurama gestured to his mother.

"Thank you, grandma." Kaihei quickly hugged the woman, holding his cherished game to his chest.

"Thank you, grandma." Toushi also hugged the woman.

"It was my pleasure. Now off with you two, go play those games." Shiori was the one to dismiss them. Both boys grinned as they ran off to their room. "I finally get to hug my sons." She got up and embraced the redhead.

"I've missed you so much, mother." Kurama smiled.

'I've missed you too." Shiori moved away. "I take it everything is back to normal, well as much as normal is for your family."

"Yes, you can say that."

Shiori went to hug Hiei, but he held up a hand, stopping her. "I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood right now to be hugged." He quickly added upon seeing the hurt expression on her face.

"I suppose I can understand that." Shiori half smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"Would you like some tea and snacks, mother." Kurama asked quickly, wanting to change the subject. He knew why his lover didn't want to be hugged. The woman would hug him and then she would know right away.

"Thank you, I would like some." Shiori smiled cheerfully, already back to herself.

The fox poured up three teas and passed them out along with some sweet cookies. They talked for a little while, and all had a second cup of tea. Suddenly a portal opened in the room and a blue haired woman jumped out, carrying two strange looking machines with her. Shiori would have screamed if she hadn't recognized the portal as one of Koenma's.

"Is this a bad time?" Bulma asked, seeing the other woman sitting on the couch.

"Not at all." Kurama stood and went over, giving her a hug. He only did this because he saw the woman as a second mother after spending so much time with her. Hiei knew this so he didn't take offense to their closeness.

Shiori however, instantly took it the wrong way. "What do you think you're doing, Shuuichi? It appears you're cheating on your husband; this woman is old and not that pretty."

"Not that pretty?!" Bulma instantly took insult to that. "I have you know that I'm chased after by many of men!"

"You may be chased after by many men." Shiori growled, having spent to much time around the fire demon. "But you won't be chased after by my son. He is happily married!"

"I don't care if he's married!" Bulma shot back.

"You better care! He won't leave his beautiful husband for trash like you!" Shiori jumped to her feet. Hiei and Kurama kept trying to interrupt the two women, but they couldn't get a word in.

"Trash?! How dare you?!" Bulma slammed her devices to the ground. "Who do you think you are?"

"I have you know that I'm Shuuichi's mother and he will listen to me!" Shiori put her hands on her hips.

"Who is this Shuuichi you're talking about?" Bulma asked harshly, a lot of Vegeta coming out in her. "I don't know any Shuuichi."

"You were just hugging him!" Shiori almost yelled, pointing to her son.

"Oh, you mean Kurama." Bulma let a smile touch her lips. "Yeah, I know him. He lived with me and my…" She never got to finish before the other woman rounded on the startled fox.

"You've lived with her?!" Shiori did yell that time, completely unlike her.

"Mother, please calm down; it's not what you think." Kurama tried, guiding the woman to sit back down.

"Then explain it to me. You had better not be cheating on Hiei or I'll kill you myself because I taught you better then that." Shiori stared at her son, waiting for an explanation.

"Will you come sit down, Bulma?" Kurama asked, retaking his seat as well. The two women glared at each other for a few seconds before the Saiyan moved over to the couch too. The fox poured up another cup of tea and handed to the blue haired woman. He then refilled the other three cups and took a healthy drink from his, wishing that it was some Makai alcohol instead. The women's fighting had taken a toll on him mentally, he hadn't expected the shouting match between them. He sighed, finally turning to Shiori. "Mother….. First off, I'm not cheating on Hiei, I would never do that to him."

"That's a relief." Shiori glanced to the other woman. "Then, what is she to you?"

"This is one of the Saiyan women, her name is Bulma. We lived with her and her family the whole time we were gone. They took very good care of us." Kurama answered her, smiling.

"Oh my! I completely misunderstood." Shiori quickly looked over to the Saiyan woman. "I'm so sorry for the way I've acted and what I said."

"It's okay." Bulma smiled. "I would act the same way if it appeared my son was cheating on his mate."

"Thank you…….So, what's those machines for?" Shiori asked, trying to change the subject. She was embarrassed and wanted to move on to something else.

"I need them so I can examine Hiei." Bulma answered, continuing to smile.

"Huh?" Shiori looked to the fire demon. "Is something wrong?"

"No, give me your hand." Hiei held out his own hand. When the woman put her hand into his, he guided it to his hidden pregnant stomach. Shiori looked confused as he pulled his hand away, but her hand was quickly covered by her son's.

Kurama leaned closer to his mother as he pressed their hands down, getting the reaction he wanted. He smiled when the woman gasped and her eyes went wide. "Did you feel it, mother?" He asked, near her ear; pressing down once more.

Shiori turned surprised eyes on the fire demon, feeling the small movement again. "Hiei…..You're pregnant!" She whispered, a smile lighting up her face.

"Yes, I am." Hiei smirked, taking hold of her free hand. "You got your wish, you're becoming a grandmother again and this time you're going to be present."

"Thank you, Hiei." Shiori quickly leaned forward, taking him in a tight hug. She smiled into his shoulder, feeling the rounded stomach press into her flat one. At the moment, she didn't believe she could become any happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the first chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Thank you so much for reading and please review. The next chapter should be up in about a week.


	2. And What’s Several More

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children I have created and the story line.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going.

AN: Sorry for this very late update. I have been extremely sick and in the hospital. I just got out Wednesday and still getting over being ill. I will try to update as soon as I can, but it probably won't be every week like I want. When I get completely well, I'll go back to updating every week. Please excuse any minor errors in this chapter, I haven't reread it a third time.

Warning: This chapter gets kind of graphic. Not in a lemony way, but in an ob/gyn kind of way. If you don't think you will like this chapter please turn back now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 2 of 24

And What's Several More

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so excited!" Shiori let go of her son in law's hand. "How far along are you?"

"About a month." Kurama lifted his mate's cloak, showing off the hidden stomach.

"Oh my goodness!!" Shiori squealed, hugging the fire demon tightly. She then turned around and hugged the fox.

Both of her hands went to Hiei's stomach, forcing Kurama to hold in a growl. He didn't like anyone touching his mate's stomach and ultimately his babies, even though she was his mother and wouldn't hurt them. It was a demon thing.

"A month? You're look bigger then a month." Shiori moved her hands around, hoping to feel the baby's movements again.

"Yes, I'm a month." Hiei patted his stomach, but it turned into scratching. "Demons only carry for three months. Kurama says that I'm equivalent to three months along in ningen terms."

"That you are." Kurama reached out and caught his mate's hand. "Don't scratch. It will make the stretch marks worse. I can rub some more lotion on if you want."

"I do, it itches bad!" Hiei growled, he was growing annoyed and didn't really have a reason why. He supposed he was having another mood swing, they happened quite often.

"Not until after I do the examine." Bulma spoke up, before anyone could move. "The lotion could tamper with the readings."

"Fine! What do I have to do this time, Bulma?" Hiei huffed, crossing his arms just to keep from scratching.

"You need to have on a robe, but nothing else. We need to use the internal device this time"

"Hn, I'll be in the first guest room." Hiei slowly got up and left the room. He didn't like these examines, but it made his fox happy so he'd suffer through them.

"How's he been eating? The morning sickness?" Bulma asked, turning to her friend.

Kurama smiled, finishing off the tea in his cup and pouring up another. He also refilled the ladies' empty cups. "He still has some morning sickness, but it's fading. He also eats all the time."

"That's good." Bulma smiled, taking a sip from her cup. "He's grown quite a bit since last week."

"Yes, he has. He'll grow at an almost alarming rate." Kurama supplied, before glancing to his awfully silent mother. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, and I still can't believe it!" Shiori grinned, clapping her hands together. "I'm going to be a grandmother again and I'm going to be there to witness it. At least, I hope I will be there when the baby is born."

"You don't have to worry, mother." Kurama smiled, taking a drink from his cup. "I've already talked to Hiei and he has agreed that you can be in the room when it comes time."

"I don't think I can get any happier!" Shiori commented as she took a drink herself.

"I don't know, you just may." Bulma smiled secretively.

Kaihei came running into the room before anything else could be said. "Papa says he's ready." He mumbled around a red lollipop.

"Where did you get the candy?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't like his sons getting something sweet so close to a meal.

"Papa gave it to me for coming to get you and Toushi got a green one because he got papa's robe."

"Oh." Kurama would let this mishap slid then. "Let's finish up ladies and then we'll go upstairs."

They did just that, finishing off their cups of tea. Then they followed the boy up the stairs and down the hall to the guest room that had been previously mentioned. After Kurama sent Kaihei off to play with his brother, they went inside to see the fire demon laying on the bed, a sheet covering him up to his hips.

"I see that you're all ready." Bulma smiled, setting her machineries on the other side of the bed. She then pulled a measuring tape from her pocket. "Let us begin."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, untying his robe and opening it, thus letting his little belly be seen completely. When the fox moved forward in a protective manner, he noticed this and smirked. He reached out and pulled his mate down to sit on the bed beside him. Shiori moved forward and stood at Kurama's side, a smile permanently plastered on her face. Bulma stretched the tape out lengthwise, from just under the fire demon's chest down to his pelvis bone. She quickly wrote down that measurement before sliding the tape under him and bringing it together at the navel.

"This is good!" Bulma smiled, pulling the measuring tape away. She wrote the last measurement down in the folder she was keeping. "You have added three inches both ways."

"I just knew you were getting bigger, Koi." Kurama kissed his mate's cheek. The fire demon suddenly had a rush of embarrassment, blushing slightly, which didn't happen to often anymore. The fox smiled beautifully upon seeing this. "Isn't he so cute when he blushes?" He asked, watching the blush get more pronounced.

"Adorable!" Shiori agreed quickly.

"Irresistible!" Bulma added, grinning.

"It's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with him." Kurama was at least truthful, though in a teasing way.

"ENOUGH, FOX!" Hiei growled in warning, his blush now a bright red.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I couldn't resist." Kurama was quick to apologize, slipping his arms around his lover. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Hn, I can think of a few things." Hiei smirked, tilting his head back to look up at the fox. "For starters, I'm on top the next time we make love, I'm tired of playing uke."

"I can live with that." Kurama smiled, not the least bit embarrassed that his mother was in the room. Shiori had grown accustomed to them being so straight forward in their conversations.

"Save the teasing until later." Bulma laughed lightly. "Let's start on the sonogram."

"If you must." Hiei stopped the cuddling with his fox. Kurama only nodded in agreement.

Bulma pulled out a tube of gel and squeezed the cold substance all over the rounding stomach. She turned on her sonogram machine and picked up the transducer, putting it into the middle of the slick substance. She began to slowly move it around and pushing buttons on the device it was attached to. It wasn't to long before a black and white picture appeared on the small screen.

Bulma turned a knob to widen the picture. "As you can see, here is the first head." She moved her hand over a little bit. "And here is the second head. They are coming along beautifully."

Kurama and Hiei quickly looked to the ningen woman for a reaction. It had gone completely quiet in the room, because Bulma was now looking at the other woman too, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Shiori stood there staring at the picture until what was said finally sunk in. "TWINS!" She squealed, latching on to her smiling son. "Hiei's having twins!"

"Yes, mother." Kurama chuckled, returning the woman's hug.

"What are they?" Shiori asked upon releasing her son.

"We don't know." Hiei was the one to answer.

"We want it to be a surprise." Kurama added quickly, already seeing his mother's next question.

"I know what they are. I can tell you if you want me too." Bulma smiled, she didn't know how much longer she could keep that secret.

"I'll wait, I would like it to be a surprise too." Shiori replied happily, though it was awfully tempting.

"If that's what you want. Here listen to this." Bulma turned a knob and twin demon heartbeats filled the room. "They both have very strong heartbeats."

"That's good to know." Shiori smiled, watching her son kiss his pregnant husband. As Bulma was cleaning the gel off of the fire demon's stomach, she realized something that she never noticed or thought about before. She looked up to the fire demon and blurted it right out. "You don't have any hair on your body, not even near your private parts."

"No, he doesn't." Kurama answered for his again blushing mate. "It's because he's a demon. The only hair on his body is on his head. He doesn't even have to shave his face."

"Are you the same way?" Shiori asked quickly. "Come to think of it, I've never seen you shave and the parts of your body that I have seen since you've gotten older is hairless."

"I am the same way, mother." Kurama answered with a shy smile. "Because of my demon blood and spirit, my body is completely hairless too."

"Well, that explains a whole lot. At least, you two will always have those baby smooth faces." Shiori giggled.

"Now, Hiei, I take it you want Kurama to get you ready for the next part?" Bulma asked, pulling out the long transducer and hooking it up.

"Of course!" Hiei grunted angrily. He truly hated this part of the examines.

"Kurama, do you remember what to do?" Bulma asked, spreading lubricant on the device.

"I remember." Kurama got up and moved down the bed, taking the transducer. "If you ladies will please leave the room for a couple of minutes, I'll get this started."

Shiori was hesitant, but followed Bulma from the room. In the hall, she had the blue haired woman fill her in on what was happening. She instantly felt sorry for her son in law, she remembered well this invading part of the examine. The sheet was pulled away and the fire demon lifted his hips as his fox slid a pillow under him. He then bent his legs and parted them, waiting impatiently. Kurama parted his mate's rear cheeks and slowly slid in the cylinder transducer.

"I hate this!" Hiei grumbled angrily. "It's not you!"

Kurama just had to laugh. "Yes, I agree, only my penis should be put so deeply into my mate. But, it's to check out our babies, to make sure they're growing perfectly. You can handle it for a few minutes, can't you, Koi?"

"Only for you." Hiei answered, helping the fox fix the sheet over him so nothing showed.

Kurama leaned over and gave his mate a lingering kiss as a reward. When he sat back down, he called out. "You two can come in now."

Hearing the okay, the ladies reentered the room, Shiori closing the door behind them. Bulma walked around the bed to her machines. "Okay, Kurama. Did …..you know……..he look normal?"

"Yes, everything looks normal." Kurama chuckled, watching his mate blush yet again. Shiori had to suppress a giggle, knowing well how embarrassed and uncomfortable the fire demon was.

"Good!" Bulma started punching buttons on her little machine. "Slid the rod in a little more."

"Alright." Kurama did what was asked of him. This though, made Hiei tense up, a lot. The fox laid his free hand on his mate's sheet covered thigh and started rubbing. "Relax, Koi. You already know this.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, but he did relax into his lover's gentle hands. The rod then was easily slid into position.

"There we go." Bulma smiled, pointing to the black and white screen. "The two sacs are clearly visible. One baby is head down and the other is feet." She quickly pointed out what she was talking about.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Kurama asked, voicing his mate's concern as well.

"No, not yet for a normal delivery, but Hiei will be delivering by c-section so it won't be a problem at all." Bulma answered, hoping to ease their worry.

"Have you seen what you needed to see?" Hiei was back to his old self.

"I have." Bulma smiled.

"Good!" Hiei looked down to his fox. "Get that thing out of me!"

"But of course." Kurama slid the device out and wrapped it in a towel that the Saiyan woman handed him.

"There is just one more thing." Bulma spoke hesitantly, almost shyly.

"And what is that?" Hiei already knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Well, you are the first male that I've encountered that could get pregnant. It might have adverse affects to your body. I…I…."

"Spit it out, Bulma!" Hiei was growing annoyed.

"I need to examine your prostate."

"No way, not ever! Not a snowball's chance in hell!" That little request was the final straw for Hiei. He started to get up.

"What if Kurama does it and I tell him what to do?" Bulma tried coaxing. "It's perfectly safe for you and the babies. We just need to make sure that you are alright."

"Hn." Hiei settled back into the bed. "I suppose that it would be fine."

Bulma looked over to the human woman. "Shiori, you may want to leave the room, this could be a bit shocking."

"Nothing shocks me anymore, not after being around the rest of the team and their demon friends."

"Well, it's up to you two. Hiei, Kurama?" Bulma looked between the demons.

"I don't care." Kurama spoke first.

"She's already been here this long." Hiei added with a small shrug. The ladies moved up to the head of the bed to give him at least some semblance of privacy.

"Now, Kurama." Bulma began. "Put on the latex glove that I laid beside you and then put some lube on your first two fingers."

"I already know that part." Kurama chuckled, lifting the sheet to see what he was doing. Not bothering with the glove, he spread the slick substance on his fingers.

"Okay." Bulma started, not questioning about the glove and Shiori didn't say anything either. "Insert those two fingers and search around for his prostate. It should be a small squashy mound."

"He knows it very well." Hiei smirked, finding some humor in the situation.

"I also know exactly where it's at." Kurama's smirk matched his mate's.

"Fine." Bulma spoke quickly, before the teasing got out of hand. "Have you found it?"

"Of course." Kurama smiled, hearing his mate moan softly and then a blush spread across his face. The ladies saw this, but chose not to remark. It would just spur the demons on.

"Does it feel normal to you? Are there any funny lumps?" Bulma asked quickly, wanting to get this over with. She could tell both demons were enjoying this far too much.

"Normal and no lumps." Kurama smiled again, watching his mate bite off another moan. "Everything is perfect and working to the fullest."

"KURAMA!!" Hiei yelped, blushing a bright red. This caused the fox to start laughing uncontrollably. The women didn't have to ask what had happened. They just assumed the fox had grabbed his mate's penis with his free hand.

"Okay, we're done." Bulma cleared her throat to keep from laughing.

"Finally!" Hiei yanked the sheet up around him and practically jumped from the bed when his lover's hands left him. He fled the guest room, heading towards his own.

After cleaning things up, Kurama and the ladies went downstairs to the living room to resume their visiting. It wasn't to long after that before Hiei walked into the room and sat down beside his mate. They talked for a few more minutes, mostly about the coming babies.

Bulma finally reached into her pocket and pulled out a communicator. "I hate to cut this short, but I have to get home and help make dinner for my family. I'll see you in a week."

"I forgot to tell you." Kurama quickly spoke up, looking from the Saiyan to his mother. This was going to be the hardest part. "We're going to the Makai and we're leaving tomorrow. We'll be gone for about a month to get everything set up, but we'll try to make it less."

"WHAT?!" The women yelled at the same time, causing both demons to wince at their combined voices.

"You can't leave now, I need to check Hiei every week!" Bulma put in.

"What about Toushi and Kaihei? You can't leave them like that!" Shiori quickly added. "I must know why you're doing this!"

"Hn, it's for a good reason, a very good reason." Hiei smirked.

"No reason can be that good! It's not wise to be putting yourself in such danger!" Shiori replied almost angrily.

"Give us a moment and we'll explain everything." Kurama broke in before anymore outbursts. He looked directly at the Saiyan woman. "First off, Hiei doesn't need examining. He only does it for me and because he likes to see the pictures." He then looked to his mother. "Second, we're taking Toushi and Kaihei with us. It's about time they see their homeland. We also promised them an outing in the Makai. Third, Hiei can take care of himself, if not I'll be there. Now, the reason why we're going is a good reason, a great one. Hiei has inherited a third of the Makai. We have to go so he can claim the throne before somebody else tries too."

"Really?" Shiori's anger was slowly slipping away.

"Yes." Hiei answered. "In the recent battle, Mukuro the former owner and lord died. I used to work for her when Kurama was still in that ningen school. She helped me further my training and become one of the greatest swordsmen alive. When I became her lover, she put me down as her heir to everything she had. She figured that I would soon take her as my mate, but that didn't work out. I began to long for more, something I thought I couldn't have. I gave up being her heir and her to return here to Ningenkai, hoping that somehow I could get what I wanted."

"What was it that you were longing for? Freedom?" Bulma asked, interrupting him.

"Something like that." Hiei actually offered them a nice smile, slipping an arm around the smiling redhead. "I wanted Kurama, I longed for him. I gave up being a lord over a third of the Makai for him and I must say it was well worth it."

"That's sweet." Shiori smiled,, she hadn't known any of that. She often wondered what had brought her son and his husband together, but didn't dare asking. "So, how are you still her heir?"

"Mukuro never changed her papers, hoping that Hiei would return to her." Kurama continued with the tale. "After all, she had a demon lifetime to offer him and I was half human. Anyway, since she died and never changed her papers, Hiei has become lord over her land."

"That would make you a prince, Shuuichi!" Shiori teased lightly.

"Actually, Hiei made it quite clear to the small contingent of soldiers that I am a lord as well and will be treated as such." Kurama let a smug smile touch his lips. He never dreamed that he would be a lord of the Makai.

"So, who was it that killed this Mukuro?" Shiori asked the next obvious question.

"Toushi and Kaihei killed her." Hiei was quick to answer, looking quite proud. "Toushi put a katana through her chest and Kaihei took off her head."

"OH MY!" Shiori's hand flew up to her mouth in shock. She hadn't been expecting that answer. Her innocent little grandsons couldn't kill somebody, they're just too sweet. "Are they okay?"

"They show no ill effects from it. They have been trained to kill and defend their family all their lives." Kurama answered, hoping that his mother wasn't to upset over the news.

"They did what they needed to do." Hiei added, not showing the least bit of shame for turning his sons into killers. They were demons and needed to know how to kill.

"Anyway, Hiei is a lord now and has to go claim his throne. We'll be leaving in the morning." Kurama put an end to that conversation. They were going and no one was going to change their minds. It was time that his mother realized that he would always be her son, but that he wasn't a little boy anymore. He had to make the right decisions for himself and his family.

"Well, there is nothing that I can say, except let me know when you get back so I can check out Hiei again. That is if you still want me too." Bulma tried not to show how disappointed she was.

"Don't worry, we'll call you when we get back." Kurama offered her a smile.

"Thank you……I need to get going." Bulma smiled as well. She quickly called up Koenma and got him to open a portal. She jumped through it, taking her two machines with her.

"I'm hungry." Hiei announced, slowly getting up. He left the room, going towards the kitchen.

It was strangely quiet for several minutes while Kurama watched his mother, she seemed to be in deep thought. Shiori finally looked up and smiled almost shyly. "Shuuichi, I don't know how you'll feel about this, but I've got to ask. Can I go with you, Hiei, and the boys to the Makai?"

"What?!" Kurama didn't know what to say, but he quickly got over that. "I can't allow that, Makai is not a good place for humans to be."

"I figured that, but I know you'll protect me and I can watch the boys when needed. I won't get in the way or be a burden." Shiori pleaded, taking hold of her son's hand.

"That's not the problem. Of course, I would protect you and you'll never be in the way. Plus, the kits would love to have you come along with us. It's just not safe for you and I can't knowingly put you in that kind of danger."

"Please, Shuuichi! I have to go, I need to go! I need to get away from this world!"

"Why?" Kurama asked simply, getting the feeling that something was very wrong.

"I just need to get away from things in my life for awhile. Please, don't ask me to explain it further. Just know that I need to do this for myself. Please, I'm begging you, take me with you." Shiori slid off the couch and wrapped her arms around her son's slender waist, silently crying into his chest.

Kurama was at a loss for words. He had never seen his mother like this, and it worried him greatly. Finally he relented, knowing that his mate wasn't going to like this and that there was nothing else he could do. "Alright, you can go." He gently held the woman as her tears became faster and she started shaking in relief. The fox would be sure to find out what was bothering his mother and he would have nearly a month of constantly being around her to do it in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Once again I have been sick, I will try to update as soon as I can, but it probably won't be every week like I want. When I get completely well, I'll go back to updating every week.


	3. A Problem Arises

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children I have created and the story line.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going. I once again have to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was put back into the hospital for another five days. I know some of you may be wondering about what is wrong with me. Well, I'm being treated for congested heart failure, I hope to be getting better soon.. I got out a couple of days ago and typed this up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will not give up on this story or any others that I have written.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 3 of 24

A Problem Arises

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori soon got herself together and left, with instructions to pack for warm and cold weather. She was also told to purchase a very good sleeping bag and hiking boots.

"I still can't believe that she wants to go." Hiei was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "It's going to be very dangerous for her."

"I know that, but you didn't see her, how upset she was. I couldn't tell her no." Kurama finished making his sandwich and moved over to lean against the counter beside his lover.

"I don't care if she comes. She'll be fine with us and the boys protecting her."

"Again, I know." Kurama turned to face his little lover. He smiled as he pushed away from the counter and put his sandwich in one hand. He used his free hand to part his mate's legs before stepping forward.

This action caused Hiei to raise an eyebrow and a wicked smirk appear on his lips. The fox only licked his own lips as he ran his hand up his mate's thigh, over a hip, and then letting it come to rest on the pronounced stomach. He took a bite of his sandwich and leaned forward. Hiei quickly got the idea. He leaned in as well and captured his mate's lips. They fought over the sweet sandwich, both coming away with some. The fire demon wrapped his legs around his fox's waist as he took a bite of his own sandwich and leaned forward. The whole scene was repeated several times.

"What you doing?"

A small voice broke through to the little world the demons were in. They parted and looked over to the side to see, as expected, their son standing there. Neither of them bothered to move, because they were doing nothing wrong and if they did the kit was see the bulge in the front of both their pants.

"Were just eating a sandwich." Kurama smiled.

"Funny way to eat a sandwich."

"Hn, maybe." Hiei answered this time. "What do you want? I figured that you and Toushi would be occupied for hours with those new ningen games."

"I was playing the game." Kaihei grinned happily. "And I was beating Toushi, but I got thirsty and hungry. Can I have a soda and a cupcake?"

"That's a lot of sugar." Kurama commented about to say no, but his mate sent him an erotic mental image that quickly changed his mind. "You can have them because supper is going to be late today."

"Thank you!" Kaihei ran into the pantry and then ran out with the two prize items. He didn't even look back to his parents as he ran from the kitchen.

"We need to move this somewhere else." Hiei suggested, eyeing his son's retreating form.

"How about to our room………with a jar of jelly?" Kurama asked, a seductive smile playing on his lips.

"I like that idea." Hiei pulled his mate into a heated kiss.

They parted in a couple of minutes, both smiling about their coming adult time. The fox slid his hands under his mate's rear and picked him up. He gently sat the fire demon on his feet.

"Let's go." Hiei stole a quick kiss, before turning and sauntering towards the door, adding a little sway to his pregnant hips. He was in no way embarrassed of his heavy with child body, he knew his fox still desired him.

To prove what his mate was thinking, Kurama growled lustfully. He grabbed the jar of grape jelly and quickly followed the fire demon. In the hall upstairs, they ran into Toushi who wanted a snack too. Kurama told him that it was alright and not to let anyone into the house. He also told the boy to watch his brother while they took a nap.

Their love making was a little awkward, but they managed nicely, twice in fact. Hiei slipped into a contented sleep while the fox got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. Kurama emerged from their bedroom and checked on his sons. He found them glued to one of the new games, sitting in front of their TV. Not even bothering them, he went downstairs to make dinner and finish with the last minute preparations for the trip to the Makai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori arrived bright and early the next morning, though she looked very tired.

"Mother, are you feeling well?" Kurama asked while pulling several duffle bags from the trunk of her car.

"Yes, I'm just fine." Shiori lied through her teeth. "I was just to excited to sleep."

"Oh……I see you got a very good sleeping bag." Kurama smiled as he pulled it out of the car and closed the trunk. He put everything into a pile.

"The store clerk said it was the best. What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Kurama smiled, taking a small metal box from his pocket. He removed what looked like a very large, white horse pill from inside of it. "This is something I learned about while we stayed with the Saiyans." He clicked the device and threw it on top of the pile. With a little popping sound, all the items disappeared and the white horse pill type gadget lay on the ground.

"What just happened and where is my stuff?" Shiori asked quickly, her eyes wide.

"They're called capsules, they're from Capsule Corp. and able to hold huge amounts of items. They will make this trip a whole lot easier."

"Those little things are amazing." Shiori smiled, watching her son. He picked up the capsule, put it back into the little metal case, and then slipped that into his pocket.

"Let's go inside, Botan will be here soon to escort us through the portal." Kurama put an arm around his mother and led her towards the house. They barely made it past the front door before Shiori was hugged by two excited kits.

"YAY, you're going with us, grandma!" Kaihei grinned, tilting his head back to stare up at the woman.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Toushi was grinning too.

"I have to agree." Shiori offered the boys' ears a scratch. "I've always wanted to see this land that your fathers talk about."

They all walked into the living room. As soon as the woman saw the fire demon sitting on the couch, she rushed over and sat down beside him. Her hands were instantly on his stomach, running over the swell.

He and Kurama both had to suppress a growl this time. He also had to suppress the urge to push her hands away, a feeling coming over him that he needed to protect his unborn babies.

"I think you've gotten bigger since yesterday." Shiori commented as she made one more pass before pulling her hands away.

"Probably." Hiei managed to say without showing his annoyance. He thought of the woman as his mother, but sometimes he just couldn't stand her.

At that time, a portal opened right there in the living room and Botan jumped out. "Are you all ready to go?" She asked quickly. She actually had a very busy schedule that day.

"I believe so." Kurama smiled as he glanced over his family.

Hiei was dressed in his normal black clothes. His katana just visible at the bottom of his cloak. Toushi had on a red fighting gi, his katana secured at his waist. At his side was Kaihei, he had on a green fighting gi, a black rose tucked behind his ear. The fox, himself, was in a blue Chinese style outfit that he liked to wear. His hair was full of seeds and the metal box of capsules in his pocket. Shiori had on a white button down shirt and khaki pants along with a pair of hiking boots. She looked like she was going on safari or something.

"Alright then." Botan smiled, beckoning for the family to follow her as she jumped back into the portal.

The demons and one ningen quickly followed her. As they hit the ground on the Makai, the demons started scanning the area for possible danger. The fox turned around just in time to catch his mother as she fell from the portal. He had to quickly put her on her feet though, having been overcome with dizziness. He didn't think more of it, attributing it to the portal hop.

"Come back to this spot and call me on the communicator when you all are ready to come back to Ningenkai. Don't worry about the little fox kits, Yukina promises to take good care of them. Don't worry about your home either, everyone says they will go by to check on it." Botan smiled cheerfully.

"We won't, and tell everyone thank you again for us." Kurama smiled as well. Botan waved goodbye before jumping back into the portal and it closing behind her.

"Is it all this remote?" Shiori asked, looking around at all the thick forests.

"For the most part." Kurama answered, taking a deep breath. He loved the smell of the Makai wilds. "There are some villages though, and there are some that I suppose you could call towns that are located near the many fortresses."

"Oh………will we be passing through any of these villages?"

"A couple." Hiei answered her. "We need to move before we draw unwanted attention to ourselves."

"I agree." Kurama quickly picked up his mother. Again he felt dizzy, but he pushed it aside.

"What are you doing?" Shiori asked, struggling to get down.

"Relax, mother, I have to carry you or you won't be able to keep up with us." Kurama explained, smile on his face. Shiori ceased her struggles and grew quiet as she settled into her son's strong arms.

"Let's go." Hiei ordered, taking off at half of his normal speed, but still far quicker then a ningen. Toushi and Kaihei took off after their father. Both keeping an eye on their surroundings like they had been taught. Kurama brought up the rear, keeping an eye out as well. They didn't need any surprise attacks since Shiori was with them.

By noon, they had to stop and rest. It was not for who you might be expecting either, surprisingly it was for the fox. He and his mate sat near a cool stream, watching their sons playing in the water. Shiori took off her boots and socks, rolled up her pants' legs and joined the boys in the shallow stream.

"Are you feeling well, fox?" Hiei asked quietly, running a hand across his mate's soft cheek. "You look tired."

"I guess so, but I am tried and I don't know why." Kurama answered near a whisper. He didn't want to worry the boys or his mother. "Also, if I move to quickly, I get very dizzy."

"When did that start and how often?"

"It just started today, and it's happened six times today so far."

"Then, we'll be stopping earlier then expected. I don't like the way this is sounding." Hiei commented, looking close at his mate. If he was right, the fox was even paler then usual.

"We don't have to stop earlier because of me. I'll be fine!" Kurama was quick to protest. He didn't want to appear weak, though at the moment he didn't feel strong.

"We'll still stop early." Hiei responded in a voice that put an end to the small argument. "This area is your old stomping grounds. Is their a cave or something coming up that we could spend the night in?"

"There is a cave about three hours ahead of us and it's one of my old dens. Some of my treasure is still hidden there and it's got a hot spring in one of the grottos." Kurama let out a sigh, he really was tired and his energy was very low.

"Then, we'll stop there." Hiei crossed his legs and pulled his mate down so the head of red hair was laying in his lap. "Take a cat nap, fox. I'll wake you in a little while." He was tired too, but that was due to the babies he carried, his fox was just plain drained.

Kurama didn't even protest. He turned over on his side and slipped a hand under the fire demon's cloak, letting it rest on the swollen stomach. After that, he easily drifted into sleep. Hiei let his mate sleep for an hour before waking him up. They had a quick lunch of sandwiches and fresh fruit. With everything cleaned up, the small group was on it's way again. Hiei sat an even slower pace, not wanting to push the fox anymore then he had too. So, instead of taking three hours to get to the cave it took four.

"The cave is just up ahead, to the right." Kurama called out to his lover.

"Alright." Hiei called back, hearing just how out of breath the fox sounded. He was growing extremely worried about his mate, but didn't voice this. He veered off to the right and quickly came upon the cave. If they hadn't been looking for it, they would have never known it was there. Thick crawling vines and carnivorous plants completely covered the entrance.

"Wait here." Kurama sat his mother on her feet and moved past his sons. When he walked past the fire demon, he smiled tiredly.

Hiei frowned though, seeing his mate panting for air and feeling just how low his energy had dropped. Kurama sent out what energy he had, instructing the wild plants to return to seeds that he had planted over thirty years ago. He moved all the seeds over to the side and then motioned for his family to join him. Just before they reached him, he grew very lightheaded and had to sit down right then or he feared that he'd pass out.

Hiei was instantly at his mate's side. "What happened?"

"I got very dizzy and had to sit down." Kurama looked up, shrugging slightly.

"Rest." Hiei ordered, quickly picking up the fox.

"Put me down! You're not suppose to be picking up heavy stuff!!" Kurama protested, but he didn't struggle for fear of hurting the fire demon.

"I'm fine." Hiei put an end to that conversation too. He walked into the cave with the boys and Shiori quickly following. They were worried as well, you could see it on their faces. The fire demon turned to his son. "Kaihei, grow something on the ground for your father to sit on until we can get the sleeping bags out."

"Yes, sir." Kaihei nodded, quickly doing what he had been told. When a small area was coved in sweet grass, the fire demon sat his mate upon it.

"What's wrong, Shuuichi?" Shiori laid a gentle hand against her son's forehead to see if he had a fever.

"Yeah, daddy." Toushi was quick to put in. "What's the matter?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Kaihei asked, biting his lip in worry.

The fox held his head as another wave of dizziness assaulted him. After a few seconds, he finally looked up to his concerned family. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired and that is causing me to be dizzy."

"You won't move from this spot unless I move you." Hiei laid out that rule.

"But, Hiei, I'm not helpless and you can't keep carrying me around or did you forget that you're pregnant with twins." Kurama countered quickly.

"I'm fine up until my second month and you know that. Now don't argue with me, sit there, rest ,and don't move." Hiei once again got the last word. When the fox nodded, accepting the situation; he smirked, liking that he once again got what he wanted. "I need the capsules to set up camp."

Kurama again only nodded as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the small metal case and held it out to his lover.

Hiei took the case and turned to the woman. "Here, Shiori." He tossed the container to her. "The capsules are labeled so go through them and get out the ones we need.

"No problem." Shiori smiled.

"Boys?" Hiei looked over to them. "When she gets the camping gear out, find the two buckets and go to the stream we crossed about a mile back and get water, bring it back here. Remember to keep on the lookout for trouble. If another demon bothers you don't hesitate to kill it."

"Okay, father." The kits answered together. Shiori had flinched at the word kill, but said nothing about it.

"I'm going to scout the area and set up some traps." Hiei said before turning back to his mate and quickly stealing a kiss. He then flitted out of the cave,

"Will he be alright, Shuuichi?" Shiori asked as she looked through the capsules.

"Yes." Kurama smiled some. "He is quite capable of taking care of himself. Being pregnant has slowed him down, but not much. He's still as lethal as ever."

"What does he mean by he's good until the end of the second month?" Shiori found the capsules she had been looking for. She pulled them out, clicked the ends and threw them to the ground. With little pops, all the items sat in a pile and the now empty capsules on top. She found the buckets after several minutes of searching and handed them to the boys. Toushi and Kaihei went running out of the cave.

"Be careful." Kurama called out to them. He saw them nod their heads, but they kept running. He looked back to his mother and finally answered her question. "Hiei continues to train even though he's pregnant. He trained up until the day before Kaihei was born. He'll slow down considerably by the time his second month is over because the baby or in this case babies drain his energy, but make no mistake. Hiei though very much pregnant and looking like he can't move will still kill when the attacker least expects it. I try to protect Hiei and he lets me sometimes, but he really doesn't need it. He's only trying to humor the seme in me and what can I say, it works."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks once again for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be put up in about a week or two.


	4. The Problem Escalates

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children I have created and the story line.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going. I don't know what I would do without you all!! Here is the next chapter, I hope it's good. Happy Holidays to you all!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 4 of 24

The Problem Escalates

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've seen him train and train the boys, but I never realized that he was that dedicated and strong." Shiori was in awe. "Are you sure he can do that while pregnant with twins?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kurama smiled proudly. "My mate is extraordinary, pregnant or not."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hiei walked into the cave, carrying an arm load of sticks. He dropped them by the old fire pit and then set to work to get a blaze going. "I set some traps, and put up a few wards." He glanced over to Shiori. "Could you find some pots and begin to prepare food? I don't want Kurama doing anything."

"I sure can and I completely agree with you." Shiori began to look through the pile of camping gear.

"I'm not helpless!" Kurama protested from his spot on the ground. He didn't like being double teamed one bit. He began to look around secretively, trying to come up with a plan.

"Don't you dare move!" Hiei ordered, knowing exactly what his mate was doing.

"I wasn't going to." Kurama fended innocence and he looked it too.

"Like I believe that." Hiei smirked, blowing a kiss to his mate.

Shiori didn't comment, she only giggled behind her hand. It was then that the boys came running back into the cave, each carrying a bucket of water. They put the water near the growing fire and approached their redheaded father.

"Are you feeling better, daddy?" Toushi ventured to ask.

"Yes. But your stubborn father still won't let me get up!" Kurama answered, sending a glare towards his mate. The fire demon sent the glare right back with a smirk that could only be described as evil.

"Papa put you in a time out." Kaihei went into a fit of giggles. Toushi thought about it for maybe a second before he started giggling too. Shiori tried to control herself, but she couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling to the surface.

"I am not!" Kurama nearly yelled, which only made the laughter louder. Pulling one of his mate's moves, he crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. "HN!"

"Kaihei, Toushi, go help your grandmother." Hiei walked over and gently pushed the boys in the direction he wanted them to go and they reluctantly went. They sure liked to aggravate their parents when they could. The fire demon stood in front of his lover. "Fox?"

"Hn." Kurama stubbornly ignored the fire demon.

"Kurama?" Hiei tried again, but this time he didn't even get a grunt. He reached out and forcibly tilted the fox's head up so they would make eye contact.

"Since you can't tell, I'm telling you, I'm mad so leave me alone!" Kurama tried pulling away, but failed to do so.

"Relax, fox." Hiei dropped to his knees in front of his mate. "I'm only doing this because I know that you're not feeling well. I'm just very worried, I don't want to lose you again, especially not now." He ran a hand over the swell in his stomach.

"Koi….." Kurama reached out and put his hand over his mate's. "I'm never leaving you, our sons, or these babies again. I love you all too much. I'll admit that I'm tired, but that's all. This little rest you've forced on me has helped though." He leaned forward gently kissed the fire demon's waiting lips. "Can I get up now?"

"As long as you stop pouting, only do light activities, and sit down if you start feeling bad again."

"Fine, I'll agree to all of that. I have to if I want to get up."

"That's true!" Hiei smirked before going in for another gentle kiss.

Kurama smiled as he got up and then helped the fire demon to his feet. Soon camp was completely set up and dinner was cooking over a black fire. The fox didn't have to sit down at anytime, but true to his word he did only light stuff. When the food was about done, and the cave smelled delicious, Hiei started to get nauseous. He quickly flitted outside, holding his turning stomach.

"Mom, boil a small pot of water please." Kurama instructed before hurrying after his mate. He found him off to the side. The fire demon was on his knees, emptying his stomach. He wrapped an arm around his mate's heaving shoulders, trying to console him.

"It shouldn't be called morning sickness when it happens at any time." Hiei grumbled when he was able too.

"That's true." Kurama replied softly.

What happened next, neither of them was expecting. One second everything was fine and the next, the fox was emptying his stomach. He supposed it was because of the sight and smell of his mate's vomit. He usually had a strong stomach, but he attributed being sick to the fact that he already wasn't feeling well.

Hiei on the other hand was very worried. Now he knew that something was definitely wrong. When the fox was done, they both managed to get to their feet and walk back towards the entrance of the cave, holding their still upset stomachs.

"What's wrong?" Shiori immediately asked, upon seeing them both looking ill. "What happened?"

"I got sick after I saw Hiei get sick." Kurama answered, taking deep breaths. "Did you boil the water?"

"Yes, and then I took it off the fire so it wouldn't boil away." Shiori pointed to the steaming pot.

"Thank you, mother." Kurama half smiled before going over to the pot. He pulled a seed from his hair and made it grow in his hand. He then plucked several leaves off the plant and dropped them into the waiting pot of water. Leaving the tea to steep, Kurama went over and sat down beside his mate on their double sleeping bag.

When the tea was done, Shiori poured up two cups and brought it over to them. "What tea is this?"

"Peppermint." Kurama answered, taking the cup that was offered to him. "It is best for nausea."

"Oh…..Dinner is ready, so I'll feed Toushi and Kaihei. When you two think you're able to eat let me know and I'll fix you a plate." Shiori didn't wait for an answer. She turned around and walked over to the pot of stew. She dished up two big bowls for the boys and then a smaller helping for herself.

"Thank you, grandma." Kaihei smiled, taking the bowl.

"Yeah, thank you." Toushi smiled too, taking his bowl. He sat beside his brother on their double sleeping bag. Shiori sat down on her sleeping bag and began to eat. After the demons finished their cups of tea, they ate as well, but very slowly, wanting to keep the food down.

"Mother, if you get your needed items, I can show you to a hot spring where you can bathe." Kurama offered with a smile.

"That would be great! I feel so dirty from the day." Shiori hurried to gather her stuff and then followed her son deeper into the cave.

"When can we get a bath?" Toushi asked, looking over to his father.

"After your grandmother gets back, we'll all go take a bath together." Hiei answered, rubbing his sore lower back. He was aching in many places, having hot flashes, and his feet were swollen. If he didn't have a throne to claim, he sure wouldn't be journeying across the Makai pregnant with twins. He realized at that very moment, that he had grown accustomed to the luxuries they had back in Ningenkai. He wanted nothing more then a long soak in the big whirl pool tub, a nice back massage, his feet rubbed, cool air conditioning, a little love making, and then curl up sated in the fox's arms.

"Yay!" Kaihei squealed. It had been a while since they all bathed together. They used to do it all the time in the lake at home, but that had changed. Then he was allowed to bathe with his brother, but that had changed too. He wanted things back to the way they used to be.

A good thirty minutes later, the fox and Shiori walked out of the deeper depths of the cave. "That was so refreshing!" She sighed, her arm linked through her son's.

"Yes." Kurama laughed. "It especially relaxing after a good heist. It's exactly why I chose this cave."

"That's my fox, always thinking ahead." Hiei chuckled, slowly getting up from the sleeping bag. He glanced over to his sons. "Get your stuff together, boys."

"Yes, sir." Toushi and Kaihei answered simultaneously. They started rummaging through their bags, pulling out bathroom items and clothes to sleep in. The fire demon went over and started pulling stuff out of his and his mate's bags.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Papa says that all of us are taking a bath together." Toushi answered as he picked up his pile of stuff and stood up. Kaihei quickly followed his example.

"Oh, we are?" Kurama looked over to his mate.

"We are." Hiei picked up the items in front of him and slowly got to his aching feet. "Fix the cave entrance so nothing can get in."

"You all take baths together?" Shiori asked, a little shocked. It wasn't unheard of in Japan for a family to bathe together, but she didn't think that her son and his family did it.

"Sometimes." Kurama shrugged before turning around and going over to the wide entrance as he pulled seeds from his hair. He scattered them along the ground and sent energy into them. It was only seconds until the area was covered in big carnivorous plants. He walked over to the woman. "Mother, I told the plants not to hurt you, but please stay far away from them just in case."

"I will." Shiori quickly nodded, eyeing the deadly plants. She still couldn't believe that her sweet son could grow such things.

"Shiori?" Hiei called her attention to him. "Do you remember how to get down to the hot spring?"

"Yes, I just have to follow the light plants. Why?"

"Will you come get Toushi and Kaihei in about thirty minutes or so? I want alone time with my fox. I need him to attend to me."

"I sure will." Shiori giggled, glancing to her blushing son. She wasn't naive, she knew exactly what the fire demon had in mind. She started laughing harder when Hiei grabbed the fox's wrist and nearly dragged him deeper into the cave, followed closely by the kits.

"You just love to embarrass me in front of my mother." Kurama pouted slightly.

"Yes, just like you love embarrassing me in front of her and others." Hiei answered, finally coming to a stop in a steamy room, light plants sat around the edge of the water. He turned around and pulled his mate in for a quick kiss, the boys giggling in the background. When they parted, he glanced to his sons, who was still sniggering. "Enough, both of you strip."

Toushi and Kaihei continued to giggle as they started to undress.

Hiei moved closer to his mate. "Out of your clothes, or do you need me to help you?"

"I believe I better take off my own clothes. I don't need to have a building erection in front of our sons." Kurama whispered, bringing his hands up and starting with his shirt.

Hiei only smirked before walking a few feet away and starting to undress. As he stepped out of his pants, one of the babies moved. He looked up to his son that hadn't felt the movements yet. "Toushi, come here."

"Father?" The boy hurried over to him. The fire demon reached out and brought his son's hand to his stomach. The kit's eyes widened when he felt the movements.

"Is that the babies?" Toushi asked, staring at the stomach that actually seemed to be moving.

"Yes." Hiei let a smile appear on his lips.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, they're just stretching a little."

"Neat!" Toushi grinned, pulling his hand away. It had felt funny, but he liked it. He looked over his shoulder and found the others watching them. He didn't know why, but he ran over and hugged his redheaded father.

"I take it that you liked feeling the babies move?" Kurama asked, returning his son's hug.

"Yep!"

"Let's get in, time is getting away from us." Hiei walked over to his family. They all now stood at the edge of the rocky pool.

"It gets very deep towards the middle, boys, so you will have to swim if you go out there." Kurama said, sliding into the water.

Hiei slipped into the water as well, sighing as the warm water hit sore spots on his body. The boys didn't answer, they just jumped right in, water splashing everywhere. They came to the surface and then swam over to their fathers.

"There is a submerged ledge to your left, Hiei. We can sit on that." Kurama reached over to the pile of washing items and pulled them closer. He took a seat on the ledge, his mate sitting beside him. He pulled Toushi into his lap and Hiei pulled Kaihei into his.

Kurama handed the fire demon a wash cloth and herb soap. He then picked up a set as well. The demons began washing the kits that sat in their laps. The boys were soon clean, except for their hair and one small part.

"Here, Toushi." Kurama handed the soapy rag to him. "Wash between your legs."

"You as well." Hiei handed another soapy rag to Kaihei. It was important for them to teach the boys very good hygiene.

The boys only nodded and done what they were told. Toushi stopped suddenly, staring down between his legs. He then looked over between Kaihei's parted legs. He wasn't happy with what he saw. He slid off the fox's lap and looked between his legs.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked quickly, quite uncomfortable. Toushi didn't answer, he just forcibly pushed Kaihei off of the fire demon's lap and looked between his legs.

"What is it, kit?" Hiei asked, uncomfortable as well.

"I don't look like you all." Toushi laid the rag on the edge between his parents. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"What do you mean?" Kurama was getting worried. "You're a male just like us."

"I don't look like you all." Toushi repeated, reaching down and touching his young penis. The demons quickly looked at each other, now knowing what he was talking about. Toushi raised his eyes, tears filling them. "Does it mean that I'm bad or something?"

"No! Not at all!" Kurama quickly pulled the boy into his lap, hugging him tightly. "You just have extra skin in your penis that myself, father, and Kaihei has had removed. If you were to pull the skin back, you would be able to see the head of your penis. And it would look just like ours."

"Really? Can I try?" Toushi looked down and then back up to his father. "Please?"

"If you want, but if it starts to hurt don't force the skin back." Kurama wasn't sure if his son's foreskin had separated from the head yet so the boy needed to be careful. He was also very uncomfortable with the situation, but the kit was curious about his own body and he couldn't be denied that.

Toushi opened his legs some and reached down with both hands. Kaihei sat back down on the fire demon's lap and watched his brother intently. Kurama and Hiei was watching him too. They didn't want their son to do anything wrong. Toushi slowly worked the foreskin back, revealing the young head of his penis. He looked over again between his brother's legs and smiled. He did look the same except for the extra skin.

"Are you satisfied now?" Hiei asked after his son fixed his foreskin and pulled his hands away from himself.

"I guess." Toushi answered. "But can you take the extra skin off so I'll look like all of you?"

"Toushi?" Kurama got his son's attention. "The procedure is called a circumcision and it's very painful. It's only done to baby boys therefore they don't remember the pain."

"But I want it done!"

"Your father and I will think about it." Hiei replied, finishing the subject. He reached over and picked up the bottle of shampoo. He poured some into his hand and then passed the bottle to his mate. He quickly lathered up Kaihei's mid-back length black hair. It reminded him so much of the red hair he loved to run his fingers through. The fire demon looked over to his side and found the fox washing Toushi's long brown and white hair.

"Okay, kits, rinse off and remember to close your eyes to keep the soap out." Kurama gently pushed Toushi off of his lap.

"Yes, sir." Kaihei slid of his father's lap. The boys closed their eyes and submerged themselves. After about a minute, they resurfaced completely soap free.

"Now that you're clean, it's time for a little fun." Kurama winked at the boys.

"What's the fun, daddy?" Kaihei asked, treading water.

"Get some hidden treasure."

"Where is it?" Hiei asked, smirk on his lips. The fox only smiled and pointed out to the middle of the hot spring. The fire demon chuckled and shook his head. "Of course that's where it would be."

"I just have two rules, kits." Kurama looked back to them. "That area is very deep, just as I have said already. If you can't hold your breath long enough, get to the surface. The second rule is that you're only allowed one item. Okay?"

"Yes." Toushi and Kaihei answered together.

"Hiei?" Kurama turned to his mate. "That goes for you as well, except you are allowed two items."

"Why only two?" Hiei looked as if he was pouting.

Kurama didn't answer, he only leaned forward for a quick kiss and then whispered. "Let's go."

The family swam out to the center of the spring and nodded at each other before going under. About half way down, Kurama grew a lamp weed in his hand. Now that he had some light in the utter darkness, he looked around and found his family right with him. It was a matter of seconds before sparkling could be seen in the dim light. As they continued down, the treasure came into full view.

If they weren't in water the fire demon and kits would have gasped. It was a large pile, almost enough for a king's ransom. Jewels and gold sparkled that hadn't seen any light in many years. With their lungs starting to burn, Toushi and Kaihei grabbed something that caught their eye and made for the surface. Hiei looked around a bit before grabbing two items. He kicked off the bottom and shot towards the surface too

Kurama was a lot more meticulous, searching for the right two items he knew was there. He finally spotted the items he wanted. He grabbed them and two others on a whim before swimming towards the surface as well. The kits hit the top of the water, gasping for air. They went over to the edge and hung on, still trying to catch their breaths. Hiei came up next, taking in much needed air. He joined his sons on the side, watching the center of the rocky pool. Seconds passed without movement of the water, not even air bubbles.

Hiei was growing more and more worried as time passed. He put his items inside a nearby towel and was about to go after his fox. Kurama finally broke through the surface, gasping for air and trying to tread water. He also had fear present in his eyes and on his face. Hiei saw this, quickly swimming out to help his mate. He slid an arm under the fox's and then they both swam over to their sons. Kurama clung to the edge, trying desperately to get air into his lungs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading and please review. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.


	5. Treasure Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children I have created and the story line.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! THE BEST!! You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going so please keep reviewing.

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon so if you are under age or don't want to read it please skip over that part

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 5 of 24

Treasure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei was growing more and more worried as time passed. He put his items inside a nearby towel and was about to go after his fox. Kurama finally broke through the surface, gasping for air and trying to tread water. He also had fear present in his eyes and on his face. Hiei saw this, quickly swimming out to help his mate. He slid an arm under the fox's and then they both swam over to their sons. Kurama clung to the edge, trying desperately to get air into his lungs.

"What happened?" Hiei asked after a couple of minutes. "I thought you were right behind me."

"I was, but I got dizzy and almost passed out, that was when I started to panic." Kurama continued to hold onto the rock-strewn edge.

"You need to sit down." Hiei pulled his mate over to the submerged ledge. Kurama had just sat down when his mother walked into the cavern.

"Are the boys ready?" Shiori asked, stopping far enough back to give her son and the fire demon some privacy.

"Yeah, they're done." Hiei glanced over to his sons. "Go get dressed and go with your grandmother."

"Okay." Toushi climbed out of the water and headed for his clean clothes.

"Yes, sir." Kaihei quickly followed his brother. They got dressed before picking up their dirty clothes and treasure. They walked over to the woman, smiling happily.

"Behave you two." Kurama called to his sons.

"Oh, they will." Shiori took hold of their small hands and led them back towards the entrance to the cave.

"How are you feeling now, fox?" Hiei ran a hand across his lover's wet cheek.

"Better since I've caught my breath."

"Good."

"Let's get a bath before we move on to some fun." Kurama smiled sexily.

"Only if you feel alright." Hiei offered, though a small hopeful smile was on his lips.

"I feel okay. Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine, except that my back hurts. I won 't be able to lay on it so we'll have to use other positions." Was Hiei's whispered answer before he kissed his mate. They soon parted with him reaching for one of the wash cloths and the bottle of shower gel. He quickly worked up a rich lather and started on the fox's neck.

Kurama sat quietly, letting his lover pamper him. The rag moved down to his chest, stomach, hips, legs, and then feet. The special treatment making little moans come from his parted lips.

"Turn around." Hiei smirked.

The fox did what his mate wanted and got his back washed. He turned back around, waiting for the next command.

"Brace yourself, spread your legs, and lift your hips." Hiei ordered, soaping up the rag again.

Kurama smiled this time, once again doing what he had been told. The fire demon reached down and washed his rear, sac, and paid special attention to his hardening member.

"Okay, turn back around." Hiei grabbed the shampoo bottle.

Kurama leaned forward and stole a quick kiss before giving his mate his back. The fire demon soaped up the silky red hair, slowly running his fingers through it. The fox leaned his head back into the gentle hands, completely enjoying the feeling. Hiei took his time, helping his mate relax. After many long minutes, he finally pulled his hands away and signaled for the fox to rinse off.

Kurama moved a little away and went under the water. He came up soap free and then swam back over to the ledge. He smiled as he picked up the washcloth and soap. "Now, it's your turn."

The whole pampering process was repeated to the fire demon and he so thoroughly enjoyed it. The fox even massaged his sore back for awhile. He rinsed off and rejoined his mate on the ledge. He smiled as he took hold of the lover's hand and guided it to his distended stomach. The fox grinned, quickly bringing his other hand to the swell so he could feel the movements of his children within.

"I love to feel their movements." Kurama commented quietly. "It makes it more real for me. I mean I know that you're pregnant, but…….oh, I don't know what I mean."

"I know what you mean……….. You don't feel the changes my body goes through for them, you're on the outside looking in." Hiei answered, staring down at the hands that continued to run over his stomach.

"I guess that's about right." Kurama shrugged slightly. Sometimes he wished that he could get pregnant, just to have the whole experience of it, but he would never tell his mate that. The fire demon was the child producer in their odd little family.

Hiei suddenly moved over and straddled his fox's lap. "Now for the fun." He quickly leaned forward and claimed his mate's lips in a fiery kiss.

xxxxxxx Lemon Below xxxxxxxx

Kurama responded, holding the fire demon to him. He ran his hands down the strong body and let them come to rest on a firm butt. He pushed their hips together, forcing moans out of their joined mouths. Hiei broke the kiss, leaning his head back, exposing his neck. The fox took full advantage of this, placing lingering kisses all over the wet skin. He brought his hands up and rubbed the fire demon's chest, spending extra time on his nipples.

Kurama remembered how responsive his mate's chest was when he was pregnant with Kaihei. Hiei groaned wantonly, arching into the hands that was pinching his nipples, wanting so much more. He actually wanted his mate to dry suckle, but he didn't voice this. He didn't want to ruin the moment. They did that sometimes when they were both feeling lonely. The truth was he felt an constantly increasing need to be nursed. He contributed that to his out of control hormones and his body's way of preparing for the coming babies.

Hiei ground their hips together, catching their erections between their bodies. The little swell in his stomach doing wonders for both of them. He tangled his hands in red hair, forcing the mouth away from his neck. He quickly covered the fox's mouth with his own, proving that he could still be dominate if he wanted to.

Kurama broke the kiss, breathing hard. "We need some lube, I won't take you dry while you're pregnant."

"Hn." Hiei went back in for another kiss as he blindly reached to the folded towels. He groped around until his hand found what he was looking for, the special bottle of pink oil. This time he broke the kiss, smiling as he stood up on the ledge. "Up, out of the water."

"Mmmm." Kurama leaned forward and kissed the stomach that was in his face, twice. He then licked the erection from base to tip, causing his mate to shudder. Satisfied, he finally rose from the water and sat of the edge. Taking one of the towels, he spread it out for them so they wouldn't be on bare stone. As he scooted back, he brought the fire demon with him.

Hiei settled over the fox's stomach, taking hold of his right hand. He coated three fingers in the sweet smelling oil before he leaned over, bracing himself on his hands on either side of his mate's head. Kurama let his eyes leisurely wonder over his fire demon's wet body. He then brought his slicked fingers up to his lover's entrance and started preparing him as he raised his head and caught him in a deep kiss.

When he was sure his mate couldn't take anymore teasing and had been properly prepared, Kurama finally took his fingers away. Hiei was the one to break the kiss though as he sat up and scooted back. He quickly coated the fox's hard erection with more of the pink oil. When he was satisfied, he raised up, aligned himself, and then slowly sat down. He tilted his head back and moaned as he was stretched and filled.

Kurama moaned as well as he seated himself in the fire demon's tight passage. As many times they've had sex has not affected how close-fitting his mate's channel was and he hoped it stayed that way. Hiei took control, rising and falling against the rigid member in him. The fox moved his hands to the fire demon's hips with every intention to guide him, but his hands ended up on the rounded stomach.

Hiei felt this so he put his hands over his lover's as he continued to ride him. Minutes passed with their soft moans and the gentle slapping of skin the only sounds in the stony, steamy room. They had to be quiet or an echo could carry out to Shiori and their boys. After a few moments longer, Kurama felt his muscles start to tighten, signaling his impending climax. He moved a hand down and started pumping the erection he found. The fire demon moaned loudly as he arched into the hand. He wouldn't last much longer now.

"I'm so close, Hiei, Koi." Kurama panted. "But I don't want to finish before you."

"I'm close as well." Hiei picked up his speed to prove his statement.

The fox wanted to help, knowing his mate was probably getting tired. He began to meet each of the fire demon's thrusts with one of his own. It was only seconds before Hiei went rigid while he cried out his lover's name, climaxing over the fox's stomach and chest. He nearly collapsed before catching himself on his hands, visibly shaking from his release.

Kurama had to thrust a couple of more times until he followed his mate into bliss. He lazily did a couple more as he emptied. He slowly sat up and slid back into the warm water, holding his mate to him. They were still intimately joined and neither wanted to move so they didn't. They just held each other while their bodies, hearts and breathing returned to normal.

If it was even possible, Hiei moved closer and snuggled his face into the fox's neck, putting his arms around him. Kurama returned the gesture, but his arms went around the expanding waist, smiling as he felt the swollen stomach press into his flat one. They sat like that for awhile, just enjoying holding the other. Both chuckled at some point, one of the babies had kicked and they both had felt it since their bodies were so closely pressed together.

Kurama noticed his lover's breathing start to even out, signaling that he was falling to sleep. "Koi?" He called softly, rubbing his hands up and down the fire demon's strong back.

"Mmmmm." Was the way Hiei answered.

"We need to get out of the hot spring and go back to camp."

"So carry me like you do sometimes."

"I would, but we're not at home. I don't want our boys to see us naked and joined like this. It's an education that they're not old enough for yet. My mother is out there as well so it could be quite embarrassing." Kurama tried to coax his pretty lover.

"I want to sleep like this."

"We can't, not tonight." Kurama turned his head and kissed his lover's cheek. He wouldn't mind staying joined to his lover, but it wasn't an appropriate time to indulge themselves.

Hiei reluctantly moved away from his mate's neck, pouting slightly. Kurama kissed the fire demon a few times while he ran his hands over the distended stomach. The babies had grown more active, moving around and spiking their small energies. They tended to do that after their parents had sex. It was like they could sense Hiei's excitement and in turn got excited too.

The fox moved his hands down to his mate's hips, lifting him so his soft member could slip free. He lowered the fire demon back into his lap and they washed away the evidence of their love making.

xxxxxxxxx End Lemon xxxxxxxxx

Hiei climbed out of the water first and Kurama quickly followed him. They were toweling dry when the fire demon felt arms encircle his stretched waist.

"Do you know that you're beautiful like this?" Kurama whispered into his mate's ear. "Wet…….…a look of satisfaction on your face……….and your pregnant body unhindered from view." He moved his hands down until it appeared that he was cradling the swell, gently running his thumbs against it.

"I only believe it when you say it." Hiei leaned against his mate's strong body, content to stand like that for awhile.

"It's true." Kurama continued his chosen task.

They stood that way for several minutes, neither of them speaking or moving. With a kiss to his mate's neck and soft pats of both his hands, the fox pulled away and started to get dressed. Hiei proceeded to get dressed as well, but a little bit more slowly, his back was still hurting. They put on oversized t-shirts and pajama pants. The fox picked up their bath items and dirty clothes before they started back to where their family was waiting.

"Did you bring that lotion with us, fox?" Hiei asked, scratching his stomach. He knew that the itching was being caused by his skin stretching, which meant the babies were growing and it happened at about the same time everyday.

"Of course I did." Kurama smiled, glancing to his mate.

"Good, because I'm going to need some when we get back to the encampment." Hiei responded irritably.

Kurama didn't say anything else, they just continued down the walkway. They entered the camp so to speak and found the boys sitting on their sleeping bag., happily eating bowls of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles. They both waved at their parents when they saw them.

"Hn, did you two leave any ice cream for me?" Hiei asked as he settled on his own sleeping bag.

"Yes, there is plenty. I told them that they could only have one bowl each." Shiori scooped out a big bowl for the fire demon and handed it to him.

"There should be a jar of olives somewhere." Hiei commented before starting to eat.

"Oh ,boy! You can sure tell that he's pregnant, olives and ice cream!" Shiori laughed.

"All the time." Kurama laughed too, shifting through a food bag and finally pulling out the wanted jar. He walked over and sat down beside his mate, handing him the jar. The fire demon promptly opened it and started eating the olives along with the ice cream in true pregnant manner.

Shiori dished out two more bowls of the sweet treat, for herself and her son. She then put the ice cream back into the mini freezer and encapsulated it. After handing her son his bowl, she sat down on her sleeping bag and began to eat.

"So, what treasure did you boys pick?" Kurama asked after swallowing a mouth full of ice cream.

"I got this!" Kaihei dug around under his pillow, pulled his hand out and opened it. In his palm lay a big beautifully cut diamond.

"OOOOH, that's a good one!" Kurama praised his son. Hiei only nodded in agreement.

"This is what I got!" Toushi happily held out his hand, wanting admiration too. He held a small diamond encrusted dagger with a gold sheath.

"That's a good one too!" Kurama praised his other son.

"And a perfect fit for your hand. You could probably hide that in your boot like I do with my daggers." Hiei added, watching as his son did what he'd suggested.

"What did you get, papa?" Kaihei asked around a mouthful of ice cream.

"Let's see." Hiei searched around in the small pile of dirty clothes. He withdrew his hand, smirking. "I got this for my fox." He held the item out to his mate. The item was what appeared to be a rose. The petals were encrusted in sparkling rubies, the stem and single leaf were covered in shimmering emeralds.

"Thank you, Koi." Kurama took his beautiful gift. "This has always been a favorite of mine, though my pretty necklace you gave me will always come out on top." He leaned over and lovingly kissed his blushing mate, not caring that his mother and sons were watching. They parted with the fire demon looking even redder.

"What else did you get, father?" Toushi asked, grinning at his parents. He didn't know why, but he likes it when his parents kiss. He often wondered what it would feel like to kiss some one like that.

Hiei cleared his throat and reached over to the pile of clothes again. He brought his hand back out and opened it. He had a pair of diamond and sapphire earrings. He held them out to the woman.

"What?" Shiori gasped in shock. The whole time she had watched the treasures being revealed, wondering where they had come from, yet knowing that they belonged to her redheaded son; the famous Makai thief. She hadn't expected that she would be getting something.

"For you, the mother of my fox." Hiei half smiled. "He wouldn't be the demon he is today if it wasn't for you. He wouldn't be my mate and we wouldn't have the boys or the twins I now carry."

"Oh, Hiei." Shiori quickly got up and went over to the fire demon. She took the gift and then hugged him tightly, tears stinging her eyes. She sat back on her knees, looking at her new earrings. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, trying to control a blush that wanted to appear on his face.

"They are beautiful." Kurama agreed, a huge smile on his lips. "But they need the matching necklace to go with them." He pulled out said necklace from within his dirty clothes and held it out to his mother.

"I get another present!" Shiori gasped again. "This is to much!"

"Not at all, mother." Kurama reached out and put the necklace around her neck. "Not after everything you've done for us."

"I agree." Hiei nodded, reaffirming his mate's words.

"Thank you so much." Shiori leaned forward and hugged her son tightly. She hugged the fire demon once more before returning to her seat and putting on her new earrings.

"I also got something else." Kurama pulled out another item and held it out to his mate. "I know that you've got many daggers, but you don't have one from me and certainly not like this."

"I do now." Hiei smirked, taking the knife and looking it over. This dagger was of a good size and had a gold sheath as well. The handle was gold, but what set it off was the amethysts and lavender jade that was embedded all along it. He looked up to his redheaded mate, smiling. "I like it, fox."

"I knew you would." Kurama smiled, happy.

"Where was this pretty treasure hidden?" Shiori asked, fingering her necklace. "Because I already know that it was stolen by a famous Youko thief, my son."

"It was at the bottom of the hot spring, at least twenty feet under the water if not more." It was Kurama's turn to blush. "It's very dark down in that hole, no light gets in there." He unconsciously reached out and plucked an olive from the fire demon's jar. He took a bite of ice cream and then popped the olive into his mouth. It had grown silent while his family stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Hiei finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurama stopped in mid-bite, quickly realizing what he was doing as he reached for another olive. "I honestly don't know, but it is pretty good." He stressed this by putting another olive into his mouth along with more ice cream.

Shiori kept quiet, watching the odd sight. She was beginning to believe that her son was having sympathy pains for his pregnant mate. It would explain a lot about his recent behavior, his feelings of nausea, lightheadedness, and being tired. He was going through what the fire demon experienced. She decided not to say anything, just to see how far her son would unconsciously take this.

Shiori watched her son and the fire demon feed each other, neither of them having a care in the world. She even giggled, watching them play fight over the last olive from the jar. The boys had continued to stare at the weird way their parents were acting, not sure of what to make of it. It wasn't much longer before everyone was finished and the bowls cleaned.

"Time for bed, Toushi, Kaihei." Kurama instructed as he reached for his mate's booted feet.

"What are you up to?" Hiei was quick to ask even as he allowed the fox to guide him around so they faced each other.

"Isn't your feet hurting? I was going to rub them for you." Kurama hugged his sons as they came over.

The boys then went to Hiei for a hug before going to Shiori. They laid down in their double sleeping bag, snuggled together, and then quickly dropped off to sleep. Shiori slipped into her sleeping bag, watching her son being so attentive to his pregnant husband, but she'd expect nothing less. It wasn't long before she was asleep as well.

The fox was gently rubbing the fire demon's swollen feet and ankles, knowing his mother had went to bed. He brought up one of the small feet, lightly kissing the instep. Hiei titled his head back as his eyes closed, sighing softly. He loved it when his mate decided to baby him. He smiled when he felt another kiss land on his other foot. This continued until the fox was satisfied that he had helped his mate.

Kurama found the lotion he had packed and poured some into his hands. He rubbed them together, warming it up. Hiei exposed his stomach, by pushing down his pants and lifting his shirt. He sighed once again, feeling soft hands rubbing lotion into his stretching skin. A few minutes passed with this attention before Kurama moved on. He got behind his mate and massaged all the knotted, aching muscles he could find in the fire demon's back.

"Feel better?" Kurama wrapped his arms around his nearly asleep lover.

"Much…….thank you, fox." Hiei leaned his head back against the fox's shoulder. He had actually gotten what he had been wanting earlier, minus the air-conditioning.

"My pleasure, Koi." Kurama guided them both to lay down inside their double sleeping bag and then zipped it up.

They shared a few soft kisses and shared their feelings for the other like they did every night. The fox slipped an arm under his mate's shirt and then put it protectively around his rounded belly. The fire demon contently snuggled into the embrace, pushing his rear into the front of his lover's hips. It was only a couple of minutes before they drifted into sleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so very much for reading and please leave a review. I hope you guys are liking it so far. The next chapter will be along in a week or two hopefully.


	6. The Sickness Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children I have created and the story line.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going. I can't wait to read more reviews!!

AN: There is a lot of talking in this chapter, but it ties up some loose ends that needed to be tied up. I hope you all like what I'm about to do. I know some of you all have already guessed the problem, but I just couldn't refuse doing this. I thought it would be fun.

Warning: There is a couple of paragraphs in this chapter containing an adult nursing relationship. So please skip over that if you don't like the notion of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 6 of 24

The Sickness Discovered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei slowly awoke, looking around the cave. His sons and Shiori were still sleeping soundly. He peered through the plants at the cave entrance and saw that it was still dark outside, but the sun would be coming up soon. He then looked down beside him and smiled. Kurama was still asleep too, snuggled at his left side.

The fire demon's smile turned into a frown when he thought about the strange ailments his mate had been experiencing. Kurama had been dizzy, nauseous, and his energy was low. They were only a day into the seven day journey to the fortress, his fortress. He just hoped his mate started feeling better or they would have to turn back.

The fox began to wake beside him, stretching slightly. When green eyes opened and a smile touched full lips, he had to smile too. "Morning, fox." He whispered, mindful of the others that were still sleeping around them.

"Morning, Koi." Kurama whispered back.

"Your babies are still moving."

"They are?" Kurama's smile got bigger as he moved a hand to his mate's stomach and felt the movements.

"Hn, I think they have been moving all night."

"Then maybe they will sleep all day."

"I can only hope." Hiei chuckled lightly.

Kurama made himself comfortable on his lover's chest. "I hope I do better today. I hope I'll feel better."

"I was just thinking about that. We could always go back to Ningenkai and then I can come back alone."

"NO! I won't let you do this by yourself. What if you run into trouble?"

"Then I would handle it." Was Hiei's simple reply.

"Not without me!" Kurama quickly put in. "You will not be alone in this world while you carry two of my children."

"So, you're going to be more protective of me now, then when I carried Kaihei?"

"Naturally." Kurama returned his mate's smirk.

"Fox?……Can you…….do you mind…….." Hiei blushed, unable to put into words what he wanted done. The fox was the one that always approached this subject.

Kurama was confused at first until he saw his mate glance down to his chest. "I don't mind at all, especially since sex is out." He offered up one of his pretty smiles. "Just get comfortable. We also have to be quiet and careful because of my mother and the boys."

"Hn." Hiei brought up his left arm and tucked it under his head.

Kurama moved deeper into the sleeping bag, pushing up his mate's shirt. He ran a finger around the fire demon's left nipple a couple of times, teasing it into a nub. On an inhale, he put his mouth over the tiny peak and started to suckle gently. Hiei made sure the sleeping bag covered up what they were doing. If the others were to wake up, it would appear as if they were only cuddling. He brought his arm back down and laid it across his mate's shoulders, playing with red hair.

Kurama caught the fire demon's other hand and laced their fingers together. He wasn't getting anything, only dry nursing, but they were both content with that. They let their eyes slip closed, enjoying the moment. They didn't know how long they stayed that way nor did they care, but a soft sigh off to the side caught their attention. Leaving a kiss on his mate's nipple, the fox pulled the t-shirt down and emerged from the sleeping bag. He found his mother sitting on her sleeping bag, watching them.

"Don't let me disturb you two." Shiori sounded apologetic and sad at the same time.

"We were just snuggling, mother." Kurama smiled, quickly sitting up to point this out.

"Shuuichi, you don't like your intelligence underestimated, so please don't disregard mine." Shiori scolded her son.

"I'm sorry." Kurama instantly apologized as the fire demon sat up beside him.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean it to sound like it did." Shiori replied, a smile appearing on her lips. "How long have you two been doing that?"

"Huh? Doing what?" Kurama tried to play it off.

"How long have you nursed from Hiei?" Shiori got right to the point and wasn't the least bit shy about it.

"Um……" Kurama had a bright blush across his face and spreading down his neck.

"Since Kaihei was a week old." Hiei answered for his embarrassed mate while he got out of his sleeping bag and started adding sticks to the almost burnt out fire. "I became engorged and no ningen breast pump would help. I wouldn't fit my chest right and Kaihei could only nurse so much. As my chest became more painful, Kurama offered to suck out the milk and spit it into a bowl. All I can say is that no milk made it into the bowl and we've been doing it ever since. However, my milk dried up about three years ago when Kaihei completely weaned. So, what we were doing was dry nursing and we only do it once in while. I asked him to do it this morning and he did. If you must judge someone about this fetish, judge me. I don't want anyone, especially his mother, thinking ill of my fox."

"I could never judge Shuuichi or you for doing this. What you do is none of my business." Shiori smiled. "I had already guessed that you two were up to something when you both disappeared everyday at three o'clock when the boys were toddlers."

"Yes, that was our middle of the day session." Kurama answered, finally finding his voice. He got out of his sleeping bag and went over to sit beside his mother. "Are you okay with this new knowledge about us?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Shiori turned to her son. "At the beginning, you were just trying to help Hiei, but it morphed into something more. Before your father died, I never used a breast pump. He always helped me out when I became engorged or had a blocked milk duct."

"Then, I guess you can say it runs in the family." Kurama laughed a little, already feeling better.

"I suppose, but we didn't take it to the extreme like you two have. We didn't have a set schedule, though that would have been nice. When your father died, I missed him terribly, but I still had you. You were a little over a year old when this happened and had already been weaned, but I was still producing some milk for your father. I was in so much pain until my body finally stopped production, I was even tempted to start nursing you again to alleviate that pain. When I married your stepfather, I had hoped that he would like to have the same special relationship that I had with your father, but when I brought up the subject to him, he said that I was strange and to get those crazy, creepy thoughts out of my head. I know that I'm not young anymore, but I still have needs, my body has needs. It still wants to be nursed, I still want to be nursed. I want to feel like a woman again." Shiori wrapped her arms around herself in despair. She had never told anyone about this, about her own little fetish. She never expected that her son and his husband indulged in this act too. It was nice to know that she wasn't alone.

"I'm so sorry, mother." Kurama whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I had no idea that you knew about this obsession."

"I still miss those special times with your father. It was like him and I was the only humans in the world when he decided that he wanted to suckle."

"I know what you mean. I love to have nursing sessions with Hiei." Kurama answered softly.

The fire demon moved over and sat down on the other side of Shiori. When they felt the movement, the fox and woman parted. Hiei reached out and took the woman's hand, quickly bringing it to his stomach.

"They're moving!" Shiori gasped her other hand going to the swell too.

"All night." Hiei smirked.

Kurama reached over and laid a hand on his mate's stomach as well. "He's hoping that they will sleep all day now."

"Are you going to nurse them too, Hiei?" Shiori asked, withdrawing her hands.

"Yes, until they wean on their own."

"Will you let Shuuichi continue to nurse?"

"Yes, but the babies will come first." Hiei answered quickly.

"We want it that way." Kurama added, finally removing his hand from the fire demon's stomach. "We don't want to take anything from them."

"I can understand that." Shiori looked thoughtful. "But you know that a female's body will produce as much milk as needed. I'm sure your body would be the same, Hiei."

"I produce more then what is needed."

"Then it should be no problem to continue with your sessions." Shiori replied quickly. About that time, both demons groaned, covering their stomachs with their hands. Hiei took off towards the back of the cave.

"Boil water, please." Kurama called as he took off as well. Shiori didn't answer, she only started to get up, shaking her head. Her son was taking these sympathy pains way to far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days passed for the family as they traveled through the Makai. They had run into a few minor skirmishes, but the boys took care of the problems. They had two more days ahead of them until they would finally reach their destination. Kurama continued to show sympathy pains. He got sick and had weird food cravings at practically the same time as the fire demon. He was also showing signs of mood swings. The kits quickly learned when and when not to bother their parents, Shiori did as well.

The woman also began to change her mind about her son's sympathy pains. She started to believe that he was experiencing the real thing, but she hadn't had the chance to talk to him about it. They all had just finished setting up camp in another cave. Hiei was having the mother of all mood swings so the fox suggested that he go for a run and calm down.

As soon as the fire demon flitted from the cave, Shiori smiled to herself. "Boys, run get some water so I can cook dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Toushi and Kaihei grabbed the buckets and went running from the cave.

"Shuuichi, can I talk to you?" Shiori asked, patting her sleeping bag as she sat down.

"Of course, mother." Kurama stopped his pacing and went over to sit down beside her. He was in a bad mood too.

"Can I ask you a few questions?'

"Yes."

"Can you explain to me how Hiei is pregnant and still keep up his bodily functions?" Shiori asked quickly.

"It's hard to explain, but I'll try." Kurama cleared his throat before continuing. "We found out that Hiei does in fact have a womb, thanks to Bulma and that cylinder transducer. It doesn't work like a female's womb though. He only produces 'eggs' by taking a potion made from a Makai plant called Risoia. He doesn't have ovaries at all, the 'eggs' actually come from the lining of his womb. Hiei's insides look much like a throat, it has a flap that flips back and forth. It flips one way for him to have sex, especially if he wants to get pregnant, and flips the other way if he has to go to the bathroom." He was blushing by the time he was done with the explanation.

"I know that you're embarrassed, but please answer my questions, I have my reasons." Shiori smiled gently. "How is it that your bodily functions doesn't get in the way of your love life?"

"I….um……I have a potion that we both take everyday. It keeps us very regular and cleaned out. You could time your watch by it if you wanted to. We go to the bathroom at the same time every day."

"Oh, I understand now……….I take it that you're the seme in your relationship?"

"No, Hiei and I are reversible, we take turns."

"That would explain a lot!" Shiori smiled. "That tea you made the day before we left to come here had a very good, but different taste to it. What was in it?"

"It was normal green tea, but I added lavender and Risoia to it. It gives it a unique taste." Kurama smiled as well.

"Risoia? Isn't that the plant that helps Hiei get pregnant?"

"Yes, but Hiei was already pregnant so it wouldn't do anything. It won't effect the rest of us either."

"I see your point." Shiori grew quiet for a moment. "Hiei shows much the same pregnancy signs as females? Nausea, fatigue, food cravings, and mood swings, they are all classic signs."

"Yes, but he also has a drop in energy. The child will use his energy to survive until it can establish it's own energy." Kurama again answered.

"Can you explain to me the two wishes that the Saiyans made on the dragon balls for you?" Shiori asked, smiling. Her inkling was quickly becoming truth as she put the many pieces of the puzzle together. She just needed one last piece to fall into place.

"Of course I can. The first wish was for me to be returned to life and the second was for me to become a full blooded demon again."

"Can you remember the exact wording of the second wish?"

"I believe so………………….the wording went like this 'we wish for Kurama and his children to be full blooded demons like his mate, Hiei, but for them to keep all their forms'. The dragon wasn't sure if he was capable of such a wish. After a few moments, he said the wish was granted. The boys and myself glowed gold for a couple of minutes and then it went away."

"Now everything makes sense and I can't hardly believe it!!" Shiori exclaimed happily, grabbing her son's hands. "I never dreamed that I would have the upcoming talk with you!!"

"What are you talking about, mother?" Kurama asked, titling his head slightly.

"Well, I not sure how to begin, but you're a smart man, let's see if you can figure it out. Have you had a drop in energy?"

"Yes."

"Have you had nausea?"

"Yes."

"Have you had mood swings?" Shiori asked, hoping that her son would have put it together by now.

"Yes." Kurama replied, his eyes starting to sparkle with hope.

"Have you had weird food cravings?"

"Yes."

"And finally…..Was Hiei seme at some point that day that you drank that tea with the Risoia plant in it?"

"Yes." Kurama slowly smiled, looking downwards.

"Then." Shiori smiled, reaching over and laying a hand on her son's flat stomach. "I believe that you are pregnant, Shuuichi."

"How?" Kurama dropped his hands to his stomach before looking back to his mother. "How?"

"That second wish on those dragon balls. The Saiyans wished for you to be a full blooded demon like your mate. That dragon granted that wish, making you just like Hiei. You are now forbidden and pregnant on top of that."

"I'm pregnant with Hiei's child." Kurama whispered near tears. It was something that he had wished for, for a very long time now, but told no one about.

"So, I guess you are about eight days?" Shiori couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes, that's about right. The baby will start showing it's own energy in about another day. I can't hardly believe it, but it has to be true!!" Kurama engulfed his mother in a tight hug.

Shiori only laughed, returning the hug. She now had three grandchildren on the way to go with the other two she already had.

"I'm pregnant!" Kurama started crying, holding onto his mother. The woman just held her son, letting him get the shock and happiness out of his system. They stayed like that for several minutes.

"What's wrong?" A deep voice cut through the cave. The fox and Shiori pulled away from each other, smiling.

"Are you alright, daddy?" Toushi asked, seeing the tears running down his father's cheeks.

"I'm perfect!" Kurama smiled, wiping his face with his hands. He got up and walked over to his mate. "Can I talk to you for a little bit, Koi?"

"Hn." Hiei grunted, dropping the armload of sticks he carried. He turned and walked out of the cave.

Kurama sent a smile at his mother before quickly following his lover. He found the fire demon sitting on a limb in the top of a nearby tree. He quickly climbed up the tree, pushing his dizziness aside. He was on a mission of great importance. He sat down between his mate's legs as close as possible.

"Why were you crying?" Hiei asked, wiping at the tear tracks on his fox's face.

"They were happy tears, Koi." Kurama smiled, catching the hands and kissing them. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hn, the run did me good, and the babies have started to move around for the night."

"That's good." Kurama brought their joined hands down to the swell. "I can't hardly wait to see them."

"Well, you have to wait two more months for that." Hiei smirked.

"Yes, that's true." Kurama smirked too. "But you have to wait over two and a half more months to see your child."

"Huh?" Hiei was completely confused.

"Hiei, Koi." Kurama guided one of the fire demon's hands over to lay on his flat stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Hiei sat there for a few seconds, processing that shocking news. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE PREGNANT?!!" He screamed, causing the redhead to jump and move back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks once again for reading and please review. The next chapter will be along shortly.


	7. Unfixable Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children I have created and the story line.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going.

AN: This chapter gets a little bloody, Hiei is insensitive, and Kurama does something very stupid. You have been warned. This chapter is not a favorite of mine, but this is how it came out so I had to post it anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 7 of 24

Unfixable Mistakes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am pregnant." Kurama tried to smile, putting a hand over his mate's

"How?" Hiei asked quickly, sounding angry.

"That wish on the dragon balls. The Saiyans wished for me to be a full blooded demon like my mate and I am, only now I'm a forbidden one too."

"But again, how? You have to take a potion from the Risoia plant." Hiei said before his face lit up with understanding. "The tea we had the day before we left Ningenkai. It had the leaves of the Risoia plant in it and then later that day I was seme during a mating session."

"Yes, you were." Kurama did smile this time, remembering that day well.

"What are we going to do?" Hiei shook his head. This wasn't happening. "We can't have three babies at the same time! It's not possible, we can't handle it! Tell me, Kurama, what the hell are we suppose to do with three babies!? Why the hell did you have to screw around with that plant?!!"

Kurama looked down to the ground far below. He had been hoping that his mate would be happy about this development, but it appeared that the fire demon wasn't, in fact he was angry. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I thought you'd be happy." He whispered before jumping out of the tree. He quickly disappeared into the undergrowth with his last hurtful words drifting up to the fire demon. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this little problem that you don't want."

Hiei gasped, knowing exactly what that meant. He jumped down from the tree and raced after his mate. He could only hope that he got to him in time. He searched for a good ten minutes, worry creeping into every fiber of his being. When the fox wanted to hide he could. He finally found his lover in a small clearing by a tiny stream. Kurama was on his knees, a strange looking plant sitting beside him.

Hiei heard the fox's soft crying and saw his mouth going through chewing motions. He looked at the plant and saw several leaves missing from it. He ran forward, his heart sinking into his stomach.

Kurama swallowed the mouth full of leaves. "It's to late."

"No, Kurama!" Hiei reached out and turned his mate around. The fox had tears running down his cheeks with his hands over his lower stomach. "What's to late?!" He asked, slightly shaking his lover, but already knowing the sickening answer.

"It's to late." Kurama whispered again. "The baby will be gone in about an hour."

"No!! Why did you do this?!"

"You didn't want to have another child when you're already having two." Kurama was becoming lethargic. "You don't want me to carry your child."

"What's happening to you?" Hiei asked angrily, but also worried.

"The plant makes you sleep while your body aborts the baby." Kurama whispered, very close to sleep.

"What's the antidote?!" Hiei shook his fox more forcefully, trying to rouse him from his drug induced sleep.

"To late." Kurama whispered once more. "Besides, you don't want the baby." He slipped fully into sleep.

Hiei cursed loudly at himself for his own stupidity, for reacting in such a way to the news. He grabbed the plant and stuffed it into his cloak. He then scooped up Kurama and flitted towards the cave. He quickly entered and started passing out orders. "Toushi go get more water. Shiori put water on to boil and then come help. Kaihei get over here."

The fire demon laid his mate on their sleeping bag. Toushi ran out of the cave, carrying a bucket. Kaihei was instantly at his father's side.

Shiori put the water on and then dropped down beside the fire demon. "What happened to him?"

"I over reacted to the news and Kurama had a mood swing or something." Hiei answered sadly. "He took something that will abort the baby."

"OH MY GOD!!" Shiori felt sick.

"We need to get him to vomit to get rid of the leaves in his stomach." Hiei set his mind on the task at hand.

"I'll get a bowl." Shiori hurried over to the pile of camping gear.

"Kaihei, I need you to search through all the plant knowledge your dad has taught you." Hiei pulled the plant from his cloak. "What plant is this?"

"It's uh……" Kaihei took the plant and looked it over. "It's called Mili. It supposed to drive out strange objects from a being's body."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Yes, but I don't have the seed."

"Then search your dad's hair. Hurry and find it, we don't have much time." Hiei instructed his son.

"Yes, sir." Kaihei moved to the fox's head and started pulling seeds from his hair.

"Shiori?" Hiei turned to the woman that had returned to his side with a bowl. "This is going to be hard on you, but I'm gonna need your help."

"Don't worry about me." Shiori dropped to her knees beside the fire demon. "Just save my son and grandbaby."

"I'm going to try to." Hiei turned the fox up on his side. He forced Kurama's mouth open and stuck two fingers inside. He gagged his mate, the woman holding the bowl under his mouth.

The fox started expelling the contents of his stomach along with pieces of leaves. The whole process was repeated several times, until the fox was dry heaving, proving that he had nothing left in his stomach. Shiori took the full, smelly bowl to the back of the cave and left it. Kaihei was still searching for the right seed. Toushi had returned and was keeping an eye out for danger. He also did anything that was asked of him.

"I got it!" Kaihei squealed, holding up the seed proudly.

"Then grow it." Hiei ordered quickly.

The kit didn't answer, he only sent out his energy. Soon a little plant sat in his hand.

"What part do we use?" Hiei asked.

"The roots and flowers." Kaihei responded, breaking off the needed parts. He quickly cut up the plant pieces and dropped them into the boiling water. He picked up the spoon and began to stir it. "I have to keep stirring it until the tea is a deep red."

In the meantime, Hiei and Shiori set to work removing the fox's clothes, and then covered him with an extra blanket.

"What are the chances?" Shiori asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Hiei answered, sounding guilty. "He said it would take an hour and it has already been thirty minutes. We got the leaves out of him, but some of the juices had to have been absorbed. It's a wait and see situation." He wasn't going to tell her that the baby would probably die anyway.

"The tea's ready!" Kaihei announced.

Shiori hurried over and poured up a cup. She brought it back over to the fire demon. He quickly took it and started blowing on the steamy liquid, trying to cool it done. The woman lifted her son's head with Hiei's help while he held the mug to the fox's lips. He began to slowly pour the tea into the waiting mouth, hoping that his mate would swallow and he did. The cup was soon empty and then refilled. Everything was repeated again. The third cup of tea was finished at the one hour mark. When nothing seemed to happen, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kaihei, bring me another cup of that tea." Hiei ordered gently, knowing that his son was upset too, though he didn't know what exactly was going on. The boy only nodded and done what he had been told. The fire demon spoke again as he took the cup. "You and Toushi go rest, I'll watch over your daddy."

"Yes, sir." Kaihei mumbled as he walked towards his sleeping bag. Toushi didn't respond at all, he just laid down beside his brother. It wasn't long before they were asleep. Shiori sat beside the fire demon for a long time until she had to lie down too. She still couldn't believe that her son would do something like this. They all had completely forgotten to eat with everything that happened.

Hiei was sitting up, dozing when a small pain filled moan caught his attention. He looked to his fox and nearly gasped. He hurried over and woke Shiori before returning to his mate's side. He started to grab anything that he could and stuff them under the fox's hips. Shiori came running over with towels. They kept changing out the bloody towels and clothes when they wouldn't hold anymore. It seemed that they had only prolonged the inevitable, Kurama had lost the baby. As he changed out another bloody towel with a clean one, Hiei almost broke down and Shiori saw it.

" I can handle this, Hiei." Shiori sounded heartbroken. "Go, get out of here, take a break. This stress isn't good for you."

"NO!" Hiei growled angrily. At first he was feeling guilty about what he had said, but the fox caused this by not trusting in him. "I have to be here for the death of my child!"

Shiori didn't say nothing else, she just handed the fire demon another towel. Finally the flow of blood slowed, and then stopped all together. Hiei cleaned his mate up, almost feeling hatred for the fox. Kurama had been so stupid and hadn't taken into consideration that he might have been having a mood swing too. No, he just ran off and aborted their baby.

Hiei yanked off his cloak and covered up the redhead before laying down beside him, though not touching him. He was just to angry at the moment and he feared that he might do something regrettable. Shiori watched the two demons for a few minutes. She then laid down and went to sleep too. Right now she wasn't to happy with her son either. He shouldn't have reacted so quickly and harshly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day passed slowly for the small family. Kurama had yet to awaken or even move for that matter. Hiei slowly gave him cups of water with helpful herbs in it that Kaihei had grown. Around nightfall, the fox started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was alone in the cave as he should be with what he had done.

Kurama looked to his right and saw the pile of bloody clothes and towels. He instantly felt remorse for what he had done. He realized now that he had overreacted to his mate's words and wasn't thinking right when he swallowed those leaves. Now he had lost his child, Hiei's child. He curled up on his side and started to cry.

"I'm glad that you feel some guilt over the death of my child." Hiei walked angrily into the cave.

"I'm so sorry, Hiei!" Kurama started crying harder. He didn't need this now, he already felt bad enough.

"It's to late for that!" Hiei pointed to the bloody pile of towels and clothes. "That's all that is left of my child! It doesn't even get a grave!"

"I'm so sorry!" Kurama repeated as he sat up and hugged himself, starting to rock.

"Why did you act so irrationally?" Hiei moved closer to the fox.

"I thought you didn't want the child!"

"I never said that!!" Hiei fisted a hand in the fox's hair and pulled back harshly, forcing them to make eye contact. "Did you hear me say such a thing?"

"No." Kurama weakly replied. He deserved everything that his mate was dishing out. "But you wanted to know what we were going to do with three babies."

"Yes, I said that and I'd still say it, but now it's not necessary! You killed our baby without a second thought!"

"I thought about it!" Kurama battled back. "And it was the hardest decision I ever made!"

"Then why make it?!" Hiei growled angrily, baring his fangs.

"I don't know! I was so happy when my mother and I figured out that I was pregnant, I couldn't wait to tell you! Then you said all that stuff and I just lost it! I am very sorry! Can you ever forgive me?!"

"I can forgive you for everything, but this, Kurama. You knowingly took the life of my child, our child. Even after everything that we've been through, this is what may break us apart. It's true that demons mate for life, but we may be the first demon couple to get a divorce. I can't handle this right now, I can't even look at you." Hiei released the fox's hair, turned on his heels, and then stormed out of the cave.

Shiori came running in to see her son in tears. She hurried over to him and wrapped him in a comforting hug. There was really nothing else she could do for him and certainly nothing she could say to ease his pain. Hiei returned sometime later, ignoring the fox completely. When dinner was served, Kurama refused to eat. He just kept watching the fire demon, still openly crying. When it was time to go to sleep, Hiei refused to sleep beside the fox. He leaned up against a far wall, still not speaking a word.

The silent treatment continued for the next day and a half. Shiori tried talking with her son, but that didn't seem to help. He could tell that she was very upset with him too. Hiei had even instructed Toushi and Kaihei that they were not to talk to their redheaded father, that he had done something bad. The fire demon even alluded to the fact that the fox might do something bad to them.

Kurama was to the point that he couldn't take it anymore. He was bringing up the rear of their little line so he started to walk slower. His family didn't even notice that he was getting further and further behind. He finally came to a stop, watching his family disappear into the distance. If they didn't want him around anymore, then so be it. He masked his Ki and took off through the dense woods. He was headed to a den that no one knew about, except for himself.

The family continued to travel for the rest of the day, none of them seemed to notice that the fox was missing. No one had even looked back to where he had been. They finally came to a stop in front of the big wooden fortress doors.

"Who are you?" One of the guards sneered.

"I'm Hiei, your lord and master! Now open the damn doors!" Hiei growled in warning. The guards instantly bowed and then pushed the doors open.

"Where's Shuuichi?" Shiori asked, looking around for the first time in awhile.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Hiei spat angrily. He was still hurting over his lost baby, though he still carried two. "I don't have time for his damn games, I have a throne to claim!!" He started walking inside. "Come, boys, Shiori."

Toushi and Kaihei didn't answer as they followed their father. They were in just as bad mood as everyone else. They could tell that something was wrong, but they didn't know what. Shiori looked around one last time before hurrying into the fortress. She didn't want to leave him out there in the depressed state that he was in, but she had no other choice. She couldn't go searching for him across the wild Makai by herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Kurama had just finished cleaning up his old den. He had gathered wood and got a fire going. He sat on the bedding furs, holding the jewel encrusted rose that his beloved mate had given him. He raised his hand and made to throw it into the fire, but stopped himself. He couldn't get rid of it no matter how much it hurt to look at it. He slowly pulled off his necklace and rings. He stuffed them along with the rose into the folds of the bed furs. He might be able to get rid of them one day, but it wasn't today.

A week and a half passed with Kurama caring for himself. He still got dizzy and had nausea, but he contributed that to the sudden blood loss and the deep depression he was in. He sat in front of the small fire, thinking about the lost baby. Today would have been the twentieth day into the pregnancy, if he hadn't been so stupid. By now, there should have been a small swell to his stomach and able to feel the baby's energy. He couldn't force himself to look down or touch his stomach for those very reasons.

Kurama finally unmasked his energy so it wasn't like he was hiding. What hurt the worst was that Hiei hadn't come after him as he had hoped. The fox started to cry again, it seemed that was all he was able to do anymore. Another ten days and the baby would have started to move around. He wondered if Hiei was still pregnant with the twins. Or did the fire demon terminate the pregnancy just to get even.

Kurama hoped that it wasn't the case, he wanted to see the twins someday. He would love to see Kaihei and Toushi again too. He disregarded that thought, the boys was probably well guarded now, in a fortress that he wasn't allowed into. He laid down on his bed furs, staring at the leafy room, thinking about everything that he should have done different.

Kurama sighed, resigning himself to his current fate. He needed to go hunting, he hadn't eaten in a couple of days. In truth, he hadn't been hungry, and the thought of food made him sick to his stomach, but he needed to eat. With something other then the child he killed on his mind, he got up and sat out on a hunting trip. Secretively hoping that he ran into some trouble, he needed to be punished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Hiei, that ningen woman wants to speak to you." A guard entered the large, well appointed office and bowed.

"Send her away!" Hiei spat, not even looking up from his desk. He needed nothing or no one to remind him of his fox.

"Hiei!!" Shiori yelled, entering the room, pushing past the guard.

"Sorry, sir." The guard grabbed her arm and started to pull her away.

"Let her go and get out!" Hiei growled angrily, watching the demon beat a hasty retreat. He sighed when the door slammed, meeting the woman's glare. "I know what this is about so you can save your breath, Shiori."

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway! You've completely closed yourself off from the boys. They haven't seen you in three days. That's not right! They need you and they need…….."

"Don't say that name, it's against the law!"

"I don't care! Kill me if you want!" Shiori threw the words in his face. "Shuuichi, Kurama, needs to be here for the boys and for you! He needs to be at your side, he needs to be loved and to love in return!"

"He chose this, I didn't choose it for him!" Hiei was growing more angry. This hurt to much. "He left on his own, he left me, he left Toushi and Kaihei."

"Yes, but you gave him the emotional shove!" Shiori returned quickly. "He told me everything you said to him! You told him that you couldn't forgive him. The time in his life when he needed you the most, you pushed him away, you let him fall."

"What about the baby he killed? My baby?!"

"That can't be denied, but he wasn't thinking right. He believed that you didn't want it, so he did what he thought was right. " Shiori moved forward and laid a hand on the fire demon hidden stomach. "Are you going to deny the boys their father? Are you going to deny these two their father? Are you going to deny yourself your mate? Yes, he aborted your baby, but he's forbidden now, so you are able to make another with him. All you have to do is find it in your heart to forgive him."

"How do I do that?" Hiei barely whispered.

"With love, Hiei." Shiori smiled softly. "He loves you so much and you love him. That is all that is really needed for forgiveness. Go after him and bring him back to his family."

"Hn, I'll try." Hiei whispered before flitting out of the room. He left orders with his top advisor that his children and Shiori were not to be touched, that their pampering was to continue. He masked his energy as he headed out into the wilds, heading straight for the fox's signal. He only hoped that love was enough for the forgiveness that they both needed to give.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks very much for reading and please review. Next chapter in a week or so.


	8. There’s Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children I have created and the story line.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going. Thanks so much!

Warning: This chapter contains a few paragraphs of an adult nursing relationship. You have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 8 of 24

There's Hope

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama curled himself up into a little ball and started to cry himself to sleep like he did every night. After awhile, he finally slipped into dream world or in his case nightmare land. He missed his fire demon so much. Since they had been together, he hadn't had a bad dream, Hiei always controlled them.

Hiei easily walked into the fox's den. There were no traps, wards, or plants, no defenses at all. It was as if Kurama didn't care anymore. The firelight cast an eerie glow across the huddled form. The fox only had on boxers and he laid on top of the bedding furs. The fire demon silently moved closer and nearly gasped, his fox had not been caring for himself.

The normally bright and shiny red hair was dull and dirty. The skin was paler then usual and smudged with dirt. The body was thinner as if it hadn't gotten enough to eat. Dark circles were under closed eyes, a sign that of not much sleep either. Making a quick decision, Hiei grabbed the four fur bags, used for holding water, and his mate's dirty clothes. He flitted out of the den, headed for the nearest stream.

Hiei quickly washed the clothes by beating them against rocks and using soap root. When he thought the clothing was sufficiently clean, he filled the four fur bags with water, hoping that it would be enough. He gathered some more soap root, stuffing them into a pocket of his cloak. On his way back to the den, he hunted and was able to kill five Makai rabbits for dinner. He entered the burrow and laid down the many items.

Hiei built up the fire and laid out the wet clothes on rocks to dry. He looked over to his fox and frowned, it appeared that he hadn't moved. Making one last trip into the forest, he gathered more sticks for the fire. When he returned, he quickly cleaned the rabbits, spitted them, and put them over the fire to cook. He laid the four bags of water near the fire as well to warm up. The fire demon finally sat down, leaning against a leafy wall and absently rubbing his distended stomach. He was a month and a half along and was showing quite nicely when he didn't have on his cloak which wasn't often. He only took off his cloak now when he was in the privacy of his own bedroom.

The smell of the roasting rabbits finally stirred Kurama from his slumber. The first thing he noticed was how much light was in his den. He turned over and gasped at the sight.

"I'm glad that you remember me, fox."

"I'll always remember you, Hiei." Kurama responded sadly as he sat up. He looked to the fire and whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, right now I'm cooking us something to eat." Hiei teased lightly.

"That's not what I mean. Why are you here? You didn't want me anymore and broke off our mating."

"There you go, putting words in my mouth again! I said no such thing, I did no such thing! You are the one that left me!"

"I left because you wouldn't look at me, wouldn't talk to me, even told the boys not to talk to me. You even made them think that I would hurt them! I would never do that!! How was I suppose to deal with that?! I couldn't take it! I left because I didn't think you wanted me anymore after what I did!" Kurama was to the point of breaking into tears and the fire demon knew it. They both had been wrong with how the whole situation was handled. They were both at fault for the aborted baby and the separation.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you completely or myself, but I still love you and you're my mate." Hiei got up and picked up one of the water filled fur bags. He walked over to the bed furs and sat down beside the fox. "Take off those dirty boxers, Kurama."

The fox didn't say anything, but he did take off the last of his clothes.

"Water and soap root will have to do." Hiei pulled out the roots out of a pocket and laid them on the ground nearby. He then took off his scarf, wet it and rang it out. He brought it up and gently washed the fox's face.

"I don't deserve this treatment." Kurama said softly, still not meeting his mate's eyes.

"Let me be the judge of that." Hiei smashed up some soap root and quickly washed the fox's neck, shoulders, arms, and chest. Kurama sat quietly while his mate washed his feet, legs, back, and crotch.

Hiei raised the scarf and reached for the area that he had been avoiding, the fox's stomach. This was going to be hard on him. Because by now, he would have been able to feel the baby's energy, but there would be nothing there to feel. Kurama flinched and closed his eyes when the fire demon started to wash his stomach. He hadn't looked or touched that area either since the day he aborted the baby. It was just to painful.

Hiei froze his movements, dropping the white scarf. He pressed a hand firmly into the fox's stomach, that on closer inspection actually had a slight swell to it. He gasped, his eyes going wide because he felt a small energy signal. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. Hiei pressed down again and the tiny energy spiked. He reached out and grabbed the fox's hand, pressing it into his own stomach. Kurama snapped his eyes open, surprise evident in them. He pressed down himself and felt the little energy spike once more.

"You're still pregnant, Kurama!" Hiei slowly smiled.

"But how? I saw the pile of bloody towels and fetal matter."

"I made you expel all the leaves you swallowed and Kaihei made up an antidote that I made you drink. At first nothing happened, then there was blood everywhere, but then it slowly stopped" Hiei thought it over for a moment. There was only one explanation that he could think of. "I believe you had a partial abortion. You lost one baby, but you kept the second."

"I was pregnant with twins." Kurama sounded so sad as he laid both hands on his stomach.

"I believe so, that's the only way to explain it." Hiei put his hands over the fox's. "The question is now, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to have my child, ………… your child." Kurama looked up to his mate and smiled for the first time in days. "Will you still have me as your mate?"

"You'll always be my mate, fox."

"And you?" Kurama reached forward, but pulled his hands back. "Are you still pregnant?"

"You think I would get rid of the babies I carry to get even with you?" Hiei pulled off his cloak, exposing his rounding belly.

Kurama reached forward again, but pulled his hands back once more. He wanted to touch his mate's stomach, but felt that he had no right to, not until he got the okay. Hiei rolled his eyes and took hold of his lover's hand's, guiding them to his stomach.

Kurama flashed a heart stopping smile. "How have you been feeling?"

"Fine, the morning sickness is just about gone." Hiei got to his feet and removed the rabbits from the fire. He then brought two of the fur bags of water to a nearby rock and pulled some more soap root from his pocket. He patted the rock, offering a small smile. "Come over here, fox."

Kurama got up from the bed furs and walked over to where his mate had indicated. Hiei's smile got a little bigger, seeing his fox in all of his naked glory. He also noticed the little bulge in his mate's stomach. It was more pronounced when he was standing up. Again the thought of what were they going to do with three babies ran through his head, but he didn't voice this. He wasn't going to send the fox into doing something else crazy.

Kurama sat down on the rock, waiting to see what was going to happen next. He was thoroughly surprised when his head was drenched in water as was the rest of his body. "Hiei! What…." He trailed off when his mate started washing his hair. He relaxed into the hands, allowing this to happen. Hiei took his time, running his hands through the soapy hair. He had missed this.

Hiei poured the clean water over the fox, getting all of the soap rinsed off. He quickly took off his boots and then his pants and shirt. He sat down in front of the fox, sliding back as far as possible, pressing his back into his mate's chest. He caught Kurama's hands and brought them up around him. He placed their hands together on his swollen stomach.

Kurama laid his head on the fire demon's shoulder and tightened his arms. They needed this quiet moment to try to heal the deep wounds in their relationship. Hiei raised his energy, drying them both off. Kurama raised his energy too. They were quiet as they shared energy back and forth. They must have sat like that for an hour, in complete silence.

Kurama was the one to finally break it. "I'm so sorry, Hiei."

"At least we still have one of your babies and both of mine. We're going to have three babies within a month of each other, but we'll manage."

"Yes, we will…………Could you see us with two sets of twins?"

"Let's not think about that, fox." Hiei quickly replied. "It only brings up bad memories and now we don't have two sets of twins."

"That's true." Kurama's voice broke with emotion.

"Let's move to the bed furs and eat, this rock is getting uncomfortable." Hiei got up, wanting to change the subject. He didn't even bother to get dressed. Kurama got up and moved over to where his mate had suggested. Hiei brought the rabbits over to them and they started eating. Soon there was nothing left but the bones.

"That was good, Koi." Kurama smiled, patting his now full stomach.

"When was the last time you ate?" Hiei asked, making himself more comfortable on the bed furs.

"A couple of days ago." Kurama laid down on his side, watching his mate.

"And you've been sick too?"

"Yes."

"You know that's not good, fox." Hiei scolded softly. "Even if you didn't know that you were still pregnant."

"I know, but I couldn't eat." Kurama offered him a small shrug. "How are the boys and my mother?"

"Hn, worried sick over you. I was worried too, but I covered it up with anger."

"Naturally……..Have the twins moved around much?"

"Mostly at night when they expect your hands to be against them." Hiei smirked, stretching some. "They haven't moved around so much in the last couple of days, I think they missed you touching them."

"I missed touching them." Kurama admitted, smiling.

"You are coming back with me, aren't you?"

"Only if you still want me?"

"Oh, I still want you." Hiei moved quickly. He was straddling the redhead's hips, pinning him to the furs. He leaned over and lovingly kissed the fox. Kurama kissed back, feeling his mate's extended belly press into his own. This is what he had been wanting the whole time. Hiei broke the kiss and slowly smiled. "Do you need anymore answers?"

"Just one." Kurama met his mate's eyes. "Do you forgive me for what I've done?"

"It's hard, but I do, just don't ever do it again."

"I won't, Koi." Kurama promised before going in for another kiss.

They kissed for a little while longer before Hiei broke the kiss and rolled to the side, snuggling beside him. He was tracing non descript patterns over the fox's chest when he suddenly set up. "Where's your necklace?" He asked, looking down to the fox's left hand. "And your rings?"

"I took them off when I thought you didn't want me anymore. They almost ended up in the fire the first night I was out here." Kurama reached into the folds of the furs and then withdrew his hand. "But I still have them."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, quickly taking the items. He put the necklace back around the fox's neck and put the two rings back on his left hand. Everything was back to the way it was suppose to be. The fire demon kissed his mate again before snuggling back into his side. They both put a protective arm around the other. With a pair of mummers of 'I love you', they both drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei awoke suddenly, his chest feeling somewhat wet. He looked down and groaned. It seemed he had started lactating earlier with this pregnancy then he did with Kaihei's. He let his eyes travel to the beautiful redhead sleeping beside him. The fire demon smiled, at least he had help this time with this little problem. His smile only got bigger when he realized he would be helping the fox out too. He wondered if Kurama's milk would taste like his own.

Hiei rubbed two fingers across his left nipple and was rewarded with a few drops. He touched the same two finger's to his mate's mouth, rubbing them across full red lips. Kurama's pink tongue darted out and licked his lips while he continued to sleep. The fire demon was amused by this so he did it again, and again the pink tongue darted out. He chuckled at the too cute sight. He continued to touch milk wet fingers to his mate's lips until the fox began to stir. Hiei rolled up on his left side, knowing his mate would want to suckle.

Kurama slowly opened his sparkling green eyes, taking in his surroundings. They finally came to land on the fire demon. "I thought last night was a dream." He ran a gentle hand down his mate's cheek.

"Nope, no dream." Hiei smirked, watching the fox lick his lips.

"I know that taste!" Kurama smiled, licking his lips again, wanting more.

"I should hope so." Hiei rubbed his right nipple, producing a drop of milk. The fox reached out and caught the drop on a finger and then brought it to his mouth.

"It tastes a little different then after you have a baby and in full milk, but it's not bad……..May I?"

"Hn, why do you think I'm like this?" Hiei pulled his mate into an intense kiss.

When they parted, the fox quickly moved down and latched on, sucking noisily since no one else was around. He also began to gently rub his mate's swollen stomach and purr. Hiei reached between their bodies and rubbed the fox's little stomach, purring too. He let the fox nurse for as long as he wanted to since they hadn't actually done it in so long. Kurama finally rolled onto his back, completely sated. The fire demon moved closer and ran a finger around his lover's nipple, teasing it into a nub.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Kurama asked softly, meeting his mate's eyes.

"If you don't mind." Hiei blushed slightly.

"I don't mind, but you won't get anything right now."

"That's okay, I still want to try." Hiei leaned over his mate's right nipple and sucked it in. He quickly remembered that his lips couldn't be inverted so he fixed them and started gently sucking away.

Kurama closed his eyes, enjoying being on the receiving end of the suckling. He liked to suckle, but this felt good too. He couldn't wait for his milk to come in so he could nurse his child and properly nurse his mate. Hiei liked the role reversal too. It gave him a whole different prospective on the ANR they shared. They would continue their ANR when the babies were born, but with one minor change. They would both suckle each other, they would both have a schedule.

After awhile, Hiei slowly pulled away and stretched. He looked to his mate and smiled. "That was certainly different."

"Then you didn't like it." Kurama sounded disheartened.

"I didn't say that." Hiei smirked wickedly. "We're going to resume our ANR, but we're both going to have a schedule."

"I can live with that." Kurama smiled beautifully as he sat up. He got up and checked his clothes, finding them dry. "Do we need to be heading back?"

"Yes, your mother and the boys are at the fortress with nothing, but demons around them. They can't be left by themselves for long." Hiei got up too and strutted over to the fox. He pulled his mate into a long, slow kiss. When they parted, the demons got dressed and had a quick breakfast, which the fox promptly threw up due to morning sickness. At the mouth of the den, they shared another sweet kiss and gently rubbed the other's stomach.

Hiei licked the fox's lips and then whispered. "Let's go, fox."

"Right behind you, Koi." Kurama responded with a lick of his own.

They smiled at each other before taking off, running through the Makai forest, heading straight for Hiei's fortress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks very much for reading and please leave a review. I like to read all that I get. The next chapter will be up in a week or two.


	9. Another Lordship

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children I have created, along with any other original characters, and the story line.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! The Best!! You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going and I'm doing just that. I already have many more stories lined up after this one so be on the look out. I'm also writing other stories that won't be in this arc so be looking for those too. Thanks again for all the reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 9 of 24

Another Lordship

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked up to the fortress doors, the guards bowed before Hiei, then they moved to attack Kurama. The fire demon was instantly between them and his mate, growling.

"Lord Hiei, you ordered us not to let this demon into your fortress." One of the guards quickly said.

"Things have changed. This is my mate, Kurama. If you touch him, you die by my hand if not by his. He's as strong as I." Hiei smirked arrogantly.

"Yes, sir." The guards quickly bowed to the redhead, showing their respect. They pushed open the big doors and allowed the lords to enter.

The demons made it to the throne room and was met with a surprise. Toushi and Kaihei sat in the big elaborate chair, the fire demon's most trusted advisor, and the one left in charge while he was gone, dead on the stairs. Shiori stood at the boys' side, smiling.

"Nice to see that my throne is in good hands." Hiei remarked, a smirk on his lips. This caught the others' attention. They boys looked up and grinned.

"Daddy!!" Toushi and Kaihei squealed, jumping up and running straight for the fox.

Kurama knelt down and caught his sons in a big hug. "I've missed you boys. Have you been good?"

"Yep!" Toushi was still grinning.

"Un hah!" Kaihei nodded vigorously. The kits turned towards the fire demon, unsure if they were welcome.

"Come on." Hiei opened his arms for them. The boys quickly filled the open space, happy to have both their fathers back.

"Shuuichi!" Shiori cried, hugging her son after finally making it to him. "I've missed you so much and I was so worried!"

"I've missed you too, mother." Kurama returned her hug. "There is no need to worry anymore, I'm here for good."

"I'm glad to here that." Shiori released her son and stepped back, looking at both demons. "Did you two get the problem worked out?"

"Hn, for the most part." Hiei smiled secretively before quickly changing the subject. "Now, what happened here and why is my advisor dead?"

"He tried to take over in your absence, but the boys stopped him." Shiori answered.

"You did?" Kurama turned surprised eyes on his sons.

"Yeah, he thought he was stronger then me and Kaihei." Toushi smirked, looking like his father.

"But we showed him!" Kaihei smirked too, looking as if he was standing a little taller. "The land and throne belong to our father is what we told him before he died!"

"Hn, very good." Hiei was quite proud. Beside him, Kurama was equally proud.

"Lord Hiei!" A captain came running into the room.

"What is it, Junaco?" Hiei quickly turned towards him.

"A village elder that is trying to take over Yomi's lands is demanding an audience with you."

"Make him wait thirty minutes and then send him in." Hiei ordered, walking towards his throne. "In the meantime, have the second throne I ordered and the small side chair brought in. Plus, have fresh clothes brought in for myself and my mate." He kicked the dead body down the stairs. "And get somebody to get rid of this."

"Yes, my lord." Junaco threw a salute, glancing to the woman. He offered her a small smile before hurrying out of the room. The demons didn't miss the subtle exchange.

"I do believe that you have an admirer, mother." Kurama just had to tease.

"He's been flirting with her for days." Hiei announced, sitting down in his throne.

"It's not possible." Shiori shook her head. "What do you mean flirting?"

"To be blunt, Junaco likes you." Kurama grinned like mad.

Two burly demons walked into the room carrying another big throne. "Where would you like this, lord Hiei?" One of them asked.

"Here, on my right side." Hiei pointed to the spot next to him.

Without a word, the two burly demons put the chair into place and then picked up the body, carrying it from the room. Hiei smirked, beckoning for the fox to come closer. He took Kurama's hand and kissed it before leading him to sit in the new throne. The same two demons came back in, carrying a smaller throne, but still very beautiful.

"Where would you like this one?" The same demon spoke again.

"At my mate's right side." Hiei ordered quickly. The throne was put into place and the workers left. Hiei got up and took Shiori's hand. He led her over to the smaller throne and smiled. "Please sit, this will always be your spot." He bowed slightly. Shiori blushed as she sat down. She was feeling very much like a queen.

A female demon came rushing into the room, carrying dark blue and dark green garments. She bowed before her lords. "The clothes you requested."

"Hn." Hiei took the items and dismissed her. "Come, fox, we need to change." He walked to the back of the hall and behind a dark screen. Kurama quickly followed his mate. They hurriedly dressed and then came back into view.

Hiei was dressed in clothes that looked like his usual ones, but they were different. They were a navy blue with gold trim. He had on a warded headband of a matching color that had a gold dragon embroidered into it. Kurama was dressed in bright green with silver trim. He also had on a matching headband, but a silver fox was embroidered into it.

"WOW!" Shiori smiled. "You two look really handsome!"

"Thank you, mother." Kurama smiled, blushing.

Hiei took his hand and led him back to his throne. When is mate was seated, he sat down and looked at his sons. "You boys will sit here on the steps for now." He indicted where they should be. The kits nodded and quickly sat down at their parents feet. The fire demon checked his clothes, making sure his stomach didn't show before calling out. "THE VILLAGE ELDER MAY ENTER!!"

The wooden doors opened and a fairly strong looking demon walked in. He had short black hair and a sword at his side. He bowed respectively before standing up straight.

"Why is it that you insisted on seeing me?" Hiei got right to the point. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"There are many uprising going on in Yomi's lands now that his son has renounced the throne."

"What?! His son didn't take the throne?!" Kurama quickly asked.

"I believe I was talking to lord Hiei, concubine. You……."The male didn't get to finish his sentence. He had been knocked off his feet and had a black flaming sword pressed into his throat.

"That's my daddy you're talking about!" Kaihei bared his fangs. "You will show respect to my father's mate!"

"Do we kill him, father?" Toushi asked, standing along side his brother, his katana drawn.

"No, I believe he learned his lesson." Hiei let his eyes land on the offender. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes." The male barely managed. The kits released the demon and returned to their seats on the stairs. The male slowly stood up, checking his neck. "My apologies my lord, I didn't know that you had a mate."

"Well, I do and you will show the same respect to him that you show to me. That also goes for lady Shiori and my sons." Hiei was actually looking quite bored.

"Yes, my lord." The male bowed quickly.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Zelei and I'm from the village Lorem."

"What is it that you want?" Hiei asked.

"I wanted your backing in the uprising, so I can take over Yomi's lands." Zelei answered quickly.

"I see."

"Why is it that Yomi's son gave up the throne?" Kurama asked again, knowing that this time he'd get an answer.

"He said that he didn't want to be hated or vengeful like his father. He wanted to walk a different path in life."

"I suppose that makes sense, but he could have done that and still take the throne." Kurama commented thoughtfully.

"There are two others that could take the throne, but they can't be found." Zelei added some more info.

"Who might they be?" Hiei asked this question.

"There is a mention in some of Yomi's papers about Youko Kurama being his heir if his son didn't want it."

"Really now, that's interesting." Hiei slyly glanced to the fox beside him. "Who's the other being?"

"Naturally, that would be who killed him That being has a right to the throne as well." Zelei answered again.

"Hn, then there won't be a problem with an uprising." Hiei smirked, getting to his feet.

"I don't understand my lord."

"You wouldn't because you weren't there." A wicked smirk crossed Hiei's lips. "I'm the one that killed Yomi! Two thirds of the Makai is now mine!"

"But what about Youko Kurama? I hear rumors that he's still alive! He may want the throne for himself." Zelei tried desperately to regain his footing on the situation.

"Youko Kurama is very much alive." Hiei chuckled, but it sounded evil. "And will share the throne with me."

"I don't understand." Zelei looked confused.

"You see Youko Kurama is my mate." Hiei took hold of the fox's hand. "Show him, fox."

"Of course my Lord." Kurama smiled, raising his energy. In a swirl of power, the throne was no longer occupied by a redheaded ningen, but by the silver haired Youko of legend. He stood up regally and looked down at the cowering male. "Go back and spread word, Yomi's lands are now under lord Hiei's and mine's control. Any uprisings will be dealt with swiftly and accordingly. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Kurama." Zelei bowed lowly. "Lord Hiei." He bowed once more before quickly leaving the throne room, the doors closing behind him.

Kurama sat down heavily in his throne. He was completely drained after that little stunt. He wouldn't be able to change forms often while pregnant.

"Are you alright?" Shiori was quick to ask. "You're flushed."

"I'm fine, it's just switching forms with the baby takes a lot of energy from me." Kurama answered, not realizing his mistake until after he made it.

"BABY!!" Shiori squealed. "You're still pregnant, Shuuichi?!"

"Yes." Kurama smiled, though it was sad. He was thinking about the baby he aborted. "Apparently I was pregnant with twins too. When I took those leaves, they aborted one of the babies, but Hiei's quick thinking and Kaihei's antidote saved the second."

"Thank goodness." Shiori reached towards her son's stomach. "Can I feel?"

"Of course, but you won't be able to feel anything yet. Only a energy aware person would be able to feel it's energy." Kurama replied gently.

"I still want to feel." Shiori gently placed her hand on her son's stomach. She then got up and placed her other hand on the fire demon's stomach. "I'm going to be a grandmother three times over. You two know that I'm willing to help out in any way that I can." She took a step back.

"We know, mother."

"Hn, we're going to need it."

"Can I feel?" Kaihei moved up in front of the redhead.

"Naturally." Kurama guided the small hand to his stomach. "Just concentrate and search for an energy like you did when you first felt your father's stomach."

"Can I?" Toushi come over to stand beside his brother. The fox just smiled and brought the kit's small hand to his stomach as well. Toushi grinned like crazy, pulling his hand away. "That's so neat!"

"It is!" Kaihei removed his hand too.

"Now remember, boys." Hiei started. "Don't tell anyone that your daddy and I are going to have babies. It could be very bad for us."

"We remember." Toushi and Kaihei answered together. There was a loud knock on one of the side doors.

"Yes?" Hiei called out.

A female demon stuck her head into the room. "Dinner is ready, Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama." It seemed that word had already spread that the redhead was the fire demon's mate.

"We'll be right in."

"Yes, sir." The female demon inclined her head before quickly closing the door.

The family got ready and went down to the dining hall. Most of them were surprised to see the captain Junaco there. He was forcing another demon to taste all the food to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Everyone sat down by themselves with the exception of Shiori. She had her chair pulled out by Junaco. He was a humanoid demon with long, shiny back hair and was over six feet tall. He had crystal blue eyes that seemed to peer into a beings soul. The only thing that sat him off as a demon was the large, black, feathery wings that came out of his back. His facial features were quite handsome as well and he was well built.

"Would you like to join us?" Kurama asked, motioning to the seat next to the ningen woman.

"Don't mind if I do." Junaco flashed a smile, letting his very deep voice be known. He sat down in the offered seat.

Dinner was served and they all began to eat, making small talk.

"How is it that such a lovely being knows Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama?" Junaco turned slightly in his seat to look at the woman.

"I'm not all that pretty." Shiori was quick to put herself down, though she did blush. Hiei and Kurama didn't interfere, they wanted to see where this conversation was heading. The boys were at the other end of the table, off in their own little world, oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Hmmmm." Junaco looked her up and down, making her blush even more. "I say that you're beautiful….. So, are you going to tell me how you know them."

"Shuuichi, um…Kurama is my son." Shiori twirled her napkin nervously. She wasn't used to so much attestation.

"Then the stories are true!" Junaco snapped his eyes up to the lords. "That Youko Kurama is still alive, only reborn in a human body. The stories also say that you are still as powerful, if not more so."

"Believe me, my fox is more powerful now and no longer ningen." Hiei smirked. "He is a full blooded demon!"

"What Hiei says is true. I was born into a human body, but somehow it made me half demon, recently I have become full demon again." Kurama took hold of the woman's hand and kissed it. "But this woman will always be my mother."

"So, that would make this stunning being Lady Shiori." Junaco kissed her other hand. The woman didn't think she had ever blushed so much in her life.

"Yes, it would." Hiei answered quickly, setting up the rules of proper engagement.

"Can you still change into the Youko of legend?" Junaco looked back to the fox.

"Yes I can. In fact, I have three forms. This form is my human form, but I have access to my demon powers. I also have my form of legend and my animal form. My boys don't have human forms, but they have animal ones." Kurama answered before taking a bite of food.

"Enough talk." Hiei ordered, glancing to his sons. "Do you two feel up for a spar?"

"Always, papa." Kaihei smirked, putting down his fork.

"Yep, me too." Toushi grinned, setting down his glass of juice.

"Good!" Hiei looked over to the winged demon. "How good are you with that sword?"

"Very decent, if I do say so myself." Junaco answered quickly, looking a little smug.

"We'll see about that." Hiei was the one that looked smug now. "I want a spar right now between you and my sons."

"WHAT?!" Junaco was shocked, he wouldn't dare attack any of the royal family. "But they're children!"

"Yes, they are, but they are my children. They can handle themselves just fine. Now spar with them and don't hold back." Hiei sat back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"But…" Junaco looked to the redhead for support, but got known.

"Don't worry, my boys are strong, they can take it. You may even be surprised." Kurama offered him a smile.

"Yes, my Lords." Junaco pushed away from the table and stood up. He walked over to a large open area of the dining hall, withdrawing his sword.

In two little blurs, the kits were standing across from him. They withdrew their trademark weapons and dropped into a fighting stance. The three demons charged at each other until they clashed. There was a small scuffle, but Junaco found that he had been beaten in a matter of seconds. He lay on his stomach, a thorny whip tied around his feet, hands, and wings, but not tight enough to cause damage. He had a feeling that the kid could be quite dangerous if he wanted to be.

Junaco didn't have much more time to think as a katana was pressed into the back of his throat. These children of the Lords were truly something. They worked seemingly as a team. Two sets of clapping caught their attention. They all looked up and saw the fox and fire demon walking towards them. Shiori still sat at the table, eyes wide, a hand over her mouth. It still bothered her to know that her grandbabies could be so ruthless.

"Very good! Untie him, kits." Kurama smiled proudly. The boys did what they had been told and Junaco was allowed to stand.

"Hn, I did this to prove a point and to test your swordsmanship." Hiei smirked arrogantly. "I found your swordsmanship to be quite decent as you said, but no one can beat my boys. Junaco, would you be my top advisor now that I'm in need of one? Toushi and Kaihei killed the other one when he tried to take over, so I advise you not to try it. You will also be the high general over my army."

"I'd be honored, Lord Hiei!" Junaco bowed lowly, showing his deep respect.

"Fine, now let's get back to dinner. I'm starved and I know my fox is too." Hiei said, leading the redhead back to their seats where they resumed eating. They really were hungry, the babies making themselves known. The kits hurried back to their seats as well, showing no signs of the fight on their young faces. Junaco rejoined the table, in his spot next to Shiori. He was feeling quite proud of himself and his new position.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks very much for reading and please leave a small review. The next chapter will be out in about a couple of weeks.


	10. Making Headway

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! Absolutely the best!! I enjoy reading all of the reviews that I get. I couldn't ask for better readers and reviewers. You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I am late in updating. I haven't felt the urge to type up any of the chapters that I have written. I know, I'm being lazy. I plan to do better from now on or at least try too. This chapter is longer then what I usually write, but I added a few things that I thought needed to be there that wasn't in the rough draft. Thanks for sticking with me through this little hiatus and I hope you like this chapter.

I also want to mention that my sister is writing a MST story staring the Yu Yu Hakusho team as well as a few other anime teams and I'm helping her with it. But starting out, it is all Yu Yu Hakusho and they are MSTING some of the chapters to my stories. The title of the MST story is Theater Of The Gods. You can find it on our website: eternityofdreams, Mediaminer and Adultfanfiction. I hope you all have a chance to go check it out and then stick around to read it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 10 of 24

Making Headway

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While they were eating, Junaco continued to make flirtatious comments to the ningen woman. Shiori blushed every time, which only spurred the winged demon on. Kurama just watched it all with interest and a barely there smile on his face. What Shiori didn't know was that she was considered an exotic beauty in the Makai, even though she would be fifty years old very soon. Her age didn't matter, being ningen is what did. Lunch was soon finished and the dishes cleared away.

"Junaco?" Kurama had come to an important decision. His mother may not like it and he still didn't know what was going on, but he was happy and felt somewhat relieved. He had never liked his stepfather anyway.

"Yes, Lord Kurama?" Junaco instantly turned to him, inclining his head out of respect. He didn't have to bow so lowly now, since he was the Lords' new high general and advisor.

"If you will, I want you to personally guard my mother when she wants to venture out of the fortress."

"I'd be honored my Lord." Junaco stood up, turned to Shiori, and did a sweeping bow in front of her. "I'll anxiously be looking forward to our time together." This brought another blush to the ningen woman's face. Satisfied, Junaco returned to his proper height and looked back to the rulers. "I must take my leave and drill my new captains."

"Then you'll need a written order from me." Hiei quickly looked over to a maid that was standing nearby. "Get me paper, ink, and quill pen."

"Yes, sir." The maid hurried from the room.

There was no conversation between the adults while they were waiting. Shiori and Junaco was watching the two beings at the end of the table that was holding hands and sneaking glances at each other. Hiei and Kurama was oblivious to the others staring at them. They weren't doing what the on lookers suspected. They were actually watching the other end of the table in secret. Toushi and Kaihei were immersed in a whispered discussion, leaning close together. Just what was being said couldn't be heard, but it was apparently something the boys really shouldn't be talking about because they were both blushing profusely.

Hiei and Kurama quickly looked at each other when they picked up one hushed sentence from a smirking Toushi that said it all, 'No way, my penis is bigger then yours, Rosey.'. The demons were about to stop the conversation when the maid came back into the room with the requested items.

"Here you go, Lord Hiei." The maid laid the items on the table in front of the fire demon.

"You're dismissed." Hiei didn't even look to the female, he only waved her away. He was still watching his sons. He figured that the penis size discussion had moved on to something else because now they were laughing and playing as only children could. Deciding not to say anything, Hiei turned his attention to the paper on the table. He quickly wrote out a letter naming Junaco in charge of his army and for all to follow the demon's orders. He held out the paper to his new general. "This should do, but if you have problems get word to me."

"Yes, sir." Junaco took the letter, bowing slightly. He turned to Shiori, smiled and bowed again before he hurried from the dining hall.

"I believe he is infatuated with you, mother." Kurama smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"But I'm married and I told him that." Shiori blushed once again.

"In Ningenkai you are married." Hiei got up and went over behind the fox. He pulled the collar over his mate's shirt open. "But you're not marked for here in the Makai. Do you remember that ceremony Kurama and I went through?"

"Yes." Shiori quickly nodded. "It was very beautiful."

Hiei only continued with the same train of thought. "In the demon part of that ceremony Kurama and I bit each other. That meant we marked the other." He indicated the mark at the base of the fox's neck. "This mark signals to others that he is taken, that he belongs to someone. The same would go for you if you had a mark. Since you don't have a mark, you are free game to any demon that wants to pursue you." The fire demon leaned over and licked the bite mark, making the redhead shiver. He smirked as he returned to his seat. "The bite also becomes an erogenous zone."

"Hiei, my mother didn't need to know that!" Kurama tried to scold, but the blush across his nose and cheeks tended to defuse that.

"Can we go to our room?" Toushi asked from the other end of the long table.

"Yeah, we want to play." Kaihei quickly added.

"Yes, of course. Behave you two." Kurama dismissed the boys with a small wave of his hand. The boys were all smiles as they raced from the room. It was then that the fox remembered the inappropriate conversation his sons were having. He started to get up and go after them, but he was pulled back into his seat. Kurama quickly looked to his mate. "Why did you stop me? The boys need talking to."

"Let them be, they weren't hurting anything." Hiei quickly answered, releasing the redhead.

"But…"

"They have already moved on to something else. It was just natural curiosity and a little rivalry anyway, they can't be scolded for that."

"Alright." Kurama reluctantly agreed.

"Did I miss something?" Shiori asked, looking back and forth between the demons.

"Nothing of real importance, mother." Kurama put on a reassuring smile. "It was only something that we noticed the boys said."

"Oh…….. Well in any case, I'll go up and watch them for awhile." Shiori laughed as she stood up. "You two need to go rest, you have unborn babies to worry about too." She quickly left the dining room, heading for the stairs.

"Come on, Koi." Kurama smiled, getting to his feet and taking his mate's hand. "A nice snuggly nap sounds good."

"Hn." Hiei only grunted, but he did get up, allowing the fox to lace their fingers together. He smirked slightly, leading his mate to their room for the first time.

They walked through many halls, guards bowing to them, showing respect. Hiei finally stopped in front of a pair of wooden doors. He pushed them open and led the fox inside. He stuck his head back out and addressed the guard that was further down the hall.

"I am not to be disturbed, unless it's an emergency. If anymore diplomats show up, they can wait." When Hiei felt a tug on his hand, he quickly added. "My sons and Lady Shiori is allowed to come into the room if they need to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Hiei." The guard snapped a salute.

The fire demon closed the door and turned to his mate. He was met with a fiery kiss to which he quickly responded to. He pulled the fox closer and ran a hand down to his butt, giving it a hard massaging squeeze. Kurama returned the sexy squeeze, but with both hands as he plundered his lover's mouth. Soon they had to part, both breathless and slightly flushed.

"I just had to kiss you, my Lord." Kurama smirked, making it actually look beautiful. He released his mate and walked away, looking the room over. It was sort of like their room back in Ningenkai, but quite a bit darker and bigger. He supposed he could live with it though. The very big, black and red canopy bed that was taking up one wall, he did like.

Hiei actually had to shake off the hot kiss before moving up beside his lover. "Does the room past your tastes, fox?"

"Yes, but it could use some windows." Kurama answered as he continued looking around. He also liked that the stone floor was covered in lavish, beautifully sewn carpets. It would help keep the bitter cold at bay during the long, very brutal Makai winter.

"Hn." Hiei walked over to some black, heavy curtains and pulled them back. "Will glass doors and a balcony do?"

"It certainly will." Kurama smiled, hurrying over to the doors. He opened them and walked out onto the decent size balcony.

Hiei walked out and stood beside his lover. "It's suppose to overlook palace gardens, but everything is dead." He pointed down to what he was talking about.

"I'll take care of that tomorrow. By the time I'm done, you'll have gorgeous palace gardens, Koi."

"Don't overexert yourself, fox." Hiei put an arm around his lover and then his free hand on the small, but still there swell of the stomach. "You have a little life depending on you now."

"You do as well." Kurama turned slightly and put a hand on the fire demon's much larger stomach. "Actually you got two. Don't overexert yourself either, especially while you sort things out the way you want them to be."

"But about the gardens….."

"Don't worry, I'll get Kaihei to help me with the gardens. He'll enjoy it as much as I will."

"That's a good idea." Hiei slowly smiled and nodded, giving the fox a squeeze. "With his help, I'll let you mess with the palace gardens."

"Since I got our permission, I guess I'll do it." Kurama seemed to be miffed.

"Kurama, I didn't mean it like it sounded. I….."

"Shhh." Kurama leaned down a softly kissed his mate. "I know how you meant it, you just worrying about me. I won't do anything that will cause harm to the life I carry, even if I did hurt it's twin. I won't murder another one of our children."

Hiei brought his hands up and cupped his lover's cheeks, looking into sad green eyes. He felt the sorrow and guilt through their bond and sent his own to his mate. "Fox, don't live in the past. There is nothing that we can do to change it, the lost baby can't be brought back. All we can do is look to the future, to the three babies that will be born in a couple of months. We'll give them enough love to cover the fourth baby and we'll always remember it."

"I just wish that I knew what sex it was going to be so we wouldn't have to keep calling the lost baby it."

"I do too, but we'll never know so let's not dwell on it. We can only overcome this and become stronger in the process."

"I'm trying and I will eventually, but it will take some time." Kurama was at least honest with himself.

"Yes, it will, for both of us. I'm just as much at fault as you are." Hiei quickly wiped away the fox's tears before they really had a chance at falling. "Let us not talk about this anymore at the moment, it's to depressing…………. So, what have you got planned for the palace gardens?"

"I'm not sure yet, but their will be roses and other pretty flowers."

"Naturally." Hiei just had to chuckle and smile. His fox had become so predictable.

"How about that nap? I'm feeling a bit drained of energy." Kurama smiled, kissing his lover's soft lips.

"Yeah, me too." Hiei led his mate back into their room and over to the bed. They stripped off their clothes and slid between the satin sheets. It wasn't to long before they were asleep, snuggled together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days slowly passed with Hiei getting his many affairs in order. He named Kurama his heir if something was to happen to him. If something happened to both him and the fox, he named Kaihei his heir and Toushi the only advisor. Even if they weren't their to give small pushes, Hiei hoped that the boys would still mate and rule in his place.

Hiei also kept a close eye on Junaco. Judging to see if he was one to stay loyal or cause trouble. Finding his answers and making a decision, the fire demon wrote up the papers for Junaco to be in charge in his and the fox's absence. He was nearly two months pregnant. Kurama was a month along and really starting to show. He had taken to wearing clothes similar to his mate's to hide his stomach and it was working. No one not in the loop suspected a thing. The fire demon's normal attire did pretty well hiding his belly when he was pregnant with Kaihei, but with the twins it wasn't doing so good. Every time he moved, his cloak would get caught on his doubly pregnant stomach. He had to be very careful when he was around others. He knew they had to head back to Ningenkai before some demon figured things out.

Hiei made arraignments for him and his family to leave in two days. He told Junaco that he wouldn't be back for three months and to keep everything in order to his liking. He gave the reason of three months so he could have his twins, the fox could have his baby, and they could use the last month to get used to having three babies around at one time. After that, they would return to the Makai and make it their home for good.

"Hiei, baby?" Kurama strolled into the private office with the biggest smile on his face.

"What is it, fox?" Hiei didn't even glance up from the papers in his hands. He was in the middle of a difficult meeting with his advisor.

"Junaco, could you please leave the room for a few minutes?" Kurama asked politely. The fire demon looked up sharply at his mate. He really didn't have time for interruptions.

"Yes, Lord Kurama." Junaco quickly got up and left through the same door the redhead had come in.

"Fox, what is so important that you had to dismiss Junaco?" Hiei was slightly angry. He had been sitting in that very room for three hours already, trying to come up with a solution to very real problem and he was getting nowhere. Now with the interruption, he would be forced to stay in there that much longer.

"I have my reasons." Kurama finished crossing the room, leaned back against the paper strewn table, and slid over in front of his upset mate.

"What are they?" Hiei eyed his mate suspiciously.

"I thought that maybe you would like to feel something."

"Huh?"

Kurama only smiled for an answer. He took hold of his lover's hand and brought it up under his over size, cloak like shirt, placing it against his hidden swollen stomach.

Hiei gasped, quickly bringing up his other hand, a smile lighting up his miserable features. "Your….Our baby is moving."

"Yes, it's been moving for the last few minutes." Kurama continued to smile, feeling the small hands pressing and moving around his pregnant stomach. "Are you still mad that I interrupted your meeting?"

"Not at all." Hiei couldn't stop smiling, still feeling the small movements. "Right now, this is the most important thing to me in all three worlds."

"I had a feeling you would think that." Kurama lifted his shirt and placed his hands over the top of his mate's. This was the first time that the baby he carried had moved.

Hiei stood up and hungrily kissed his mate, their bellies brushing each other. They both wanted to make love, but that had come to a stop a week and a half ago. It was impossible for them to have sex with both of them showing like they were, their pregnant stomachs got in the way. They had to settle their mutual desire with heated kisses and lusty touches, which happened quite often.

They gave each other hand jobs, but they didn't consider that sex and it certainly wasn't enough to sate their longing for the other. Hiei even let Kurama suckle when he was leaking milk, but that only happened sporadically since the babies still had another month in the womb. Even a couple of times, the fire demon dry suckled from his fox, hoping that maybe the switch up would help their desire, but it didn't. They also cuddled at night, well at least the best they could. Again all these actions weren't near enough for them, but it was all they had at the moment.

When they parted, Kurama turned somewhat serious. "When will we be leaving?"

"I was going to tell you when I got through with the meeting I was having with Junaco. I made arrangements for us to leave in two days. Any longer then that will be pushing it with me showing like I am."

"Do you believe that we'll make it to the portal fairly easy?"

"Most likely since we'll be passing through our lands. Plus, we'll have our little guards."

"Yes, we will." Kurama laughed lightly. "They have become so protective of us."

They were of course talking about Toushi and Kaihei. During the many diplomatic meetings they had to sit through, their sons were right there with them. The boys wouldn't let anyone get to close to their fathers, whether the intentions were good or not. If a demon tried, it found a katana quickly pressed into it's throat or a thorny whip wrapped around it, sometimes both. The boys had become quite deadly and fearless since coming to the Makai. They each had killed several demons, despite Shiori's obvious dismay.

"I believe Junaco will miss mother." Kurama sat down on the edge of the table.

"I agree, he has grown fond of her." Hiei sat back down in the chair behind him, looking up to his mate. "Do you think she'll come back with us when we return here?"

"It's possible…….. I still don't know why she wanted to come. Why she wanted so desperately to get away from Ningenkai, but I intend to find out before we reenter that world. Thinking about it, she may come back with us. She has grown to like the Makai and I believe that deep down she even likes Junaco, but it's still dangerous for her here since she is ningen."

"Hn, she'll always be protected if she returns, she'll be with us and the boys. We won't let anything happen to her."

"I know that and I hope she comes back with us. If she remains in Ningenkai, I know that I'll miss her terribly. She'll also miss the new babies and the boys. Is it okay with you, if she comes back with us?"

"You know it's fine with me." Hiei smiled as he lifted his cloak and started rubbing his swollen stomach. "She is like a mother to me, the one I never had. You want to know a secret?"

"Yes, what is it?" Kurama reached out and rubbed his mate's stomach too.

"Sometimes, I like it when she smothers me with motherly love. When she can't help, but mother me."

"I like it too when she smothers and mothers me."

"If you tell anyone that secret, I'll have to kill you, fox." Hiei threatened, though he didn't mean a word of it, nor could he follow through on his bold words of death.

"I could spill all of your secrets because I know that you could never hurt me, you love me to much." Kurama slid off the table and leaned over. He gently kissed his pretty mate and then smiled. "But don't worry, I won't ever tell any being any of your secrets."

Before a reply could be spoken, there was a knock on the big wood door. Hiei quickly fixed his clothes, making sure his pregnant belly couldn't be seen. He glanced to his fox and found that he had done the same thing. Satisfied that it was safe, Hiei looked to the door and called out. "Yes?"

The door opened and Junaco stuck his head into the room. "Am I allowed to return now?"

"Yes, of course." Kurama pushed away from the table, smiling. "I'll just be going co you two can return to your meeting." He started to move past his mate.

"Fox?" Hiei quickly reached out a hand and grabbed his lover. He then patted the empty chair next to his. "Come, have a seat, you're half ruler of these lands. We're just going over proposals from many, many villages. Maybe a fresh eye would help us out, Junaco and I are stuck, we don't know what to do."

"Proposals?" Kurama moved over and sat down in the offered chair.

"Yes, they're about how much each village wants to pay to use your lands." Junaco grabbed a nearby chair, pulled it over to the table, and then sat down. The redhead had actually taken his previous seat, but he wasn't about to say anything. Hiei had offered the seat to the fox, so who was he to contradict that. Besides, he really wanted to live.

"Oh, I understand, we're talking about taxes." Kurama picked up one of the many papers and began to read over it.

"Hn." Hiei picked up the forgotten paper he had been reading and started on it again.

Over two hours later, all three demons were tired, stiff from sitting, and irritable. They also were no closer to a solution to the tax problem. It was all very frustrating.

Kurama shook his head, looking at the paper in his hand. "This village wants to pay less taxes because it has a small number of beings, but it uses a lot of land." He laid the paper down and picked up another. "This village has to pay quite a lot in taxes because it uses more water in the area, but again has few people." He laid that paper down and picked up yet another, this one actually amusing. "This one takes the cake, almost making me laugh. This village believes that since they import everything, they do not have to pay any taxes, yet they have a very high number of beings."

"And that's just the beginning." Junaco grumbled, shifting through the papers in front of him.

Hiei sat quietly, rubbing his temples in slow circles. He had gotten a very bad headache and the twins he carried had decided that it was time for them to practice their kicks. The babies had been giving his kidneys hell for the last twenty minutes. A particularly hard kick made him wince visibly and of course the fox saw it.

Kurama sat up a little straighter, which caught the others' attention. "I've had enough of this. Back in Ningenkai, the government taxed per person and I think that is what we should do here. Each adult being has to pay a set amount of taxes no matter where they are located or what they do."

"What about the children?" Junaco quickly asked.

"The parents will have to pay taxes for their children, but it will be a great deal less then what it is for an adult." Kurama tapped a finger against his chin for a moment. "I also suggest that each village and city provide a tribute or payment of sorts for use of the land."

"Like what?" Hiei asked, knowing that his mate already had something in mind.

"Something like a hundred bags of flour, a hundred bags of wheat, a thousand pounds of edible salt or dried cured meat, a thousand pounds of the area's fruit and vegetables, and five hundred bird eggs. I also believe that we should set up an individual date for the tribute from each city or village. That way the food will come in gradually and there will be a less of a chance for it to spoil. Also, it doesn't matter if the city or village grows the items or imports them, they all have to give the same amount. In this way, it will be fair for every being involved."

"I like it." Hiei quickly sat up, grabbed a blank piece of paper, and a quell pen. He dipped the pen in the bottle of nearby ink and started to write out what his mate had outlined. He smirked slightly, briefly glancing to the redhead. "I knew there was a reason that I mated with you, fox. I wasn't sure why, but now I know. There is a very smart, cunning brain underneath those gorgeous good looks and that hot, sexy body."

Kurama smiled, knowing his mate was teasing. He leaned over and kissed the fire demon on the cheek, not caring that another demon was in the room. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Koi."

Hiei only continued to write, his focus on the paper in front of him. He was great at multitasking so he continued the light banter. "Flattery, huh? Well, I'll have to try that later tonight. I shall shower you with flattery and see just how far I get."

"I shall be looking forward to it then." Kurama's voice became somewhat husky, making his mate shiver violently.

Junaco noticed the shiver and knew it was one of desire. He thought a change of subject was in order, before the two lords became to distracted. He had seen his lords become preoccupied with each other in the past few weeks and had to quickly leave the room so he wouldn't see something that he shouldn't. Not that he cared that they were both males, he had had his share of male lovers, but he preferred females. It was just that now was not a good time for them to become distracted, especially with them leaving in two days. The problem with the taxes had to be solved and the decrees had to be sent out.

Junaco tactfully cleared his throat, catching the redhead's attention. "I like what you come up with, Lord Kurama. I think the system will work out great and like you said it's fair."

Kurama wasn't stupid, he knew what the other demon was doing, but he acknowledged him anyway. "Well, Lord Hiei and I want to be fair to all. It wouldn't be right if it wasn't fair." The pleasant smile that was on his face slipped into a cold frown. "However, if you cross us retribution will be swift and quite harsh. We are going to rule with an tough, but flexible and fair hand."

"Exactly." Hiei didn't bother looking up. He knew what was going on around him, but he was still writing on the paper in front of him. In fact, he was almost done with it.

"I'm just happy that two thirds of the Makai now has lords that will listen to our problems and be fair about their judgments." Junaco began gathering all the scattered papers into a single pile. "You two are what these lawless lands have been missing."

"Thank you." Kurama replied politely for that small compliment.

Hiei finished with the tax proclamation and then sat it aside. It would be copied many times over and sent out to all of the villages and cities in their lands. He fixed his eyes of the phoenix demon. "Junaco, my fox and I have come to a decision."

"What is that, sir?" Junaco was quick to ask.

"We don't like living in another's fortress, we want one of our own design." Hiei crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward a little bit. His back was seriously killing him, all he wanted to do was get this over with so he could stretch out on his bed for awhile. "When we return in three months, I want construction to begin on a new fortress, or castle as my fox likes to call it. I want you to send demons out to scout out a new location. It has to be in a strategic area, but easily associable to all of my lands. Against a mountain range would be preferable so the back of the fortress could be carved from solid stone. The new fortress also needs to be larger then this one and I want a whole hall, wing or section to be private. This area will contain all of my family's bedrooms. Do you understand all that I have requested so far?"

"Yes, my Lord. When you get back I'll have the different scouted locations ready for you to look at." Junaco responded, with a very slight bow of his head.

"Good." Hiei pulled the tax paper back towards him and picked up the quell pen once more. "Now back to the taxes. I wrote out everything that has been discussed so far, but we still need to come up with how much each adult and child will have to pay. Let's get this over with, I'm tired."

Thirty minutes later, everything had been decided and put down on paper. To be sure that children weren't abandoned or killed so their parents won't have to pay taxes for them, Hiei came up with a stipulation clause. If a child was abandoned or killed it would be considered high treason, punishable by death. Hiei and Kurama would have no child forsaken or murdered in their lands. They considered this the worse possible crime that could be committed and they were going to put a stop to it.

Hiei handed the tax paper to the phoenix demon. "You know what to do with this, have it copied and send it out to all villages and cities as soon as possible."

"Yes, Lord Hiei." Junaco stood up, knowing that the meeting was over and that he had been dismissed. He saluted the fire demon and then the fox before quickly leaving the room to follow orders.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other tiredly. A silent communication passed between them. They stiffly rose to their feet, joined hands, and slowly walked from the meeting room. They headed straight to their room, both intent on having a relaxing nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two days were spent with the demon family preparing for their trip back to Ningenkai.

"Bye, Junaco." Kaihei actually hugged the winged demon

"Yeah, bye, we'll miss you." Toushi hugged the demon as well.

"I'll miss both of you boys." Junaco smiled, ruffling the kits' hair.

They had become great sparring partners. The kits had learned a few things from him, but he had learned a lot more from them. He had never before met such well trained and deadly children, despite their young age. He had seen them kill without a flicker of remorse on their innocent looking faces. The kits were emotionless fighters, ready for battle in split second. He had never seen anything like it, even from seasoned fighters and killers. The boys hadn't even left yet and we was already awaiting their return so they could continue their daily sparing sessions. It was a very rewarding and learning experience.

Junaco took the woman's hand a kissed it, bowing deeply before her. "Lady Shiori, it has been quite an honor to have met you."

"Thank you." Shiori smiled, blushing slightly. "It has been an honor to meet you as well. You have taught me so much about demons and the Makai customs. Thanks to you, I understand my sons' motivations and choices a lot better."

"Will you be returning with the Lords?"

"I'm not sure, but probably not. My husband is more then likely upset with me for being gone so long already. I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to get away so I could come back."

"That a shame really ,your open kindness will be missed around this fortress." Junaco offered her a dazzling smile, showing off his sharp fangs. "If I had a female like you, I'd make sure that she had everything that she ever desired. That she wouldn't want to wonder across worlds, that she craved to be near only me. This ningen is a very lucky male. I only hope that he knows how lucky. He has a very gorgeous and desirable female in his possession. I trust that he treats you the way you should be treated, like a queen."

Shiori blushed once more, smiling. "He does." That was all she could get out, hoping that her son, his mate, and the winged demon didn't pick up on the lie. She was actually dreading going back to her world.

The fox and fire demon glanced at each other. They had heard the slight waver in her voice and saw the nervous shift of her feet. They knew that Junaco had hit a nerve and that Shiori was lying, even to herself, but they didn't say anything. They wasn't about to embarrass her in front of the boys or Junaco. They would find out what was wrong on their journey back to the portal.

Junaco bowed to Shiori once more before turning to his Lords. "We're all going to miss you around here Lord Hiei and Lord Kurama. It won't be the same with you two not around."

"Don't worry to much, the three months will pass by quickly." Kurama smiled, holding out a hand to the demon.

"With any luck." Junaco hesitantly took the fox's hand and shook it, a smile growing on his face. This simple gesture showed him that the redhead regarded him as an equal. It was a very high honor. Junaco let his eyes widen when the fire demon extended a hand towards him. He took this hand more quickly and shook it. "Goodbye, Lord Hiei, you and your family have a safe trip."

"We will." Hiei withdrew his hand from the winged demon's and then took hold of his mate's, lacing their fingers together. "Take good care of my lands and my throne."

"I will, I promise." Junaco nodded quickly.

"If there is a problem, send a messenger imp to the nearest portal right away. Don't take any chances, get word to Lord Kurama and I." Hiei smirked as he gave out this last order. He knew that the fox and him wouldn't be able to fight if trouble came up, but he had no doubt that Yusuke and Kuwabara would step in to help them out.

"Yes, sir." Junaco threw a salute to his masters.

"Then we'll see you again in three months." Hiei turned and started walking, leading the fox into the Makai forest. Shiori smiled and waved goodbye before quickly following them. Toushi and Kaihei bid the winged demon goodbye once more. They joined hands and ran to catch up with their fathers. The whole family disappeared into the thick woods.

Junaco stood there watching, until he couldn't see them anymore. He just hoped that he could handle the pressure and responsibility that had been placed on his shoulders. One thing was for sure, he was going to do everything in his power to prove to the Lords that their trust in him had not been misplaced.

A smile touched his lips while he thought about the two boys. He saw the budding bond/relationship between the kits, but so did everyone else. It was the most talked about gossip in the fortress. There was even a betting pool that had already been started on when the boys would mate, though he figured that wouldn't actually happen until Toushi and Kaihei hit sexual maturity at thirteen years old. If that was the case, he and all the others that had placed a bet was going to have to wait a few years, but that was going to be a fun few years. The kits was already showing a curiosity for each other that would keep the fortress gossip hot.

Junaco shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had to get down to business. He had been given a gift of being ruler for three months and he was going to live that up to the fullest, without changing any of the Lords laws. He squared his shoulders and walked into the fortress to begin his three month rule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so very much for reading and please leave a small review. The reviews keep me inspired. Next chapter in a couple of weeks, if not sooner.

Again, I want to mention that my sister is writing a MST story staring the Yu Yu Hakusho team as well as a few other anime teams and I'm helping her with it. But starting out, it is all Yu Yu Hakusho and they are MSTING some of the chapters to my stories. The title of the MST story is Theater Of The Gods. You can find it on our website: eternityofdreams, Mediaminer and Adultfanfiction. I hope you all have a chance to go check it out and then stick around to read it.


	11. Two Intense Shoves

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! Absolutely the best!! I couldn't ask for better readers and reviewers. You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going. I am totally thankful to you all.

BIG WARNING!!!!: I do something in this chapter that I'm not proud of at all. I believe that I truly crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed. What you are about to read wasn't how this chapter was originally written, it is just something that came about while I was typing it up and I didn't have the heart to remove it. This is probably the most racy chapter that I have ever and will ever write. I do not in any way, shape, or form condone the actions that is found below. Please read this chapter with caution because I did something very wrong in it. I even feel shameful and guilty that this come from me.

I had debated with myself and got my sister's opinion on the matter because I wasn't sure if I should post this as it is now. A couple of times I was going to delete this and just go with what I had originally written, but as you can guess I didn't. Though I don't like this because of what it contains, I do believe it's a pretty good chapter and it will tie in well with future stories. I just had to post this because it is a part of this story and story arc now. I'm giving you all a little detail about what is written below, but I didn't want to give away to much.

Toushi's and Kaihei's blossoming relationship will get a violent shove forward by an enemy. Then Kurama gives them another shove, though he's only trying to help. His shove is where things become sticky and quite wrong. He guides the boys into doing something that is of a sexual nature and obviously immoral for their young ages. Hiei agrees with the choice, standing with his fox, because they were only trying to help really. Toushi and Kaihei don't know what is happening or understand any of it, they are just doing what they are told. Shiori remains quite, but totally uncomfortable until later when she shows her son and the fire demon how truly angry she can become.

I try to handle this chapter from everyone's point of view and I think I succeeded, but again the actions are very improper. I expect a lot of criticism for this chapter and probably a few flames too. I want to apologize ahead of time to all of my readers and reviewers for what you are going to read. This chapter really didn't start out like this. It just happened. Enough of my ramblings, on with the story.

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai, very young Shonen Ai, and a bit of lime.

One more thing, there was originally twenty four chapters to this story. Just to let you know, now there will be twenty six chapters to this story, thanks to this chapter and the next one. So you have gained two chapters! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 11 of 26

Two Intense Shoves

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip back to the portal was a great deal slower. Hiei and Kurama had to stop and rest often. It was their third day into the journey and they had just stopped for the night. Toushi, Kaihei, and Shiori refused to let the pregnant demons help them set up camp in a cave that had been found.

Suddenly, Kaihei went rigid, his open jagon eye glowing gold. He slowly stood up, keeping his back to the mouth of the cave. He pulled a seed from his hair and formed a black rose close to his chest. Toushi was instantly on alert as well. He had noticed the subtle changes in his brother's muscles, breathing, heartbeat, and the unemotional look that dropped over his face. Toushi casually walked over to the other kit and took up much the same stance, his back to the mouth of the cave.

Hiei and Kurama was talking quietly, probably about the unborn babies, but they fell silent when they heard the sound of a katana being removed from it's sheath. They quickly looked over and saw that their sons were ready for battle. It was then that they finally picked up the evil presence in the air. It was very well hidden and wouldn't have noticed it unless you were looking for it, that's why Kaihei had picked it up first with his open third eye.

"Shiori, get to the back of the cave, get down and stay there." Hiei managed to get to his feet and did it with difficulty. He was doing his best to not show his hindered movements.

Kurama stood up with a little more grace, noticing that the woman hadn't moved yet. "Mother, do as Hiei says. We've got company and they're not here for a chat."

Shiori hurried to follow orders, but she was already worried sick. Her son and his mate was in no condition for a battle this she knew. But she was actually more worried about her grandsons. Toushi and Kaihei were out in front, in the direct line of attack. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, this battle wasn't going to go well.

Several arrows went whizzing through the cave. Toushi and Kaihei jumped out of the way. They landed in a crouch side by side, close to their fathers. Kurama and Hiei were in a crouch too. They had only ducked to avoid the arrows so they wouldn't use up what little energy they had left. The arrows hit the back wall of the cave and splintered into pieces, showering Shiori in harmless slivers of wood. She wanted to scream, but held it in.

A deep voice called out from the bushes that was directly in front of the cave. "Give us your ningen slaves, demon, and no harm will come to you or those kids."

Hiei assumed that he was the one being addressed. "Why should I?" He called back as a distraction. He opened the mental link he had with the fox. _/Don't move or try to do anything, fox. I've got a plan already./_

Kurama nodded slightly as he answered in his mind. _/Fine, I'll stay right here./_

Satisfied that his mate had listened to him, Hiei began to slowly inch closer to his sons.

The voice was heard again, making it's intentions known. "That ningen man is a redheaded beauty. Any demon or demoness in their right mind would want him. The ningen woman will be just fine, though she is a little old. They both would sale for a hefty price at the slave auctions. I'm sure you know how valuable ningen are."

"I do know because I already paid a hefty price for them. The ningens belong to me." Hiei kept up with the distraction. He had finally come close enough to his sons to whisper to them so he wouldn't be heard by the enemy. "Kaihei, can you form some type of bow and arrow out of plants? I know exactly where that voice is coming from and I don't think he can see us to well because those arrows should have struck one of us."

"Yeah, I can make a bow and arrow." Kaihei pulled two seeds from his hair and threw them on the ground. He held a hand over them and sent out his energy. In a matter of seconds a dark green bow lay on the ground and a black thorny arrow type thing lay next to it.

Hiei nodded in satisfaction, the items would work just fine. He picked up the weapons and put the back of the arrow against the string of the bow, though the string was actually a vine. He made eye contact with his sons, smirking. "The demons out there are low class and dumb if it takes them this long to come up with a response. When I kill the leader, the others will attack. Be ready for it and show no mercy. Your dad and I won't be able to help you two in this fight, our energy is to low. If you kits lose this fight, I will probably be killed. You, your grandmother, and your dad will likely be sold into slavery. Toushi, Kaihei, you have to win no matter what."

"We will win, father." Toushi assured, holding his katana tighter. Kaihei only nodded, understanding the dire situation. He loosened his hold on the rose in his hand so he could call forth his whip and swing it easily enough.

Hiei struggled to return to a standing position and keep hold of the weapons. When he reached his full height, he quickly raised the bow and arrow, taking aim. He let the arrow fly just as one came soaring at him.

"Hiei, lookout!" Kurama called desperately, still not moving from his crouched position. He knew that if he tried to help, it could make matters worse.

Suddenly, Toushi was up and moving . He literally blurred and reappeared in front of the fire demon. He leaped forward, pushing his father to the ground and going down with him. A whimper of pain was heard in the cave before the enemy demons attacked. Kaihei jumped into action, slashing through demons as they entered the cave. Toushi was breathing rapidly as he forced his way up off the ground, grabbed his katana, and ran to help his brother. The battle didn't last long, especially since the kits were so furious over such a disgraceful attack. To clean the cave up, Kaihei threw black fireballs on all the bodies and pieces of bodies. Soon, there was nothing left, but ashes. Hiei called Shiori back over to them, knowing that she was probably worried for their safety.

A whispered name was heard through the cave. "Kaihei….."

Everyone looked to the source of the voice and saw a bad situation. Shiori gasped in fear, a hand going up to cover her mouth. Toushi was barely standing on his feet, his whole body trembling. His young face and eyes were filled with extreme pain. His katana lay forgotten on the dust covered ground because his right hand was now clutching his left shoulder, his shirt slowly being soaked in bright red blood. The boy had an arrow completely through and now lodged in his body. He gradually met his brother's eyes, his trembling becoming worse. His pained voice was heard again.

"Rosey…." It was then that Toushi couldn't hold himself up anymore, his knees buckled and he started to collapse. Kaihei was at his brother's side before he could hit the ground, easily catching him. They both ended up on their knees though, but Kaihei had controlled the descent, holding the other kit against his chest. Toushi was breathing hard through clenched teeth, leaning sideways against his brother, his eyes partially closed.

Kaihei held tightly to his brother and actually growled, baring his fangs, when their family got to close. The fox and fire demon easily recognized the situation. They were proud and worried at the same time. Kaihei was being possessive and protective of his brother, but this couldn't have happened at a worse time. Toushi needed help and he needed it now.

"Why is he doing that?" Shiori asked quietly.

"It's a demon thing." Hiei answered simply, not wanting the woman to know all of the details.

Kurama decided that something had to be done. He knelt down with some difficulty, ignoring the flaring of his son's energy. He knew it was a warning to stay away, but there was no time for this. "Kaihei?" He called, hoping to snap the boy back to reality.

Kaihei growled, holding his brother closer.

"Kaihei, look at me!" Kurama ordered, trying to remain calm. More blood was coming from Toushi with each passing second.

The black haired boy cut his eyes over to his father, growling still, and showing his fangs once more.

"Firebug, I know what you are feeling, what you are going through. I do understand and so does your father, but you have to let us help Toushi." Kurama dared to reach out and run his knuckles over the black haired boy's cheek. He wanted to touch Toushi and check him out, but he didn't dare do that. With the situation as it was, he needed his son's permission to do that, even if they weren't mates. "Let us help him."

Kaihei seemed uncertain, his cold green eyes briefly glancing to his brother. He then watched the fire demon knell next to the redhead.

"Kaihei, we have to help him or he will die. Do you want that to happen? Do you want to loss him so soon? We really do know what you are feeling, we have each felt it before." Hiei tried to reason with his stubborn son. "Try to rein in your demon emotions and instincts, let us help Toushi. You can stay right there and continue to hold him. Your dad and I won't move him. We won't take him from you."

Kaihei's resolve appeared to be melting. He kept looking back and forth between his brother and their parents. He knew how much pain his brother was in, he could feel it because of his open jagon eye.

Surprisingly, Toushi looked up to his brother and spoke next. "Rosey, I hurt so much. I want dad and father to help me. Please!"

"Alright, Cubby." Kaihei finally relented. Toushi tried to smile, but his head fell back against the other kit's chest. His energy was nearly gone, yet he was still awake. Kaihei laid his head against his brother's, looking over to their fathers with tears in his eyes. "Help, Toushi."

"We will, baby." Kurama promised his son. He looked up to the ningen woman. "Mother, we need a fire for light and to boil water. Can you get one going?"

"I can." Shiori grabbed her back pack and hurried over to the pile of sticks that had already been brought in. She didn't understand any of that scene that had played out in front of her eyes. She had many questions, but now wasn't the time for them. She had a job to do. She started to dig through her backpack, trying to find the lighter that she knew was in there.

"Toushi, Kaihei, don't either one of you move. That arrow can't be jostled, it could cause more damage." Kurama didn't wait for a reply, knowing that his sons would listen to him. He got to his feet and walked across the cave. He picked up the boys' double sleeping bag and then looked over to his mother. Seeing that she was doing well with the fire, he returned to his mate and sons. He quickly spread out the sleeping bag next to the kits' before dropping back to his knees at the fire demon's side.

Hiei glanced to the fox, holding a knife in his hand. "He has no energy left to stop the bleeding. Do you realize what needs to be done?"

"I do." Kurama answered softly, so he wouldn't frighten his sons to much. What Toushi was about to go through would be very painful.

"As long as you know." Hiei gazed at the knife for a few seconds. He opened the link to his mate's mind. _/You do see how the boys are acting?/_

Kurama made very brief eye contact with his lover. _/Yes, they are acting as if they were mates./_

_/Exactly……..Because of that reason and even though he's only seven years old, Kaihei is in charge at the moment./ _Hiei sighed mentally. _/This is the only thing bad about pushing two children into a bond. They are to young to control their reactions and emotions when something like this brings out their demon instincts. Though we are their parents, we are going to have to proceed with caution./ _

Kurama barely nodded. _/I know……….Kaihei may become angry because we'll be adding to Toushi's pain. He may lash out at us to defend his brother./_

_/That's what I'm thinking. We need to be very careful with what we say and do. I suggest we explain to Kaihei every little thing that goes with each step of this process. It might keep him from becoming to angry and us from getting hurt. He is more powerful then us and he knows it now./_

_/I'll follow your lead, Koi./_

Hiei finally turned his attention on his sons. "Toushi, stay as still as possible. Kaihei, I'm going to cut your brother's shirt off now so I can get a good look at what we're dealing with here. You're have to move your arms out of the way."

Kaihei regarded him for a few seconds. "I don't want to let Cubby go. He'll leave if I let him go."

"Toushi isn't going anywhere, but how about this." Kurama smiled gently, understanding where his son was coming from. "You can keep your hands on your brother, just move them to different spots. We have to be able to see and get to the wound easily."

"Fine." Kaihei answered shortly. He dropped his left arm, his hand landing at the base of his brother's tail. It was a place he knew he shouldn't be touching because when he was touched there he felt funny in a very good way. Once, their parents had caught them wrestling and touching each other's tails, instantly forbidding them from doing it again until they were much older. Kaihei smirked, watching his parents as he slowly ran his hand down his brother's tail, letting his fingers sensually slid through the soft fur. He had seen his fire demon father do this to his other father when he had been in his silver demon form.

Despite the pain he was in, Toushi arched his back, obviously enjoying the unknown sexual touch far to much for his age. "Rosey……" He practically moaned, moving his head up to his brother's shoulder. He knew that Kaihei was probably in trouble and he didn't want him to be in trouble alone. They did everything together so they would be in trouble together.

Toushi moved his head just enough to lick at the base of his brother's neck. This was something else that they had been forbidden to do. They had begun licking the other's neck just before going to bed while at the fortress. It had become a nightly ritual, a good night of sorts, until their parents had caught them doing it. The fire demon and fox had quickly stopped this behavior, telling them that they were forbidden from doing it again until they were at least fourteen years old.

Kaihei licked his own lips when he felt the lick to his neck. He had told his brother once that he liked how it felt. When his hand reached the end of the other boy's tail, he brought it back up. He slipped his hand right under Toushi's tail, letting it rest against his brother's firm rear. Kaihei finally moved his right hand. He put it over the other kit's, that was still clutching the wounded shoulder. He gradually managed to pry Toushi's bloody hand away from his body. The boys looked at each other, lacing their fingers together. Then they dropped their joined hands into the brown haired kit's lap. They didn't understand that their current embrace was by demon nature sexual, an embrace only for mates or lovers.

Kaihei met his parents eyes once more, rebelliously. "Is that better?"

Kurama and Hiei had to close their eyes and take a few deep breaths. They had to almost bite their tongues to keep from saying anything about the obvious show of defiance. They knew the boys were daring them to do something, anything, especially Kaihei. He was still angry and looking for a fight, it didn't matter that it was his parents he was challenging. Kurama and Hiei realized this so they took a few moments to curve their parental reactions to the far to young, slightly sexual display. It wouldn't be good if things escalated to a fight. Kaihei already realized how much power and control he had over the situation, they didn't want to give him more by reacting the way he wanted them to.

Kurama forced a smile to his face. "Yes, that will be fine, firebug."

"As I've said, don't move, Toushi. I'm going to cut your shirt off now." Hiei brought the knife up and put a slit down the front of the kit's shirt. He then put one in the back of the shirt before bringing the knife up to the base of his son's neck. He ignored the slight growl that came from Kaihei as he split open the shirt from the collar, over the shoulder, and down the sleeve.

Hiei then cut small slits in the material where the arrow protruded from the boy's body. With these last cuts, half of Toushi's shirt fell to the cave floor. The demons were finally able to see and inspect the wound properly. It wasn't as bad as they first thought. Of course the arrow was through the shoulder, but it was only bleeding a little and it appeared that it hadn't hit any bones.

Hiei glanced to his mate. "We're going to need some kind of poultice to keep out infection."

"I'm already ahead of you on that." Kurama turned a little to look at the woman that had been standing quietly behind them. "Mother, I need a bowl of that boiling water and Hiei needs a rock that will fit comfortably in the hand. Can you get these items?"

"I'll get them." Shiori didn't question her orders. She knew what her son wanted with the water, but she couldn't figure out why Hiei needed a rock. She only turned around and hurried to get the asked for objects.

Hiei kept his eyes on the brown haired boy. "Toushi, it's really not to bad, but it will hurt when I remove the arrow, stop the bleeding, and apply the poultice your dad is going to make."

"I can take it." Toushi answered softly, his voice so full of pain.

Hiei only nodded, raising his gaze to his other kit. "Kaihei, I need you to hang on tightly to that timid hold you have on your demon instincts. It won't do you or Toushi any good if you get mad and try to harm me. I will be causing your brother a lot of pain, but it's not intentional. Toushi has to go through this pain to get better and you have to let it happen."

"But Cubby is already hurting so much. I know because my jagon is making me feel it." Kaihei was uncertain for the moment. "I want to help him, but I don't know what to do."

"There isn't much you can do." Hiei replied to his son.

Kurama thought about it, knowing Toushi needed something to distract him from and dull the coming pain. Being a fox and an adult, he knew what would help the boy, but he was reluctant to make such a suggestion. Being Toushi's father, he couldn't and wouldn't do what he had in mind, but his black haired son could get away with it. What he was thinking about wasn't considered wrong for demon children and he knew the boys could handle the situation if he was to put them in it.

Toushi and Kaihei already had a strong bond and was well on their way to becoming mates. They were also curious about each other and themselves, this coming from their demon blood. If Kurama allowed and guided them through this, it would only strengthen their bond, and trust in each other. Also after this, Toushi and Kaihei would only want to be around the other, crave to be around the other. It was almost a guarantee that Toushi and Kaihei would become mates. It really was a win win situation for those that were involved.

Kurama realized though, that his mother would be furious with him. He knew that there would be a very heated, possibly loud, argument between him and Shiori when this was over. She would see the situation he put the boys in as wrong, but that would be by her ningen morals. The fox wrestled with his own ningen morals that had been taught to him since he started his second life. Finally his demon blood, instincts, and mind won the internal argument. Toushi and Kaihei was his children, he would guide them, teach them how he saw fit. He would install in them the morals he wanted them to have. The boys were of demon blood and they were going to grow up in the Makai so they might as well behave like demons and have demon morals. The fox would make sure of this and that his sons were demons that he could be proud of.

Taking a deep breath, Kurama opened the mind link with his mate. _/Koi?/_

_/What?/_ Hiei didn't even look over. He didn't want to alert the boys to what they were doing.

_/I have an idea that will help Toushi. It will distract him and dull the pain while you remove the arrow. Kaihei will also play a big part in it. It may also distract him too so he won't attack us. I'm pretty sure the idea has crossed your demon mind, but you didn't say anything because of how I may react./_

/_It probably has, but I'm not always sure of what you are thinking. Tell me?/_

_/It's better to just show you./_ Kurama sent his mate the possible image about what he was thinking.

_/Yes, that did cross my mind./ _Hiei looked down to the knife he still held. _/And I was afraid of your reaction if I had suggested that. I'm happy to know that you thought of it too. How serious are you about it?/_

_/Serious enough to be talking to you about it. I know that they are still a bit young, but it's not unheard of. Two demon families will do it to strengthen the bond between their betrothed children./_

_/True enough……… But what of your ningen morals? They have always come into play when we make decisions about the boys and I usually yield to you when I would have done things different. There was a few times when I would have done things the demon way./_

_/I know and I thank you for it./_ Kurama smiled slightly. _/You will be happy to know that I have come to a decision./_

_/What decision is that?/_ Hiei spared a curious glance at his mate.

_/That I am a demon and I'm going to live a demon's life. I'm not going to let ningen morals affect my decisions anymore, especially concerning my demon children./_

_/I'm proud of you./_

Kurama inclined his head slightly. _/Thank you…………..With that said, I believe we should allow this. Toushi needs to be somewhat distracted while we remove the arrow and clean up the wound, it could also dull his pain a little bit. Though he would probably pass out anyway./_

_/Yes, he most likely will. As for Kaihei, I believe that he would be a willing participant because of the way he's currently acting./ _Hiei reasoned, trying to make this decision easier. _/Plus, it would be done in a year or two anyway if we're serious about them becoming mates./_

_/Exactly, it would be done anyway. That's why I came to this decision. We're just guiding them through it a bit early. It's funny, we wanted something different for our sons then hands on experience so that they would have better life then what we got. Thinking back about these past few years I realize now that we have always taught them in that way. I guess they are going to turn out like us./_

_/Turning out like us wouldn't be so bad. We are mates with an almost legendary love and rule two thirds of the Makai. Though the pathway was rough for both of us, we turned out to be just fine. You know what's funny, your choice of words. Talk about hands on experience with what you are going to guiding our sons through while I remove the arrow in Toushi's shoulder./_

Kurama chuckled mentally. /_I couldn't resist putting it that way. Besides, with Toushi hurt the positions I showed you is the only possible choice./_

Hiei smirked a little. _/That's just like you…………. Have you thought about Shiori? She won't approve of this./_

_/Yes, I've thought about my mother's reaction. She will be very angry, furious really, but that can't be helped. I know that there will be an argument and I'm prepared for it. I will stand by my decision and will not feel ashamed. This is our choice, they are our sons. We will do what we think is right./_

_/Hn, agreed. Don't worry, you won't have to face Shiori alone, I'll be right there with you. I've decided to go through with this idea. It will help Toushi some and make his bond with Kaihei that much stronger./_

_/Alright then, let's get on with this. Our little, innocent boys have been waiting long enough./_

_/They won't be so little or innocent after the education that you are about to give them./_

Kurama allowed himself a smirk as he finally brought his eyes back to his sons, who had been waiting patiently, even though one of them was in pain. "Kaihei, I can help you make Toushi feel better, if you do exactly what I say and you both promise me not to try it again by yourselves until you've reached your teen years."

"I promise." Kaihei quickly answered.

"Me too." Toushi barely nodded his head. He had grown to tolerate the throbbing pain, but it flared up worse if he dared move.

"What are you going to do?" Shiori stood behind her son and had been there for a few minutes. She knew that they had been having one of their mental conversations so she had remained quiet. She held of bowl of warm water and a round looking rock. "Will this rock be fine?"

"Yes." Hiei took the rock from her and laid it beside him.

Shiori looked at her son and repeated her unanswered question. "What are you going to do?"

"Something that will help and needs to be done anyway." Kurama was cryptic with his answer. He didn't want to reveal anything that would give her a hint of what was going to happen. He wanted to save that argument until after the deed was done. "Mother, you are about to see something that Hiei and I only should be witness to. It can't be helped though, we need you to get items that will be used because we can't move around easily."

"Don't worry, I can handle the sight of blood." Shiori assured her son.

"He wasn't talking about blood." Hiei briefly glanced at the woman.

"What do you mean then?" Shiori looked back and forth between the demons.

"Mother, you will see something that your ningen values and morals tell you is inappropriate, immoral, sinful even, but don't interfere. The delicate setting I'm going to put the boys in can't be stopped until it's over. They have to finish what they start, because if they don't, due to their ages, the trust they have in each other will be broken beyond repair." Kurama took a deep breath, looking up to the woman. "I'm sorry, but Hiei and I won't let that trust between the boys be shattered, even by you. We have worked to hard to get where we are now, to get what we want for the boys' future, our future. No matter how much you want to, don't say or do anything that will interrupt them. Promise me, mother, that you won't interfere in what you will see."

"You haven't told me what I'm going to see." Shiori pointed out, feeling uneasy. There was something that her son wasn't telling her and it caused her to worry. Whatever her son was talking about, wasn't going to be good. She just hoped her grandsons wouldn't be in danger.

"And I'm not going to, you'll just have to watch it as it happens. I'm not taking the chance of you stopping this before it even starts." Kurama was deliberately being cold to the woman or his own ningen morals might come to the surface again.

"Maybe you should wait on the other side of the cave, out of the line of sight." Hiei suggested quietly.

"No, I want to help." Shiori insisted, enforcing her resolve. Something deep inside her was urging her to stay. "I can handle the blood and what ever else you two are talking about."

"Then promise me that you won't interfere at all. I will discuss our decision, and any of your concerns later tonight when the boys are asleep." Kurama made it clear what he would and wouldn't have. He knew if he got his mother to promise him that she wouldn't intervene she wouldn't. No matter what, she wouldn't break a promise to him.

"I promise, I won't say or do anything." Shiori finally answered, holding the bowl out to her son. She had a nervous smile on her face because she still didn't know what they were talking about and that inner voice was telling her that she just agreed to something that she wasn't going to like. "If I feel the urge to meddle, then I'll go to the other side of the cave."

"Thank you, mother." Kurama smiled as well, but his was confident. He took the bowl and sat it between himself and his mate, making eye contact for a moment. "Let's get started, Toushi has had that arrow in him long enough."

"Hn, I'll follow your lead this time." Hiei picked up the rock and moved around to the other side of his quiet sons. He glanced from one boy to the other, at their young faces, at the embrace they were in. He was satisfied that he and his mate had made the right decision. He looked to the fox and nodded. "Begin it."

(Below here is where things become quite racy and definitely wrong. If you are easily offended, I would advise you to stop reading now and wait for the next chapter. Just so you know, something will happen between the boys that will add a new aspect to their relationship. If you continue reading, please do so at your own risk. You have been warned several times. Thank you.)

Kurama took a deep breath, looking directly at his sons. "I want you both to relax, trust me, and do exactly as I say." When the boys silently nodded, he continued. "Kaihei, I want you to stay as you are; on your knees, but sitting on the back of your legs."

"Okay, daddy."

"Toushi, there isn't much choice for you because of the arrow in your shoulder. You have to stay leaning your right side against the front of your brother's body so your father and I can get at the wound. Though I would like for you to try to put your right arm around his waist."

"I'll try." Toushi released the other kit's hand and started to move. Pain was apparent on his face, but so was determination. This was the only reason why he was able to do what his father wanted. He slowly slipped his right arm around his brother's waist.

"Good." Kurama smiled encouragingly. "Kaihei, I now want you to open your legs just enough for your brother to lay sideways between them."

The black haired kit didn't respond. He only slid his legs out, letting his brother rest between them and against him.

Kurama continued to smile. "As we proceed, boys, try not to lose this position. It will be beneficial to you both if you stay like this."

"Yes, sir." The kits answered together.

"Let's move on then." Kurama reached out and removed Kaihei's boots along with the socks. He also somehow managed to get the kit's shirt off. He glanced briefly to his mate. "Can you cut the rest of Toushi's shirt off?"

"Hn." Hiei quickly done what the redhead wanted. "What about the pants?"

"The pants are staying on for my mother's sake." Kurama answered as he removed Toushi's boots and socks. He was doing this to make his sons as comfortable as possible since it would help the situation along. "Besides, the pants won't hinder the boys in any way."

To show his mate what he had in mind, the fox untied the sash in Toushi's pants that kept them up and closed. He ran his fingers just under the waistband, loosening them, but also checking to see if the boy had on underwear; he didn't. The kits for the most part was curious and eager, but they didn't understand what was happening so they opted to remain quiet and only do what they were told.

Kurama looked at his sons once again, even as he straightened Toushi's left leg and pushed it back some so that his legs were parted and hips turned just enough. "Kaihei, I need you to cup your hand like you are going to drink water from it."

"Like this?" Kaihei raised his right hand and cupped it.

"Exactly like that and keep it that way." Kurama put his hand around the kit's wrist. "Okay, boys, for the next little while I want you to only look at each other. No matter what you hear, keep your focus on your brother. I will be talking to you to give you instructions, do what I say, but don't look at me. Your father will probably give you directions too, follow those as well. Toushi, your father will be removing that arrow in a very short time. You will be in pain, but try to keep your concentration on Kaihei and what he will be doing to you. Also, no matter what don't stop any of the actions that I tell or guide you to do. You, boys, will finish what you start. Understand?"

"Yep." Kaihei was quick to answer.

"Yes." Toushi answered too.

Kurama looked up to his mate for the final okay. After this, there would be no turning back. When Hiei nodded, Kurama took a deep breath and then took hold the top of the brown haired boy's pants. He pulled them open and guided Kaihei's cupped hand down inside them. The fox heard his mother gasp in shock, but he ignored it. The next gasp was heard from Toushi as his brother cupped his penis and part of his sac. He unconsciously rolled his hips into the warm hand, gripping his brother's waist tighter.

Kaihei was wide eyed as he watched and felt the other kit move against his hand. His eyes only got wider, feeling something happening. "I'm hurting Cubby." He finally whispered after a couple of failed attempts.

"How so?" Kurama asked softly. He still hadn't removed his hand from Kaihei's wrist, but he wasn't planning to yet. He wanted to make sure his sons would continue when he let go.

"He's a…..He's a…." Kaihei stumbled over his words. "He's getting …….. a little…….. hard."

Kurama allowed himself a small chuckle. "That's suppose to happen. It means he likes what you are doing to him. Let's see if he can get you a little hard." He reached behind the black haired kit's back and took hold of Toushi's wrist. He guided the small hand down to lay just under Kaihei's tail. "Toushi, press down some, wriggle your fingers, and move your hand around in that spot."

Toushi made several attempts to say something, anything, but nothing come out, except his rapid breathing. He finally just did what he was told to do with a blush already on his face. He smiled slightly when he heard Kaihei start breathing like him. It was nice to know that he had the same affect on his brother as his brother had on him. He didn't know what he was feeling though, only that he liked it and he didn't want it to stop.

Kurama smiled a bit. "Firebug, are you a little hard now?"

Kaihei was only able to nod, his voice was completely gone, and he had a pretty blush on his face too.

Kurama was about to set up the next stage, but he quickly realized that he didn't have too. The boys' demon and natural instincts had taken over. Toushi was still moving his hips and his hand was playing at the base of his brother's tail. Kaihei had begun to copy the other's actions with his left hand all on his own; it was also under his brother's tail. His right hand wasn't idle and the fox felt it. Kaihei was gently squeezing and then releasing Toushi's genitals.

Satisfied that what was happening wouldn't stop, Kurama finally removed his hands from his sons. He looked up to his mate. "Koi, you can start now and please do it quickly. The boys won't last to long because of their age and inexperience."

"I know." Hiei got up on his knees and started to cut through the arrow in Toushi's shoulder. He could have easily broken the arrowhead off, but it would have caused more damage and pain. As he was sawing through the shaft, he made eye contact with his lover and then briefly inclined his head to the left.

Kurama chanced a glance at his mother and found what he had expected. Shiori was in complete and total shock. Her brain couldn't process what she was seeing her grandsons do. It was clear that she wanted to turn away in disgust and run to the other side of the cave, but she didn't do either. Her body was literally frozen in place so she was left staring at the scene as it played out before her.

Kurama shrugged because it couldn't be helped. He turned back to his mate and tried to smile. "There's going to be hell to pay."

"Indeed." Hiei agreed, continuing to cut through the shaft of the arrow. He was actually almost done. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye that made him smile and then tilt his head towards his sons. "See if you can help out our little firebug."

Kurama quickly looked to his sons and smiled. "Oh."

Kaihei was wiggling his little hips back and forth, trying to get some friction on his own penis, but it wasn't working and he was becoming frustrated. The fox moved over just enough to put his hands on the kit's wriggling hips. He stilled their frantic movements, not letting his son move for a few seconds to calm him down some. Then he started guiding Kaihei's hips, making them roll like his brother's were. It was what the boy had been seeking, his mouth fell open and a muted gasp was heard. Kaihei was obviously rubbing himself against Toushi's side, enjoying the friction caused by his brother and the pants he still wore.

Kurama once again removed his hands from his son. The boys really were doing fine on their own, they didn't need him to help anymore. He brought his eyes back to what his mate was doing. Even if he was present, it wasn't right for him to keep his hands on his sons or watch them. His sole purpose in the situation was to make sure that Toushi and Kaihei didn't cross certain lines to soon. Though it was out in the open, what was happening between the boys was a private moment meant only for them. Kurama spared very brief glances to his sons, but for the most part he kept his eyes on his lover. He smiled a little when the arrowhead finally fell off into the fire demon's waiting hand.

Hiei looked up to the ningen woman. "Shiori?" When nothing happened, he tried again, louder. "Shiori?" Still the woman didn't respond so he got even louder. "Shiori!!"

Shiori nearly jumped out of her skin, her widened eyes landing on the fire demon. "Y…Ye…Yes?"

"Here." Hiei tossed her the piece of arrow he was holding and she easily caught it. "Go find a burning stick that is the same size as the arrow's shaft and do it quickly. We don't have much time left, if the boys' quickened movements are any indication."

Shiori tried to answer, but she couldn't. She just turned and ran towards the fire.

Hiei turned his attention to the boys, watching them for a few seconds. They both had their eyes closed, and mouths were open, breathing hard. The fox's whispered voice caught his attention.

"They have great instincts and have taken to this quite well."

Hiei let a smirk touch his lips as he looked to his fox. "Yes, they have. That is why we are going to have to watch them even more closely. Knowing them, they are going to want to do this all the time."

"Yes, I know." Kurama smirked too. It really did seem that things were going to turn out the way they wanted and hoped.

Before anything else could be said, Shiori came running back over. She held a stick in her hand, one end of it black and smoldering. She didn't say anything as she held the stick out to the fire demon.

Hiei took the stick, nodding his thanks before turning his attention back on the fox. He laid the stick down beside him and picked up the rounded rock. "Here we go."

Kurama placed a hand on Kaihei's back, whispering. "Kaihei, use that jagon eye to intensify the sensations and feelings that you are causing your brother to experience. Also, warm up your hands a little bit, I can guarantee you that Toushi will like it."

Kaihei didn't answer or open his normal eyes, but his jagon did begin to glow gold. It was assumed that the kit had warmed his hands too. Toushi gasped and turned his face into his brother's chest. Small, muffled, incoherent sounds came from his trembling lips.

Knowing that what could be done had been done to help Toushi, Hiei took a deep breath and wrapped his free hand around the part of the arrow that was coming from the front of the kit's shoulder. He waited and watched until he saw Toushi tense up and then start trembling uncontrollably. It was time, without warning or thought to what he was doing, the fire demon slammed the rock against the shaft that was sticking out of his son's back and pulled from the other side.

Toushi screamed into Kaihei's chest and tightened his hold on him, feeling the arrow move within his body.

Hiei took another deep breath and slammed the rock down again, pulling the arrow from the front. Toushi's whole body shuddered in pain, screaming again as the arrow was yanked from his shoulder and blood started to pour out of him.

"Kaihei, keep your hands moving and continue to use that jagon." Hiei instructed while he picked up the smoldering stick. He placed his free hand on Toushi's left arm and quickly brought the stick forward. He shoved the burning wood into the hole in the back of the kit's shoulder. Toushi screamed in pure agony, now feeling only pain as the wound was colorized. He had actually been feeling really good, but that had been taken away.

After several seconds, Hiei pulled the burning stick out of the wound. He passed the stick to his other hand and without warning shoved it into the wound in the front of Toushi's shoulder. Another heart wrenching scream was pulled from the kit, making all that were present cringe as if feeling the pain too. Finally, Hiei removed the stick and laid it on the ground beside him. The whole situation was almost done.

"Kaihei, I know it's hard to get past Toushi's pain, but you have to." Kurama moved a little bit closer to his sons, knowing what was going to happen. "Search your brother's mind and body for those funny, warm, and fuzzy feelings that he was having right before your father started removing the arrow." He watched as his son's third eye glowed brighter. "Have you found them?'

"Yeah." Kaihei nodded his head, concentrating hard.

"Good, bring all those feelings and sensations to the surface. Make them override the pain in Toushi's body." Kurama urged gently.

Kaihei's jagon eye continued to glow, a smile on his lips. It wasn't long before Toushi sighed, his very tense body going lax against his brother. He actually looked up and smiled lazily at the other kit. "Hi, Rosey."

"Hi ,Cubby." Kaihei actually giggled. He moved a little to get more comfortable, his legs had started to go to sleep, but that didn't help. His sensitized penis brushed against his brother's side, his pants adding to the friction. He sighed, his mouth following open. Hiei and Kurama saw this, but didn't say anything. They waited to see if the brown haired kit would figure the next step out on his own and he did.

Without instructions and ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Toushi put his left arm around his brother's waist too. He was tired and had no energy, but he wanted Kaihei to feel what he was feeling. He spread his hands out on the cheeks of the other kit's butt. With a smirk, he forced Kaihei to roll his hips upwards into his body while squeezing the twin globes under his hands. That was all it took for the black haired kit because he was so over sensitized already. Kaihei tensed up, his toes actually curling, and then he started trembling. He begun to collapse a few seconds later, a small moan escaping his mouth.

Kurama caught his son and held him upright. He smiled knowingly when the kit's heavily lidded green eyes met his own. "I take it that you liked that?"

"Yeah." Kaihei said on a sigh, the same lazy smile on his lips. "I feel really good. I want to do that again."

This admission caused Hiei to heartily laugh and shake his head. It seemed that the boy took after the fox in at least one more way. Not that it was a bad way, but Toushi was going to be worn out until he got his stamina built up after they become mates.

"I'm glad you did and I bet you do." Kurama ran a hand through his son's black hair. "Though you and Toushi can't do this again until you're a little older, I can promise you that it will only feel better, will only get better as you two become more experienced."

"Really?" Kaihei didn't believe that things would feel better then what he was already feeling.

"Yes, a whole lot better." Kurama smiled gently. "Now, why don't you go to sleep? I know you and your body wants to."

"But Cubby." Kaihei quickly looked down to where his brother was still leaning against him, wrapping his arms around him.

"He's already asleep. I'm actually surprised that he didn't pass out sooner, but he was very determined. He wanted to prove that he could handle the pain and he wanted to see to your needs as well, which is very good." Kurama scratched his son's ears. "You go to sleep too." He pulled the boy against his side, letting him rest there.

Kaihei had one more question that he wanted answered. He tilted his head back and looked up his redhead father. "What was that, what Cubby and I did?"

Kurama took a deep breath, trying to come up with something that wasn't to adult. He had known that question would eventually be asked. "There are a lot of names for what you and Toushi did, some are very bad and I would prefer that you don't know those names yet. For now, let's call what you two did, shared fun. Enough talking, go to sleep. I'll try to answer anymore of your questions after you and Toushi wake up because I'm sure that he has some too."

"Okay." Kaihei laid his head against his father's shoulder while he continued to hold his brother. It wasn't long at all before he was in a deep sleep.

Kurama and Hiei worked together to move the boys as one to their double sleeping bag. They really didn't want to disturb the kits because they were in the cutest little embrace. Toushi and Kaihei needed this time together, even asleep. They had to come to terms with this new aspect of their relationship and to only seek out the other if comfort or reassurance was needed. To complete the circle, they needed to wake up in each other's arms. The boys had sealed their fate as mates, unless something extremely traumatic happened that would tear apart their bond, but the demons would make sure that didn't happen.

As Kurama and Hiei removed their hands, the boys settled in for a nice, relaxing nap. Kaihei was laying on his back, his arms around his brother's shoulders. His lips were parted and he was breathing through his mouth. Toushi laid between the other kit's legs and part way on his body. His head was turned sideways, resting against Kaihei's bare chest. He was breathing deeply through his nose and his hands gripped his brother's arms loosely.

Kurama quickly made up a poultice that would help with the pain, keep out infection, and for fast healing. He filled up the burned holes in Toushi's shoulder with it and spread it around the wounds. After that, he applied gauze and taped it down. Once he was satisfied, Kurama pulled the sleeping bag over his sons, smiling. "Well, Koi, it's done. I had always imagined that Toushi would be in charge when we put them into that situation, yet Kaihei certainly did do a great job. It will make me ponder again just who will be seme in their relationship. Maybe they'll turn out like us, both reversible. Yet, this wasn't how I pictured our sons' first adventure into pleasure, but it worked."

"How did you picture it?" Hiei asked, still watching his sleeping sons.

"A lamp weed lit room on a full moon night, a soft bed with silky sheets, maybe a couple of sips low grade wine just to help them to relax, no hindering injuries, and definitely no clothes. Though the boys didn't seem to mind, the pants did put a damper on the moment. There wasn't much skin to skin contact when they needed it the most."

"As you saw, fox, they did just fine. Maybe we could set that scenario up for them in a year or two. They have at least seven years to wait before they can mate so they may become frustrated now that they have been introduced to pleasure of the body. Kaihei has already asked to do it again. He actually sounded like another fox I know and love."

"I know. He sounded just like me. What can I say, it's the fox blood in him." Kurama allowed himself a small laugh. "And that's true about possible frustration. We could always just go with instincts, ours and theirs. If we see them becoming agitated, we set up a special night for them so they can work through that agitation together."

"And of course we'll be present to make sure that they don't take things to far." Hiei thought it over and nodded once. "I like that idea, we'll do that."

"Agreed." Kurama leaned over and kissed both boys on the foreheads. When he sat up, Hiei leaned over and kissed the boys on the head too.

They slowly managed to get up from the ground, somewhat helping each other. They were generally pleased with everything that had happened and the outcome. Their happiness died the moment they turned around. Shiori stood a few feet in front of them and she had apparently gotten over her shock and denial. Her shoulders were squared in determination, her hands were clenched, her eyes were narrowed, and what little bit of energy she had was flaring. She was the perfect picture of seething anger. Hiei and Kurama had never feared a ningen before, much less a female, but at that moment a very tiny sliver of fear sliced through them. This was truly going to be a nightmare.

Shiori's enraged voice cut through the cave like a knife. "What in the hell is wrong with you two?!!" She pointed right at the sleeping kits. "You just guided those innocent little boys into having incest sex!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's right!! Shiori is going to rip the demons a new one in the next chapter and they need it!! I suppose I need it too for writing this. Please bear with me though while I explain a few things.

If you are wondering, Toushi and Kaihei both had erections. Now some of you are wondering how is that possible because of the ages, but it's totally possible. You see, boys get erections all of their lives even when they are babies, even in the womb. Some boy babies are born with erections. All an erection is, is when the penis fills up with blood. It doesn't have to be sexual, though I made it sexual in this chapter.

Many people cannot imagine that everyone— adults, the elderly, teens, children, and even babies—are very sexual beings. Some believe that sexual activity is reserved for early and middle adulthood. Teens often feel that adults are too old for sexual intercourse. Sexuality, though, is much more than sexual intercourse and humans are sexual beings throughout life.

Now, I know that demons and demon world is fictional, along with the customs and morals that we provide for them. I just like to say that I think demons would be very sexual creatures too and probably more so. If that was true, then demon children would also be more sexual. They would be curious and they would experiment early.

I just want to point out one other thing. Has anyone out there ever changed a baby's diaper? If you have, then you should have noticed how a infant will touch, grab, and rub their genitals while the diaper is off. This is because it provides pleasure to the baby. I also want to say that toddlers and little boys and girls can experience orgasm from masturbation, from touching themselves. Although boys will not ejaculate until they have reached puberty. So if you don't know the answer or figured it out, it is yes. In this chapter, Toushi and Kaihei reached orgasm, though they didn't ejaculate or really have sex. Please try to remember that it was only some touching and a little humping.

As I have said at the beginning, I expect criticism and a few flames for this. I know that I really shouldn't have wrote this chapter like this, but this just happened. I want to apologize once more, if any of you out there is offended. I wasn't trying to offend you in any way. If you are still offended, then there isn't much else to say, except that this is a free country and this is my story, I can do whatever in it that I want. Again, sorry if you are upset, even by the truth in the last sentence. Sorry.

Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, even if it's criticism or flame. I will gracefully accept anything that I get. Thanks so much for reading! Even if you don't like this chapter, please keep reading this story and all future stories that will be in this arc. The next chapter will be out soon and I promise you all that it's a lot less racy, though there will be some bad language because Shiori is going to let the demons have it. Things will also get explained from the demons point of view.

Once again, thanks so much for reading and please leave a review.


	12. Uncontrolled Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! Absolutely the best!! I couldn't ask for better readers and reviewers. I want to thank you all for supporting my last chapter. I am very grateful to you all for your kind words when you could have given me flames. You guys really and truly are the best!! I shall name you all, even if it's against the rules of one site that I post on. My reviewers: ShioriFoxiesMom, tori, Kerryann, mhmartini, VixenzxMasqueradex, nette, Kag-Kitsune, SsathePharaph, Lupercalia1, Silvermane1, neko1kitty, DarkAngelJaganshi-Kurama, sum1, Squirrely, Blue-fire-fox09, gabbygoose05, VaealWolfhart, Helcat805, firelilyfox, and F2K.

A/N: Just to let you all know, this chapter is mostly talking, arguing really. This chapter may seem like filler, but it needed to be in this story, especially after the last chapter. Shiori had to have her say about what happened, and so did the demons. This chapter wasn't even in the original story, so I kind of winged it. I hope that it's okay and that all of you like it.

WARNING!!!: A little bit of bad language, Adult Shonen Ai, and very young Shonen Ai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 12 of 26

Uncontrolled Anger

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori's enraged voice cut through the cave like a knife. "What in the hell is wrong with you two?!!" She pointed right at the sleeping kits. "You just guided those innocent little boys into having incest sex!!!"

Hiei kept his voice calm. "We are not getting into this in here. I won't have my sons woken up and then have them believe that they did something wrong."

"They did do something wrong!" Shiori was livid.

"Out of the cave now." Hiei remained calm. He turned without another word and headed outside.

Kurama briefly looked at his mother before following his mate. Shiori stared at her grandsons for a few moments. She was still in shock by what she had witnessed and that her son had started it all. Well she wasn't going to stand for this because someone had to protect the boys. She took a deep breath and quickly walked out of the cave. She found that her son and his mate hadn't gone far. They stood in the circle of light that was cast by the fire that was inside.

Shiori started immediately. "Shuuichi, Hiei, I'm mortified by you both! Explain yourselves and it better be a damn good explanation."

"Mother, I'm sorry, but what happened was the only choice that Hiei and I had. Toushi needed something to distract him from the pain." Kurama didn't and wouldn't feel guilty about the decision that he had made.

"Don't give me that, the only choice that you had! Bull shit!! You had plenty of choices. You could have knocked him out, gave him something to make him go to sleep, or at least gave him something for the pain. Shuuichi, you have told me that you know everything there is to know about plants so you could have did something, anything, besides that!"

Kurama slowly shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that this was the first time that he had ever heard his mother curse. This alone spoke volumes about serious the situation was. "Mother, that was the only choice. All the plants I know that can be used for the kind of pain that was in my son's body is very powerful even in small doses. If I had given Toushi anything, he would have been out for awhile, possibly days. If we had knocked him out, it could have caused a concussion and that would have only added to the problem. Lastly, I couldn't give him anything to go to sleep. We needed Toushi alert and able to wake up when we desired. This is so we can check on him and verbally hear how he's doing. Hiei and I will check on Toushi through the night and in the morning he'll probably wake up feeling pretty good. What happened between the boys is just fine. All Kaihei did was help his brother get through the pain."

"Shuuichi, are you even listening to yourself?!" Shiori asked angrily, gesturing with her hands. "Do you even realize what the hell you did?!"

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. "All my fox did was help Kaihei dull Toushi's pain and strengthen their bond at the same time. He did nothing wrong." He was determined to stand by the decision that his mate and him had made. It really had been for the best.

"Of course he did something wrong!! Moments ago, my son taught his just turned seven year old son how to give his almost eight year old brother a hand job while humping his side!! They basically had sex! It was child molestation! You can't get much more wrong then that! He might as well be a child molester!"

"They didn't have sex, mother!" Kurama was becoming angry, which wasn't good for him in his current condition. "What the boys did isn't wrong! It was only some touching and, as you put it, a little humping. I may be many things; merciless killer, legendary thief, a master at puzzles and head games. I was also the biggest whore of the Makai in my other life, but I am not a damn child molester! I didn't sit there and watch them nor did I touch them after they got started."

"You took away their innocence!" Shiori wasn't backing down.

"I did no such thing! The boys are still virgins and it will remain that way for awhile longer. At least until they are thirteen."

"What?! You're planning on letting your sons have sex after they reach the age of thirteen?!" Shiori couldn't believe that she was hearing this. "That is to young to be having sex!"

"Maybe for ningens, but not for demons." Hiei tried to remain calm, he had too. "The first time I had sexual intercourse was when I was thirteen. I can't remember when I had my first sexual encounter, but I can remember that I had been experimenting for about three years before that."

"Yeah, that sounds about right for me too." Kurama shuffled through his memories. "Though if I remember correctly, I had sexually intercourse for the first time a couple of months before my thirteenth birthday."

"You had sex when you were twelve years old?!" Shiori stared hard at her son.

"In my first life, yes, I was twelve years old. In this form, you'll be happy to know that Hiei took my virginity and I was twenty two at the time."

"Fine, Shuuichi, but we weren't talking about you two! Tell me why you taught the boys what you did!"

"It's a demon thing." Hiei answered simply. He looked up to his mate. "You might as well tell her what we got planned. It might help matters."

"Or make them worse." Kurama muttered quietly.

"What are you two planning now?!" Shiori was very quick to ask.

Kurama looked into his mother's face. "We are helping the boys along to being mates."

"Mates……. Mates?!…..Mates like you and Hiei?!"

"Yes, mother, exactly like me and Hiei. We want the boys to become mates."

Shiori was getting even more angry. "They're brothers! They can't be mates! That is incest!!"

"No, it's not." Hiei angrily replied. "Demons may do many things, but we don't condone incest. Toushi and Kaihei may think of themselves as brothers, but they are not. They don't have the same blood, so it's not incest."

Kurama took a deep breath and tried to smile. "Mother, please remain quiet while I try to explain something to you. Then you can have your say afterwards. What I guided Toushi and Kaihei into doing wasn't sex, wasn't incest, and it isn't looked upon as wrong. In demon culture, what you saw happen was a sort of ritual. All demon children is taught about the pleasure of the body in this way. It's just another lesson like any other. Hiei and myself went through this ritual, even if we can't remember it. When a demon child starts showing curiosity for it's own body and for other children's bodies, the child's parents will then start looking for another curious child. When one is found, the parents of the first child will talk with the parents of the second child and come to an arrangement. Then a date, time, and location is agreed upon. The parents then bring the children to the meeting spot. After they are all together, one of the parents will guide the children through what you witnessed. Though the children are usually not injured and they are usually naked. Also, the parents remain close by so the children don't get to carried away and the auctions through the encounter aren't always the same."

Kurama took another deep breath and then continued. "Now, when two children are betrothed to become mates, the two families will live together. The parents will do everything possible to help their children form a bond, this includes what you witnessed. But if a bond is already there when the children do this ritual, it only strengthens their bond. As they grow older, they will only want to be around each other. Toushi and Kaihei is sort of betrothed, they already have a bond. What happened is a ritual to guarantee that bond between them will continue to grow."

Shiori narrowed her eyes at her son. "If this ritual is so accepted, why doesn't it have a name?"

"It does have a name." Hiei was the one that answered. "He was just reluctant to tell you, but I will. The ritual is called sex play. You must realize that demons are creatures of sex and we like it that way. Sex is used for torture and punishment; as a weapon in one's arsenal. Of course sex is also for pleasure and to reproduce. Sometimes, it is even used to say hello to a long time friend or someone you just met if the attraction is there. Not all demons are that promiscuous, but most are. To mated demons, sex has become something far more then pleasure of the body. While mated demons have sex; their souls, minds, and bodies are linked together as one. Two demons may have liked sex before they were mated, but after the mating the demons actually crave sex. Though now, the two demons will only want sex from each other. That is why Kurama and I have sex about three times a day, even if we can't right now. We crave each other, we crave the pleasure and passion that happens in our bodies when we touch, kiss, and join together. Demon children are no different, they want these sensations too. They will get them one way or another."

"You two's sex life aside…. you are saying, that if you haven't done this with Toushi and Kaihei, they would do it anyway." Shiori looked back and forth between the two demons. "I don't believe that one bit! Those innocent little boys wouldn't have done that!"

"My sons may be virgins, but they are far from innocent." Hiei actually smirked, looking proud. "They've killed to many demons to be innocent. Whether you want to believe it or not, Toushi and Kaihei would have started experimenting in a few more months anyway. I guess you can call what Kurama and I did a preemptive strike. The sex play let them experiment, but on our terms."

"They wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't for you two!" Shiori's mind continued to refuse to accept the obvious facts about her grandsons.

Kurama sighed, this was going no where real fast and he was tired of arguing. "They would have done that, mother. You haven't seen how they look at each other, how they use any excuse to touch the other, or heard some of the things they have said. You haven't had to stop them from taking baths together because they like to wash each other's privates. You haven't had to break them up from wrestling because they were touching the base of each other's tails, their erogenous zones. You haven't had to stop them from licking the other's neck, exactly where their bite marks will eventually be, so they don't accidentally mark each other to soon. You don't know how hard it's been raising those two the last couple of months."

"It's your own fault that it's so hard! You should have stopped those behaviors before they even started." Shiori replied angrily. "You shouldn't have pushed them towards becoming mates."

"We want them to become mates. Toushi is the only being that we would ever trust Kaihei with. Because he is forbidden, Kaihei will need someone that will understand and protect him, someone that won't exploit him. We have been constantly grooming Toushi for that role, installing in him everything that we thought he should know." Hiei answered quickly. "They will become mates, that sex play saw to that. Just so you know, we aren't the bad parents that you are making us out to be. We didn't get the idea of them becoming mates, until we saw the bond already forming between them when Toushi was two and Kaihei was one. Kurama and I just nurtured that bond and them. We just helped their love along."

"Love?! The boys are to young to know what love is!"

"No, they're not, mother." Kurama pointed towards the cave. "What you saw in there was love. From the very moment that Toushi called out to his brother for help. He didn't call for me or Hiei, he called to the one person that he trusted and loved the most. Even if he didn't understand, Kaihei responded the only way he could, with love and anger. He was prepared to fight us to the end to protect his brother. If we hadn't set up that sex play for them, we would probably be dead. Kaihei would have probably killed us when that arrow was removed just because we were adding more pain to Toushi's suffering. That sex play did help Toushi get through his pain, but it also distracted Kaihei enough. We were able to do what needed to be done and keep our lives so I guess you can say it helped us too. Love was involved in that whole process, whether it was our love for our sons, their love for us, or their love for each other. Love was very much present and you can't say otherwise."

Shiori ran her hands through her hair angrily. "I can say otherwise! What happened was nothing, but sex, plain and simple. To make it worse it was between brothers who are to young to know what was happening. You two have forced me into realizing something, that I don't really know you as well as I thought. You would do anything to get what you want, no matter who gets hurt in the process, and that is very selfish. I don't care about your demon customs because they are wrong, corrupt. I won't allow my grandsons to be raised like this, raised by parents that have no principles. If anything happens in my presence again that isn't brotherly, I will put a stop to it. If you two won't curve this sinful behavior, I will. If you two won't give them morals to live by, I will. I will teach those little boys what is right and what is wrong."

"How dare you?" Hiei took an angry step forward, but was quickly stopped.

Kurama held tightly to his mate's shoulders as he stared at the woman. He was completely angry at his mother, something he had never felt before and he never wanted to feel it again. He wasn't going to have his demon ethics questioned by or his sons' precious bond threatened by a mere ningen, his mother or not. "You won't interfere, mother. I love you very much, but you won't stop them or hurt their bond. I won't allow it. They may be your grandsons, but you have no say in how they are raised. Toushi and Kaihei are our sons, we will raise them how we see fit. They will have morals that we teach them, demon morals. They are going to live a demon life so they have no use for ningen ethics. I won't let them be like me, a creature caught between worlds. They are going to know who they are, a demon of the Makai. For your information, the sex play will happen again, when we feel that our sons need it. As I have said, I love you, but if you stop them from doing anything or try to curve their behaviors you won't see the boys again until after they are mated. That way, you won't be able to interfere in their love and bond."

"You wouldn't do that, Shuuichi!"

"I will, to protect my sons. I won't let their love be broken by you. If you want to continue seeing them then you have to accept the fact that Hiei and I will teach our boys what we think they need to know. You have to accept that they are demons, not ningens. You also have to accept the fact that they will become mates and that we will continue to let them experiment with pleasure of the body."

"But it's wrong! Toushi and Kaihei are brothers and they are to young to know about that!" Shiori continued to stand her ground, but she was now scared of loosing her grandsons. She knew that her son would follow through on his threat. Somehow, the argument had been turned back on her, making her look like she was the one at fault.

An angry little voice was heard that stopped all of the arguing. "Don't yell at my fathers, grandma!"

The three adults turned towards the mouth of the cave and saw Kaihei standing there. He looked about ready to cry and he was holding his rose whip. He took a step forward, towards the woman, making her take a step back. The fox realized what was happening. The kit would do anything to protect his pregnant fathers, including killing his grandmother.

"What Toushi and I did isn't bad!" Kaihei took another step forward, making her back away once more. "Papa and daddy won't let us do bad stuff!"

"Hiei, control yourself." Kurama let his mate go and hurried as a fast as he could over to his son. He stopped in front of him, putting his hands on little shoulders. "Kaihei, it's okay. Grandma, myself, and your father was discussing something very important. She didn't mean to yell at us." He quickly glanced at the woman. "Tell him you didn't mean it, mother."

"I didn't mean it." Shiori was scared. She had seen the look on the boy's face before when he killed an enemy and right now she was the enemy. She actually saw her grandson in a new light. She realized just then that no matter how much she wanted Kaihei to be human, he wasn't, he was all demon. Her son and his mate was also all demon as was Toushi. She swallowed hard, deciding to back down. She finally understood that even though she had learned a lot about demons from Junaco, that maybe she really didn't understand them. She didn't agree with what her son and Hiei had planned for the boys or what they wanted to teach them, but she wouldn't interfere anymore. Much to her obvious dismay, they knew what they were doing and how to handle their sons, even if it left a sour taste in her mouth and knots in her stomach.

Kaihei glared at the woman for a few seconds more before turning his eyes on his redheaded father. He reached out and put a hand on the fox's hidden stomach. "Are you okay, daddy?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kurama smiled gently. "And so is the baby." He saw the boy's eyes glance to the fire demon so he continued. "Your father and his babies are okay too."

"Good." Kaihei instantly brightened. The whip transformed back into a rose and then a seed. He smiled as he put the seed back into his messy hair. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, you are? Is that why you're awake?" Kurama tweaked the kit's nose playfully.

"No, the yelling woke me up, but I am hungry." Kaihei answered, rubbing his bare stomach.

"Well then, let's see if I can find something for you." Kurama didn't look back as he led his son into the cave.

Hiei fixed a nasty glare on the ningen woman. "Shiori, I respect you because Kurama does and he would be mad at me if I didn't, but right now I don't care because I'm mad. You won't dictate to me ningen ways to raise my demon children. If you try anything with the boys to curve their behaviors, I will follow through on my fox's threat, but I will make it worse. You won't ever see the boys again at all and you will never see the babies that Kurama and I now carry. Do you realize what almost happened? Do you realize now that you don't know the boys like you believe you do? You may come to our house on the weekends and have spent the last month with them, but you don't know them. You don't know what they are capable of. If you haven't figured it out yet, then I will tell you. Kaihei was about to kill you because he saw you as a threat to us, as a threat to him and Toushi. It doesn't matter that you are his grandmother, for those few moments you were his enemy. My advice to you is watch what you say when you are around him and his brother from now on. Toushi will likely react in the same way. Next time, Kurama or I may not be able to stop one of them or both from killing you."

Hiei didn't wait for a reply. He was done with this conversation. He turned and quickly entered the cave. He went over to his sleeping bag and sat down heavily, smiling slightly when he caught sight of his mate and child. Kurama and Kaihei was going through the capsules, trying to find something to cook for dinner. Hiei looked over to the boy that was still sleeping, the smile slipping into a frown. Toushi wasn't doing to good. He was in a fitful sleep now, whimpering softly. The fire demon's attention was drawn from his son to movement at the mouth of the cave. Shiori was standing there fidgeting from one foot to the other, totally nervous. She was looking back and forth between them all, biting her lip. She didn't know what she should do or even if she was welcome back into the cave.

Kurama saw her and took pity on her. He was still mad, but he still loved her and always would. They all had said things that they shouldn't have and didn't really mean. He wanted to smooth out things between all of them as soon as possible. If he didn't, the boys might pick up on the hurt feelings. "Mother, why don't you come help me and Kaihei."

"Yes, of course." Shiori hurried over to them and started to go through the pile of supplies, searching for some pots. She was happy that her son was trying to help matters, so she would too. It wasn't to long before dinner was being cooked over the fire.

During that time, Hiei noticed that Toushi had gotten worse. The boy was still sleeping restlessly and whimpering, but now he was holding his wounded shoulder and his energy was acting weird. The fire demon looked over to his mate. "Fox, come here?"

"Yes, Koi?" Kurama instantly went over to his lover and looked down at him.

"I'm sure that you've noticed that Toushi is getting worse and what his energy is doing. He wasn't like this when Kaihei was sleeping with him. I know that it's only physiological, but he won't get better if his brother isn't there. I think Kaihei needs to go back over there and let Toushi hold him until he wakes up."

"I agree with you, but it might cause my mother to blow up again."

"True, very true…… but Shiori has to learn to accept that the boys are demons and that they love each other. Besides, I don't believe she will say anything more because Kaihei gave her a rude awakening."

"Alright, I just hope that you are right." Kurama said before glancing over his shoulder and calling out. "Kaihei, come over here."

"Yes, sir." The kit dropped what he was doing and ran over to his father's side.

"Come with me." Kurama took hold of the kit's hand and then led him over to where the other kit was sleeping. "Firebug, what do you notice about Toushi?"

"He's uh…" Kaihei stared at his brother for a few moments. "He's making noises, and moving, and he's holding his shoulder."

"He's doing all that, but what else. Look at his energy."

"Ummm…." Kaihei bit his lip, concentrating. "It's doing something funny, it's going up and down."

Kurama nodded, releasing the kit's hand. "That's exactly what it's doing. Can you lay down beside him and put an arm around him?"

"Yeah!" Kaihei quickly wiggled himself into the sleeping bag. Laying beside and in front of his brother, he put an arm over him.

Toushi seemed to instantly calm, but remained asleep. He let go of his shoulder and put his arms tightly around Kaihei. He snuggled closer, actually pushing his brother over on his back. He threw a leg across Kaihei's and put his head on his shoulder. The boy sighed as he settled down, causing Kaihei to giggle and the fox to smile. All Toushi wanted, even in sleep, was his brother's attention and warmth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks again for reading and please leave a review. Next chapter will be along in a couple of weeks, probably less.


	13. Back to the Original Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

A/N: Here it is, another update!! I'm sorry that it is a little late. To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! Absolutely the best!! I couldn't ask for better readers and reviewers. You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going. I am totally thankful to you all.

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai, and very young Shonen Ai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 13 of 26

Back to the Original Problem

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at Toushi's energy now." Kurama instructed the black haired kit, still smiling.

Kaihei concentrated again, staring down at his brother. "It's no longer going up and down. It staying the same."

"That it is."

"Why did it change?"

Kurama ran a hand through the sleeping kit's brown and white hair. "That is because Toushi was using his energy to search for you and call you to him. He wanted your attention and to snuggle up to you. He's got you now so he has calmed down."

"Oh…..I like that."

"What?"

Kaihei smiled shyly, unable to meet his father's eyes. "I like that he wants me."

"Good, it's perfectly okay that you do. I imagine that Toushi likes it too when you want him." Kurama had a knowing smile on his lips. He watched as the wolf kit snuggle closer to his brother, putting his young face into the other's warm neck. Kaihei started giggling, his eyes sparkling. Kurama's smile only got bigger. "Did he just lick your neck?"

Kaihei was blushing now. He had liked how it felt. "….Yes…."

"Return his lick."

"Huh?"

"Lick his neck too."

"But you said that……" Kaihei was a little shocked and somewhat confused.

Kurama interrupted his son. "Forget that I said that, I'm changing my mind. You two can lick each other goodnight as long as your father or I is present when you do so."

"Thank you!" Kaihei quickly moved around until he was where he wanted to be. He leaned forward and almost sensually licked his brother's neck. Toushi sighed, going completely lax against the other kit.

Kurama had to refrain himself from committing on his son's great instincts to pleasure. The boy was a natural and would become a master at the art of pleasure as he gained experience. But that was almost expected, Kaihei was a fox after all and he was the son of the legendary Youko so he essentially had gotten a double dose. Kurama did allow himself a smirk though. "See, he was waiting for you to do that."

Kaihei didn't comment. He only giggled and blushed once more.

"Now, I want you to stay over here with Toushi until I come get you and that will be when supper gets done. Okay?"

"Okay." Kaihei nodded, smiling, but it slipped into a frown. "Will Cubby eat then too?"

"Yes, I'll wake him up when it's time to eat. Until then let him sleep and don't do anything that you are not supposed to do." Kurama felt that he needed to give him that warning.

With that said, he turned away from his sons. He checked on the food and found it about halfway cooked. Kurama then spoke to his mother a few minutes, keeping the conversation light and away from the explosive subject of the boys. Shiori realized what her son was doing and let him have his way for now. Though she wasn't going to object anymore to his and the fire demon's decisions concerning their sons, she did have a few questions that she needed answers to. She would just have to wait for a more opportune time.

Satisfied that his and his mother's relationship was on the road to recovery, Kurama excused himself to be with his mate for awhile. He walked over and sat down on the sleeping bag in front of his lover. He could only grin at what the fire demon was doing which earned him a heated glare.

Hiei wanted to growl, but held it back. "Stop that damn smiling, this isn't funny or amusing! I'm sitting here, itching like crazy and it won't stop no matter how much I scratch. I think I may lose my mind, if it doesn't stop soon." He continued to rapidly scratch his cloth covered belly, not caring that he was probably leaving red marks on his stretching skin.

"Why didn't you get out the lotion I made?" Kurama asked even as he reached for his nearby duffle bag.

"Don't you think that I have thought of that? I've looked for it! I even looked in that bag that you're holding, but I can't find it! I….." Hiei snapped his mouth shut, not saying another word. He realized that he was having a minor mood swing and it was only making his annoyance worse. He needed to calm down and relax before he said something that he would regret. He knew that his fox was only trying to help.

Kurama didn't comment on his mate's irritation, knowing that it would make matters worse. The fire demon wasn't really mad at him anyway. "Just a moment, I know I put it in here." He dug around in the duffle bag for a few moments. He smiled as he pulled out the plain plastic squeeze bottle.

Hiei was forced to hold in another growl, but he did speak through clenched teeth. "I looked!"

"I'm sure you did, but it was in the bottom of the bag in a corner. Anyway, let's forget that." Kurama winked at his mate, smiling. "I'm itching too."

This brought a smirk to Hiei's lips. "Hn." He quickly pulled off his shirt and then untied that sash in his pants. The fox laid a towel across his lap as the pants fell open, keeping him from being exposed because they were so big. Kurama removed his shirt and opened his pants as well, laying a towel discreetly across his lap too. Normally he wouldn't bother with the towels, but his mother was present and she didn't need any more shock or embarrassment. He picked up the bottle of lotion and was about to squirt some into his hand when a happy voice stopped him.

"Oh my goodness!"

Shiori rushed over and dropped to her knees beside them. She knew that they were getting bigger, but she wasn't expecting this. She had seen the fire demon's stomach right before they had come to the Makai, though she had never seen her son's. Hiei looked like he was ready to have the twins, his stomach was so big. Shiori didn't think he could get much bigger. Her son on the other hand, looked like he still had a few months. Kurama's stomach was about half the size of the fire demon's. She reached out to touch both of them, but then drew her hands back. She remembered the lessons on demon etiquette that Junaco had taught her. One did not touch a pregnant female's stomach without hers or her mate's permission. Though her son and his mate were male, she figured the same thing applied to them.

"May I feel?" Shiori spoke softly, unsure if she would get their permission because of the argument.

This brought a smile to Kurama's face. He was impressed with her restraint and that she was beginning to understand and accept demon customs. "Thanks for asking before you touched and of course you can, mother."

Hiei eyed her for a few seconds and then nodded his approval for the request. He was still mad, but it appeared that Shiori was trying so he would try too. He was after all impressed with her as well. He figured that there was hope for her yet. What ningen mother would follow her demon son and his family into another world? Only a ningen mother with great determination, devotion, and strength of spirit. If she wasn't ningen, she'd make a great demoness and that was saying a lot coming from a fire demon that loathed ningens.

Shiori only grinned, reaching out again. She gently placed a hand on each of their rounded stomachs. Kurama covered both of her hands with his and then pressed down slightly. The woman's eyes widened and a grin split her face when she felt kicks to both of her hands.

Kurama just had to laugh a little. "You felt them, didn't you, mother?" When she nodded, he continued. "They've been doing that for about a week now, moving or kicking at the same time. Hiei and I like to joke that they are already synchronizing their attacks."

"Well, they are certainly doing something. That was neat, to feel them kick at the same time." Shiori drew her hands away, noticing the bottle her son had been holding. "What are you two going to do?" She quickly shook her head, as if telling herself no. "Never mind, I don't need to know. I really have no right to ask."

"Mother………" Kurama sighed, instantly feeling guilty for some of the stuff he had said. "You have always asked questions when you were curious about something and I expect for you to continue to do so. Hiei and I will answer your questions to the best of our knowledge like we always have. Now, you wanted to know about the plastic bottle?"

"Yes." Shiori quickly nodded, a little smile on her lips. She was happy about her son's words.

Kurama picked up the bottle again. He squirted a small amount of the contents into his free hand. "This bottle contains a special lotion that I made for Hiei, though now I use it for myself too."

"What is it for?" Shiori swiped her index finger through the greenish cream. She then got a feel of it by rubbing it between her fingers.

"It's for our itching." Hiei supplied the answer.

"And to keep the stretch marks from happening." Kurama added, smiling. "We use the lotion on our pregnant stomachs and it helps a lot."

"Oh…. That's a smart idea. If you were able to bottle the lotion and sale it to pregnant women everywhere you'd probably make millions."

"Mother, I already have millions. Hiei and I has got money and land in Ningenkai. We are now lords of the Makai, taking the money and land that goes with that title. We also have many stolen treasures scattered across this world. Not to mention, a bag full of Kaihei's purple tear gems that could be sold for millions more. Truth is, I already have more money then what I or my family needs. I have more money then I know what to do with it. I honestly don't need anymore. But that is a very good idea if I needed money and it would help many pregnant women."

"That's true, I didn't think of it that way." Shiori then offered up a kind smile. She hadn't realized just how wealthy her son was. "If you two need help with the lotion, I will help you."

Kurama glanced over to where his sons were. He found Toushi still asleep and Kaihei had went back to sleep. Satisfied that he wouldn't be overheard, he looked back to his mother. "Thank you for the offer mother, but that won't be necessary. Do you remember when we were outside of the cave and Hiei told you about our sex life right now?" When the woman nodded while bushing, the fox continued. He had absolutely nothing to hide. "Well, it's true. Hiei and I aren't able to have sex right now because of our pregnant stomachs. When we start itching, it means it's time for the lotion and we use this time as each other time since we're not able to do anything else." He briefly glanced to his fire demon. "It's really is just a moment for us."

"I understand." Shiori smiled again, softly. "I remember a lot from when I was pregnant so I know what you two are going through. But thankfully my husband wasn't pregnant too. He could see to my needs, especially when I got cravings for adult activities. Though as I got bigger, things became awkward, but we managed quite nicely. Even with both of you pregnant, I'm sure you two can come up with something that will help." She stood up and started to move away from the demons. "I'll leave you two to your private time."

Shiori moved over to the fire and started busying her self with cooking. The food was actually almost done, but she needed something to do to keep her mind off things. Her son and his husband was off to one side, trying to get some pleasure from rubbing lotion on each other's stomachs because sex was impossible for them. On the other side, Kaihei was wrapped up in a double sleeping bag with his nearly naked brother, both asleep. Exhausted from practically having sex nearly an hour ago. She sat down on her sleeping bag and sat to work, trying to accept everything that she had learned that night.

Kurama and Hiei was in their own little world. They rubbed lotion on the other's swollen stomachs while trading soft, loving kisses. They stayed like that for a good twenty minutes. With one last intense kiss, the demons came back to the real world. They looked around while fixing their pants and pulling on their forgotten shorts. They found Shiori playing a game of solitaire. The food was off the fire, but nearby to keep it warm. They looked over to their sons and smiled. Both boys were awake, still snuggled in the sleeping bag and talking. The demons slowly got to their feet and approached the kits.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Toushi. I hadn't expected to see you awake until morning." Kurama smiled, looking down at the boy. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes." Toushi answered, not bothering lift his head from where it laid, on his brother's shoulder. He was still drained of his energy, though the nap had helped some.

"I woke up a little bit after Cubby." Kaihei supplied, before the next obvious question could be asked.

"Good, I'm glad that you didn't wake him." Kurama gave the boys one of his pleased smiles.

"How do you feel?" Hiei was the one that asked this, concern for his son showing on his face and in his eyes.

"My arm and shoulder hurts bad, but I guess that I'm okay. I actually thought that it would be hurting worse." Toushi decided to sit up which caused his brother to sit up too.

"It should be hurting worse, but you are drawing on Kaihei's energy. Both of your energies together is numbing the pain some." Hiei thought quietly for a few seconds before continuing. "I also imagine that you are healing faster then you should be, which is fine. We'll check the wound's progress when we change the bandages later."

"Okay." Toushi smiled, but then it went into a blush. "Rosey, told me that what he and I did is called shared fun."

"It is, for now." Kurama answered, nodding.

"Can we do it again?" Toushi asked quickly.

"When you two get a little older." Kurama answered with surprising calm features.

"Can we ask questions now?" Kaihei titled his head and smiled. It was to much like a plea to ignore it.

Kurama and Hiei sighed before sitting down on the sleeping bag with their sons. They spent the next forty five minutes answering all of the boys' questions. The many answers were geared down so Kaihei and Toushi could understand them. Kurama and Hiei skirted the edges of a full blown sex talk. They didn't want their sons to learn the actual mechanics of sex yet. More importantly, how one body part seemed to fit perfectly into another. It would just give the boys more reasons to be curious and want to continue to experiment. No, they didn't need that right now so the actual sex talk could wait.

When the boys were finally satisfied, the family got up and moved over to the fire. Seeing their movements, Shiori put her cards away. She got up and started to dish up the food. She handed plates to Toushi and Kaihei after they sat down side by side. When her son and his husband were seated, she handed them plates as well. Finally she took a plate for herself and sat down too. The conversation was light and pleasant, but it was kept that way on purpose. When everyone got done, everything was cleaned up.

Kurama produced a plastic box full of wet wipes, but the were more like washcloths, from one of the duffle bags. He gave them to his sons and told them to get cleaned up for bed. When they were done and dressed in boxers, they approached their redheaded father. The fox checked Toushi's wound, applied new salve, put on new bandages, and then fashioned a sling for his arm to keep it immobile. All of this was done under Kaihei's watchful eyes. Kurama almost shook his head at the irony of it. At times it seemed that Kaihei took after him, but most of the time it seemed he took after Hiei. Though that wasn't a bad thing, Kurama found that he liked his son taking after his mate.

After a round of hugs and good nights, the boys went to bed for the night. Deciding that it was time for a talk, Kurama beckoned his mother over to him. Hiei knew what was happening so he moved over making room for her. When the woman got close enough, the fox took her hand and made her sit down between him and his mate on their double sleeping bag.

"Shuuichi, what are you doing?" Shiori quickly asked.

"It's time we have a talk, mother." Kurama answered, sounding very determined.

"I suppose it is." She agreed softly. "I will answer your questions if you answer mind about the boys." When she saw the looks on the demons' faces, she hurried to explain. "I'm not prying or judging anymore. I only want to understand. Will you two help me understand so I can accept the boys' future and this demon ritual?"

"Yes." Kurama was smiling brightly.

"We can try." It seemed Hiei was in the mood to talk too.

So for the next hour, Kurama and Hiei played question and answer again, but this time with a ningen woman. They again geared their answers so she would understand them. When all was said and done, Shiori was finally able to accept all the new knowledge concerning demons and her grandsons.

Kurama took a deep breath, preparing himself for the coming conversation. The others hadn't been so hard. "Now, mother, it's been a month. It's time for me to know what's going on at home." He did have his suspicions. "Is it Hatanaka?"

Shiori let out a heavy sigh. This was a subject that she had been trying to avoid. She thought that she had succeeded being away in the Makai, but now she was heading back to Ningenkai so she couldn't run anymore. Besides, her son was very smart, a side effect of being a thousand plus year old demon. "If I tell you this, Shuuichi, promise me you'll remain calm." She quickly looked to the fire demon, knowing he wouldn't take this well either. "You too, Hiei."

"I promise, mother." Kurama answered her quickly. Hiei only nodded in agreement.

Pacified, Shiori began her tale. "Hatanaka has become extremely hateful and jealous. He believes that I'm cheating on him and I don't know what gave him that idea. I've always been honest with him."

"Has he hit you?!" Surprisingly, it was Hiei that asked this question and hate was dripping from every word.

"No, he hasn't." Shiori answered very quickly, trying to keep her son and the fire demon calm. "But he has been violent."

"How so?" Kurama asked, doing a damn good job covering up his anger.

"He has broken stuff and once he put his fist through a wall." Shiori spoke softly, almost shamefully. Her head was bowed and pain laced her voice. "He also yells a lot."

"What has he broke?!" Kurama couldn't stop the anger from appearing in his eyes or his words.

"Please stay calm, Shuuichi! It not good for you in your condition to become stressed." Shiori wasn't sure if she wanted to continue. She didn't want to upset her son or the fire demon.

"I will try, mother. Please finish." Kurama took hold of her hand, urging her to continue.

Shiori slowly raised her head, making eye contact with her son. "He says that I'm not a proper wife and mother, that my only child is his child. The first time he got violent he broke that crystal vase you gave me for my birthday. The one you used to keep filled with the prettiest pink roses ever. The second time he broke that plaster cast of your handprints from when you were a toddler. Another time he took my mother's ring of our birthstones and flushed it down the toilet. There are so many other times and so much other stuff, mostly items you have given me." Shiori was crying fully by the time she got to this point and she was actually clinging to her pregnant son.

Kurama on the other hand was seething with rage. Through their bond, he felt Hiei's anger as well. This was unacceptable. They both wanted to kill this ningen man for what he has done.

Oblivious to them, Shiori continued. "The last time he got mad was the night before we came to this world. We swears up and down that I'm cheating on him. He also doesn't believe what I tell him, that was going to visit my son. He raised his fist and I just knew that he was going to hit me, but instead he put his fist through the wall beside my head. He called me a no good whore before storming up the stairs and slamming our bedroom door. When I decided that it was safe to go to bed, I found the door locked and he wouldn't let me into our room. He told me to go sleep on the couch because that's where whores belong. I had no choice, I slept on the couch." She held her son tighter. "I've been with you all since and now I don't want to go back for fear of what he might do."

"I'll kill that ningen for this!!" Hiei actually showed how much he cared for the woman by that statement.

Kurama looked straight at his mate. "Only if you get to that ningen first!"

Shiori abruptly sat up. "You two need to calm down right now! You both promised me that you'd stay calm!"

"I'm trying, mother, I'm trying." Kurama tried his best to relax. "You will not be going back to this man once we reach Ningenkai."

"But I have too, he's my husband." Shiori was quick to protest.

"Not for long, you will be getting a divorce." Kurama turned more to face his mother. "You don't need him."

"Where will I live?!" Shiori started crying again.

"That house belongs to you, kick him out!" Kurama answered icily.

"Hn, you could always come to live with us, Shiori." Hiei commented, successfully shocking both the ningen and the fox. "We've got plenty of room and we are going to need help with the three babies when they come."

Kurama was the first to recover. "I agree with my mate. You can come live with us."

"That's something." Shiori continued to cry. "My son is suppose to be a heartless demon, his husband heartless as well, but they are the most caring beings I know. I am so lucky that you two are my family and my sons. If it's okay, I may take you up on the offer to live with you all. And I promise, I will not interfere with Toushi and Kaihei."

"As I have said and so did Hiei, you are more then welcomed at our house." Kurama pulled his mother into another hug. She hung on to him and it appeared that she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. After awhile, the fox's back started to hurt, so he broke the silence. "Can we lay down? I'm tired, mentally drained, and my back is getting sore."

Shiori only nodded in answer, unable to find her voice. They slowly laid down with her continuing to hold her son and still crying. It wasn't to long before she cried herself to sleep. Hiei leaned over and kissed his pretty fox goodnight. He got up awkwardly and then checked on his sons. He then added more wood to the fire so it would burn through the night and put up wards at the cave entrance to keep others out. Finally satisfied with everything, Hiei went over to Shiori's empty sleeping bag and laid down.

"I'm sorry, Koi." Kurama whispered, not wanting to wake his mother.

"Hn, she needs you tonight." A smirk appeared on Hiei's lips. "I'll be fine, I'm a big boy."

"I know how 'big' of a boy you are." Kurama just couldn't help himself. "I'm a 'big' boy too. And just like you I can get 'bigger'."

Hiei visibly shivered at the implications of those words. Suddenly he wished that he was in the fox's arms. The redhead could turn any sentence into a come on, he was just that good. Taking a deep breath he got control of himself. "We're just have to compare notes then, but it will have to be at some other time. Goodnight, fox; I love you."

"I love you too, Koi." Kurama offered his mate a dazzling smile before blowing him a kiss. The fire demon actually blew a kiss back, making the fox's smile get even bigger. It wasn't very long until they drifted to sleep. Both having dreams of severely hurting the ningen man known as Hatanaka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you all very much for reading and please leave me a review, letting me know what you think. The next chapter will be out soon.

I'm going to do something a little different. Here's a preview for the next chapter. Enjoy.

Kurama emerged from the bathroom in his red silk robe, but nothing else. He slowly walked over to the bed and laid down. Shiori quickly covered him with the same sheet that had been used earlier. Hiei sat down beside his mate and put an arm around his shoulders.

Bulma pushed the sheet down and easily opened the red robe, exposing the smaller, but very much pregnant stomach. She wasted no time picking up the small bottle and squirting a liberal amount of slick gel on the swell before putting the transducer right in the middle of it. In a matter of seconds, a black and white picture appeared on the sonogram monitor. She moved the transducer around a few moments and then turned a couple of knobs, widening the small picture.

"Well, that's interesting." Bulma spoke softly, knowing that she was about to cause a whole new world of worry for the demons. As if they hadn't already been through enough, but this could be considered a blessing too. It was all according to how you looked at it.


	14. Home For Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! Absolutely the best!! I couldn't ask for better readers and reviewers. You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going and for me to keep writing. I am totally thankful to you all. Here are all my reviewers: okamiyuki, Carrot The LuvMachine, Shemaya, Animefreak20006, Skittles, Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha, SuzukaTamashii, sum1, Lupercalia1, Marikalay, ShioriFoxiesMom, kerryann, Lady Aqualyne, tori, Whip, zekesbabe, Helcat805, firelilyfox, and Naako.

WARNING!!!: A Couple of Paragraphs on Adult Nursing Relationship, Adult Shonen Ai, and very young Shonen Ai.

A/N: Okay guys, I did it again. When I was typing up this chapter, I added things and it just kept getting longer and longer. I decided to break it into two chapters, so now you have another extra chapter. Instead of 26 chapters total, you now have 27. Don't worry though, there is really nothing that racy in this chapter, other then the usual, just things that I thought needed clarifying. As a present for all the wonderful reviews, I decided that I would upload both chapters together. That's right you all get two chapters to read this time. I hope that you all enjoy them. Please leave a review for this chapter as well as the second one. Thanks so very much for reading!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 14 of 27

Home For Now

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori awoke, feeling safe and secure. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. As she became aware of her surroundings, she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a rounded swell pressed into her back. She was then flooded with the smell of roses. The woman didn't have to look behind her to know it was her son holding her. She looked over to her sleeping bag and found the fire demon curled up into a ball, completely alone. Now Shiori was overcome with the feelings of guilt. She had come between her son and his mate. She tried to move away, but the arm tightened around her waist.

"How are you doing this morning, mother?" Kurama's very alert voice was heard, proving that he had been awake for a little bit.

Shiori didn't even try to turn over. "I feel better about the situation we discussed last night, but now I'm feeling somewhat guilty. Hiei had to sleep alone because of me."

"He understands."

"It's still not right. I come between you two, something I swore to myself that I'd never do. I didn't want you to have to choose between me and Hiei."

"It's okay, I didn't choose, mother. As I said, my fire demon understands." Kurama released the woman and then slowly sat up. "He knew you needed me last night."

Shiori sat up too and turned to her son. "Thank you, I did need you.……. I'll start breakfast and put on some mint tea for you." She got up, moved over to the fire. She quickly stirred it and added a pile of sticks to build it up. She then started to pull items out of nearby duffle bags.

When Kurama thought his mother was sufficiently distracted, he got up awkwardly and moved over to where his mate slept. He opened the sleeping bag, crawled in, and then embraced his lover from behind. Hiei instantly turned over and cuddled into the fox as best he could, murmuring his mate's name.

"I think he missed you."

Kurama looked to the source of the voice and found his mother smiling and watching them. He almost blushed, but held it back. They usually tried not to cuddle in front of her, even though she was perfectly fine with their relationship. "He always does, or so he says and I believe him, though it isn't often that we don't sleep together."

"That's good to know. It means that if you two have an argument, it gets over with quickly so no one has to sleep on the couch."

"Neither one of us has ever slept on the couch or any of the guests rooms when we're not getting along. Even if we are mad at each other we cuddle up together in the same bed. We just can't stand to be apart." While he was talking, Kurama's hands had been busy rubbing his mate's lower back. He could feel the spasms knotting up the muscles in Hiei's back. "We'll come across a fairly good size stream today so we can freshen up."

"That sounds almost heavenly." Shiori smiled, continuing to cook breakfast. She noticed that her son hadn't run out of the cave yet with morning sickness. She hoped that it was finally starting to ease up.

Kurama was about to reply when he made a very surprised sound and quickly looked down to his lover. His eyes widened and he blushed bright red even as he yanked the sleeping bag over them. He was totally embarrassed. The fox snuck a glance at his mother and was thankful that she had quickly found something to keep her busy. Shiori had her back to them, digging through duffle bags.

Kurama was not fooled though. He knew that she was embarrassed by what she had seen and who wouldn't be. Hiei was starting to wake up and he was trying to do what he recently got in the habit of doing when he awoke. He had pushed up the fox's shirt and was licking all over the lean, sensitive chest with only one destination in mind. He would not stop either, no matter how much the redhead tried to detour him.

Kurama sighed, giving up the small battle. His mother was pointedly keeping her attention on other things, the boys were still sleeping, and they were discreetly covered. He would let his mate have his way. The fox pulled the sleeping bag up to his chin, completely covering up Hiei. He then put both hands on the side of the fire demon's head and guided the eager mouth over to one of his nipples. He wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him closer when he felt the sucking sensation start and heard a happy sigh. Hiei wasn't getting any milk yet, but he was content to just dry suckle.

Shiori knew exactly what was going on, but she didn't say anything. It wasn't her place to pass judgment and it wasn't her business. Her son and Hiei were grown, they could do anything that they wanted. She did notice that her son had completely wiggled his way into the sleeping bag, only a little bit of his red hair was visible. To this she was thankful, Toushi and Kaihei was starting to wake up. She had promised not to interfere with the boys, but she also knew that the demons didn't want their sons to know about their little fetish.

Shiori hurriedly finished with breakfast and had plates ready. When the sleepy boys sat up, she called them over to the fire and handed them their food. Then she got a plate for herself and proceeded to keep her grandsons busy. They were nearly done eating when Hiei finally emerged from the sleeping bag. He slowly got up and stretched his stiff muscles before going over to the fire and sitting down. He took the plate that was handed to him and thanked the woman for cooking. After only a few more minutes, Kurama came out of the sleeping bag and took a seat by his mate. He smiled and thanked his mother as he took the plate of food she held out to him. The demons quickly ate their fill. When everyone was done everything was cleaned up and then packed up.

The demon family and ningen woman started out on the long journey once more. They did stop at a small stream about midday and got cleaned up. After that they started out towards the portal yet again. They all traveled for three more days and didn't encounter anymore problems. With a sigh of relief from the whole group, they finally reached the site of the portal.

Kurama pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. He pushed the only yellow button and waited. It wasn't very long before the screen came on.

"Kurama! It's good to see you again." Koenma greeted the redhead warmly. "Are you all ready to go back to Ningenkai?"

"Yes." Kurama had a big smile on his face. "Could you open up a portal for us?"

"No problem, I'll send Botan right over. " A smirk actually graced Koenma's lips. "But I need you all to come by the Reikai to see me a few minutes before you go home. I have to talk to you two."

"Whatever." Hiei answered gruffly. All he wanted to do was go home and lay down for a nap in his soft bed.

"Great, I'll see you in a few minutes." Koenma hung up on his end, not giving the demons time to reply.

It was only a couple of minutes until a portal opened and Botan came flying out on her oar. She was all smiles, her usual happy self. "I'm so glad that you all are back! Everyone has missed you, even Kuwabara!"

"That's good to know." Kurama just had to smile too.

"How are you doing, Hiei?" Botan asked, turning fully to the short demon.

"Fine." Hiei answered her with a one word grunt that clearly said that he wanted to be left alone, but she was not detoured from her next question.

"So, you're two months along in your pregnancy now?"

Kurama answered, before the fire demon became outright rude. He had picked up on his mate's dour mood. "Yes, he is and showing quite a lot…….I think we should get moving so we don't draw unwanted attention to us by staying in one place to long. We are heading to the Reikai first, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Koenma asked me to bring you two him right away. He won't tell me what about though." Botan flew over to the ningen woman and floated down closer to the ground. "Get on Shiori, Koenma told me not to let Kurama carry you, but again wouldn't tell me why."

"Well, I have to agree with Koenma, but I won't tell you why either. Sorry, it's not my place. I have a feeling that you will find out soon enough." Shiori sat down on the back of the oar and held on tightly.

Strangely enough, Kurama didn't protest. Even though he knew how crazy the ferry girl drove that piece of wood. He just walked over and took hold of Toushi's hand. When he noticed that Hiei took hold of Kaihei's hand, he looked back at Botan. "Let's go."

"Alright." Botan whipped up into the air, making Shiori squeal in delight. She nodded at the demon family before shooting off into the portal with them quickly fallowing her. She was so intent on her flying that she failed to notice how much slower Hiei and Kurama were moving. They arrived in the Reikai only a couple of minutes later. It took a few moments for the pregnant demons to catch their breaths before Botan escorted only them into Koenma's office. Shiori, Kaihei, and Toushi were taken down the hall to a waiting area by an ogre.

As soon as Botan left the room and the door was closed behind her, Koenma got right to the point. A smirk was plastered on his face. "I want to be the first to say congratulations to you, Kurama."

"For what?" The fox feigned ignorance. Hiei stepped closer to his mate in a protective way, but he didn't say anything.

Koenma's smirk broke into a smile. "I know that you're pregnant."

Kurama decided on a different approach. "How do you know that?"

"As members of my Reikai Tentei I have all papers pertaining to you four flagged to cross my desk no matter what they relate too." Koenma quickly explained, sounding a little smug. "Even if it concerns one of you fathering a child. Don't you two look at me like that, I'm not invading your privacy. I have to keep track of any children you team members have, especially if they have demon blood. There is no doubt that the children will be strong and they are going to be the next Reikai Tentei. Anyway, this is how I received papers on my desk that Hiei was going to be a father, but that didn't make sense because he was already pregnant and I had already received those papers. So I did a little research and found out where the mix up was. Now don't get mad on how I'm going to word this."

The demons slowly nodded in agreement. They didn't trust their voices, they were still a little upset. It seemed like they were being spied on, though they did understand Koenma's side of the situation.

When Koenma was satisfied he continued. "I found out that in Reikai papers Hiei is labeled as the mother because he is having the babies, though he is male, and Kurama is labeled as the father of his babies. But I still was confused because I had papers in front of me that said Hiei was going to be a father. So I looked into it further, believing that it was some kind of mistake. I knew for a fact that Hiei would not cheat on his mate no matter what. Jorge is actually the one to find the answer and he brought it straight to me. He found papers that was going to be destroyed because it was believed that they were mistakes too, though I should have been informed of these papers before that assumption was made. The papers pertained to Kurama. They said that he was pregnant and that Hiei was the father. Now I was stumped yet again. How was this possible? I personally went to the Reikai file room and searched for Kurama's original file. I found it of course and there the answer was on a new white paper that had been recently added to the file; another paper that I hadn't seen. Kurama was now a Forbidden One and it only happened after he was brought back to life. I could only think of one explanation for this, the second wish on the dragon balls that turned Kurama back into a full demon."

"That's what we figured too, the second wish and the way it was worded." Hiei added his thoughts on the matter. "And yes, you are correct and so are those papers. Kurama is pregnant."

A frown crossed Koenma's face. "At least partially." He saw both demons wince with the way he worded that, but it was accurate. He went on to explain, keeping his wording a generic as possible. He had a secret to keep after all. Kurama didn't need to go off the deep end again and do something else stupid. The demons would find out soon enough anyway. "I know what happened when you two found out, what Kurama did. I'm sorry, you were pregnant with more then one, Kurama, but I had no choice. I had to sign the first set of papers, the baby was to far gone. Luckily before I could move on to the second set, the whole stack disappeared. It meant only one thing, that your body had stopped the aborting process. I did a search for the missing papers and found them back were they belong, in the file room for soon to be born babies."

"Then the second baby is completely healthy?" Kurama asked hesitantly. This was something that had been worrying him. He had been hoping that the second baby wouldn't be deformed or have something wrong with it mentally.

"I shouldn't answer that because it's against my father's laws to reveal that kind of information to potential parents, rather they are friends or not." Koenma crossed his arms on his desk and leaned forward a little. "But I will answer you because you are my friends and employees. I also know what you two have been through because of the partial abortion and this would help ease your worries." He took a deep breath and smiled. "The second baby is just fine, perfectly healthy in every way."

It was so unlike him, but Kurama was about ready to cry. A tremendous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt his mate's smaller hand slip into his even as he stared a Koenma with tears sparkling in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Koenma offered them a smile. "Just so you two know, no one else knows about Kurama's pregnancy, just Jorge and I; and I even swore him to secrecy. I'm keeping the pregnancy papers right here in my desk. My father isn't going to be happy about having another Forbidden One in the three worlds for him to worry about. You know that he dislikes Forbidden Ones and that he considers them abominations. He knows how strong you two's children could turn out to be. He already worries about Kaihei because the child is so unbelievably strong and a Forbidden One. He knows that if Kaihei takes a strong male mate they could produce an even stronger demon. Possibly, the strongest demon ever to live and my father doesn't want that. He doesn't want to chance it, that there wouldn't be anyone to stop this demon. Oh well, that's a lot of ifs, let's forget about that for now. Just make sure that Kaihei doesn't do anything to draw my father's attention to him. The last thing any of us need is a war because he decided that Kaihei was growing to powerful and needed to be taken out. I have no doubt what you two would do if that were to happen. And the sad part is you would have Kuwabara and Yusuke on your side. My father may be extremely powerful, but he could not win even if survived against Kaihei. He doesn't realize just how powerful the Reikai Tentei has become over the years or how strong that seven year old boy already is."

Here Koenma let out a sigh because he was about to break another law. "I may get in trouble, but I'm going to keep the fact that you are forbidden, Kurama, from him as long as I can. He has promised me that he'll be stepping down in about twenty years and that he will be giving me the crown over Reikai. After that, you two and any children of yours that turn out forbidden will be completely safe. I don't have the same ethics and fears as my father has. I know that the both of you wouldn't let any of your children turn out evil, maybe in the past, but not now. I don't mean to pry, but I must know. Are you two going to be having any more children after these pregnancies? I'm only asking so I could be looking for the possible papers. That way my father won't find out about them."

"We've talked about that and decided that we won't be having anymore babies for a very long time." Kurama answered first.

"At least not for a hundred years." Hiei quickly added. "We are going to have our hands full as it is, three babies and the two boys."

"Yes, your hands are going to be very full." The knowing smile on Koenma's face made Hiei uneasy, like he had missed something that should be obvious.

Before he could say anything, Kurama spoke again and there was a lot of sadness in his voice. "I know that you don't have to tell me, but I would like to know. What was the baby I aborted?"

"I don't believe you should know. It could only make matters worse." Koenma really didn't want to tell his friends this news.

"Go ahead, tell him." Hiei spoke up, sounding very determined. "He will not heal or grieve properly until he knows the answer to that question. It has been bothering him from the start."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Koenma looked very grim as he stared at the demons in front of him. "The baby that was aborted was what you were wanting. It was a girl."

"A girl….." Kurama should have known he couldn't take in this information without a collapse, but he hadn't realized that. He found himself on his knees on the floor with his hands over his face, crying uncontrollably.

Koenma quickly understood the situation that he was in and that there was only one way to handle it. He got up from his chair, nodded at the fire demon, and then left the room. Hiei silently thanked the junior god for understanding. He finally turned to his mate and wrapped him in his arms. He was giving the fox the comfort that was needed. Kurama put his arms around the fire demon's waist and hung on for dear life while he tried to get control of himself. Many minutes passed with whispered reassuring words before that finally happened. When Kurama was able to think straight again, they came up with a fitting name for their lost daughter so she could rest in peace. It was a name that they would only ever know, meant only for their ears and knowledge, so that they could fully grieve, heal, and move on.

When they were sure that they could face the others, the demons emerged from Koenma's office and went down the hall to the waiting area. They found the junior god and ferry girl there with their family. After a round of goodbyes, Botan led them into another portal. When they reappeared it was in the living room of their house in Ningenkai. It was just how they had left it and the girls had kept it clean for them as promised.

Hiei walked over and sat down heavily on the soft couch. Kurama went over and sat down beside him, letting out a relieved sigh. Shiori sat down tiredly in a nearby chair. Toushi and Kaihei merrily looked at each other or so it seemed before they raced off up the stairs. Only Hiei and Kurama knew that the boys had had a very short mental conversation. They had realized only two days ago that Kaihei was using his jagon to talk to Toushi and vice versa. It only happened when the kits didn't want anyone to know what they were talking about.

After figuring this out, Hiei had used his jagon on the boys while they slept, just to see how strong the mental connection was. To his surprise it was very strong and always open, even in sleep. In fact, he found out that they always shared dreams. It meant that the boys had been talking mentally for some time, that it wasn't something new. Hiei and Kurama was annoyed with themselves that they had missed this apparent connection. So they had watched their sons for the last two days of the journey and found out the cues of when the boys were talking through their link.

There was only two cues too, a very brief glance or a very brief touch on the arm or back. Thinking back, Kurama and Hiei realized that this had been going on for a couple of years, much to their irritation. Toushi and Kaihei had a mental connection that was as strong as their parents' mated one. Now that he knew what to look for, Hiei used his jagon eye to pry in on his sons' mental conversations, just to make sure what was talked about was appropriate for their ages and so far it always was.

Kurama looked to his mate. "Hiei?"

It was only his name, but the fire demon understood the whole, hidden question. "It's fine, they are going to play video games."

Since Shiori knew that she could still ask any question, she asked it. "Alright you two, what did I miss?"

Kurama met his mother's eyes and smiled. "Nothing much….Hiei and I realized a couple of days ago that the boys were having mental conversations." He easily saw the woman's next question on her face so he hurried to answer it. "And no, it isn't a consequence of the ritual the boys went through. Toushi and Kaihei have been having these silent conversations for awhile now. Kaihei uses that Jagon eye of his on Toushi, just like Hiei does on me."

"Oh." Shiori opted to remain quiet.

Botan wanted to know what was going on, but she decided that it wasn't her place. She decided on something else. "How was your trip? Did you claim lordship, Hiei?"

Though he was tired and irritable, Hiei answered the ferry girl. "The trip went very well, nothing usual really. Yes, I claimed lordship over Mukuro's lands. I also claimed lordship over Yomi's lands since his son relinquished his claim to the throne."

"Technically, I was heir to the lands if Yomi's son didn't want it." Kurama broke in, explaining as well. "But, I let Hiei make the claim because he did kill Yomi. I didn't lose lordship though, because I am still a lord of the Makai….I …."

"My fox rules equally at my side." Hiei finished for his mate.

"So basically, you two now rule two-thirds of the Makai?" Botan seemed to ponder all the possibilities. "That is a lot of responsibility and hard work."

"Yes, we do and yes, it is." Kurama replied, trying to smile. It was going to be real rough until he and Hiei got things worked out to what they wanted. He shook his head slightly to clear it and caught Botan's attention. "Now on to an even better subject. Can you bring Bulma by tomorrow so she can check out Hiei and the babies? It's been so long since an exam and I won't to se how big the babies has gotten."

"I sure can!" Botan had a large smile on her face when she answered. "I know that you all are tired, especially Hiei so I'll see you all tomorrow." With that, she hoped on her oar and disappeared into a portal, it closing up right behind here.

"I think I need a nap." Shiori announced suddenly, she didn't wait for a reply. She got up and headed up the stairs to her room. Hiei and Kurama stretched out on the L shaped sectional sofa. They laid so their heads were nearly touching, that way the could hold hands. After such a long journey, it was only a matter of minutes before they were in a deep sleep. Through their nap, they shared a dream about the adventures they would have when the traveled back to the fortress with three tiny babies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well readers, this is the end of this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please leave a small review before you move onto the next chapter. Remember that the next chapter was posted along with this one so it's up right now.


	15. Good News

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai, and a couple of pregnancy exams.

A/N: Here is the second chapter for the two chapter update. If you haven't read chapter 14 please go read it now. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 15 of 27

Good News

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At ten o'clock the next morning, a portal opened in the living room and Botan flew out on her oar. She quickly landed and made the piece of wood disappear. Bulma stepped out of the portal with a large smile on her face, carrying two small machines and an even smaller cloth bag. They looked through the open living room door when they heard a knob turning. Across the hall, the fox and fire demon walked out of the training room. Two sweaty looking kits came out behind them, obviously they had had a morning spar.

Kurama was the one that saw the women first. He smiled and waved at them in greeting before looking towards the kitchen door. "Mother!" He called out. "Botan and Bulma has arrived!"

Shiori hurried into the living room and formally greeted the two visitors. She was so excited, she had been looking forward to this.

Toushi decided that he didn't want to be around the whispering, giggling females any longer. He turned towards his redheaded father. "Can me and Kaihei go play in the backyard?"

"Yeah! Can we?" Kaihei easily picked up on his brother's mood. He turned eyes that would get him anything on the fox.

Kurama knew that he had no choice in the matter any longer. "Fine, you two can go play, but no rough stuff. Toushi, your shoulder is still healing so be very careful."

The boys only nodded before running down the hall, through the kitchen, and out the back door, letting it slam behind them.

"I believe I'll go watch the boys for awhile while Bulma does her thing." Botan excused herself, quickly following the kits' escape route. She really wanted to stay, to see the twins on the monitor, but she had not been invited. Oh well, she would see the pictures afterwards.

With the group thinned out, Bulma turned serious. "Hiei, could you go change so we can get started. I'm anxious to see the twins' progress."

"Do I have to have that rod put up my a….."

"Hiei!" Kurama quickly warned his mate, glancing at the two ladies.

"Butt?" Hiei finished, sounding almost innocent, but the teasing smirk on his face didn't help.

A big smile split Bulma's face. "Yep, but you know Kurama will do it."

"True, and he'll probably try something." Hiei looked straight at his mate when he said this, hoping embarrass the fox.

"Now, Koi." Kurama smiled innocently and he was actually able to pull it off. Which only made the fire demon blush. "If I do something to you, I know that you will do something to me to get even."

"What did I miss?" Bulma quickly asked. She knew there was something, because both demons looked at each other and smiled.

"Hn." Was Hiei's answer. He just turned and walked out of the room, heading up the stairs. "I'll be in the second guest room."

Kurama was the one that answered the Saiyan woman, but he was cryptic. "Nothing that you won't be finding out very soon. Now let's get up stairs and start taking baby pictures." He turned and headed for the stairs too. Shiori quickly followed him, and she was strangely quiet. Bulma picked up her things from the floor. She had dropped them to greet the fox's mother. She took the stairs two at a time, in a hurry to get up them. She knew that she was missing something that was totally obvious.

Bulma was just finishing with setting up her machines when Hiei entered the room in a black silk robe. He went over to the bed, arranged the pillows to his liking, and then laid down, quickly getting comfortable. Shiori laid a sheet over him so he could keep some modesty. Kurama sat down on the bed beside his mate. The fire demon opened his robe and then pushed the sheet down some, exposing his swollen stomach.

"Oh wow! You have grown so much! I didn't think it was possible even though you two told me from the beginning." Bulma pulled out a tape measure from the cloth bag and sat to work, taking measurements.

"Hn, fast isn't the word." Hiei sounded almost proud that he had gotten so big.

"I keep telling him that he has doubled in size over the past month." Kurama commented, also looking proud. They were thrilled that the twins were growing so well.

After taking the last measurement and looking in a nearby open file, Bulma looked up and smiled. "He has doubled in size." She put the tape measure away and picked up the small hand held transducer. In the other hand she picked up a bottle of slick gel. "How's the morning sickness?" She asked even as she squirted a large pile of the wet liquid on the fire demon's stomach.

"All gone." Hiei answered, trying to ignore the cold substance that was being gradually spread around by the device in the Saiyan woman's hand.

"That's good! How's the food cravings?" Bulma asked, her attention completely focused on what she was doing.

"He eats all the time and anything that looks remotely edible." Shiori answered this time even as she giggled behind a hand.

"That's good too!" Bulma smiled, finally looking up. "He should eat whenever he wants since he does have two very fast growing babies inside him." She turned back to the screen smile still in place.

"Well, no one tries to stop him. I just make sure to keep enough food." Kurama answered with another proud smile on his lips.

"Oh, here we go!" Bulma turned the monitor for the others to see the black and white screen. She began to point out where she was talking about as she moved the transducer around. "Here is the first baby's head, it's arms and it's legs. Look, it's wiggling it's little toes." They all smiled, even Hiei, at seeing the tiny movements. It was at that moment the baby decided to kick and they all clearly saw it. Bulma was the first to comment. "Oh my, this one is a little violent. It just kicked the other one in the head."

"Can it hurt the other baby?" Kurama quickly asked, worry edging into his soft voice.

"Not at all." Bulma started to move the transducer again, trying to get a better picture of the second baby. "The placental sacs protect both babies. Even if they were in the same sac, the ammoniac fluid would have restricted and cushioned the kick, the second baby wouldn't have been harmed." She turned a knob on the monitor as she continued to speak. "They are still in a sixty nine position., the first baby is head down and the second baby is head up." Bulma started pointing to the screen again. "Here's the second baby's feet, body, arms, and it's head. This one is also doing something cute. It's sucking it's thumb right now."

"That is so sweet." Shiori was the first to speak up. "I have forgotten just how energetic a baby is in the womb."

"Yes, sometimes its as if they are already born. Let's see if I can pick up both babies for the pictures." Bulma moved the hand held device to a weird angle. "There we go, perfect."

She hit a button three times and pictures quickly came out of a small printer. She handed one to a smiling Shiori, one to the demons, the last one went into a file that she was keeping. Bulma then cleaned up the small device and wiped the slick gel from the fire demon's stomach. Hiei quickly closed his robe and pulled the sheet up. She laid out the long rod shaped transducer before standing up.

Bulma looked straight at the fox. "Kurama, if you will."

"Of course." Kurama moved down the bed and sat beside his mate's leg.

When the ladies left the room he picked up the device and covered it the gel Bulma left out. He then pushed the sheet out of the way and smiled encouragingly at his mate. Hiei didn't say anything. He just raised his knees into the air and spread his legs. Even as the fox picked up a waiting pillow, the fire demon lifted his hips so it could be placed under him. This was so his hips were at a comfortably angle and his entrance easily assessable.

Kurama wasted no time. He quickly put the transducer in place and put the sheet back over his mate, but kept one hand on the rod like device. He called out to the two females. "You can come back in now."

The guest room door opened and the ladies hurried back in. Shiori went back over to stand beside Hiei's head. Bulma went right to her machines and started pushing buttons. She smiled at what she found, looking at the redhead. "You inserted it properly, Kurama."

Hiei just couldn't resist the open invitation. "Hn, my fox always knows what he's doing between my legs."

"Hiei!" Kurama very nearly yelled, blushing a bright red. The two women didn't comment, but they did laugh. The innuendo teasing was nothing to Bulma. She had already heard it all. And for Shiori, she had grown used to it. She had accepted it as part of her son's and his lover's relationship. It was just something that happened, all the time.

To change the subject before anything else could be said, Bulma pointed to the screen. "The placental sacs look great. This is the first baby's head and this is the second baby's feet and butt." She then turned a knob that was labeled volume. "And this is their heartbeats. The echo you here is perfectly okay since there is two. It means that their heartbeats are nearly in sync." She looked at both demons. "Everything is coming along splendidly, the babies are totally healthy. You can remove the transducer now, the exam is over."

Kurama didn't say anything. He just slowly pulled the device out and wrapped in a towel that was laying beside him. Hiei hurried off the bed and out the bedroom door so he could change into his normal clothes. When he reentered the room, Bulma had just finished cleaning up the long transducer.

"I guess I'll see you two in a week unless something happens. Which I don't think anything will." Bulma reached towards one of her machines to turn it off.

"Wait, Bulma." Kurama quickly stopped her and waited until she looked at him. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, if it's in my ability." Bulma didn't even hesitate when she answered.

Hiei had a smirk on his face, he knew what was about to happen. Kurama grinned as he pulled up his over size shirt, exposing his swelling stomach. "Do you mind checking me out?"

"You're pregnant?!" It was more a statement of fact then a question and Bulma had screamed it.

But Kurama answered her anyway. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"When?" Bulma asked, still quite shocked. Then she thought of a better question. "HOW?!"

Hiei answered this time. "How you wonder? It was because of the second wish on those dragon balls and it was worded. Goku asked for Kurama to be a full blooded demon like his mate and now he is. He is like me, he's a Forbidden one."

"When was your first question." Kurama smiled a little. "I got pregnant the day before we left on our journey into the Makai. That makes me a couple of days over a month along."

"This is great!!" Bulma actually squealed like a young girl. "I'll be happy to check you out. Just go change into a robe."

"Alright." Kurama left the room as quickly as he could.

Hiei walked over to the bed and looked at the Saiyan woman, very serious. "He is a month along like he said, but you need to know the whole story since you're going to be taking care of him." He quickly told her everything that happened, including the partial abortion. Shiori tried to help out with the explanation a couple of times when the fire demon got caught up in emotions. Bulma nodded, feeling sad, as she took in the information. She promised to watch what she said so she wouldn't upset the fox.

Kurama came back into the room in his red silk robe, but nothing else. He slowly walked over to the bed and laid down. Shiori quickly covered him with the same sheet that had been used earlier. Hiei sat down beside his mate and put an arm around his shoulders.

No one spoke while Bulma pushed the sheet down and easily opened the red robe, exposing the smaller, but very much pregnant stomach. She wasted no time picking up the small bottle and squirting a liberal amount of slick gel on the swell before putting the transducer right in the middle of it. In a matter of seconds, a black and white picture appeared on the sonogram monitor. She moved the transducer around a few moments and then turned a couple of knobs, widening the small picture.

"Well, that's interesting." Bulma spoke softly, knowing that she was about to cause a whole new world of worry for the demons. As if they hadn't already been through enough, but this could be considered a blessing too. It was all according to how you looked at it.

"What is it?" Hiei and Kurama instantly asked together.

"Try not to worry, but I won't tell you until I'm sure. I just need to do a couple of more tests." Bulma printed out three pictures before she cleaned up and put away the small hand held transducer.

She then wiped the gel off the fox's stomach and then pulled out the tape measure. She quickly took measurements, writing them down on a blank sheet of paper. After all, she was going to keep a file on the redhead too. The measurements were so very familiar that she didn't have to look to know that her suspicions from that first sonogram were being proven true. She just needed one more test to confirm what she believed.

Bulma picked up the long transducer and held it out to the fire demon. "Do you mind? Or do you want me to do it?"

"No, I'll do it." Hiei moved down the bed and took the device from her. The ladies quickly left the room again. It was only a couple of minutes before the fox was in the same position that his mate had been in. The transducer was inside him and Hiei held onto it to keep it in place.

The women were allowed back in and Bulma went to her machines. Shiori went over and took her son's hand. She could tell that he was worrying about what Bulma may have found, but so was Hiei. She could see it on their faces.

The Saiyan woman pushed a blue button and then turned a black knob. "Push it in just a little further." She wanted the best picture she could get when she told the demons the news.

"Hn." Hiei did what he was told.

"Right there!" Bulma grinned as she looked at the black and white screen for a few silent seconds. She had been correct. She only hoped that the demons would be happy about this. She turned the screen towards Shiori, Hiei, and Kurama. "What do you all see in this picture?"

Hiei shrugged slightly, not understanding. "It black and white, and it looks sort of like my picture."

Shiori was the first to comprehend what she was seeing. "I simply can't believe it!" She quickly hugged her startled and confused son.

"Believe what?" Kurama asked, moving so he could see the screen better.

Bulma decided to help out a little. "Tell me what you see."

"I see one placental sac." Kurama answered hesitantly, wondering if he was wrong.

"That's correct. Now, look closer." Bulma continued to press. She wanted him to figure it out on his own.

Kurama concentrated on the screen a few moments before his eyes quickly widened. "I see two matching, rounded shapes!" He stared at the screen in shock. "This can't be possible!" He reached out and took hold of his mate's hand that was laying against his thigh.

"Oh, it's possible and it's true." Bulma had a big smile on her face.

Hiei was growing angry, he still didn't understand what was on the screen. "I wish someone would tell me what the hell you all are talking about!"

"There is one sac, Hiei." Bulma pointed to the small screen, her smile getting bigger. "But there are two heads!"

Hiei stared at the screen in shock, one mumbled word leaving his mouth. "Twins…." Then the news hit him fully. "Twins!!! My fox is having twins too!!"

"Yes, he is." Bulma couldn't stop smiling. "Congratulations you two."

Kurama was strangely quiet and so was Hiei. They didn't know what to say or how to react.

"I'm so happy!" Shiori hugged her son and then she hugged the fire demon. She knew what needed to happen. "We'll leave you two to talk for a few minutes." She left the room with Bulma following her.

Hiei pulled the transducer out of his mate and then wrapped it in a towel, laying it beside the connecting machine. He moved up beside the fox and put his arms around him. They held each other as best they could, staring at the screen in silence.

After awhile, Kurama spoke finally and it was barely a whisper. "Are you okay with this, Koi?"

"Hn, I'll have to be. Now don't get upset by that or what I'm about to say." Hiei tightened his hold on his lover. "What are we going to do with four babies and the two boys? This is going to be nearly impossible. Are we even going to nurse them now that there is four? How are we going to travel back to our fortress across the Makai? When are we going to get any sleep? Make love?"

"That's a lot of questions that we are going to have to find answers to." Kurama sighed softly. "But as for four babies, two set of twins, I'll think we will be able to manage." A smile touched his lips. "Can you picture it, Koi? Us in a family portrait, each of us holding a set of twins with the boys standing behind us holding hands. We could get the demon that took our wedding pictures to take a family photo."

"I could actually see that, but I'm dressing as I normally would. No fancy clothes for me."

"Of course not." Kurama laughed a little. "It wouldn't be a family portrait if we aren't how we usually are." He turned some and put his arms around the fire demon. "But don't worry, we will manage the four babies just fine. We always come out on top with the problems we face. Plus, everything happens for a reason. So, there is a reason why this is happening to us, why we are both pregnant at the same time with twins. I just wish I knew why."

"Don't question it, let's just be happy." Hiei kissed the fox's cheek.

"We should be, we have been blessed." Here is where sadness crept into Kurama's voice. "If I hadn't taken that plant and lost our daughter I would be having triplets."

"Don't think about it." Hiei was very quick to reply. "You will never get over this if you don't stop blaming yourself. It's in the past and it can't be fixed. You've got to move on and forgive yourself. I've already forgiven you. Like I said, let's just be happy, be happy and excited for what we do have. Four obviously beautiful babies on the way, especially with your good genes."

"I love you." Kurama moved up a little and kissed the fire demon. "Thank you for my twins."

"I love you too, fox. Thank you for my twins."

The demons kissed again, their lips lingering together. They wanted each other badly, they could feel it in their embrace. But that wasn't to be, they weren't able to make love right now. They settled for another kiss and a tighter hold. Both knew that from now on they needed to stay far away from that Risoia plant unless they intended on getting pregnant. They for sure didn't want to repeat this situation. The situation where they couldn't satisfy the other's needs and hardly protect themselves. Next time they decide that they wanted another baby, only one of them would get pregnant, but that wouldn't be happening for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading and please leave a small review. The next update will be in a week or two.

Here is a preview for the next chapter!!!

Hiei closed his jagon eye and put the warded headband back over it. He sank to the floor, having no energy left. Using the jagon like he just did required a great deal of energy, energy he really didn't have when in the third month of pregnancy. He sat on the floor panting, a hand over his stomach and he hated it. He knew how weak he looked at the moment with his family standing around him, watching his every movement.

"We need to get you upstairs to your room so you can lay down and rest." Shiori took hold of the fire demon's right arm.

Hiei didn't protest the help. He knew he couldn't get up off the floor by himself. Kurama moved around and started to take hold on his mate's left arm.

Shiori saw this and quickly stopped him. "No, Shuuichi!! I realize that you are only trying to help and that you are worried, but you can't pull on Hiei. Pulling on him could make your babies come early." She quickly looked at her grandsons. "The boys will help me. Won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kaihei was quick to answer.

"Yep." Toushi nodded, smiling.

Kaihei took hold of the fire demon's left arm. Toushi got behind his black haired father. The woman and kits looked at each other before starting to pull and push on Hiei. After thirty minutes of trying to get Hiei on his feet and off the floor, they gave up. They needed help and there was only one choice that they had. Shiori knew that the fire demon wasn't going to be very happy with what was to come.


	16. Now The Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

To all of those that have reviewed, you guys are great! Absolutely the best!! I couldn't ask for better readers and reviewers. You all give me the inspiration to keep my stories going and for me to keep writing. I am totally thankful to you all. As I have said, you guys are the absolute best!!

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai and a lot of talking.

A/N: Well, it seems that I can't stop adding stuff that I believe should be in this story. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I hope you all don't mind. Anyway, this story has once again gained another chapter. So now there are 28 chapters to this story and you know what more may be added. It is all according to what my muse has to say.

So, I don't jip you guys on chapters and to put in what I previewed in chapter 15, this is a two chapter update. That means once again you all get two chapters for the price of one. I hope that all of my readers and reviewers enjoy them. I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope two chapters is a good enough payment. Because I was only going to post one and save the second one for next week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 16 of 28

Now The Bad News

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demons kissed again, their lips lingering together. They wanted each other badly, they could feel it in their embrace. But that wasn't to be, they weren't able to make love right now. They settled for another kiss and a tighter hold. Both knew that from now on they needed to stay far away from that Risoia plant unless they intended on getting pregnant. They for sure didn't want to repeat this situation. The situation where they couldn't satisfy the other's needs and hardly protect themselves. Next time they decide that they wanted another baby, only one of them would get pregnant, but that wouldn't be happening for a long time.

A soft knock on the bedroom door disturbed the two demons on the bed. "Yes?" Kurama called out.

The door opened a little and Shiori stuck her head into the room. "Is it alright for Bulma and I to come in again?"

"Yes, it's fine." Kurama quickly closed the front of his robe. Though he didn't move from the fire demon's embrace. Hiei opted not to move either, he was just to comfortable. Besides, they were in their home and could do what they wanted. They ladies walked into the room, Bulma closing the door behind her.

Shiori came to a stop beside the bed, looking at her son and his mate. "Is everything okay? You both kind of looked upset when we left the room."

"Yes, for the most part. We are very happy that I'm having twins too, but we don't know how we are going to take care of four babies." Kurama answered while he slipped his arms back around his lover. He didn't care that others were present, he needed the warmth and comfort that only the fire demon could give. Hiei seemed to understand the silent plea because he tightened his arms around the fox.

"By the way." Bulma caught everyone's attention while she cleaned up and put away her machines and supplies. "We all know that Hiei's twins are fraternal, but Kurama's twins are identical."

"So they will be the same sex?" Hiei asked quickly.

"Yes, they will be and they will also look exactly alike."

Shiori seemed to not notice how sad Bulma sounded. She was just to happy. "This is going to be so much fun telling them apart when they are little. "And as they get older they will probably play all kinds of jokes."

"They better not." A purple glowing was seen under Hiei's headband. "Besides, I'll be able to tell them apart and no matter how much alike they look their energies will be different."

Kurama was watching Bulma closely. He could tell that she was keeping something important to herself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that was, but he decided that he had to know. "What is it, Bulma? What's wrong? What are you not telling us?"

"I forgot how well you can read people, Kurama." Bulma finally finished what she was doing and then looked at the demons. "There is something you both need to know, but I believe that I should talk to Hiei first."

"Why? Isn't it something we both should know?" Kurama watched the woman a few seconds before speaking again. "I see, my mother and Hiei has told you what I did. That I tried to put an end to this pregnancy and that I almost succeeded. That I murdered one of the babies that I carried."

"Don't be mad." Hiei spoke near the fox's ear, but the women could hear him. "I was going to tell you that I told her. I love you and so does your mother. We only told Bulma about what happened because she needed to know since she would be taking care of you."

"I'm not mad strangely enough and I understand your motives for telling her. I also know that you are only trying to protect me." Kurama turned a little to look at his mate. "But I won't have things kept from me because of my guilt over what I did or how I may react. I promise I won't do anything else stupid. It is my body and it's my pregnancy, I deserve to know everything that is going on."

"I know that you deserve to know and you will know." Hiei left a short, gentle kiss on the fox's lips before he looked to Bulma at the foot of the bed. "Whatever it is, whatever is wrong, you can tell us both. I won't keep anything from my fox."

"What ever you want." Bulma sat down on the foot of the bed. She looked at the other woman. "You might want to sit down for this." When Shiori sat down on the side of the bed behind her son, Bulma continued. "Let me set one thing straight before we really get into this. What I'm about to tell you is not a side effect of the forced, partial abortion. In fact, it has nothing to do with that situation and from what I can tell the babies are perfectly healthy."

"Then, what's wrong?" Shiori was the one to ask this.

"Well, in Kurama's pregnancy the twins are sharing one placenta. When two babies share one placenta they are called Monochorionic Twins. This is where the problem arises. Now I don't know if Kurama will have the same problem as human females because he is a male and he is a demon, but from what I have learned so far is that demon pregnancy and ningen pregnancy are practically the same except for the very fast development. So basically, the demon baby and human baby go through all of the same stages of development. In this is why I believe that a problem might arise in Kurama's twin pregnancy. What I'm about to tell you happens in about fifty percent of multiple pregnancies where the babies share the same placenta. And I'm not saying Kurama has this problem. As of right now, everything is normal and it is quite possible for everything to stay perfectly normal. I'm just saying that this might come up later in the pregnancy so be ready."

Bulma paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "In a pregnancy of Monochorionic Twins two fetuses share one placenta, like two trees growing from the same trunk. Monochorionic twins are always identical twins. Although they are usually separated by a thin wall or membrane, they have many direct connections to the placenta. These connections between the blood vessels that radiate from each cord insertion, are called vascular anastomoses or shunts. They allow the passage of blood between their circulations. These anastomoses are found in all monochorionic pregnancies - all such twins exchange blood back and forth. In uncomplicated monochorionic pregnancies there is an equal exchange of blood in both directions keeping the balance between their circulations. As of right now, this is the pregnancy Kurama is experiencing."

Bulma took a moment to make sure everyone was following along with what she was saying. Seeing that they were, she continued on with her explanation. "While in most monochorionic pregnancies, that means two or more fetuses sharing the same placenta, sharing is equal between babies this may not always be the case. When the sharing between monochorionic twins in not equal or unbalanced it can lead to complications. Twin to twin transfusion syndrome is such a complication occurring in monochorionic twins."

Bulma realized that the others were becoming confused. "Let's see if I can explain this better. This imbalance occurs mainly because of blood vessel connections deep in the placenta, or on its surface. An artery of one twin may connect with the artery of the other twin, arterio-arterial anastomosis. Similarly a vein of one twin can connect with a corresponding vein from the other, veno-venous anastomosis. These connections are on the surface of the placenta and permit blood exchange in both directions. Sometimes arteries coming from one twin to supply an area in the placenta, the cotyledon, do not drain into a vein returning to the same twin. Instead, the blood is drained by a vein connecting to the other twin. Such an arteriovenous anastomosis deep in the placenta allows blood flow in one direction and therefore acts like a one-way valve. If the amount of blood flow in one direction cannot be balanced by enough blood flow in the opposite direction, then an imbalance is set up. If this imbalance progresses further it can result in twin to twin transfusion syndrome."

Bulma rubbed her head for a few moments, trying to remember everything she had learned in collage. "Twin to twin transfusion syndrome or TTTS may threaten both twins in a complicated monochorionic pregnancy. In this situation, there is unequal exchange of blood, placental sharing of nutrients, fluid, and oxygen between twins. The term "twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome" or TTTS is applied to this situation. One twin is called the donor twin and the other is the recipient twin. The donor twin sends blood and fluid to the placenta, but does not get an equal amount back from the placenta. The recipient twin, the bigger of the two, also sends blood into the placenta, but gets back an excess of fluid and blood cells. This net difference leaves the donor short of fluid and placental supplies, while the recipient is overloaded. "

Bulma knew the situation was about to become bad. "The recipient twin, often larger. becomes effectively overloaded with the extra blood supply. His or her heart has to work harder to pump the enriched blood around, which can result in heart failure. The recipient twin may also develop hydrops or edema (retained fluid) within his or her body, which in turn can lead to respiratory, digestive, heart, or brain defects."

Bulma saw the look of worry on the fox's face, but continued on. The demons had to know everything. "The donor twin, the smaller, becomes anemic due to not having enough blood supply, and usually has a small amniotic sac, the bag of fluid in which the baby lives. This lack of amniotic fluid is termed "oligohydramnios". The sac is often very close to the developing baby's body, and the baby appears to be almost shrink-wrapped and "stuck" up against the wall of the uterus. When donor babies survive birth however, they are often the baby that is stronger as their hearts have not had to work so intensely during pregnancy. If left untreated, TTTS has a mortality rate of over eighty percent and can be the root cause of severe handicaps for the few survivors. Most times though, at least one of the babies if not both or all are lost. The recipient also produces far too much amniotic fluid - termed "polyhydramnios", which causes the mother to appear far further on in the pregnancy than she actually is. This excess fluid is not only extremely uncomfortable for the mother, but can often bring about an early delivery due to cervical pressure and ruptured membranes, and by directly stretching and stimulating the uterine muscles to contract."

Kurama was the first to realize the long explanation was over. "But at the moment, the twins and I don't have this problem. Right?"

"Right, but it can still develop. That's why I wanted to explain it to you and Hiei." Bulma kept her voice soft and sympathetic. "It's just in case the problem comes up."

"Damn it! If it isn't one thing, it's something else. Why can't we get past these problems and just be happy about the pregnancy?" Hiei was angry because of the whole situation. He buried his face in the fox's neck. The others knew that he was talking mostly to himself.

"Is there anything my son can do to keep this from happening?" Shiori asked hopefully as she put a hand on the fox's very tense back.

"No one understands why this happens to Monochorionic Twins so there aren't any preventive measures. Though it is agreed upon that the mother needs to get plenty of rest, stay as stress free as possible, eat only very healthy food, and don't do anything strenuous. So that means no sparing, no housework, stay off your feet as often as possible, and no salty, fatty foods, Kurama."

"I understand." Kurama inclined his head slightly. "I'll do all that and I was already eating healthy. I don't usually eat junk food anyway."

"Good……. Am I assuming correctly that I'm to deliver your twins too, Kurama." Bulma smiled, reaching out to pat the fox's sheet covered foot.

"If you will and it will probably be for the best." Kurama smiled too, but there was still worry visible on his face.

"Try not to worry and that includes you too, Hiei. It's not good for either of you or the babies. I didn't tell you both this to make you worry, I only told you this so you will know ahead of time if the problem comes up. Currently, the babies are fine and I anticipate them to continue to be fine. After all they are demons and come from strong blood."

"That they do." Hiei finally lifted his head and looked at the Saiyan woman. "They will be healthy and they will be born. Kurama and I will do everything we can because we won't loose another child."

"No we won't." Another smile touched Kurama's lips. This one though was full of determination. "I will see this task to the end and the outcome will be happy."

"Can I be in the room when you deliver?" Shiori asked hopefully.

"Of course, mother." Kurama turned a little so he could see the woman. "I want you there when your grandbabies take their first breaths of air."

"Thank you, Shuuichi!" Shiori quickly hugged her son, but she ended up hugging Hiei too. The two males would not let each other go.

They talked a few more minutes about everything Kurama should and should not do. He wasn't going to take any chances. Finally satisfied with the knowledge that he had gained, Kurama got the ningen woman's attention. "I believe it's about time I get dressed." He held out a hand to her. "Can you help me up, mother?"

"Yes." Shiori giggled some while she took hold of his hand. She remembered well the days of pregnancy and needing help to get up. She gave a pull, but her son didn't budge. She quickly realized why, Hiei would not let the fox go.

Kurama smiled as he turned around and nuzzled his face close to his mate's ear. "You can let me go, Koi. I won't let anything happen to the babies or myself. Plus, we can cuddle tonight for as long as you want too."

"Hn." Hiei pulled back a little so their eyes could meet. Knowing that the women wouldn't give them a few more minutes alone, he did what he wanted and he didn't care at all about what they might think. He leaned forward and lovingly kissed the pretty fox for several moments. He broke the kiss, noting with pleasure that the redhead wasn't embarrassed by the show of their emotions. "Don't do anything that you are not suppose to do."

"I won't, I promise." Kurama got another quick kiss before turning back to his mother. "I think I can get up now." He held out a hand to her. Shiori quickly took his hand and pulled. This time her son did move and he was able to get to his feet. He left the guest room and headed to his room to get dressed.

Bulma gathered up her machines and small cloth bag while Hiei struggled to get up from the soft bed, him refusing Shiori's help. When they were all on their feet, they went downstairs to the living room. Shortly after, Botan came in from outside and joined them. They were making small talk when Kurama came into the room, smiling. He suggested tea , but his mother wouldn't let him make it. Shiori made him sit down on the couch and relax while she made the tea.

While Shiori was in the kitchen, Botan found out about Kurama's pregnancy and that he was expecting twins too. She was extremely happy for the demons, offering them all kinds of congratulations. Hiei and Kurama also told her that she had to keep it a secret from King Emma, just like Koenma was doing. That it was for the best for everyone involved. With a smile, Botan promised to keep the secret. While in the kitchen, Shiori fixed her grandsons some snacks and called them in from outside. She sat them at the small table with the food in front of them before picking up the silver tray, laden with cups and a full pot of tea. With one last look at the laughing boys, she headed back to the living room.

Just as Shiori was setting the tray on the coffee table, the doorbell rang. Kurama started to rise to see who was at the door, but his mother stopped him quickly. She made him resume his seat before she went to the door herself. She got a wonderful surprise when she pulled the door open, Yukina and Genkai was standing there. They quickly apologized for the unexpected visit, but that they sensed Bulma and Botan there, figuring that Hiei was being examined they came over for a visit. Shiori confirmed their suspicions and them led them to the living room.

As soon as Yukina saw her brother, she ran over and hugged him. Hiei openly returned her hug before she pulled away. Yukina's hands then went straight to his rounded tummy. She ran her hands over the swell while she let her Ki out to check the babies over. "You've gotten so big, brother! The twins are certainly growing."

"Yes, they are." Hiei agreed, smirk on his lips. He then glanced to his mate before continuing. They had already decided to tell Yukina that their were going to be more babies then first thought. "The fox has excellent genes. I can only hope my twins grow just as well."

Yukina didn't catch on to what was actually being said. "Of course your twins are growing just as well. I can feel them under my hands."

Genkai had sat down sometime during Yukina's and Hiei's hug. Now she was looking directly at the fox. "Kurama, are you really?"

"Yes." Kurama had a smile on his face as he lifted his shirt, exposing his smaller, rounding belly.

"You're pregnant, Kurama!" Yukina nearly squealed, her hands quickly leaving her brother's stomach only to land on the fox's. "How far along are you?"

"I'm a little over a month." Kurama continued to smile. "And Hiei already told you, in his own subtle way, that I was having twins as well."

"Twins too!!" Yukina almost squealed again. "May I check them out?"

"Yes, you may." Kurama answered softly, already feeling the small hands start to move.

Everyone remained silent while Yukina scanned the babies energies and their little bodies. As her hands passed over the top of the swell, her eyes widened for a split second and there was surprise in them. But just as fast as the look appeared it was gone. She hoped no one noticed the change in her face.

But it seems someone did. Hiei reached out and put a hand on her arm. "What is it?" With this, all eyes turned on the ice maiden, making her uncomfortable.

"It's nothing, brother. Everything is fine." Yukina put an innocent smile on her face. She had felt something unusual, but she wasn't about to tell her brother and his mate. They had enough to worry about, without adding to those worries. Besides, what she had sensed wouldn't harm Kurama or his pregnancy. So, she decided that it was best to keep her recently acquired knowledge a secret, unless it was brought up. And it was unlikely that anyone else would figure out what she had discovered until after the twins were born, because she had nearly missed it too.

"Yukina…." There was a small warning in Hiei's voice. He didn't like to be lied to, even by his own sister.

"Really, everything is fine." Yukina's smile became even more innocent. "The twins are perfect and growing right on schedule."

"What did you sense?" Hiei decided to be direct. He could tell that Kurama was getting worried and that he wouldn't have. "I know you sensed something because I saw your face change."

Yukina quickly decided to put her acting skills to the test. This just had to work. She sighed in a defeated way, looking at her brother and the fox. "Well,……when I was scanning, I sensed something that I shouldn't have." Seeing that they were buying the act, she pushed on coming up with something they would take as the truth. "I kind of found out what gender one of the babies was. If you really want to know, I can tell you."

"No, that's okay." Kurama smiled in relief and so did everyone else, except for Hiei; he was back to his old self. "We want the gender of the babies to be a surprise."

"That's what I thought, that's why I was reluctant to say anything." Yukina quickly took a seat beside Genkai. She suddenly became serious. "If you two need anything, and I mean anything, I'm there for you both, all you have to do is ask. You two are going to have your hand full."

"That goes for me as well." Shiori put an arm around her son in a half hug.

"You two have got my help when needed." Genkai showed that she did care a little. She had never had any children herself, but she wasn't stupid either. One baby was a handful, much less four. The demons were going to need all the help they could get.

"And mine." Bulma put in quickly. "Though I'm sure the rest of my Saiyan family will help too."

"And of course you got mine." Botan added, smiling. "But I should hope that you already knew that."

"Thank you all so much." Kurama's voice actually cracked with emotion. Damn hormones! "I'm sure that we are going to need help in several different ways, shapes, or forms since there will be four babies in the house."

Hiei didn't even try to speak. Somehow, he was more choked up then the fox. He only nodded his head in agreement. The little scene was broken by Toushi and Kaihei running into the room. They each gave Yukina a kiss on the cheek and a hug to Genkai before disappearing up the stairs, presumably to their room.

The next hour was spent planning a baby shower, that the demons repeatedly said no to, but the females wasn't listening. Botan, Bulma, Genkai, and Yukina finally left when the finishing touches on the baby shower were ironed out. The demons was still refusing such a gathering, but they were continued to be ignored. Shiori soon left to go home, despite the protests from Kurama and Hiei. She quietly explained to them that she owed it to her marriage and herself to try to patch things up with her husband and to make things work. They reluctantly let her leave only after she promised that if things became violent she would leave and would return to their home. As they watched the woman drive away, Hiei and Kurama was hoping and praying to the gods that Shiori would be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading and please leave a small review for this chapter. Now that you are done with this one, please go onto the next chapter, chapter 17, that was posted along with this one. It was a two chapter update!! Have fun and enjoy!


	17. The Boiling Point

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

A/N: Here is the second chapter to another two chapter update. If you haven't read chapter 16, please go back and do so. If you don't you will be missing a lot. Let's just say, Kurama's pregnancy isn't quite safe yet. Anyway, I say again, there were two chapters that was put up this time as well.

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai, and very young Shonen Ai. Also this chapter has some bad language in it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 17 of 28

The Boiling Point

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toushi and Kaihei went back into protective mode. They wouldn't let their fathers do practically anything for themselves. Toushi's shoulder completely healed up, but he wouldn't forget the pain nor the bit of pleasure for a very long time. The boys didn't discuss amongst themselves or ask anymore questions about the sex ritual they went through together. So, Hiei and Kurama decided that it would be for the best not to bring the subject up at all until their sons brought it up. Toushi did bring up another matter though. He talked to his parents and they all came to a decision, that it would be fine to do what the boy wanted. After all the kit had already been through a great deal of pain, so this little bit of pain wouldn't matter.

Hiei and Kurama told Genkai what they wanted and she came over a couple of days later. The fox and fire demon held their oldest kit down so he wouldn't move and cause severe damage to himself while the old woman performed a circumcision on him. Toushi bore the pain in stride, holding tightly to Kaihei's hand, but he did faint after it was all over. He had wanted to be exactly like his fathers and brother, now he was.

Shiori called and reported that she and her husband patched things up and the marriage was better then ever now. She also told them that she would still be coming by on the weekends; to help out, visit, and be there for the pregnancy exams Bulma does. Shiori was happy to let her son and his mate know that her husband wasn't even violent anymore.

What she didn't tell them, what she didn't tell anybody, was that she often found herself thinking about the handsome phoenix demon Junaco. To her surprise, she missed him and his flirtatious comments greatly. It was the only time in her life that she felt truly beautiful. She had been told she was beautiful before and often by her son's father. Her present husband had called her pretty when they were dating and such, but since they were married she hadn't been awarded such comments. But when Junaco told her how beautiful she was and the way he looked at her when he said it, she actually believed it. She wished there was a way for her to go back to the Makai, to make that place her home and to get a certain sexy demon as her mate, but she knew that was impossible. Not matter how much her son, Hiei, and the boys protected her she was still in a lot of danger. She was human and that was the end of it, only demons belonged in the Makai.

xxx

It was Sunday morning and Shiori was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for her family. She was in a happy mood. Bulma had came by the day before to check on the pregnant demons. The Saiyan woman was thrilled to report that both males and the babies were doing exceptionally well. At the moment though, Kurama was cat napping on the couch at one and a half months pregnant, plus two days. He had worn himself out looking for his hidden sons. Hiei was currently waddling around the house, grumbling and looking for the boys. He wasn't about to give up. It was a game they came up with and played. It was a lot like hide and seek, but the boys hid their energy too and they didn't leave the inside of the house.

This way Hiei and Kurama would get some exercise since they weren't allowed to do much anymore. Hiei had just gotten to big to do anything other then walk, or in his case waddle. Kurama though was on strict orders , trying to do everything possible to keep the twins he carried from developing Twin To Twin Transfusion Syndrome, so far it seemed to be working. The twins and Kurama was completely healthy and developing normally.

xxx

If they all weren't so intent on doing what they were doing, they might would have noticed the somewhat strange, erratic energy approaching the house. But as it was they didn't, nor did any of them notice eyes peeking in each of the downstairs windows. When the eyes came to one of the living room windows, they finally caught movement from within the house. The being that the eyes belonged to wasn't happy with what it saw. It's upper lip curled up in disgust as it looked across the room and over the back of a couch at a very fat teenage boy waddling around the room. It let out an angry, hateful growl when it saw who it was looking for walk into the room and start laughing. That was the last straw!

xxx

"You haven't found the boys yet, Hiei." Shiori stood just inside the door giggling, watching the annoyed fire demon. "What has it been an hour?"

"Two actually!" Hiei growled lowly. "And no I haven't found them. Toushi and Kaihei hid extremely well this time. As you can see, Kurama even gave up the search. He grew far to tired. He's in a very deep sleep at the moment."

"Then I won't disturb him. I was coming to tell you both that breakfast is ready and sitting on the dinning table. Go have a seat and relax some, eat something. I'm sure the boys will come out of hiding when they believe that you gave up or when they smell the food."

"Hn, I am a bit hungry." Hiei decided to give up. He turned and slowly headed towards the door.

The next second there was a very loud cracking noise before one of the double front doors splintered into pieces and a very angry man stalked into the house and then into the living room. Hiei and Shiori were left speechless by what they had seen. The man glared angrily at Shiori as he slowly advanced on her. "I knew it! You are cheating on me you, whore!"

"Ha….Ha…." Shiori tried to find her voice while she backed away from her infuriated husband, scared. She knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"You're cheating on me, ME, with some fat teenager that probably can't keep his dick stiff long enough to satisfy you."

Hiei was extremely offended by such an outrageous claim and he realized that he was going down to the human's level, but he didn't care at the moment. "I've got great stamina you old ningen! I can last two hours without the aide of a cock ring, if I wanted and I have on many occasions!"

"Like I believe that!" Hatanaka laughed, it sounding evil. "I have had enough of this!" Surprisingly enough he turned towards Shiori. "I will put you in your proper place one way of another." He rushed across the room, closing in on the woman. When he was close enough, he raised a hand, balled it into a fist, and sent it flying towards his clearly frightened wife.

The punch never landed though. Hatanaka found the breath knocked out of him as he was slammed into and then pressed against the nearby wall. A katana was biting into the skin of his throat and his right arm, the one he was going to hit Shiori with, was pulled behind his back. He got the distinct feeling that a whip was wrapped tightly around his right wrist. He quickly took in his attackers, his eyes widening in surprise. The katana was being held to his throat by a brown and white haired little boy. The other end of the whip was being kept taunt by a black haired little boy. They couldn't be more then eight years old. Hatanaka turned his eyes on Shiori and found the fat teenager standing next to her, holding a katana as well.

"You're very lucky that you didn't land that punch or you would be dead." Hiei was angry, his energy spiking. "Maybe I'll kill you anyway."

"Shut up, you short, fat home wrecker and get these dame kids off me!!" Hatanaka yelled with all of the hatred he could muster since a katana was still at his throat.

"That is the reason I hate your kind." Hiei advanced on the pinned down man. "You choose not to see what is obvious and under your nose, because you are to stupid. And I don't like to be insulted." He raised his katana as if to strike the ningen man. "You should know before I kill you that I am a demon and have lived for over eight hundred years. I'm also not fat, I'm pregnant."

"Don't!!" Shiori screamed as she grabbed hold of the fire demon's arm, ignoring the katana that was clutched in his hand. She wasn't scared of him of the boys. "Please, don't kill him!! He's my husband!!"

"But he tried to hit you, Shiori! That I won't have! If Kurama was awake, he would already be dead!" Hiei growled at her, something he didn't usually do, showing her just how angry he was.

"I understand that, but he is my husband. Please don't kill him! Let's all sit down and try to talk this out!" Shiori begged, knowing that the fire demon needed to calm down. She could feel the heat radiating off of him.

It was about right then that Kurama woke up and sat up on the couch, quickly taking in the scene and growing alarmed. "What's going on?!"

Hiei turned immediately to his mate. "This ningen man, broke in one of our front doors and he tried hitting your mother. He also insulted me! Now she doesn't want me to kill him!"

"Shuuichi….?" Hatanaka couldn't believe his eyes. It was his stepson, but he had gained a lot of weight. "What are you doing here?"

"This is where I live, this is the home I share with my family." Kurama stood up angrily, hands balled into fists at his sides. "How dare you raise your hand to my mother? I should let Hiei kill you or one of the boys. They would greatly enjoy that. Hiei because you insulted him and he respects my mother. The boys because they love their grandmother very much."

Shiori quickly released the fire demon and turned to her son. "Shuuichi, you need to calm down and relax! Please don't kill my husband, your stepfather! Let's talk it out!!"

Kurama sighed in defeat before looking to his mate. He nodded his head once. Hiei growled lowly, but he did toss his katana to a nearby chair. He signaled his sons to release the ningen man. Shiori sighed in relief after all the weapons were put away.

"You!" Hiei pointed straight at the man. "Go sit down on the couch and I better not hear any back talk or even Kurama won't stop me from killing you."

Hatanaka didn't dare respond. He just walked over to the couch and sat down. Kurama sat down from where he stood up, watching the man closely. Hiei sat down beside his mate, watching the ningen male as well. Shiori decide to sit down near Hatanaka to try to keep the peace. Toushi and Kaihei opted to remain standing and close by, incase there was trouble. They stared at the man intently, waiting for one wrong move.

Hatanaka guiltily looked at Shiori. "At least I know that you aren't cheating on me."

"You should have believed me when I told you in the first place. I told I was visiting my son." Shiori countered his comment quickly. "You had no right busting in the door of a house that isn't yours and to top that you tried to hit me! My son and his mate doesn't need that kind of excitement or stress right now."

"Mate?" Hatanaka truly looked confused as he glanced back and forth between his stepson and the other male.

"Husband." Shiori was happy to clarify.

"What?!!" Hatanaka turned a glare on the redhead. "Shuuichi, you're gay?!" Before Kurama could answer, Hatanaka looked angrily to his wife. "And you knew about this all along?! You know how I fell about faggots!!"

"My fathers aren't gay!!" Kaihei took an irritated step forward. Hiei and Kurama was to insulted to come up with words.

"Don't use ningen names for my fathers!" Toushi moved up beside his brother, in a protective way. "They are demons and are only doing what is natural for demons!"

"Your fathers? Demons?" Hatanaka suddenly laughed, pointing at the fox and fire demon. "They sure have brainwashed the two of you! They aren't your fathers, faggots can't be fathers……… Unless they steal themselves a kid. Where did they steal you two at?"

"They didn't steal us!" Toushi was getting mad now and he was usually the more laid back of the two boys. "We are their sons. Kaihei really is their son and I was adopted by them."

"And we are all demons." Kaihei quickly added.

"Brainwashing!" Hatanaka just scoffed before looking over to the demons. "You two surely did a number on them. I'm glad I have never called you my son, Shuuichi. I'd rather not be associated with you, especially now that I know what you are and what you have done."

"You fucking, asshole of a ningen!" Kurama replied angrily. "I have never liked you and I never knew what my mother saw in you, you damn bastard."

The earned him gasps of surprise from his mother and his sons. He even got a gasp of surprise from Hatanaka. They had never heard him use such language before. Hiei, however, was not phased by what his fox had said. He alone knew Kurama did have a dirty mouth when he wanted it. Kurama tended to talk dirty in the bedroom when they were in a bondage or slave/master type of sex moods.

Kurama continued, ignoring the gasps. "You have no idea what the hell is going on. Yes, I have a male lover and mate, but I'm not a faggot and neither is Hiei! Those two boys are my sons. As Toushi has said, he was adopted. Kaihei is our biological son. If you want the specifics, then I shall tell you and I don't care that my boys are present. I entered my mate anally during one of our many rounds of sex. I had my organism while I was still in him so I left my sperm in him like we both wanted. Hiei was pregnant by the next morning and three months later our son was born. If you are wondering how, that has been explained as well. We are demons, from demon world. As a matter of fact, Hiei and I are pregnant right now."

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I ever heard." Hatanaka started laughing again.

Hiei and Kurama just shook their heads. They each lifted their shirts, revealing rounded, totally obvious pregnant stomachs. Hatanaka's eyes widened nearly into plates in shock.

"I told you I wasn't fat, that I was pregnant!" Hiei spat hatefully. "As you can see, Kurama, I mean Shuuichi, is pregnant too."

"This is impossible!" Hatanaka jumped to his feet, yelling. "This is crazy, ridiculous! You two aren't pregnant, you have only ate to much so you have gotten fat so people would fall for this game of yours. You both sound like deviants that should be in prison or a mental hospital." He grabbed Shiori's hand and roughly pulled her to her feet. "I'm getting out of here and you are coming with me!"

Shiori quickly made a decision, not feeling guilty at all. She knew exactly what she wanted with the rest of her life, even if it was only for about thirty more years. "I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm staying here with my son and his family." She yanked her wrist out of his hand.

"No you're not! You are my wife and you will do as I say! As soon as we get to a phone, I'm calling the police so these two faggots can stop their games and get the mental help they need. These two boys also need to get back to their real families and they probably need some mental help too. They is no telling what your faggot son and his faggot lover have done to them." Hatanaka grabbed Shiori's wrist again and started forcefully pulling her towards the living room door and she was struggling to get away the whole time. He quickly came to a stop when his way was blocked. Toushi and Kaihei stood in front of him, their weapons drawn and their eyes eerily cold.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." Kurama walked up and stood beside his sons. "Release my mother now!"

"I'm not letting her go!" Hatanaka growled through clenched teeth. "She belongs to me!"

"She doesn't belong to you, she doesn't bear your mark." Hiei appeared behind the ningen man, his katana back in his hand. He pressed the tip into Hatanaka's back. "You will release her and you will do it now!"

Hatanaka didn't say anything, but he did let the woman go. Shiori ran over to stand by her son, latching onto his arm.

Hiei walked over and stood next to Kaihei. "You will not be leaving here,……. At least not with your memory."

"Mother?" Kurama took hold of the woman's hands. "Do you want to live with and be married to him any longer?"

"No, I don't, especially after what all he has done and said today. You, Hiei, and my grandchildren are my only family from now own."

"Good." Kurama gave her a gentle smile and a small kiss on the cheek before turning to his mate. "Go ahead, you know what to do."

"Hn." Hiei only grunted as he yanked off his headband/ward, revealing his jagon eye. It was way to simple for him to break into the human's mind. He started to remove memories of the past day while he added things that he thought was appropriate. He spoke directly to the ningen' mind. _'You will never bother Shiori again. You and her had a big argument today. When it was over you two decided that you couldn't live together anymore. You both want a divorce and you want it done as quick as possible. You want nothing from her, leaving her everything. You and your son will be out of her home in three days, taking only the items that belong to you. You will forget everything about demons and where this house is. If you ever come back here, you will die a horrible death. Do you understand?'_

Hatanaka answered verbally, sounding as if he was in a dream like state. "Yes, I understand."

Hiei also started using his voice again, and he still sounded angry. "Good, you may leave now."

Hatanaka only nodded before sidestepping the obstacles in his way and then walking out the living room door. He then walked out the front door, straight to his car that was parked on the driveway just at the edge of the clearing. He got in his car and quickly drove away.

Hiei broke off the mind link with the man, sighing tiredly. He closed his jagon eye and put the warded headband back over it. He then sank to the floor, having no energy left. Using the jagon like he just did required a great deal of energy, energy he really didn't have when in the third month of pregnancy. He sat on the floor panting, a hand over his stomach and he hated it. He knew how weak he looked at the moment with his family standing around him, watching his every movement.

"We need to get you upstairs to your room so you can lay down and rest." Shiori took hold of the fire demon's right arm.

Hiei didn't protest the help. He knew he couldn't get up off the floor by himself. Kurama moved around and started to take hold on his mate's left arm.

Shiori saw this and quickly stopped him. "No, Shuuichi!! I realize that you are only trying to help and that you are worried, but you can't pull on Hiei. Pulling on him could make your babies come early." She quickly looked at her grandsons. "The boys will help me. Won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kaihei was quick to answer.

"Yep." Toushi nodded, smiling.

Kaihei took hold of the fire demon's left arm. Toushi got behind his black haired father. The woman and kits looked at each other before starting to pull and push on Hiei. After thirty minutes of trying to get Hiei on his feet and off the floor, they gave up. They needed help and there was only one choice that they had. Shiori knew that the fire demon wasn't going to be very happy with what was to come.

Shiori cleared her throat to get the fire demon's and fox's attention. "I'm sorry, Hiei, but we don't have the strength to get you up off the floor. I'm going to have to call in Yusuke and Kuwabara to help."

"I won't have them seeing me like this and I won't be beholding to them!" Hiei hissed, growing angry again. All he wanted to do was lay down and take a nap. Maybe even get his fox to lay down too, so that they could cuddle a little bit.

"Hiei, Koi…" Kurama began gently, persuasively. "You can't stay on the floor. The boys and mother has pulled on you for thirty minutes. They wasn't able to budge you and I certainly can't help. We need to get our friends here to help get you up. I promise you that they won't make any comments or make jokes about this situation……… Please, Hiei?"

"Fine!" Hiei reluctantly gave in, knowing that he did need help. He looked right at the redhead and smirked. "But you are taking a nap with me, as payment."

"Not a problem. I believe that I need to finish my nap that I awoken from earlier." Kurama answered, smiling, before he turned and took the communicator from Kaihei. The boy had retrieved it from the entertainment center where it was kept. Kurama flipped the device opened and pushed a couple of buttons. In seconds, Koenma's face appeared on the small screen.

"Kurama, what's the matter?" Koenma asked, already worried. He could tell something was wrong by the look on the fox's face.

"We got a small problem here and we need a couple of strong guys to help." Kurama resisted the inclination to laugh. The situation was sort of funny.

"Is it Hiei?"

"Yes, but he and the babies are fine. He fell to the floor and now he can't get up. My mother and the boys have tried to get him help, but they aren't strong enough. And I can't help them, I can't pull on him."

"Say no more, I'll be right over and I'll get Yusuke or Kuwabara to come help me." Koenma sounded relieved that it was only a minor problem. Over the last several years he had become quite close to the demons, even if they did start out on the wrong foot. Stealing something from the Reikai tended to do that. But now, most times he thought of the demons as family. They were like brothers to him as was Yusuke and Kuwabara. He had a feeling that he wasn't the only one thinking like that. They all love and worry about each other just like a true family does. In truth, that is all the matters.

"Koenma, tell whoever you bring with you not to make jokes or comments about the situation. Hiei isn't happy about needing help. He almost wouldn't let me call you."

"I will, I promise. No one will say anything. Be there in a few, bye." Koenma hung up knowing that the fire demon was very sensitive when pregnant. He hasn't been no where near emotional as the fox, but this might put him over the edge if someone was to say something. He pouched a couple of buttons on his communicator and in a few seconds the detective's face appeared on the small screen.

"Yo, Koenma, what's up?" Yusuke was smiling arrogantly, but that was normal.

"Certainly not Hiei." Koenma just couldn't help himself, he chuckled a little at his on joke.

"Huh?"

"Look, Hiei fell at his house and they can't get him up off the floor. Are you doing anything? Cause I need some help to go get him up to his feet."

"No problem, man." Yusuke was quick to agree to help. "Kayko, Kuwabara, and Yukina are here. We all will be happy to come help and visit for awhile. We haven't seen our favorite demons in a few days."

"That's not what I had in mind, but whatever." Koenma shrugged a little. "Just warn everybody not to make comments or jokes about Hiei being on the floor. If something is said, the person will probably be facing a whip or katana."

"Oh come on, Hiei and Kurama aren't that fast right now, and their powers levels aren't that high."

"I was talking about Toushi and Kaihei. They are down right vicious when it concerns their fathers. You know that."

"I'll keep that in mind and I'll tell the others that too." Yusuke replied quickly. "Bye, see you in a couple of minutes." He abruptly flipped closed the communicator and put it into one of his pants pockets.

On the other end, Koenma turned off his and put the device into one of his pockets. He got up, walked around to the front of his desk, and opened a portal. He jumped into it, heading for Yusuke and his group.

A portal opened in the demon's living room and then just about the whole group jumped out. Hiei groaned, covering his face when he saw this. This was very humiliating to him, because he looked so damn weak. With out a word, Yusuke and Koenma walked over to their fallen friend. Each of them took hold of one of the fire demon's arms and they easily lifted the pregnant male to his feet.

As soon as Hiei was released, Koenma asked the obvious question. "So what happened?" Shiori quickly told everyone what happened right up to the point of the fire demon sitting on the floor. Hiei muttered a half hearted thank you before taking the fox's hand into his. The demon's slowly made their way up the stairs without another word, each holding the railing for support with their free hand. Both were intent on having a nice cuddle session and then a nap. They didn't care about what the others might think. They were just to tired to play host today to people that wasn't invited over.

Downstairs, with nearly all of the group there it quickly turned into a party as usual. None wanted to leave until they got to visit with Hiei and Kurama , so they were all going to wait until the demons rejoined them. Shiori raided the food cupboard, quickly whipping up some finger foods and non-spiked punch since the boys were present. At one point, Koenma even called Botan up and had her come over too. They of course kept the noise level to a minimum, being mindful of the sleeping demons upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so very much for reading my story. Please tell me what you think by hitting the small review button and leaving a review. This story will be updated again soon.

Preview for next update:

"Koenma, now that I got you here and you can't exactly run away." Hiei began, staring straight at the junior god. "I want Kurama and I to have control over portals."

"What?!!" Koenma was in total shock.

"Can you do it?" Hiei remained completely calm.

"Of course I can, I'm the junior god of the spirit world. I can do practically anything that I want, I have that much power and it has been growing stronger since I'll be taking over soon." Koenma answered, walking right into the trap that he didn't see.

"Then give us the power!" Hiei demanded quickly, growing annoyed.

"But….."

"But what?"

"But you're demons!!" Koenma was very close to yelling. "Demons aren't suppose to have that kind of power!"

A slow smirk spread across Hiei's face. "So what?………..I thought you were a god and can do anything that you want. Haven't we proven our loyalty to you? To Reikai?"

"Well, yes, you both have." Koenma admitted, but it was done quietly.

"Then what's the problem?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.


	18. Needed Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai, and very young Shonen Ai. Also about a paragraph and a half on an Adult Nursing Relationship.

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks to you all for reviewing my last two chapters. It is you all that is keeping this story going. You guys are the best! I don't know what I would do without you all.

Also I don't know what is wrong with me I keep adding more and more stuff. This is another two chapter update and I hope you all like it. The whole story has been lengthened once again, because I can't stop adding stuff!! Instead of 28 whole chapters, you all now have 29 whole chapters. I hope you all don't mind that stuff is getting added which is making the story much longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 18 of 29

Needed Power

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs, with nearly all of the group there it quickly turned into a party as usual. None wanted to leave until they got to visit with Hiei and Kurama , so they were all going to wait until the demons rejoined them. Shiori raided the food cupboard, quickly whipping up some finger foods and non-spiked punch since the boys were present. At one point, Koenma even called Botan up and had her come over too. They of course kept the noise level to a minimum, being mindful of the sleeping demons upstairs. After a while Toushi and Kaihei grew bored so they disappeared up to their room.

After a couple of hours, the demons slowly descended the stairs. They found their living room still contained all their unwanted guests, but they wasn't going to be rude. As they entered the slightly noise room, Yusuke and Kuwabara got up from the couch, instantly making room for them. Kurama thanked the two males while the fire demon and himself sat down in the vacated spots.

"I figured you all would be gone by now." Hiei commented, punctuating the sentence with a big yawn.

"Are you kidding?" Yusuke laughed, sitting down on the floor. "When we all get together, it's always a party of some sort. Besides, we wanted to visit with you and Kurama for awhile, so we waited."

"So you made Shiori wait on you all?" Hiei glared a little at his friends. He didn't like that, the woman was already doing so much for them and she would be doing even more in the future.

"Don't worry, Hiei. It was no problem at all." Shiori assured her son's mate. She noted to herself, that her son was only appearing to be half awake. Kurama wasn't participating in any of the conversation.

Yukina went over and dropped to her knees on the floor in front of the fire demon. "How are you feeling, brother?"

"Fine."

"You're two and a half months along, this is about the same time you had Kaihei."

"I know." Hiei let out another yawn before finishing his answer. "But I really do feel fine. I'll probably carry these two to full term since it is twins. Though, in any case, Kurama and I are ready. Bulma is only a call away."

"I suppose so." Yukina smiled, placing a hand on her brother's knee. "I haven't asked you yet, but can I be in the room again?"

"Hn, I thought that you already knew that you could."

Kurama had heard that request, so he merely nodded, agreeing to the ice maiden's question. He turned a little and laid his head against his mate's shoulder yawning. Even after the nap, he was still very tired and he couldn't figure out why.

"You two really were sleeping!" Kuwabara sounded as if he was in shock.

"Of course we were, idiot!" Hiei growled, slightly annoyed. "Sex between us is impossible right now! And sex isn't the only thing we do in our room!"

"Hiei…" Kurama tried to scold his mate, because there was ladies present, but it came out in another yawn. He gave up, letting Hiei say what he wanted. He turned some more and slipped his arm's around the fire demon's expanding waist, his head dropping to rest on the large swell. A slight blush appeared across Hiei's nose, but he let his fox stay where he was and no one dared to comment. Kurama was nearly back to sleep while he tried to get more comfortable. He brought his feet up on the couch, forcing Kayko to move out of the way. When he stopped moving, the fox was already in a deep sleep.

"Kurama sleeps a lot more then you, brother." Yukina observed quietly. She had watched the fox the whole time. She of course knew why that was, but she wasn't about to pile more worry on the fox and fire demon just yet.

"I know, and I'm beginning to worry about him, so is Shiori, but Bulma says that the babies and him are just fine, perfectly healthy." Hiei looked his mate over, worry in his eyes. He could feel just how low the fox's energy truly was and that wasn't a good sign. He knew that the babies would take some energy, but not this much. It was as if, Kurama was being completely drained of all energy.

Seeing the worry in her brother's eyes, Yukina reinforced her resolve. She wouldn't add to the fire demon's stress, by telling him what she knew. He would find out soon enough anyway and so would Kurama, then the stress and worry would multiply ten times over. They didn't need that right now, in the conditions they were in.

"He would be having triplets, if he hadn't aborted one of them." Shiori still wanted to cry over it. This knowledge about her son continued to bother her.

"He wouldn't be having any, if Kaihei hadn't known that plant and what the antidote was." Hiei added bitterly. This was still a sore subject for him, but he didn't let it show when he was around Kurama. He wouldn't add to the fox's already huge amount of guilt that he heaped on himself.

"Triplets? I have been wondering about something since you and Kurama told us what happened." Yusuke got the fire demon's attention. "Is it common for female fox demons to have so many babies at one time?"

"Yes, it is." Surprisingly, it was Koenma that answered. "In fact, I believe that Youko was a twin. Most female fox demons have twins, but some do have triplets. There is even a few cases of four and five babies being born to one female, but those cases are few and far in-between. The reason being that most fox females' bodies can't handle carrying so many babies, because of the extremely hard lives that they lead. But this is also the reason they have so many. The multiple births insures that one child reaches adulthood so it can carry on the fox's blood line." He seemed to think a moment before continuing. "If I remember correctly, Kurama's twin was a female and she looked almost exactly like him, except she had silver eyes to go with her silver hair and fur. She didn't make it past her fourth birthday, she wondered away from her parents' den and was killed by a wild animal. In fact, Kurama was the only one to survive out on eleven children. He is the only one out of his entire family that is still alive."

"Oh, that's so sad." Kayko said from Yusuke's lap where she had taken up residence.

"It's the way of the Makai." Hiei commented as if it didn't matter. "That's why Kurama and I are so protective of ours boys and will be the same way for the babies we now carry. We are determined to have all of our children reach adulthood."

"I know that I do it sometimes and you allow me, but I will still ask." Yukina leaned forward a little. "Do you mind if I run a scan on Kurama and the babies?"

"Hn, go ahead." Hiei quickly agreed. He was truly worried about why his fox was sleeping so much.

Yukina moved over some and held her hands out over the sleeping redhead. Her hands glowed blue while she checked Kurama out for any little thing. All of the other's remained quiet, watching the petite female and waiting for answers. Yukina then brought her glowing hands down to lay on the fox's swollen stomach before starting to move them around. She closed her eyes as she concentrated, but also so the other's couldn't see that she was looking for something specific. She inwardly sighed in relief, when she found what she was looking for. Everything was still where it should be, thankfully nothing had changed. She was becoming more and more sure of her diagnosis with each scan she did on the fox. With this last scan, there was no further denying what she felt and sensed. Now all she had to do was wait, until it was time for Kurama to have his babies. She only hoped that she was doing the right thing, by keeping this secret from her brother and the fox and she hoped that they wouldn't be mad at her when they found out what she knew.

Yukina sat back on her heels, the glowing of her hands receding. She looked at her brother and smiled, choosing her words carefully. "As Bulma said, everything is perfect, Kurama and the twins are completely healthy. Maybe he just needs more sleep then you, his body isn't naturally forbidden. I suspect his babies is using more of his energy, then your babies are using of yours." She reached up and patted her brother's knee. "Try not to worry, it's not good for you. I would tell you if there is a problem that would endanger Kurama's or the babies' lives."

"I know that you would, but I can't help to think that you are keeping something that you know from me. That doesn't alleviate any of my worries, it only makes them worse." Hiei tilted his head slightly, eyeing his sister for her reaction.

"Really, don't worry. Like I said, I would tell you if something was wrong. There is absolutely nothing wrong."

"If you say so."

"I know so." Yukina offered him a kind, gentle smile. "If Kurama wants to sleep let him. It won't hurt him or the babies at all and the extra sleep could only help his energy level."

"Fine, I'll do as you say. I'll let him sleep when he wants." Hiei rested his left hand on his mate's side, still looking worried.

Yukina stood up and leaned over, kissing her brother's cheek. She then whispered near his ear. "Please don't worry to much. You may sense that I have a secret, but it's nothing bad, I promise you that." She then walked over and sat down in Kuwabara's lap, signaling that she was done with the subject.

Shiori stretched a little, smiling. She was happy that Yukina had reassured them that nothing was wrong. She continued to smile, looking towards the fire demon. "Can I get you anything, Hiei? Especially since you appear to have your hands full."

Hiei briefly glanced at the clock and then made eye contact with the woman again. "Yes, I would like something to drink. Can you bring me a glassful of milk with two spoonfuls of herbs mixed in. You know the ones I'm talking about. The silver canister is sitting on the counter near the stove."

Hiei hated having to drink the concoction in front of his friends, but it was necessary. He had to keep to the schedule that had been set up or the herbs wouldn't work right. He had to drink at least four glasses of milk a day with the herbs mixed in each glass. The reason being was that he was fourteen days from the 'birthing date' of the twins he carried so he was in full lactation. He had to keep the nutrients in his body up for the babies and his own sake. The herbs would help do that, but they also contained a couple of extra ingredients that Kurama added this time around. The extra herbs was to help with his lactation, to quickly build up a good supply of milk and to keep that supply of milk built up. Hiei figured he needed that since he would be nursing a set of twins very soon. But he also figured that he would probably produce to much milk, like he did with Kaihei. Oh well, if he produced to much milk he would have Kurama to help him and that he was looking forward to.

"Alright, milk it is." Shiori rose to her feet and hurried out of the room. When she had first noticed the canister on the counter she had asked her son what it was for. Kurama had only smiled, and patiently, without hesitation explained to her what it was for and what exactly it would do. Shiori came back into the living room, walking over to her son in law. She handed the fire demon the glass of milk and herbs before retaking her seat.

Hiei immediately started downing the green tinted concoction. It really didn't have a bad taste, the fox had seen to that. The group made chit chat while their friend slowly drank his milk. No one questioned why the fire demon needed to do this, and that was probably for the best. When he was done, Hiei handed the empty glass to Shiori for her to sit on the coffee table. He decided it was time to bring up a subject that had been bothering him for about a month.

"Koenma, now that I got you here and you can't exactly run away." Hiei began, staring straight at the junior god. "I want Kurama and I to have control over portals."

"What?!!" Koenma was in total shock.

"Can you do it?" Hiei remained completely calm.

"Of course I can, I'm the junior god of the spirit world. I can do practically anything that I want, I have that much power and it has been growing stronger since I'll be taking over soon." Koenma answered, walking right into the trap that he didn't see.

"Then give us the power!" Hiei demanded quickly, growing annoyed.

"But….."

"But what?"

"But you're demons!!" Koenma was very close to yelling. "Demons aren't suppose to have that kind of power!"

A slow smirk spread across Hiei's face. "So what?………..I thought you were a god and can do anything that you want. Haven't we proven our loyalty to you? To Reikai?"

"Well, yes, you both have." Koenma admitted, but it was done quietly.

"Then what's the problem?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's only logical for Kurama and I to have portal opening powers. We can't travel back through the Makai to our fortress with four tiny babies and two small boys. I certainly won't leave Kurama here to care for and nurse four babies by himself." He briefly glared at all the males in the room, knowing the females wouldn't say anything. "If any of you joke or make a rude comment about Kurama and I nursing our babies I swear I'll kill you."

Everyone remained quiet, taking the threat for what it was, a promise of death. They knew Hiei could carry out that threat, pregnant or not. If not him, Toushi and Kaihei would, even if they weren't in the room. They knew all Hiei had to do was command the boys to do something, anything, and they would do it.

When Hiei was satisfied that they wouldn't comment, he turned his eyes back on the Jr. god. "Well?"

"I understand what you are saying and why you need portal powers, but I need to talk to my father first." Koenma tried to sound convincing, but that felled or the fire demon saw through that act.

"You don't need to talk to your father, you're just trying to stall for time so you would have more time to think about it. I want you to give me an answer now." Hiei pushed forward, what he wanted. Realizing that this approach wasn't working, he changed tactics. Hiei suddenly looked tired while he sighed in defeat. "Look, Koenma, Kurama and I really need this power. I wouldn't be asking if we didn't. The portal power would help out greatly and we wouldn't be in any danger going back to our fortress. ….. Do I need to beg?"

"No, you don't." Koenma was the one to sigh in defeat this time. "I will give you both power to open portals between worlds, but I will take that power away if it is used in any type of wrong way. Also you will only be able to open portals to places that you have already been too. If you want a new place to open a portal to, you will have to go there by foot first. Understand?"

"I understand." Hiei inclined his head just a little. "Thank you, Koenma."

Hearing that was enough for Koenma. He knew he was making the right decision. "You're welcome, Hiei." he snapped his fingers and quickly spoke a muffled incantation. After a few seconds, the fire demon and sleeping fox glowed gold for a couple of moments. A large smile split Koenma's face. "It is done. All you have to do is think of where you want to go and then open a portal. As you travel through the portal, keep you destination in mind. If you don't you could end up anywhere and any world."

"I'll remember that and I'll tell Kurama." Hiei nodded while committing all the information to memory.

"To open a portal just snap your fingers, but only do that after you have your destination in mind." Koenma added quickly.

"Hn." Hiei put that into his memory as well.

Before anything else could be said, Kurama started to wake up. Since he wasn't aware of his surroundings yet, he turned over and started to nuzzle into his mate's chest. Hiei quickly brought up his right hand and tightly fisted it into Kurama's red hair. He then pulled the fox's head back until it again rested on his large belly. Neither he or Kurama needed an embarrassing situation that couldn't be explained away easily. The position they were in was the fox's favorite nursing position and that was what he was trying to do in his waking state.

"Why did you pull Kurama's hair?!" Kayko asked, actually sounding angry. "He wasn't doing anything to you!"

"I have my reasons!" Hiei kept his answer short and crisp. He turned his eyes to his mate, watching the redhead becoming aware of where they were. Kurama quickly realized what he had almost done, his eyes widening as they met his mate's. Hiei winked, showing the fox that everything was okay. Kurama sighed with relief as he turned over and sat up. He smiled softly at his mate, a thank you for keeping him from doing anything embarrassing.

"Are you alright, Kurama?" Kayko was quick to ask, sounding worried.

"I'm fine." The fox answered, smiling.

"Oh, I was concerned. Hiei had pulled your hair and it looked like he had did it pretty hard. He shouldn't be doing that!" Kayko actually sent a small glare at the fire demon. Hiei only sent one right back, his was more intense.

"Oh that." Kurama chuckled a little. "He does that sometimes when he doesn't want to cuddle. I assure you that he didn't hurt me, I didn't even feel it."

"Okay then." Kayko nodded, feeling a little self-conscious. She had believed that the fire demon had hurt the fox.

After that, most conversation started to die out and people started to leave. When all the guests were gone, Shiori realized how fast the day had flown by. It was nearly supper time and nothing was cooked. She excused herself before going to check on Toushi and Kaihei. Finding them engrossed in a video game she went to the kitchen to start dinner.

When they were alone, Kurama snuggled into his mate's side, looking up at him. "Thank you for keeping me from suckling earlier, Koi. I really didn't know what I was doing at the time."

"Hn, I know, that's why I stopped you and it would have been rather embarrassing for both of us." Hiei brought a hand up and rubbed the back of the fox's head. "Did I pull your hair to hard? Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all, and you didn't hurt me." Kurama came up and sweetly kissed his mate.

When they parted, Hiei smiled. "If you feel like suckling, I am leaking at the moment. Those special herbs you have been giving me seem to be working. It seems that I'm always full of milk."

"That's good to know, you will be ready for the twins when they come." The smile on Kurama's face easily slipped into a small smirk, his eyes began to sparkle. "As for you leaking, I believe that I'm in the mood to take care of you."

Hiei's voice grew husky. "Then be my guest."

Kurama didn't answer verbally, but he did push up the fire demon's oversize black t-shirt as he got comfortable and down to the level he needed to be at. He ran a thumb over Hiei's left nipple, teasing it into a tight nub. He leaned forward and licked the contracted dusky nipple before latching on and starting to gently suckle. Hiei sighed contently while he pulled the thin blanket off the back of the couch. He discreetly covered them and what they were doing up, just in case the boys or Shiori walked in on them. After only a few minutes, Hiei was dozing off. He had a hand buried in the fox's thick red hair, in his other hand was the fox's hand, their fingers laced together. Kurama was dozing off too, he was still suckling gently, but now he was purring too.

When Shiori was done with dinner and the dinning room table had been set up, she went to gather everyone up. She walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks. She smiled softly at the scene in front of her, knowing exactly what her son and his mate were doing. She quickly backed out of the room, quietly pulling the door closed with her, leaving the demons to their very special alone time. She went upstairs and got the boys for dinner. She also instructed them not to go into the living room for the rest on the evening.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Kurama and Hiei had drifted into a deep sleep. Hiei had his head resting against the back of the couch. Kurama had his head resting on his mate's large stomach, listening to his babies' heart beats and unconsciously feeling out their little energies. It was well after dark before the demons finally woke up. They went into the kitchen and found a couple of plates of food waiting for them, thanks to Shiori.

After they finished eating and cleaned up their small mess, the demons went upstairs. They quietly checked on their sons. Both smiling when they found the boys snuggled close together in the same bed. Toushi was laying on his right side and so was Kaihei, they were spooned tightly together. Toushi had his arm draped around his brother's waist, his brown and white tail fanned out over his brother's hips.

Kaihei whimpered and mumbled something indiscernible while he snuggled backwards into the other kit's body. Toushi must have unconsciously understood what was said, because he tightened his arm and licked the back of his brother's neck. Kaihei sighed contently, instantly settling down again and so did Toushi. That was all there was to there little moment. Kurama and Hiei smiled again before quietly exiting the room, leaving the door open and the boys to their sleep. They went to their room and had a shared hot shower. Then the demons got into bed and snuggled as close as possible. It wasn't to long before they were asleep once again. The babies were really taking a toll on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank so very much for reading and please leave a small review for this chapter. It's not over with yet either. Don't forget to go the next chapter, chapter 19. It was updated along with this one. Go on, read the next chapter, you know that you want too.


	19. A Big Idea Is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai, and very young Shonen Ai.

A/N: This chapter is part of another two chapter update. If you haven't already read chapter 18 please go back and do so now. If you don't you will miss key elements that will appear in future stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You all are the absolute best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 19 of 29

A Big Idea Is Born

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Shiori was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when the demons walked into the room. They sat down at the breakfast table, watching the woman bustling around the kitchen. It was kind of odd to see her there on Monday morning. They hoped and wished for the woman to be okay with the decision she had made the day before.

Shiori knocked the demons out of their thoughts by starting a conversation. "The boys are already up, they are out back, sparring and playing or something like that. I couldn't get much out of them, they just kept looking back and forth at each other. I think they were doing that mind talking thing."

"They probably were." Kurama smiled, turning to look out the big bay window behind him. He saw the boys out on their jungle gym, swinging as high as they could go and smiling. A thought occurred to him so he quickly looked back to the ningen woman. "So, mother, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know exactly." Shiori didn't turn around, nor did she stop what she was doing. "But I will go into the city later today and find me a lawyer so I can file for divorce."

"Good for you!" Hiei offered her some praise. "Then maybe you can find a proper mate."

"After that disaster of a marriage, I probably won't marry again. No man would understand my son and his family."

"I didn't say marry, Shiori, I said mate." Hiei corrected the woman.

"Huh?" Shiori did turn around that time.

"Mother…." Kurama laughed, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Hiei is talking about getting you a demon mate."

"Kurama and I even already have someone in mind." Hiei hinted, smirk on his lips. A pretty blush appeared across Shiori's nose, she quickly looked to the floor.

"I guess that you have someone in mind too, mother." Kurama got up and went over to the woman. He waited patiently until she looked at him. "And I imagine that we are thinking of the same person." He watched her blush become more pronounced. "Don't be embarrassed, you deserve to finally be happy."

"I am happy, I have you, Hiei and the boys. I also have four new babies on the way. What more can I ask for or need." Shiori tried to be rational.

"I love you, mother, and I love that you are so devoted to my family and I, but I don't want us to keep you from being happy. You deserve to have male companionship in your life, in your bed." Kurama smiled teasingly, watching the woman blush again. "I'm sure Junaco will be thrilled to fill both of those spots."

"I guess, but I'm human and he is a demon."

"True, but he doesn't seem to mind that. I believe that he is even more attracted to you because you are human."

"Well, I guess I can hope." Shiori smiled a little. She turned her back to her son and went back to cooking breakfast.

Kurama knew that the subject was closed for now. He went back over and sat down again at the breakfast table. "Since you are going to be living with us from now on. What are you going to do with your house?"

"I could sale it I suppose." Shiori started to plate up the food.

"Instead of selling the house, why don't you rent it out." Kurama suggested after a few moments of thought. "That way you will have some spending money to get anything that you want, not that I wouldn't buy anything for you anyway."

"Thank you and I like that idea of renting the house. That way I could keep it, along with all the memories that was had there and as you said I would have my own spending money." Shiori walked over and sat plates of food in front of the demons. She they retrieved three more plates and sat them in front of the empty chairs. She went over to the back door and opened it, yelling out into the yard. "Toushi, Kaihei, breakfast!"

Two fast running boys flew past Shiori and quickly occupied two of the three empty seats. "Thank you, grandma, for breakfast." The boys smiled and said at the same time as if they were on the same mind wave link and they probably were.

"You're welcome, boys." Shiori laughed as she walked across the room and sat down in the last empty seat.

"So, mother, when do you want to start moving the items you want to keep?" Kurama asked after he had swallowed. "I need to call a moving company and set everything up."

"In a couple of days will be fine. I'm only keeping my clothes and memorable, personal items that have a special place in my heart." Shiori answered rather quickly. She had already spent a couple hours the night before thinking about what she wanted and would need. "The furniture and appliances can stay in the house for the future renters to use."

"That's a good idea, you would be able to charge a little more since the house would be completely furnished." Kurama added his thoughts on the situation. "Now that you are living here, mother, you need a more permanent room. Which room do you want?"

"The room I'm staying in right now is just fine for me. Besides, I'm already comfortable in it."

"Then we need to hire a construction company to come in and add a full bathroom to your room." Kurama picked up his glass and took a drink of orange juice.

"That's not necessary!" Shiori was real quick to protest. She didn't want her son spending so much money on her. It wouldn't be right.

Kurama sat the glass back down and picked up his fork again. "It's no problem, really. Hiei and I were going to have bathrooms built in all the rooms, except the boys' rooms, but we let the construction company talk us out of it. The ningen man said it would make our house even bigger and they would have to change the design once again. It had already been changed six times because we were adding specifications. Now, I wish that we had insisted on the change. This is going to mess up the house for at least a month."

"We can have it done while we are in the Makai. We will be making that world our permanent home, but I imagine that we will be coming back here when we need to get away from being rulers for a few days, supplies that only the ningen world can provide, and to visit everyone that we know in this world."

"That's so true." Kurama agreed, sounding thoughtful. "We could give the construction company Yusuke's name and number for a contact person. I'm pretty sure that he won't mind and probably will be happy to help." He turned to his mate and leaned forward. "That was a very good idea that you have had. That way we won't be here for all the noise and dust. It also wouldn't be good for the babies if they were in it. It was a very good idea, I shall have to award you."

The fox closed the distance between them, sweetly kissing his fire demon. To his credit, Hiei kissed back. The woman had grown used to their spontaneous show of affection and the boys had always been around it so they didn't care at all. When they parted, Kurama was pleased to see a cute blush adorning Hiei's features. Satisfied that he still had it, even if he was twenty five pounds heavier, he settled back into his chair.

Kurama put on a smile as he turned his attention back to his mother. "You are coming with us back to the Makai, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world." Shiori smiled as well, but her smile was bigger the her son's. She had come to love that remote, wild, barbaric world.

"That's great!" Kurama patted his rounded tummy. "Hiei and I are going to need your help."

"I'm sure you will." Shiori giggled a little bit. "I'm curious about something and I sort of have an idea. Just how much land do you two own out here?"

"At the last survey, which was about six months ago when we bought some land that went up for sale that was adjacent to ours, we own four hundred and thirty two acres." Kurama answered the woman. "I know that is a lot, but we tend to buy the land that is next to ours when it goes up for sale. We do this to keep ningens from buying it and developing it, it also keeps them away from us, away from the boys. They don't exactly look ningen you know. No offense, mother."

"None taken and I do understand what you mean."

"Thank you." Kurama inclined his head briefly before continuing. "The last land that we bought was on the left side of our land, it was the last piece of land that was between ours and Genkai's. Now we own all the land between here and the temple grounds."

"Oh, that's good." Shiori seemed to think about something for a few moments. "Kayko and Yusuke lives in a city apartment with their toddler son, right?"

"Yes." Kurama slowly nodded, not quite sure what his mother was getting at.

"Yukina and Kuwabara live at Genkai's with their twin girls. Right?" Shiori continued with her strange questions.

"Yes." This time it was Hiei that answered and he wanted to get to the point. "Why do you want to know?"

"They are your best friends and teammates, aren't they? Shouldn't you all be living close together incase something comes up?" Shiori seemed to have a plan laid out in her mind.

"Yes, in theory, it would be for the best, but it's not possible." Kurama took a drink of juice and sat the glass back down on the table. "Hiei and I want to be out here in the forest and as I have said the boys wouldn't fit in with ningens. We can't live in the city."

"I wasn't thinking about you moving." Shiori was quick to correct her son. "I was thinking that they could move here. You certainly have enough land and I'm sure you have enough money. Just put the houses in different areas so everyone isn't living right on top of each other. That way, you all will be close together if something comes up, but every family will have it's own space." She only hoped that her idea was well taken. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other for a few moments, having a small mental conversation. They rolled the idea over in their heads, discussing the pros and cons of the possible situation. The nodded at each other before looking back to the woman.

"Hn, I see no problem with that idea." Hiei was the first to speak. "That way I can keep a closer eye on the oaf with my sister and nieces. I do trust Kuwabara, but I still like to keep watch."

"I see no problem with it either." Kurama started, but he quickly stopped when he saw his mate grow uncomfortable all of a sudden. He looked the fire demon over and quickly found out why. If he hadn't been looking for it, the problem wouldn't be noticeable. They needed to go upstairs to their room very soon. He quickly looked back to his mother and finished what he was going to say. "Like you said, we would all be close together if the team was needed. Yusuke could also come to the Makai with us, so he could check on his lands when he needed. I just hope they go for the idea."

"Why wouldn't they?" Shiori asked as she stood up and started to clear the table of the empty dishes. "They will be getting a free house out of the deal. Plus, you all seem more like a big family then friends."

"Can we go watch a movie?" Toushi interrupted before the demons could answer the woman. "Rosey wants to see that new anime one you bought us."

"Go ahead, but I expect for you two to spar for at least an hour sometime today." Hiei answered his sons.

"Alright, we will." Toushi stood up and took old of the other kit's hand. He pulled Kaihei to his feet and started to led him out of the kitchen.

Kaihei smiled and waved as he was gently pulled along. "Thank you, father, we'll be good. See you later, dad, grandma." The boys disappeared through the door way.

Kurama chuckled a moment at his sons' antics before looking back to his mother and picking up from where they had been interrupted. "It is like that, mother. Hiei and I consider all of our friends to be family, like brothers and sisters." He noticed his mate was becoming more antsy.

Shiori must have noticed to when she gathered up the last of the dirty dishes, because she smiled gently. "Why don't you two go up to your room for awhile; rest, have some private time, and discuss this a little more before you make a permanent decision."

"Thank you, mother." Kurama got up and hugged the woman. "We will let you know our decision when we come back down later."

"Agreed." Hiei was nearly to the kitchen door already. He was done with all of this talking. He left the kitchen without saying another word.

Kurama hugged his mother once more before following his mate as quickly as he could at the moment. He found Hiei waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. They slowly went up and into their room. Shiori had followed them the whole way, but stop in the hall. She pulled the door closed, leaving the demons to their own devices. She had never been in her son's room and she never wanted to go in there. She wanted to keep the picture of her sweet little boy in her mind forever. And she had no doubt that if she entered the room her son shared with his male mate that picture of the sweet, little boy would be utterly destroyed.

Shiori went into the boys' room to check on them and see if they needed anything. She found them laying on their stomachs on the floor side by side, watching the movie that Kaihei had wanted to watch. They occasionally let out a laugh when something funny happened on the screen. Deciding that the boys were fine, Shiori went back downstairs to finish cleaning up the kitchen and take something out of the freezer for dinner.

She honestly didn't know what she was going to do to keep herself busy for the next couple of hours. Oh well, she would find something. She did need to put the finishing touches on the four baby quilts she was making. With that in mind, Shiori checked all the doors to the outside to make sure they were locked before going upstairs to her room. She brought out all her sewing supplies and her four projects, quickly setting to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks very much to you all for reading my stories. If you like what this chapter contains, please leave me a small review. If you don't like it, leave me a review too. I will be happy to take all that I get. The next chapter will be updated again in a week or two.

Preview for the next chapter:

"Care to cut the cord, daddy?" Bulma asked, holding out a pair of sharp scissors to the fox.

"I would!" Kurama nearly jumped at that chance. He took the scissors and cut exactly where the Saiyan woman indicted.

Bulma wrapped up the crying newborn baby and handed it to Shiori. She quickly turned back to the fire demon's much smaller, but still there stomach. "Now for the second one!" She didn't wait for anyone to comment, she just worked both of her hands into the large cut in the stretched skin.

"This one is coming out head first." Bulma announced suddenly as she slowly pulled her hands out of the wound, a small bloody, goo covered head appeared cradled gently in her hands. She continued to pull until the baby was completely out. She laid the tiny baby on Hiei's sheet covered upper stomach. She handed the scissors back to the fox and pointed where to cut the cord. Kurama was more then happy to help out.

Bulma picked up the baby and slapped it on the butt a couple of times, forcing it to start crying and making it take more air into it's young lungs. She wrapped the baby up and cleaned it a little before handing it to the entirely to proud fox. Yukina set to work healing her brother and Bulma started to clean up the big bloody mess. It was only a matter on minutes before everything was done, the numbing vine removed from the fire demon and a clean sheet placed over him.

Hiei asked the one question everyone in the room wanted to know. "What genders are my twins?"

Shiori actually smiled slyly, almost making her look evil if that was even possible. "I couldn't help, but peek……..I'm holding a ……." Her smile got even bigger and more evil while she made the others wait.

A/N: I know. Now I'm being evil, but you guys will just have to wait for the next chapter to read what genders the babies are. 


	20. Over Due

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai, and very young Shonen Ai. Also about a paragraph on an Adult Nursing Relationship, (if that), a c-section child birth, and a little bit on nursing babies.

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks to you all for reviewing my last two chapters. It is you all that is keeping this story going. You guys are the best! The absolute best! I don't know what I would do without you all!

I must apologize for not updating this past Saturday, but I was kind of busy. You see, I went to my first Anime con here in Tampa. It is called Metro Con. It is suppose to the biggest Con in Florida. It was from Friday July 6th through Sunday July 8th. I had a total blast and there was everything and everyone there that you can imagine, even a blackout Rave that didn't end until three o'clock in the morning.

I took over two hundred pictures of cosplayers and such. I will be posting them on my website in the near future so you all can see who all I met. I will let you know when I get them posted so you can look at them if you want. There are many awesome pictures of many awesome characters, if I do say so myself. I even got a few pictures of Kurama, but sadly there was no Hiei walking around.

I believe that I am still on a post con high and I am literally worshiping the items I got from the dealer room; a Yaoi T-shirt, a real katana, a Gravitation bag, Yu Yu Hakusho playing cards, and I finally got the coveted Kurama and Hiei plushies. I'm in heaven and I'm already looking forward to next year. Also next year, I'm dressing up!

By the way, this is another two chapter update for you all since you were so patient with me. You get chapters 20 and 21 this time!!

Anyway, enough of my ramblings, on with the chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 20 of 30

Over Due

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Hiei was sitting on the couch relaxing. He had repeatedly tried to get Kurama to sit down too and so had Shiori, but the stubborn fox just wasn't listening. Shiori was doing everything to keep her son from overexerting himself. In any case, they were almost ready for their visitors. All that needed to be brought from the kitchen was the silver tray that held the small cups and a full teapot. Shiori ran out of the living room to retrieve it before her redheaded son could.

When the fox got close enough to him, Hiei had enough. He grabbed his mate and quickly pulled him down onto the couch. "Sit down and relax!"

"But, my mother can't be expected to do everything! I have to help her!" Kurama made a move to get up, but the fire demon quickly stopped him.

"Enough is enough, Kurama. You will stay seated and you will relax!"

"But…"

"No buts, fox! You will listen to me this time." Hiei put his arm around the redhead's waist and pulled him as close as possible before leaning them back against the couch. "I won't have you become so flustered over this that your and the babies' health are at risk."

Kurama sighed, snuggling into his lover. "Fine, I shall yield to you on this."

"Exactly what I like to hear." Hiei tilted the fox's head a little and gave him a sweet kiss.

Shiori walked into the room, carrying the last tray. She smiled as she went over to the low coffee table and sat her burden down. "How did you get my son to sit down?"

Hiei broke off the kiss with his sexy redhead and then looked up to the woman. "I grabbed him and pulled him down onto the sofa. He wanted to protest, but I wouldn't hear of it. He has agreed to stay seated and relax."

"Good, I was beginning to worry about him."

One of Kurama's eyebrows rose and started to twitch. He was becoming annoyed. "I am sitting right here you know. Don't talk as if I'm not. Plus, I wasn't doing all that much, just helping."

Before the two others could offer a comment, a loud knock was heard on the front door. Shiori went out into the foyer to greet their invited guests. After everyone had said hello and was in the house, she closed the front door and led the group into the living room. Hiei and Kurama were sitting side by side, waiting patiently, having already disentangled themselves. A large rolled up piece of paper was on the floor in front of their feet.

Once everyone was seated, Yusuke got right to the point. "Alright you two! What was so important that we had to come over today? Kayko and I had to take off work and we had to leave Jiko with my mother. Kayko's parents couldn't watch him since they would be very busy in the ramen shop because we weren't there."

"The same for us." Kuwabara spoke up. "Yukina and I had to leave the girls with Genkai. You know she is getting on in age, she doesn't need to be chasing after Sama and Tama so much."

"This won't take to long, I promise. Hiei and I had to have you all here today because this decision couldn't wait." Kurama picked up the paper and unrolled it so everyone could see. "Yesterday, my mother brought up the subject of us not being close together. Hiei and I got to thinking that it would be a great idea if we were all together, for missions and such. So we thought……."

"Yeah it would be." Yusuke was quick to agree, cutting off the redhead. "But you two won't move back to the city. We can't come out here because Kayko and I can't afford any of the land. The price of land in this area has skyrocketed since you two will buy any land at any price when it is put up for sale."

"Yukina and I sort of live out here anyway, but we can't move closer. Like Urameshi said, the land is just to expensive." Kuwabara again added his thoughts on the matter.

"If you two had kept your mouths shut and let my fox finish talking, you wouldn't have had to make those comments." Hiei pointed to the paper, indicating all of the boundaries. "This is all of the land we own currently, four hundred and thirty two acres to be precise. Kurama and I own enough land for all of us to live on and not be crowded."

"Huh?" Yusuke and Kuwabara wasn't quite understanding what was being said.

"Hiei and I would like for you all to move out here with us." A large hopeful smile was on Kurama's lips.

"You, of course will have your own family homes, built to your own specifications. We will be paying for the houses, the only thing we ask is that the houses don't cost any more then ours. All you have to do is furnish all of the items for the inside and move in when the house is ready. There will be only one entrance onto our land and that is the main driveway, but we will add roads with in the property that will get you to your homes."

"Are you serious?" Kayko finally decided to speak and she sounded as if she was in shock. Yukina still hadn't spoken a word, but her eyes were wide.

"Dead serious." Was Hiei's very short reply.

Kurama chuckled a little. "If we weren't serious, we wouldn't have invited you all over and said it was urgent. As I have said we will pay for the building of the houses, but they can't cost anymore then ours. Other the that, design them however you want to have anything that you want."

"So, will you accept the offer?" Hiei leaned forward a little and pegged his four friends with a hard stare. He wanted an answer right then.

Yusuke briefly glanced at Kayko before looking back to the fire demon and fox. "How can we not accept this offer? It is far to good to pass up. Kayko and I will take it!"

"He's right, we can't pass this up." Kuwabara took hold of the ice maiden's hand. "Yukina and I will be happy to take you up on the offer too."

"This is going to be great!" Shiori clapped her hands together and smiled with excitement. Everyone broke off to talk amongst themselves.

After a few minutes, Kurama called their attention back to him by clearing his throat. He pointed to the large map he held. "Now, this is the location of our house." He then pointed to the far right of the paper. "Yusuke, Kayko, I was thinking that this would be a good location for your home. There is already a big clearing there and it's close to the mountains incase you want to go mountain climbing, Yusuke."

"That spot will be perfectly alright for us." Yusuke readily agreed. From what he could tell of the map, it was a nice spot with great scenic views. It would suit him and his family just fine.

"Good!" Kurama then pointed to the far left of the map. "Yukina, Kuwabara, I thought this spot would be good for you. The area is heavily wooded and there is lots of wildlife, plenty of birds so Yukina and the girls will be happy. They would be able to keep those fox kits Hiei and I found at the Saiyans' home since they are so attached to them. The spot is also very close to the temple grounds and I have already talked to Genkai about putting in a trail that will lead right to the temple. She said it would be fine with her."

"That is a good spot for us." Yukina had a bright smile on her face. "It's perfect! I'll be closer to my brother when he is visiting this world, but I'll still be able to check on master Genkai often."

"That's the idea." It seemed Hiei was keeping his comments short and sweet.

"I'm glad that you all are happy with the proposed locations." Kurama started to roll up the map. "I separated the houses like that so we all will have plenty of elbow room and so we don't get in each other's way."

"I like that idea." Yusuke seemed to think about it a moment. "That way we will be like a big family, but we will still have our own lives to lead."

"That is exactly the point I'm trying to make." Kurama laid the rolled up map back on the floor. "Now, my mother will be mostly living with us here, but Hiei and I talked about it last night, then we discussed it with her this morning. We are going to have a small house built for her behind this house at the edge of the clearing incase she wants to get away from us for a few days. After all, she needs a place to call her own."

"We have already hired a contractor and construction company, the same ones that built our house." Hiei leaned back against the couch slowly drinking his tea. He was growing tired, but he supposed that was due to the fact that he was twelve days from delivering the twins into the world, via C-section. He couldn't hardly wait to finally meet and hold his babies. "Just to let you all know, we will be having work done to our house too. We will also be traveling back and forth from the Makai to check out all the progress."

"What kind of work?" Kayko was the one to ask the obvious question.

"We are adding bathrooms to all of the guest bedrooms." Kurama answered while picking up his teacup. "It should have been done when we were having the house built, but we let ourselves be talked out of it, so we are finally getting it done now. The contractor is coming over tomorrow to take note of the things we want the bathrooms to have. He will be bringing with him some possible designs for your houses so I would like you four to come back again tomorrow. My mother and I will be present, I'll be sitting in the reclining chair, covered with a blanket to keep my stomach hidden. Hiei won't be able to join us, even if you cover him with a blanket he still looks pregnant."

"Do you have any idea how long it would be until the houses get built, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked while grabbing a few cookies off of a silver tray.

"Well, our house only took four months, so I guess about that, but it will also depend on the design you choose and the details you add."

"I think I want a very modern, western house like this one." Kayko stated suddenly, turning to her husband. "Will that be okay with you?"

"Yep, that's fine with me. I'd like a modern house too." Yusuke was quick to agree with his wife.

"I believe that I want a traditional Japanese house, Kazuma. If that is alright with you? It would remind me of Genkai's temple and the houses of my home land."

"I will be happy with anything that you want, baby." Kuwabara would do anything to make the woman he loved happy. The conversation soon turned to lighter subjects and everyone started to have a good time. Toushi and Kaihei came down from their room and joined the group.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the contractor did show up as scheduled, four o'clock in the afternoon, with designs for houses. Everyone was there that needed to be there, except for Hiei. He was up in his room napping and hanging out. After a very long discussion on locations and such, the housing designs were brought out. Nearly an hour later, everything was finally decided. Yusuke's and Kayko's picked out house was much like the demons', minus a couple of guest bedrooms. A little argument ensued and Kayko easily won. The training room Yusuke wanted to keep had been nixed too.

Shiori picked out a small, charming house, perfect for one person. It was nice, but not overly done. The house that Yukina and Kuwabara picked out was very traditional Japanese house, but with modern conveniences and a few demonish additions. It was more like Yukina picked everything out and Kuwabara readily agreed, but that seemed to be okay for them. With the construction company working in double shifts, the contractor estimated the houses to be finished in four to five months. Kurama agreed to the length of time and then produced a check for about a quarter of the estimated cost, it was to get things rolling. The fox explained to the ningen man that Yusuke would be the contact person for when additional money was needed, if there was any problems, or any questions.

Earlier that morning his mother and him had went into the city to his bank. After some thought and a previous discussion with Hiei, Kurama signed the papers for Shiori, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to have access to his very large bank account. He did set up a couple of stipulations though. He wanted a very meticulous record kept of where the money was going and who was taking it out, also no one was to take out large sums of money without his or Hiei's written consent. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends and mother, it was just good business practice and after all, it was his and his mate's money. Of course we wanted to know what it was being spent on and by who. Kurama promised and warned the bank president that he would be in once a month to check over all of the records and that every cent had to be accounted for or he would move his considerable account elsewhere.

After the check was handed over, the fox told the contractor that he wanted an exact record kept on how the money was being spent and that he would look it over once a month. Again it was good business practice. The contractor readily agreed to the requirement, he had no problem with it. He would do anything that the redhead wanted because it was a big project that promised a huge bank roll for him and his company; and he was getting paid in cash, instead of having to go through a bank or loan company. He smiled to himself, he would be able to retire if he wanted to by the time this construction project was finished. With everything discussed and decided on, the contractor left to get started on the building plans, promising to have his crews and supplies ready to start work on the coming Monday.

When Hiei felt the ningen man leave, he retrieved the boys from their room and they went downstairs to join the group in the living room. As it always was when they all were in the same place, it turned into a party, a celebration of sorts. They would all be close together once again. It would be just like when they were in school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days slowly passed for everyone. Shiori officially moved in and put her house in the city up for rent. The contractor started work on the houses as promised, the foundations had been laid and the outer walls were starting to go up. They had the double baby shower and the whole team was guests, despite Hiei's death threats and Kurama's adamant protests. Surprisingly, Yukina insisted on coming to live at the demons' house until after the babies were born. She wanted to be close to her brother in the last days of his pregnancy and she wanted to be near the fox so she could run scans on him, which she did daily and always with the same result. She was able to keep her secret, always assuring the fire demon and his mate that nothing was wrong. Bulma still came by every week, checking up on both demons and the babies. She always found everything perfect and everyone healthy.

As the days ticked by, all the occupants in the house grew anxious, even the boys. They all wanted the first set of babies to hurry and be born. None was more anxious then Hiei though. His due date came and went, in fact he was four days over due and quite irritable. No one was worried though, not just yet, since he was carrying twins. Yukina said it accurately two days ago when she said 'The babies would come when they were ready to come'.

"Hiei, Koi, please come sit down." Kurama patted the couch beside him. He was tired of watching the fire demon pace, or was it waddle, back and forth across the living room. "You have walked around this room for the last half hour, it's starting make me nervous."

"Hn, like you're really nervous. I'm the one that's nervous! I'm four days overdue and these brats that I'm carrying doesn't appear to be coming out any time soon! I look and feel like a damn ningen cow!!" Hiei stopped his pacing and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at his mate. "I don't want to sit down, or lay down for that matter, but I don't want to be walking around either. I can't get comfortable!!"

Kurama sighed and patted the couch once more. "Come sit down and try to relax. You staying uptight like this is only making it worse. If it would help, we could have an A.N.R. session. We haven't done that since early yesterday morning."

With an irritated grunt, Hiei walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. He pulled up his shirt while his fox got comfortable beside him. Kurama quickly teased the fire demon's left nipple into a nub before latching on. He had only suckled about five minutes before Hiei's eyes went wide.

"Fox?"

Their was no answer, Kurama was focused on what he was doing.

"Fox?!" Hiei called again, becoming more forceful.

But he still didn't get an answer. It was like Kurama had tuned him out.

"Kurama!!" Hiei called louder, pulling a little on the fox's red hair.

Kurama pulled away from his mate's chest, licking his lips as he sat up. It was only seconds before Shiori literally ran into the room. She was followed by Yukina and the boys. Shiori looked straight at the fire demon. "Why did you yell? What's wrong? Is it time?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a small review for this chapter and then move on to the next. Which was posted along with this one.


	21. The Long Awaited Arrival

A/N: this chapter is part of a two chapter update. If you haven't read chapter 20 please go back and do so now.

Once again, a big thanks goes out to you all that leave reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 21 of 30

The Long Awaited Arrival

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei decided to only answer one of her questions. "Yes, I believe that it is time." He laid a hand on his stomach for emphasis and panted a little. It was true he couldn't have the babies naturally, but he did experience a great deal of pain. This was because the babies were trying to come out and they had no where to come out at and the longer they stayed inside the greater the pain would become.

"Alright, I'll get Koenma on the communicator to get Bulma here!" Shiori hurried over to the entertainment center to retrieve the device. She quickly called up the junior god and told him to get the Saiyan woman over to them as soon as possible, that it was time for the fire demon's twins to be born. When she was done she went over to the coffee table and pushed it out of the way. "Let's get you to the futon, Hiei."

Shiori, Yukina, and the boys proceeded to get Hiei up from the couch and then slowly made their way across the room to the futon that was on the floor under the windows. All the items that could possible be needed was already there and had already been sterilized. The area had been set up nearly a week ago in preparation of the coming birth. There was also a similar area upstairs in one of the guest rooms. This was so the pregnant, in pain, demon wouldn't have to go up or down the stairs. The two females, Toushi and Kaihei carefully lowered Hiei down to the futon mattress. Shiori then helped her son to sit down on the futon beside his mate. She knew that was the only place the redhead wanted to be.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled softly. "Mother? Yukina? Boys? If you all would leave the room for a few minutes, I'll help Hiei to get undressed."

"No pulling on him." Shiori warned even as she ushered the boys out of the room, followed closely by Yukina.

"I won't." Kurama called to the woman as the living room doors closed. He turned back to the fire demon, smiling. "Let's get you ready for the babies."

"Hn." Hiei smiled too, reaching up and starting to remove his shirt. Kurama moved a little closer and sat to work helping his mate. It was only a couple of minutes until the fire demon was naked with a white sheet covering him. They had even shared a happy kiss.

There was a soft knock on the door before Shiori stuck her head in. "Could Yukina and I come back in now?"

"Yes, you both can come in." Kurama answered while he made himself more comfortable. Being two months and three days pregnant didn't help the situation at all.

As the ladies entered the room, leaving the two boys in the hall, and started to come towards them, a portal opened and the whole team jumped out, including Genkai and Shizuru.

"You just had to stop and pick up everybody!" Hiei grumbled, quite annoyed.

"Of course!" Koenma flashed a sly grin.

"We wouldn't miss it for nothing!" Yusuke was quick to comment.

"Now! Everyone that doesn't have permission to be in the room for this, go to another room!" Bulma took charge of the situation after she had sat her additional supplies down next to the futon. The group slowly filed out, offering congratulations and good lucks, except for Shiori, Yukina, and Bulma.

When the room was cleared out, Bulma instantly set to work. She covered the fire demon with another white sheet and then exposed his rather large stomach. She put towels and cotton gauze all around the swell to catch the flow of blood that would come from the incision.

Bulma looked up to the fox and smiled. "Okay, put that vine you told me about around him so he doesn't feel this."

"Alright!" Kurama pulled a blue seed from his hair and made it start growing.

Yukina and Shiori helped Hiei to sit up some so the vine could slowly creep around him at chest level. When the vine tightened, the little thorns pierced the fire demon's skin. In a couple of minutes, he was completely numb from the chest down. Deeming the male ready, Bulma put on a pair of latex gloves, picked up the scalpel, and started to cut a slit into the stretched skin. Soon the hole was big enough, but blood was running out, she would have to hurry. She dropped the scalpel onto a towel beside her before reaching into the cut.

"The first one is feet first!" Bulma announced with a smile as she pulled her hands out, two tiny feet clutched gently in them. She continued to pull until the goo and blood covered baby was free. When it was laid on the fire demon's upper stomach the baby started to scream as loudly as it could and tremble. The woman picked up something beside her and turned to the redhead.

"Care to cut the cord, daddy?" Bulma asked, holding out a pair of sharp scissors to the fox.

"I would!" Kurama nearly jumped at that chance. He took the scissors and cut exactly where the Saiyan woman indicted.

Bulma wrapped up the crying newborn baby and handed it to Shiori. She quickly turned back to the fire demon's much smaller, but still there stomach. "Now for the second one!" She didn't wait for anyone to comment, she just worked both of her hands into the large cut in the stretched skin.

"This one is coming out head first." Bulma announced suddenly as she slowly pulled her hands out of the wound, a small bloody, goo covered head appeared cradled gently in her hands. She continued to pull until the baby was completely out. She laid the tiny baby on Hiei's sheet covered upper stomach, this one being strangely quiet and not moving much. She handed the scissors back to the fox and pointed where to cut the cord. Kurama was more then happy to help out.

Bulma picked up the baby and slapped it on the butt a couple of times, forcing it to start crying and making it take more air into it's young lungs. She wrapped the baby up and cleaned it a little before handing it to the entirely to proud fox. Yukina set to work healing her brother and Bulma started to clean up the big bloody mess. It was only a matter on minutes before everything was done, the numbing vine removed from the fire demon, and a clean sheet placed over him.

Hiei asked the one question everyone in the room wanted to know. "What genders are my twins?"

Shiori actually smiled slyly, almost making her look evil if that was even possible. "I couldn't help, but peek……..I'm holding a ……." Her smile got even bigger and more evil while she made the others wait. "I'm holding the tiniest, cutest baby boy I have ever seen."

Kurama grinned proudly, in true father fashion. "I don't know, the tiny baby boy I'm holding is awful cute. We shall have to compare them."

"Can I see them first!?" Hiei was slightly irritated. He wanted to get a look at his sons too, after all he was the one that carried them for three months and four days. Before he knew it, he was holding both babies, one in each arm, and the small blankets had been opened. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he looked his tiny sons over. He had been worried the whole time about how different his babies would look because his mate and him were in their demon forms when the babies were conceived, but now he could relax. His sons were very 'cute' just like Shiori and the fox had said.

The first born boy looked a lot like Kurama's demon form, complete with gold eyes, but he did have Hiei's nose. His head full of hair was streaks of light blue and silver. He had normal ears on the side of his head and no fox tail. He didn't have a jagon eye either, but the boy's Ki signature indicated that he would most likely have fire powers, only fire powers. He could be forbidden as well, but Koenma would have to run some tests on him before that was made a fact.

The second baby boy looked a great deal like Hiei, but like his brother he had the gold eyes of the silver Youko. This one though had Kurama's nose. His head full of hair was like his twin's, but his streaks were of black and red. He didn't have fox ears, fox tail, or jagon either. If the boy's energy signature was any indication, he would have plant powers, only plant powers. He was also possibly forbidden, but again tests would have to be ran on him by Koenma. Due to their energies, it was already obvious that they wouldn't ever be as strong as their brother, Kaihei, but they would possibly reach their parents levels if they trained hard.

"They are so adorable!" Yukina was cooing and smiling.

Shiori dropped to her knees beside her son, also smiling. Who wouldn't be though? Two pretty babies were just brought into the world. That would make anybody smile, including Hiei which he was doing proudly. Shiori put an arm around the redhead's shoulders and leaned a little closer so she could see the babies better. She wanted to know the secret the demons had been guarding well. "So what are their names?"

Kurama looked at the anxious faces of the three females, grinning. "You all want to know my sons' names?" When the ladies nodded quickly, he laughed a little. "Alright, Hiei and I will finally tell you. The first born baby, the one that came out feet first, his name is Meiyo. The name means Honor."

"That is a perfect name for a son of yours." Bulma complimented, standing behind Yukina. She had finished packing up all of her supplies and had joined the family. She had known all along that the twins were boys. She also knows the genders of Kurama's twins, but she wasn't going to ruin the surprise.

Hiei gently bounced the tiny red and black haired baby, grinning like his mate. He couldn't stop himself from showing just how happy he was. "The second born baby, the one that come out head first, his name is Makoto. His name means Veracity."

"That is a very good name too!" Yukina was quick to praise the name choices. The demons had done a great job at picking out the perfect names.

"Where did you two get the names from?" Shiori asked, reaching out to finger a tiny fist of the baby closest to her. It was Meiyo.

"Well, we took the names from the seven codes of the samurai. We thought it would be sort of fitting." Kurama couldn't take his eyes off of his new sons. He had hoped for at least one girl, but the boys were a perfect addition to his family. It was as if they were a combination of all of his and Hiei's forms.

"It is fitting." Bulma agreed, watching the two babies squirm. She couldn't believe how strong they were already and their eyes appeared to have already focused.

"They sure are fussy." Yukina laid a hand on the fire demon's shoulder, knowing that she was about to embarrass him. "Why don't you nurse them for a little bit, brother? That way they will calm down some before we let everybody else in to see them."

"What?!" Hiei turned wide eyes on his sister. "I will only do that in private and Kurama is the only one allowed to be present!"

"Don't be so dramatic, brother." Yukina giggled some before continuing. "I have been present a couple of times when you nursed Kaihei. Besides, its not as embarrassing as you are making it out to be. All you would be doing is feeding your children."

"You also need to get used to me being around when you nurse them. I am living with you after all." Shiori patted the fire demon's sheet covered leg. "I was never around when you nursed Kaihei, so I would love to see how you do it."

"It would be very enlightening." Bulma quickly added, smiling. "I would like to take mental notes on the subject. How you hold the child and how the child sucks since you don't have breasts."

Hiei eyed the females, actually starting to think about nursing the boys in front of them. They did have valid points, that couldn't be disputed. The final push came from his pretty mate.

Kurama cuddle into the fire demon, as close as he could due to his two month pregnant belly. He left a gentle kiss on his lover's check before a sweet, coaxing smile touched his lips. "Come on, Hiei, Koi. They're just curious." The fox gave his mate another kiss, this time at the corner of his mouth. "And you know what? When you nurse a baby, it's such a beautiful sight, but that is my biased opinion and the only one that truly counts."

"Fine!" Hiei finally agreed a blush spreading across his nose and cheeks. "But one of you have to take one of my sons. And some one needs to grab a couple of pillows off of the couch to put behind my back so I can be comfortable."

Hiei quickly found out that he had all the help he needed. Kurama took Makoto from him. Yukina and Shiori both grabbed pillows and stuffed them behind his back so that he was now sitting up. The blush on Hiei's face became more pronounced as he pushed the sheet down to his now flat stomach and then guided Meiyo to a nipple. When the kit opened his mouth wide, the fire demon pulled the child on and then made sure that he had a good latch. Hiei tried to relax as the females cooed around him. The relative silence only lasted a couple of minutes.

"Now, nurse Makoto too!" Bulma put in, successfully snapping the fire demon out of his relaxed state.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Hiei was glaring daggers at the Saiyan woman. He was already embarrassed enough.

A truly wicked grin graced Bulma's face. "You do have two nipples don't you?" She didn't wait for him to try to stutter out an uncomfortable answer. "You are perfectly capable of nursing both babies. It's called tandem nursing. A lot of mothers to twins do this so they can have a little bit of free time between feedings."

"If you say so, but I still don't know how to do it."

Bulma dropped to her knees beside Yukina and reached forward, but she stopped just short of touching the nursing baby. "May I show you?"

Hiei looked at the baby boy he was holding and then to his other son that the fox was holding, before he looked back to the Saiyan woman, nodding once. "You can show me."

"Good." Bulma quickly arranged Meiyo so that he was nearly laying stomach to stomach with his father. She checked the boy's latch and found it to be still good. The woman then took Makoto from the redhead and arranged him on the fire demon in much the same way as his brother. She smiled as she gently guided the small mouth to Hiei's free nipple. When Makoto opened wide, she pulled him on and quickly checked his latch. She sat back, her smile getting bigger. Hiei was successfully nursing both twins. Bulma was proud of her work and she did know what she was doing. She had taught Pan how to tandem nurse after she had had her twins.

"You were talking about a beautiful sight, Shuuichi." Shiori remarked, grinning. "Now that is a beautiful sight; the dangerous, deadly, unapproachable Hiei gently holding and nursing his two sons."

"I'd have to agree." Yukina spoke softly, noticing just how much her brother was blushing, but not really caring. The scene gave the fire demon a soft side that couldn't be denied.

"I'd say it's a picture perfect moment." Bulma pulled a digital camera from one of her bags, flipped it on and removed the lens cover.

"There is no way in hell I would ever let you take a picture of me doing this!" Hiei tried to reach the sheet to cover him, without dislodging the babies, but he couldn't manage it.

Kurama cuddled into his mate's side, smiling. "Come on, Koi. It really is a picture perfect moment. It would be a pretty family photo."

Hiei shot the fox a glare out of the corner of his eyes, not knowing when to keep his mouth shut. "If it was perfect, Toushi and Kaihei would be in the picture."

"That's true!" Bulma instantly went over to the closed living room doors. She opened them a little and stuck her head out. "Toushi and Kaihei, please come in here. Everyone else you will be allowed into the room in a few short minutes."

Bulma stepped aside and let the boys inside before promptly closing the door behind them. She led them over to where their parents were. The kits eyed their black headed father curiously. They wanted to ask the many questions that was floating around their minds, but they decided to wait until later. Bulma maneuvered until she was standing at the foot of the futon, directly in the middle.

She smiled gently at the two boys. "Toushi and Kaihei, would you two stand behind your fathers? Yukina, would you sit closer to your brother and maybe touch the baby that is closest to you? Kurama, you are find where you are at, but could you scoot around until your pregnant stomach is visible, even if you have to pull up your shirt? Shiori, could you move closer to your son and put a hand on his stomach?"

It took a few moments for everyone to get into position, but it was worth it. It was a picture perfect moment. Kurama did end up having to pull up his shirt, but he truly didn't mind.

Bulma brought the camera up to her eye and quickly focused it. "Smile!"

Again everyone did as they were asked. They were all smiling beautifully, even Hiei had a smile on his lips. A flash went off and then a second one. A third flash of light came before the woman turned off the camera and then put it back into her bag. She promised to have pictures for everyone the next time she came over to check up on Kurama. After a few more minutes, Hiei pulled the tiny kits away from his chest and had the fox to take one.

"Are you ready for your friends to come in?" Bulma asked, smiling.

Hiei looked up and nodded to the Saiyan woman while he arranged the content baby boy in his arms more comfortably. "Yes, they can come in now."

Bulma walked over to the doors and pulled them wide open, smiling. The whole waiting group rushed into the room with grins on all of their faces, laughing and congratulating Hiei and Kurama. There was many questions asked, and they were all answered patiently. The fox and fire demon took all of the excitement in stride. They knew it would die down eventually. That is until Kurama's twins were born in only a month's time, then it would start all over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter!! I hope you all liked everything that happened. I also hope you guys like the babies' genders and their names. I will update this story again very soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Sorry no preview this time. I wanted to give you all one, but every spot I tried would just give to much away for the next chapter. I'm sorry, but I want what is going to happen real soon be a big surprise. 


	22. Wishes Are Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Not to much this chapter. Adult Shonen Ai, and very young Shonen Ai. Also since the babies are born expect to have some nursing in each of the chapters that are left of this story. If it isn't done, it will be mentioned. Those babies have to eat you know.

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks to you all for reviewing my last two chapters. It is you all that is keeping this story going. You guys are the best! The absolute best! I don't know what I would do without you all! I hope you like what happens in this chapter. There has been a few hints, but nothing said outright, so this may come as a surprise.

Also, a lot of you said you would like to see that picture the Bulma took of the demon family, but alas I can't even draw stick people good. If any of you knows how to draw and wants to draw the picture I say be my guest, because I honestly would love to see that picture too. As for that matter, I would love to see any picture that is mentioned in my stories or any picture that any of you guys draw. I love to look at Hiei and Kurama pictures!!

I'm terribly, terribly, terribly sorry that it's so late, but I have been busy with family stuff. My mother broke her ankle and currently has a cast on it. I've been helping her out as much as I can and haven't been able to type that much because of that reason. I will try to make the updates more often, but that isn't a promise. At least not until my mother is out of that cast. Also, this has not be reread a second time so there are bound to be mistakes. Please look over any mistakes you find because I will try to fix them soon. I just wanted to get this posted up because it has been like a month since I updated. Anyway, on with the chapter and it is extra long since I made you all wait. I hope that you enjoy it!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 22 of 30

Wishes Are Wanted

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As predicted, two days later had everything and everyone calmed down. Hiei was back to being his normal self, complete with those sexy washboard abs. While Yukina watched Toushi and Kaihei, Shiori went into the city to purchase a twin nursing pillow for the fire demon. In fact, she picked up two, knowing that her son was going to need one too. While there she checked on her house and was happy that the new tenants had settled in. A couple of days before Hiei had his twins, the house had been rented so now she didn't feel like she was sponging off her son and his mate.

Upon returning to the house, she quickly walked into the living room. She smiled at what she saw. Kurama was sitting on the couch, gently holding a sleeping Meiyo and Hiei sat beside him, nursing a very content Makoto. They were actually leaning against each other, talking about the baby boys, already planning their futures. The demons didn't even realize that she had entered the room, that was how much they were focused on the tiny twins they held. She quietly, almost stealthily, sat the few bags she carried on the floor and reached into her purse.

Smiling, Shiori pulled out a digital camera. After all, it is a mother's and grandmother's prerogative to take pictures of her children and grandchildren, she was only following her strong instincts since she was both. Shiori's smile turned into a grin as she snapped the picture. The sudden flash had the anticipated effect, the male demons quickly looked. Hiei and the fox smiled when they saw the ningen woman standing across the room, camera in hand. She quickly flashed another picture.

"You could have warned us." Kurama remarked, laughing a little.

"No way!" Shiori put her camera back in her purse and picked the bags up off the carpeted floor. "The best pictures are the ones where the subjects are caught by surprise." She walked over to the low coffee table and sat her burdens down on it. "I got the pillow that you needed, Hiei."

"By the looks of it you got more then that."

"I did get a few more things. I couldn't help myself, I have to spoil my new grandsons you know." At least Shiori was truthful. She looked to her son, smiling. "I got you a pillow as well, Shuuichi."

"Oh?" Kurama still wasn't sure about the whole tandem nursing thing. He was going to have a hard enough time with one baby because he had no previous experience.

"Since you would be needing one too." Shiori opened the big bag and pulled out the two pillows, showing them off.

The nursing pillows were thick for comfortable positing of the babies, and horseshoe shaped to fit around the 'mother's' body. The woman purchased a dark blue one for Hiei, knowing that the color would be the only one that the fire demon would tolerate. The pillow she got for her redheaded son was rainbow striped, knowing that he wouldn't mind and that he tended to like bright colors.

"Thank you, mother. I'm sure the pillows will come in handy." Kurama scooted out to the edge of the couch, careful not to disturb the sleeping blue and silver haired baby that he held. "Mother, can you take Meiyo for me? I feel like I'm starving and the smell of cooking food coming from the kitchen isn't helping matters. I'm going to see what Yukina has planned for our dinner and grab me a small snack to hold me until it is ready."

"Of course, I can." Shiori dropped the two pillows on the coffee table before she carefully took her grandson from her son. While holding Meiyo in one arm she reached out and took hold of the redhead's hand that was closest to her and pulled she smiled when she saw Hiei reach up and push Kurama from behind.

Kurama was blushing a deep red and thoroughly embarrassed by the time he got to his feet about a minute later. Since he was about three weeks from his due date, his center of gravity was way off. He couldn't due much by himself; he couldn't get up from the bed or couch, he couldn't go up the stairs by himself. He practically couldn't walk by himself, but when he did he had to keep a hand on the wall to keep himself upright. His belly was so large, it wanted to pitch him forward.

Kurama couldn't understand why he was so big, he was already the size that Hiei was a full term, and he still had three weeks to go which would mean that he would get bigger as the twins he carried continued to grow. The only explanation that Bulma could come up with for this problem, which was ridiculously obvious, was that the twins the fox carried was bigger then the twins Hiei carried. When Yukina was asked about her ideas on the subject, she would only smile innocently and say everything was perfectly fine with the babies. Needless to say, the fox was becoming frustrated with the situation, but there wasn't anything that he could do about it.

Kurama smiled sheepishly, still a bit red. "Thank you for the help. Do either of you want a snack from the kitchen?"

"No, I'm fine." Shiori smiled up at her son.

"I'll wait until dinner." Hiei said before turning his attention back on the baby he still nursed. Makoto was dozing off, so it wouldn't be much longer.

Kurama didn't say another word, he only carefully and slowly waddled out of the room. Shiori watched him leave before scooting over next to the fire demon, silence descending on the living room. A soft smile touched her lips as she watched the black and red haired baby nurse, but just barely. Makoto was nearly completely asleep.

After several minutes of complete silence, the fire demon started to speak quietly. He didn't want anyone else to hear what he was going to say, just in case his proposal was rejected. "Shiori, I have been meaning to talk to you about something for about a month now, but it was never the right time."

"What about, Hiei? You know you can talk to me or ask me about anything."

"Hearing that does help the situation." Hiei brought his eyes up to look at the ningen woman. "I never had a mother, just someone that gave me life."

"Yes, I know." There was sadness in Shiori's eyes and in her voice. "No child should be treated the way you have been. It's a miracle that you aren't a cold blooded murderer and that you still have a good heart and soul in you."

Hiei chuckled at the irony of that last sentence. "That's just it, I was a cold blooded murderer in the past. I was also a being with a good heart and soul, but I kept that buried deep under the many walls that I had erected within myself so I wouldn't get hurt. The funny thing is I wasn't prepared for the chance meeting that fate put in my path. When that stubborn, redheaded, reincarnated demon fox walked into my life, actually more like fought, I knew that I was done for. Within a week, Kurama had broken down nearly all of my walls that I had built over hundreds of years. I was literally at his mercy and he knew it, but he didn't try to hurt me in anyway. True, he did betray me a couple of times, but he didn't hurt me where he could have, like he could have."

"That sounds like my son." Shiori couldn't believe that the small, surly demon was opening up to her in such a way. He had never done this before.

"You know, I believe that is when I started to fall in love with him." Hiei continued with a smirk on his face. "Kurama turned my whole world upside down without even trying and then started to change me forever into the demon that I am today. If I had a choice between what I have now and the life I had before I met the fox, I would choose this life. I don't ever want to go back to the monster that I was and I don't want to loose what I have now; children and a pretty, legendary mate." The fire demon looked down and removed the sleeping baby from his left nipple, cuddling him close before looking back to the ningen woman. "I really can't ask for anything else in my life, but I find myself wanting one more thing."

"And what is that, Hiei?" Shiori asked, sure that they were about to get to the heart of the conversation.

"After being around my fox and you, I figured out what that was, what I wanted so badly. I want what you and Kurama have."

Understanding literally dawned on Shiori. "Oh, a mother, child relationship."

"Yes, that's what I want." Hiei lowered his eyes to the sleeping baby he held. He couldn't look at the woman any longer. "I sort of have that relationship with my own sons, but it's not the same." He took a deep breath, his voice becoming a whisper. "I want a mother."

Shiori quickly transferred Meiyo to her other arm and then she put the now free arm around the fire demon's sagged shoulders in a half hug, tears stinging her eyes. She was trying to pull out the question she knew he wanted to ask. "You should have a mother, Hiei, you should have had one all along."

Hiei started to tremble, fighting the tears that wanted to come from his eyes, but he wouldn't cry over this. He would only ever cry over Kurama. "Will….. Will you…… will you be my mother?" He continued in a rush, not giving the woman time to answer. "I'm not trying to take Kurama's place. I know that I could never do that and I don't want to. I just want a mother and maybe I need one. You're the closest anyone has ever come to being a mother to me, that's why I asked you. I won't even call you mother, I would call you something else. I…"

Shiori cut off his nervous ramblings, by putting a single finger to his lips. "I know that you aren't trying to take Shuuichi's place in my heart. As you have learned or should have…." She glanced briefly at the little twins. "There is always plenty of room in one's heart for their children and I have always thought of you as my son. I'd be honored to be your mother, Hiei and I would be even more honored if you would call me mother."

"Thank you, Shiori." A tiny smile appeared on Hiei's face. "No….Thank you, mother."

Smiling, Shiori put her arm back around the fire demon's shoulders, hugging him a best as she could considering they were both holding babies. "You're very much welcome, my son."

Unknown to them, Kurama was in the foyer, standing next to the open doors, just out of sight. Tears ran down his face in happiness. He was so emotional right now, damn female hormones. Hiei had completely accepted his mother and that was what he had been hoping for all along. The fox didn't feel in anyway that he was being pushed aside. As Shiori had said, she had enough love for both of them. If he knew anything at all, he knew that Hiei needed a mother and now he had gotten himself one. It took a couple of minutes for Kurama to compose himself, but when he did; he entered the living room, smiling. Hiei and Shiori sat side by side, still holding the sleeping baby boys. Kurama waddled over to the couch and sat down beside his mate.

Now that he had his fox beside him again, Hiei leaned up against him once more. "You might as well know, fox. While you were in the kitchen, Shiori and I had a talk; she is going to let me call her mother from now on. I asked her to be my mother."

"Oh really?" Kurama kept the innocent look on his face, so they wouldn't know that he had been eavesdropping. "I often wondered when that would happen. Especially since my mother thinks of you as a son and you think of her as your mother."

"You're not upset at all about this development, are you, Shuuichi?" Shiori was always being amazed by her very special son.

"Not at all and why would I be." Kurama laughed a little, leaning his head against his mate's shoulder as he reached out and petted both of his sons' hair covered heads. "This has only made are close little family that much closer…………… I couldn't be any happier until the twins I carry are born."

Hiei put his free arm around the redhead and pulled him closer. "Fox, from now on we will have to stay far away from that Risoia plant. At the very least, for a hundred years."

Kurama snuggled against his little lover, smiling. "I know, no more babies for at least that long. We are going to have our hands extremely full with the children we do have. As it is, keeping Toushi and Kaihei out of each other's pants until they reach sexual maturity will be very hard, a full time job." Neither demon noticed or blatantly ignored the apprehensive look that crossed Shiori's face. There was nothing that could be done, the woman would just have to get used to it so the fox continued. "Add to that training our new children how to fight and protect themselves, plus getting them to choose suitable mates when the time comes. Also, if we get a daughter out of my pregnancy, we will have to fight off many would be interlopers that would want to get at her when she goes into her first heat at age thirteen………… Oh, and let's not forget, ruling two thirds of the Makai as well. ………Hiei, Koi, we are going to be very busy."

Before the fire demon could respond, Shiori spoke up. She had decided that the conversation needed to be taken in a different direction. "If you two wait to have more babies for that long, then I won't get to meet those grandchildren of mine. I'm sure by then, I'll be dead and buried in the ground, after all I'll only live for about another thirty years or so."

Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sometimes he forgets that his mother is human and wouldn't be with him in a few very short years. He opened eyes, sadness in them. "I'm sorry, mother. Hiei and I shouldn't have been talking about this in front of you. I forget sometimes that you aren't demon, especially over the past couple of years. I wish with my whole heart that you could have a demon lifetime. That way, you would be with Hiei, myself, and our children for hundreds of years, if not thousands."

Hiei saw the slightly confused look on the woman's face, so he quickly explained. "No one knows, not even Koenma or King Enma, how long a demon can live. No demon has ever died of old age, they always die in battle. Most simply grow tired of living, after being a couple thousand years old, and start to do things that are very risky which leads to their death, exactly what they wanted. Many demons and some beings in spirit world believe that demons are eternal, that they could live forever if they wouldn't grow bored with their lives, but this eternal life has never been proven. The oldest a demon lived was five thousand years and he died in battle because of what I previously mentioned, boredom. When he died, he didn't look any older then Kurama and myself."

"Wow, you two have got long lives ahead of you." Shiori had a smile on her face, but there was sadness in her eyes. "I wish for the same thing you wish for, Shuuichi. I wish that I could have a demon lifetime so I could spend it with the two of you and all of my grandchildren."

Hiei's eyes suddenly widened, having been literally hit with a brilliant idea. It could almost be said that a light bulb turned on over his head. It was the perfect solution to the problem and he wondered why his fox hadn't thought of it. A smile crept across his face as his eyes focused to look at his mate and the woman. "If that is what you want, Shiori…. um…. mother, then why don't we wish for it." It seemed it was going to take some time for him to get used to calling her mother.

"What?" Kurama was caught off guard.

As was Shiori. "Huh?"

"Why don't we wish for it?" Hiei repeated, the smile getting bigger. "We can ask the Saiyans to use those dragon balls to wish you to be a full blooded demon, like they did for Kurama."

"My mother, a demon, a full blooded demon!!" Kurama was in a bit of a shock, but the idea did appeal to him. But still, he couldn't ask the woman to give up her whole ningen existence for him. That would be far to much. "I don't know if that would be wise. There are so many reasons not to go through with that idea."

"Yes, a demon or in this case a demoness. It is the perfect solution." Hiei nodded his head curtly, his mind was already made up. "If Shiori was a demon, she would have a demon lifetime. She wouldn't have to die of old age, she would be able to be apart of our lives for as long as any of us live."

"But….." Kurama was finding it harder and harder not agree with his mate.

It was Shiori that abruptly ended the little pro and con discussion. She stood up and handed Meiyo to the redhead. She then sat down on the low coffee table, facing the demons. "This is my decision and I will make it. I like the idea, I want to be a full blooded demon. That way, I can always be in my sons' lives; I can see my grandchildren grow up, find mates and start families; I can meet and love any future grandchildren that come along. I would be there for it all. I really do want this, I want to be a demon, excuse me, a demoness."

"Are you sure, mother?" Kurama asked, concern in his voice. "If you get turned into a demon, you won't be able to turn back ningen, ever. The transformation will be for keeps."

"I'm positive!" Shiori had a beautiful smile on her face, her mind was made up. She wanted to do this.

"Alright then, I won't try to stop you." Now, Kurama was smiling too. "We'll talk to Bulma about it the next time she comes to check me out which is in three days."

"Do you have an idea of what kind of demoness you want to be?" Hiei asked, a little smirk settled on his lips.

A telling blush spread across the woman's face, making the fox and fire demon briefly glance at each other. They turned back to the ningen female, each with a raised eyebrow in a silent question. Shiori's blush became more pronounced and she smiled nervously as she explained. "After I first found out that you were a demon, Shuuichi, especially after you described your demon form to me, I started to put together a picture in my head of what I might look like as a demon, as your mother. I like the picture that I made up. I want to keep my black hair and all of my facial features, but I would like to be a fox demon, a vixen with black ears and a black tail. I want to look a little younger, and be a couple of inches taller. I also want to have more feminine curves then I currently have; a bigger chest, a smaller waist, and some more padding in my butt."

"You have certainly thought about this demon form for yourself, mother." Kurama chuckled good naturedly. "I can actually picture you the way you describe what you want. You would make a beautiful Youko vixen."

"Thanks, I have put a lot of thought into it…. I would also like to keep a human form like you, Shuuichi. That way, when I'm in this world I will be able to go out in public."

"Everything that you have described is possible." Kurama was thoughtful for a moment. "I still have all of my forms and I'm a full blooded demon now. And from what the Saiyans told me, the dragon balls are capable of doing just about anything. This is a very good example of that." He patted the large swell of his pregnant stomach, smiling.

"Then I want to do this, and I want to be the way I described." Shiori smiled as well.

"We are certainly going to try, mother." Kurama assured the woman. He only hoped her wish will come true, because in reality it was his wish too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma came by three days later, as scheduled, and checked the fox and the babies out. After she did the examine and reported that everything was progressing great and the babies were doing good, Kurama brought up the subject of his mother. Bulma seemed thrilled about the idea. She promised that she would gather up the dragon balls and make the wish for them. She also told them that it would only take about three or four days to find all seven balls. She wrote down everything that Shiori wanted for her demon form and promised the woman that she would word the two wishes as best as possible to get the best possible outcome. Bulma told the demons that she would make the wishes in five days. That she would call right before she did so that Shiori would be sitting down, because there was no telling exactly what would happen to her. Kurama assured the Saiyan female that his mother would be sitting down. Bulma left soon after, to start on her search for the dragon balls with her family's help of course. She wouldn't be doing this alone.

The next day, Hiei and Kaihei were watching TV when Makoto started crying in his bassinette. Hiei pulled off his shirt as he got up and then retrieved the squealing, black and red haired kit. He sat back down next to his older son and guided Makoto's tiny mouth to a nipple. The baby boy latched on quickly and started to suckle noisily.

Kaihei leaned in close, intently watching what his baby brother was doing. Hiei remained quiet, waiting to see what his son would do. After a few moments, Kaihei's young voice was heard. "Papa, does that hurt?"

"Hn, I'm not going to sugar coat the answer for you. It does hurt at first, until the nipples get toughed up and you get used to it." Hiei watched his son's reaction closely. "But after that, it doesn't hurt at all and it actually feels good."

"How so?" Kaihei moved even closer, leaning against his father's side, trying to get a better vantage point.

"Well…..I'm producing milk and if the milk doesn't come out my chest starts to hurt. It is called engorgement. Your baby brothers suck my milk out through my nipples so I don't hurt, this is called nursing. My milk they drink is good for them, it's the only food they will get for several months. It will help them grow big and strong like you and Toushi."

"Did I drink your milk like that?"

Hiei put his free arm around the boy's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. This conversation wasn't as embarrassing as he thought it would be. It was actually bringing up some good memories. "Yes, you did and you did it until you were a little over three years old. As you got older and you learned to talk, you used to ask me when you wanted to nurse. You would say that you wanted to drink."

Kaihei scrunched up his face, not believing his father. "I did?"

Hiei chuckled before reaffirming what he had said. "You did."

"Is your milk white like we get from the store?"

"Yes, sort of…….. Right now my milk has a yellow tint to it, but in about a week it should be white."

"Can I see?" Kaihei asked, sounding excited.

"I suppose." Hiei let go of his older son and brought his hand up to his free nipple. He rubbed it a few seconds before giving it a little squeeze. This had the desired effect, a little drop appeared.

"Can I?" Kaihei reached forward, hesitating at the last moment.

"Go ahead." Hiei agreed, wanting to satisfy his son's curiosity.

Kaihei caught the drop on his index finger. He then brought it close to his face and ran it between his index finger and his thumb, getting a feel for the slightly sticky substance. He then thoroughly surprised the fire demon when he brought it up to his mouth and tasted the milk. Kaihei quickly shook his head and wiped off his tongue, not liking the taste at all.

"That tastes gross!"

Hiei hurried to explain before the next question came. "That yellow milk is called colostrum. As I said, in a few more days my regular milk will be in and will be white. It will taste sort of like melted vanilla ice cream."

"Oh." a huge grin then broke out on the boy's face. "Can I taste your milk again then?"

Hiei thought it over for a few seconds before nodding. He knew his son was just curious and he would do anything to satisfy that innocent curiosity. "If you want to, you can."

Nothing much else was said and Kaihei had soon drifted to sleep, leaning against his father's side. Makoto had went to sleep too, unconsciously letting go of the fire demon's nipple when he was finished. With nothing else to do and being tired from the middle of the night feeding, Hiei leaned his head against the back of the couch and dozed off too.

The was the scene Kurama walked in on. A smile graced his face, him thinking that what he saw was the most beautiful sight ever. Hiei, Kaihei, and Makoto was sleeping soundly. The fox walked over and peaked into the tiny bassinet that he knew held his other baby son. The smile on his face got bigger when he saw the little kit. Meiyo was wide awake, looking around with his pretty eyes and sucking on one of his fisted hands.

Kurama carefully picked up his son, walked over and sat down beside his mate. He leaned forward and gently kissed the fire demon. Hiei was startled awake to say the least, but he kissed the soft, familiar lips right back. He growled a little though when the fox broke the kiss and sat back, he wanted so much more then that sweet kiss.

"I know how you feel, Koi." Kurama had a smile on his face as he glanced to his older son, making sure that he was still asleep. He then looked back to his mate, his eyes sparkling with desire. "It been far to long since we have made love."

"Hn, that can be rectified now, if you are willing to be the uke." As he said that, Hiei's eyes darkened with lust.

An involuntary shiver went through Kurama. "I'm more then willing to be the uke, if you are willing to mate with someone so fat."

Hiei wished that his arms were empty so he could reassure his mate. He did the only thing he could at the moment. He let a gentle smile touch his lips. "You're not fat, you're just pregnant. If you believe that you have grown ugly, then you are dead wrong. In my eyes, you are still as beautiful as ever and sexy as hell. In truth, I desire you even more, because of the knowledge that those are my two children that you are carrying."

Kurama was near tears by the time his mate had finished talking. Damn hormones!! He was acting far to much like a girl for his liking, he was a male damn it, a dominate male!! He had to wipe his eyes and get control of his emotions before he spoke. "Thank you, that makes me feel so much better…… I guess we have a date then."

"We do, after the twins get their feeding for the evening and before they wake up for their middle of the night feeding. In between those times, just the two of us are going to be locked up in our room, catching up on some much needed love making."

Kurama didn't verbally answer the fire demon, but he did lean close and initiate a passionate kiss. The parted far to soon for their liking, but they had too. The baby the fox held was starting to fuss. Kurama looked down at son before looking back up to his mate. "I believe that Meiyo is hungry."

"You mean again. Here, take Makoto from me." Hiei handed the red and black haired baby to the redhead before gently taking the squirming silver and blue haired baby. He cradled the baby close to his chest and brought the tiny mouth to a nipple. When the crying was silence, Hiei checked his son to make sure he had a good latch. Satisfied, he looked to Kaihei who had slept through all the movement and noise, still leaning against him. He then brought his eyes back up to his mate, smiling a little. "Our little boy is curious about nursing."

"Is he?" There was a little smile playing on Kurama's face too. "I suppose that Kaihei would be. I mean it is what he sees you doing, Koi."

"I tried to explain to him that I make milk and that his baby brothers are drinking it for food, fox. I even forced a drop of milk out for him to see it."

"What did he do?"

"He took the drop between his fingers as if studying it. He then surprised me by tasting the milk. He then proceeded to make a face and wipe at his tongue before telling me that 'it tasted gross'. I then explained to him the reason why the milk tasted different right now and then in a few days it will taste different again. That it would taste good." Hiei answered with a small shrug, as if it didn't matter, but the fox knew different.

"What happened then?" Kurama asked softly, merriment sparkling in his eyes.

"He asked if he could taste my milk then and I told him that he could."

"That's the perfect answer, Koi. He probably feeling left out at the moment since the twins are getting all of the attention. I predict that it will only get worse too after the twins I carry are born. Let's be thankful though, because he is down here with you. You realize that Toushi does as little as possible with his new brothers. This may be a problem, because Toushi doesn't even come near Kaihei when he is around the twins. I believe that Toushi is jealous of the twins since they seemed to have captured Kaihei's attention. This may cause a small rift between our older sons. We should force the two boys together as much as possible. Also we should answer any of Kaihei's questions about the babies. Hopefully Toushi will come around and get over being jealous of the twins."

"Hn, I'll remember all of that and I agree with you." Hiei let his eyes slowly drift over the fox's body and then back to grass green eyes. "I can't wait for tonight, when I finally get my beautiful little uke fox under me again; to hear all of those sexy little moans and gasps that I can pull from you as I manipulate your body."

Kurama couldn't help, but laugh. "I'm hardly a little uke!"

"What's a uke?" A sudden small voice, caught the demons' attention. They snapped their eyes down to the small boy. It seemed that Kaihei woke up and heard what his redhead father had said.

Kurama recovered from the little surprise, quite quickly. "Your father and I will explain that to you when you're a little older, firebug." He reached out and scratched one of the boy's fox ears.

Kaihei pulled his head back out of reach, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest. "You two always say that to me, to my questions. I have gotten older, I'm seven years old now!!"

"Kaihei!!" Hiei voice dropped an octave, showing that he was annoyed. "I answered everyone of your questions that you had about me nursing your brothers."

Kurama quickly picked up where his mate left off. "Also, your father and I answer the questions that we can because of you age. True, you are older, but you aren't old enough for some of the answers to some of your questions. In a couple more years, we will answer all of your questions."

"You promise? A couple of years?" Kaihei eyed his parents, not believing them.

"I promise, baby." A pretty smile planted itself on Kurama's lips. "In only a little while, you will learn all the answers that you seek."

"Okay!" Kaihei nodded, smirking. He would hold his parents to their promise. He wanted answers to his questions. He glanced at his baby brother the fox held before raising his eyes to the redhead. "Can I hold Makoto?"

"Of course you can." Kurama was very happy with this development. It was the first time that the kit had asked to hold one of his brothers. The fox got up, waddled the couple of feet, and then set down next to his son. He smiled as he carefully laid Makoto in Kaihei's arms. "Be careful with his neck." He instructed as he picked up one of the throw pillows and stuffed it under his son's arm that was mostly supporting the sleeping baby boy.

"What do you think of him?" Hiei asked after a few moments of silence.

"He's so tiny!!" Kaihei was grinning from ear to ear.

"You were just as tiny." Hiei replied as he removed the sleeping Meiyo from his nipple.

"I was this small?" Kaihei seemed to be awed by this fact.

"Yes, you were, if not smaller since you weren't full term." Kurama answered his son, smiling again. It seemed that he always had a smile on his face nowadays. He had so much to be happy for.

"Did you two hold me as much as you hold Meiyo and Makoto?" Kaihei's innocent questions were still coming.

"We sure did." Hiei answered this time. "I don't believe that you were put down for the first week of your life. If I wasn't holding you, your redheaded father was."

When Kaihei didn't respond, the fox and fire demon knew something was up. They remained quiet though, for they could feel Toushi's energy signal out in the foyer and they saw Kaihei keep glancing in that direction. They knew the boys were having one of their mental conversations. Hiei subtly forced his way into the boys' connection, bringing the fox with him.

__

/Please come in, cubby. Come see your brothers/ Kaihei pleaded mentally.

__

/Are they my brothers? Are you still my brother?/ Toushi asked in his mind in return.

__

/Why do you say that?!/

__

/Because you won't do anything with me anymore, you don't even hardly talk to me. All you care about anymore is Makoto and Meiyo./

__

/That's not true! You're my brother and I love you! I promise to spend more time with you from now on!/ Kaihei was literally screaming through his telepathy. _/Meiyo and Makoto will love you too, I know they will! Just please come in here and give them a chance! Please!!/_

__

/Alright, I guess, since I haven't ever been able to say no to you./ Toushi responded, the sentence structure showing that he felt defeated. Hiei and Kurama withdrew from the mental conversation, not wanting to intrude to much, though they felt that they already had. A moment later, Toushi appeared in the living room doorway, his nervous voice reached everyone in the room. "Can I come in?"

"You don't have to ask, kit. You can enter any room that you want, this is your home." Hiei scooted over, making sure their was enough space between him and his black haired son. "Come sit down with us."

A happy smile lit up Toushi's face as he practically ran forward and sat down next to Kaihei. He looked at his brother and then at the baby boy he held. He hesitantly looked up at his fire demon father. "Can I hold Meiyo."

"Hn, naturally you can. You are his big brother." Hiei gently laid the blue and silver haired baby in his brother's arms. He did like the fox by stuffing a throw pillow under Toushi's arm that was mostly supporting Meiyo. "Be careful, you have to support his head."

"Now that is a pretty picture." Kurama noted, smiling at his sons. The boys sat next to each other, their sides pressed together, each holding a tiny baby. It was just to adorable. "Isn't that just to cute, Hiei?"

"Hn, I suppose I have to agree."

"And I have to agree with both of you!" Shiori announced as she entered the room grinning like mad and carrying the item that seemed to be permanently attached to her hand as of late, a digital camera. "I simply must have a picture." She got directly in front of the boys and raised the camera to her eye. "Smile!" When both boys had large smiles on their young faces, the flash went off. Satisfied, Shiori sat the camera on the table. She would print off the picture later from the computer, like she had already done to so many others. "Has the twins ate their dinner yet?"

"Yes." Hiei grunted his answer, like usual when he didn't want to talk.

"Good!! Because Yukina and I have dinner ready for everybody and it's already on the dining room table." Shiori started for the living room door.

"Mother, you and Yukina don't have to cook for us!" Kurama called after the woman, chuckling. "I can still do at least that!"

Shiori didn't even stop, she only called back over her shoulder. "Yes, we do. As long as you are still pregnant and Hiei is tired from taking care of the babies, Yukina and I will take care of this family." She left the room, heading for the dining room.

"If mother and my sister want to take care of us, let them. It will only be for a little while longer, fox." This was Hiei's advice as he took Meiyo from Toushi and got up. "Besides, there isn't any stopping them. Remember, they do what they want."

Hiei walked over to one of the empty bassinets and laid the sleeping baby boy in it. He covered the silver and blue haired infant with a soft blue blanket before walking back over to the couch. Hiei then took Makoto from Kaihei and walked towards the empty bassinet. With his arms empty, Kaihei jumped up and grabbed Toushi's hand. He smiled at his brother as he pulled him from the couch. They both ran out of the room, following their grandmother.

Hiei laid the sleeping red and black haired baby down and then covered him with a soft blue blanket as well. When Kurama waddled up next to him, he turned and pulled his pretty mate down for a passionate kiss, since they were alone. The kiss held many promises for later, for their 'date'. When the kiss broke, Hiei grabbed the baby monitor and then the fox's hand. They headed towards the dining room to have dinner with their family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading my story! Please leave a review and let me know what you think about it. I will try to update in a week or two, but there are no guarantees. But I will try!


	23. Wishes Granted

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai, very young Shonen Ai, and a small part of an adult nursing relationship. Be warned that there is quite a bit of fluff in this chapter as well. Also since the babies are born expect to have some nursing in each of the chapters that are left of this story. If it isn't done, it will be mentioned. Those babies have to eat you know.

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks to you all for reviewing my last chapter. It is you all that is keeping this story going. You guys are the best! The absolute best! I don't know what I would do without you all! I hope you like what happens in this chapter. It may seem a bit of filler chapter at first, but the action starts to pick up closer to the end. This chapter is also extra long because you all had to wait for an update. Happy reading and please enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 23 of 30

Wishes Granted

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four more days passed and the whole household fell into the schedules of the two new babies. Kurama was now a little over two weeks from his due date, sixteen days to be precise, but to look at him it appeared that the twins would come at any moment. He was sure ready for them to come, he was having to have more and more help moving around the house. Toushi and Kaihei was starting to interact with the new kits more often and they even was becoming somewhat protective of them, which was very good.

The boys frequently asked to hold their little brothers. They had also worked out their little problem as well, they were back to being inseparable. Yukina and Shiori was constantly bustling around the pregnant fox, getting or doing whatever he needed. The rest of the team dropped by regularly to visit and to see if they could help out with anything. Bulma had also called and informed them that it was taking longer to find the dragon balls then expected, that the wishes would come a day later then planned.

It was late in the afternoon, Kurama stood at the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of milk that contained a liberal amount of herbs. The silver canister that held the dried green vegetation was at his elbow as was the plastic gallon jug of white liquid. Continuing with his drink, the fox turned around and leaned against the counter, trying to stay as quite as possible. He didn't want the two females in the house to find out what he was doing, but it seemed that fate was against him.

At that very moment, Shiori walked into the kitchen. She saw her son and made a bee line towards him, her face lighting up when she recognized what he was doing. "Shuuichi, are you lactating?"

Kurama sighed mentally, it seemed that it was inevitable. Secrets couldn't be kept in his home anymore. He lowered the glass and let his eyes meet his mother's, being as polite as possible. He just wasn't in the mood to be around anyone right now, especially not after what happened that very morning and then he had been forced to make up excuses all day. He was not a happy demon. "Yes, I am."

"Does Hiei know?"

"Hiei is the one to find out about it first."

"Ohhhhhh." A big grin spread across Shiori's face. "I guess that means that you and Hiei are back to having lots of fun in the bedroom."

"Mother!!" Kurama had the good grace to blush, even if it was a little. "You have been interacting with Kuwabara, Yusuke, and everyone else far to much. You are picking up bad habits from them."

"I don't think I am. I believe that I am opening up more, coming out of my shell per say. I like the person that I'm becoming and I should change some anyway because I will be turning into a demon tomorrow."

"I suppose that you're right, mother, maybe I'm overreacting."

"Maybe…." Shiori agreed, smiling. "So, do you have an idea about how much you're lactating?"

"I'm not sure." Kurama finished off the glass of milk and herbs. He sat the glass on the counter as he turned to face his mother. "Hiei and I guessed that I started a couple of days ago. I'm only producing a small amount that I haven't measured yet, but I'm sure that the specific amount is increasing daily."

"I sure it is too. You'll gradually produce more milk as your 'birthing' date gets closer. Your body is getting ready to have and take care of the twins that you carry."

"I know and I can't wait."

Shiori tilted her head and stared at her son a few moments before suddenly stepping forward and hugging him tightly. He looked as if he needed it, badly. She stepped back and looked at him in a way that only a mother could. She wanted answers. "What's wrong, Shuuichi, and why hasn't Hiei been seen in this house all day, other then being there when the twins are hungry?"

Kurama knew there was no use hiding it anymore. Tears filled his eyes as he spoke. "Hiei and I had a bad argument early this morning, about sunrise. He woke me up, wanting to mate, but I didn't feel like it. He got mad and pinned me to the bed where he forcibly started kissing me. He told me that 'he would get me into the mood'. I wasn't going to have him force me into having sex, it would be to much like rape, so I used plants to pull him off of me. He then proceeded to burn the plants off of him. Once he was free, he threw a few choice curse words at me while getting dressed. After that, he called me something that I dare not repeat to you before disappearing out the balcony doors. I haven't seen him since, he's been avoiding me like I have the plague. I suppose I should have let him have his way, then none of this would have happened."

Shiori tried to be as comforting as she could be, knowing her son needed it. "Everything will be okay my son. You did the right thing. If you don't feel like making love then don't. Your body is doing so much right now, more can't be expected of it. I may not be a demon yet and I sure can't feel your energy, but I can tell by looking at you that your energy levels are very low, that it is taking every drop just to function. I don't care if you two are mated and married, don't let Hiei ever force you to have sex, especially right now. You are doing enough for him, you're carrying his children and he should understand that. As for the curse words and whatever he called you, I'm pretty sure that he didn't mean it. He was only mad because you stopped him. He loves you so very much that even a blind man could see it."

"I do, fox." The deep voice bounced around the kitchen. The woman and fox turned to see Hiei standing in the doorway.

"I'll leave you two alone." Shiori quickly made her way across the kitchen. As she passed her son in law, she whispered to him. "Don't say or do anything that will hurt him. He's hurting enough."

"I won't, mother, I promise." Hiei whispered just as quietly. Shiori left the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

Kurama turned his back to his mate. He didn't want the fire demon to see the tears that was in his eyes. He was so damn emotional and had been for the last month, worse then Hiei ever was. What made the whole situation and argument even worst was that all he wanted to do since he had been woken up that morning was cuddle with his lover and just maybe have one of their nursing sessions. They hadn't been able to have that closeness in over nine days, since the twins were born. There wasn't much time for the sessions and the babies took up most of the fire demon's milk supply.

Hiei walked over and gently took hold of one of the fox's hands. He then led him over to the small breakfast table and made him sit down in a chair. Hiei reached out and wiped away the tears that had decided to fall from sad green eyes. "I'm so sorry, fox. I don't ever want you to think that I was trying to force you, even if it did come off like that. I honestly thought that you were teasing me or playing hard to get, so I went along with it. When you pulled me off you, I got mad, furious even, I said those awful things to you, but I didn't mean them. After I had left, I realized what all I had done and started to feel guilty about it. That was why I avoided you, I didn't know how to face you or even if I was wanted around right now."

"I'll always want you around, Hiei, even if we do argue." Kurama's voice was filled with emotion. "I'm sorry about this morning as well. I shouldn't have refused you, after all you are my mate, I belong to you."

"And I belong to you, fox. I'm glad you stopped me because I don't ever want to force you to have sex with me. I'd much rather have my willing fox on top of me or under me; it would definitely be more pleasurable. After thinking about the way I acted, I come to believe that my hormones are still out of whack. From what Bulma told us, my body was producing large amounts of female hormones to sustain my pregnancy; which covered up a lot of my testosterone; your body is still doing it. Now, I think that my body is trying to make up for all those female hormones, the opposite is happening. It would make sense that this is the outcome; my body is producing large amounts of testosterone to cover over all those female hormones."

"What you're saying, Koi, does seem logical………………………… The more I think about it, it would answer the question of why you can only think of sex."

"Yes, it would and again I'm sorry about this morning. I'm ready, my body is ready, to resume a full and very active sex life with you. I just forget sometimes that you aren't quite ready for that." Hiei was still trying to get his words right and explain his side of the situation. At least he could tell that the fox wasn't mad at him anymore and he wasn't mad at the fox either. Now, all they had to do was make up with each other for the argument.

"That's not the problem, believe me." A small smile found it's way onto Kurama's face. "I love it when we make love. It's the only true time that I feel beautiful, even now. I know that sounds crazy and I'm not being conceited, I do know how I look in all my forms, that total strangers openly desire me. I only truly believe it and accept it though, when you tell me or any of the times that you look at me with love filling your eyes. The reason I didn't feel like mating with you this morning is because my energy is so low that I'm tired all the time, even after waking up from a night's sleep. This morning however, I did want your attention and affection, but all I wanted to do was cuddle. I guess I panicked when you pinned me to the bed, you know that normally I wouldn't act that way with or towards you."

"I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me, anything. I'll even promise that I'll never pin you to the bed again."

"I have already forgiven you, Koi. Don't you dare promise me that! I want you to pin me to the bed and make me wither in pleasure, like you always do. Just remember that if I say that I'm not in the mood for sex, take it as the truth, that is all that I ask of you."

"Alright, I'll remember that." Hiei was quite for a few moments, staring at his sexy redhead. Suddenly a smirk appeared on his lips as he grabbed his mate's hand and pulled him to his feet. "I know what you need, I know what I need, I know what we need."

"What are ….." Kurama was effectively silenced due to a sword callused finger pressed to his lips.

Hiei pulled his finger away, leaned slightly forward, upward, and then sweetly kissed his mate. "Come with me, trust me. Let me take care of you."

Kurama smiled a little and nodded his head to whatever the fire demon had planned. There was many ideas already running through his mind, but none stood out from the others. Hiei turned and led Kurama through the kitchen door, out into the foyer. He then slowly started to led Kurama up the stairs, making sure to help out in any way he could. A voice with a hint of worry in it, but it also contained a subtle warning, stopped their progress though.

"Hiei?"

Hiei and the redhead turned towards the voice to see Shiori standing in the living room door way, concern clearly on her face and in her eyes. Behind her they could see Yukina on the couch holding one of the babies while Toushi and Kaihei made silly faces at the other one that was in the nearby bassinet. Hiei was thankful that he had fed the twins before he had went looking for Kurama and found him in the kitchen talking to Shiori. This would give them the time they needed. He decided that he should answer the woman, though it wasn't really her business as to what they were going to do. He did realize though that she was only worried about her son and also worried about him, as well as their relationship.

Hiei started to slowly lead the fox up the stairs again as he called back to her. "Everything is fine, mother. We worked out our small problem. Kurama and I just need some alone time for a little bit."

Shiori didn't say anything more. She only turned and went back into the living room; to keep Yukina company, to keep the boys distracted, and to help take care of the twins. She hoped though that Hiei and Kurama knew what they were doing; that her son wasn't being forced into anything that he didn't want.

Hiei finally got the pregnant fox up the stairs and then maneuvered him into their room. After closing and locking the door, he led Kurama closer to their big bed. "Take off all of your clothes and make yourself comfortable on the bed."

"But, Hiei……" Again Kurama was stopped from protesting by a rough finger on his lips.

"Like I have already said, let me take care of you and please trust me. Now do as I say." Hiei moved away and started to remove his clothes. In a few moments, he was done with that task. He walked back over to his mate, frowning. Kurama was still completely dressed, only the first couple of buttons on the over size shirt he wore was undone. Hiei gently brushed his mate's hands aside and started on the buttons himself, asking the obvious question. "Why aren't you undressed yet?"

"Even after our '_date_' four days ago I've gotten bigger. I am bigger then you ever were." Kurama looked to the side, staring at the floor as his shirt was pushed open by his mate's hands. "I've gotten so big and I know that you are only trying to be nice. I know that you don't want to see me like this, I don't want to see myself like this."

Hiei didn't answer, but he reached forward and sensually slid his hands across the fox's very pregnant stomach. He smiled upon feeling the twin kicks to his hands. The babies were responding to the low amount of energy that he was sending to them. He did this so they would know and recognize him as their father when they came into this world. Kurama had done the same thing for Kaihei's pregnancy, as well as Meiyo's and Makoto's pregnancy.

When he was satisfied, Hiei continued with the sensual caress by sliding his hands up the fox's sides and over his chest. He noted that his mate's nipples had darkened some and there was a very tiny amount of swelling around them. From this, Hiei deduced that Kurama's milk production was going to pick up very fast and that the twins that he carried may come sooner then expected. He wasn't going to say anything though, he would wait and see what happened. If he had to venture a guess, he would say that his mate would go into 'labor' in about a week. He only hoped that the babies would be okay, since they wouldn't be in the womb for the full three months.

Moving on, Hiei let his hands slowly slid up to the redhead's shoulders, under his shirt. He then started to slid his hands down his mate's arms, taking the shirt with it. Kurama still stared at the floor, trying to burn a hole in it. A minor flinch came from him when he felt the shirt leave his body and puddle at his feet. He knew he was acting ridiculous, but he couldn't help it, he was so self conscious right now.

Hiei ignored the flinch, determinedly continuing with what he was doing. He reached down and started to the push the fox's pants down, thankful that waistband was elastic. He easily took the oversize boxers with him. When the clothes items were low enough, he let them drop to the floor. Hiei smiled as he let his eyes roam over the beautiful creature that was presented to him, starting at slightly swollen feet and working upwards. When his sight reached high enough, he expected to see vibrant green eyes meeting his, but that wasn't what he saw. He saw a pale cheek, slightly covered by long red hair. Kurama was looking everywhere by at him and at his own body. He realized then just how much Kurama was ashamed of his own body. This he wouldn't have, his mate was far to sexy to be ashamed of himself, even pregnant.

Hiei took hold of the fox's hands and pulled forward as he moved back. "Step out of your clothes, my pretty fox." Kurama continued to keep his eyes averted, but he did step forward out of the clothes. With a defeated sigh, he closed his eyes, not wanting to look at anything anymore.

Hiei decided on a different approach. "You must have forgotten that I was pregnant too. Do you remember the number of times that you had to reassure me that you still wanted me when I was pregnant with Kaihei?" A small nod of the redhead and a very tiny smile on full lips, showed Hiei that his mate was listening to him. "You are so worried about what you think I see. Let me tell you what I see, Kurama, and you better take it as the truth because that is what it is." He started to circle the redhead, appraising him like a fine piece of art or very rare jewel. He circled two more times before coming to a stop in front of his naked mate. Hiei reached out and gently forced Kurama to turn his head to him. "Open your eyes, fox." He kept his hand on his mate's chin so he couldn't turn away.

When green eyes opened, Hiei saw that they were swimming in unshed tears. At this moment he wanted to cry as well, as crazy as that was since there was nothing to cry about, but he forced a smile onto his face. "What I see is my very beautiful, pregnant mate. My fox has long gorgeous hair that is feather soft to the touch; a body that is lithe, but has strong muscles hidden under pale skin that ripple when touched in the right way; and absolutely stunning looks that would make anyone from any world jealous. But what makes you even more beautiful is that you belong to me."

Hiei moved closer and placed his free hand on the fox's prominent stomach. His smile got bigger as his hand started to slowly move around the large swell again. "And this, you worry so much about this. You think that you're so fat and ugly, but you're wrong. You're beautiful in any form you take, you're even more beautiful because you're mine and no one else can touch you. Because of this swell, in my eyes you have gotten even more beautiful. In here you're carrying my twins from where I topped you. How could I not find that or you beautiful? I'm going to tell you something that you have told me several times. 'It doesn't matter what others think, I'm your mate so my opinion is the only one that matters.' Now take all that as the truth and believe it."

"Hiei,…….." Kurama couldn't get his throat to work properly. He closed the distance between them, taking the fire demon into a tight hug. The tears started to fall when he felt the strong arms come up around him and hold him just as tightly. They remained in each other's arms, in silence. When Kurama got himself under control after several minutes, he pulled back a little so he could look into his mate's eyes. "I love you so much, Hiei, and I love you more and more every day that passes."

"I feel the same, fox, I love you." Hiei reached out and pulled his mate down to meet him in a deep kiss. They slowly parted, savoring everything they got from the contact. "Now that you've been reassured, let's get into bed."

"But, Hiei…." Kurama was again cut off by a single finger.

"Would you just please trust me. I know that you're still not in the mood for us to make love, though I feel that we should because of what happened this morning. We need to make up, but I won't push you into sex so I have something else in mind." Hiei climbed up on the bed on his knees. He slowly moved backwards, pulling the fox with him. When Kurama was on the bed too, on his knees, the fire demon lowered them to the bed on their sides, facing each other. Hiei leaned forward and initiated a kiss with his mate. After only a few seconds, they started to trade sweet touches and even sweeter kisses. Nothing was done that would bring about lust or an erection, that wasn't what this was about. Kurama needed reassurance and Hiei needed forgiveness.

Hiei had been gently massaging his mate's outer thigh, but it was time for him to implement his plan and now enough time had passed…….. hopefully. He slowly started to move his hand upward over Kurama's hip. He continued on, sliding the same hand over Kurama's side. He then let his hand slip around to his mate's back before continuing it's upward track. When Hiei was satisfied with where his hand came to a stop, on the back of the fox's neck, he slowly broke the kiss that he was sharing with his pretty mate.

Before Kurama could wonder why, or question it, he was pulled forward again. But this time his head was in the fire demon's chest and his mouth was being guided to a nipple. He did start to struggle at this point and he protested verbally. "Hiei, no, we can't!"

"We can! You and I both need this!" Hiei tried again, but his mate remained stubborn. He stopped all movement, but he didn't release the redheaded fox. "Come on, Kurama, relax. It will be okay. I know that you want to suckle and I want you too." He tried again, and this time, Kurama went without a fuss. Hiei easily guided his mate's mouth to a nipple. When Kurama willing latched on and started to suck, Hiei completely relaxed as he ran a hand down to gently massage the pregnant swell between them. He was right, they both needed this.

Kurama pulled away just enough to look up to his mate while he licked his lips. "What about the twins, they will be hungry soon."

"My body will make do, fox. I'm sure it will make plenty of milk. If not, the twins will have to be satisfied with what they get at the next feeding. As I've said, we need this." Hiei whispered before he pulled Kurama upwards into an intense kiss. He ran his tongue over soft, red lips before he swept it into the waiting mouth. Upon tasting his own milk, he broke the kiss, a smirk on his swollen lips. "My milk tastes better this time round; more flavor and a lot thicker."

"I noticed that too." Kurama said with a smile on his face before he went back in for a quick suckle. He then came up quickly and kissed his lover deeply, giving him a mouthful of milk. They both savored the sweet taste like it was a fine Makai wine. When not a drop was left they parted their tongues and lips.

Hiei reached out and combed his fingers through the bright red hair as a little smirk appeared on his lips. "Have your feel my sexy fox."

"I love you, Hiei." Kurama kissed his mate again before lowering his mouth back to a nipple.

"I love you too, Kurama." Hiei leaned forward and kissed the top of the fox's head. He got comfortable on the pillows while he continued to gently massage the pregnant stomach between them. It wasn't to long before they were both purring contently and only a few minutes later until they were asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A light knock on the bedroom door and two muffled cries woke Hiei. One look at the clock told him that that he and his mate had slept for over two hours. He knew what those little cries meant, the twins were hungry. He got up from the bed, threw a black sheet over the naked fox and then grabbed his black silk robe off the back of a nearby chair. He walked across the bedroom while he quickly put on the robe and tied it tightly around his waist. When he unlocked and opened the door, he found what he expected. Shiori stood there holding one of the crying babies, looking very apologetic. Kaihei stood at her left side, holding the dark blue twin nursing pillow. Toushi stood at her right side, holding the other crying baby boy. Hiei briefly wondered where Yukina was before his thoughts were interrupted.

Shiori rushed to explain. "I'm sorry, Hiei, for disturbing you and Shuuichi, but we can't keep Meiyo and Makoto occupied any longer. They're very hungry."

"Hn." Hiei reached out and quickly took Makoto from Toushi. The red and black haired baby instantly stopped crying, recognizing his father's or is it his 'mother's' energy, already starting to absorb it. The silver and blue haired baby stopped crying as well, being close enough to feel the fire demon's energy to relax and be comforted. Despite being so young, the twins knew that they would be fed soon. He then took the nursing pillow from Kaihei. "Did you two boys exercise for the required hour yet today?"

It was Toushi that answered for himself and his brother. "Yes, we did."

Hiei nodded once. "Good……Did you two have your daily two hour spar yet?"

"No, not yet." Kaihei answered this time.

"Then you both should go do that. Afterwards you can play in the yard, until it's time for a bath and bed. I'll even let you two take a bath together tonight, but I will be present for the duration of the bath. That way you two won't be tempted to do things that you shouldn't." Hiei did this so his sons would spend plenty of time together, but they wouldn't be having a sex play. Without another word, Toushi and Kaihei smiled at each other before racing off towards the stairs. Hiei ignored the worried look on the woman's face as e turned and started speaking to her. "Kurama is asleep so I'm going to need your help. Come on in, Shiori." He turned around and walked back towards the big bed he happily shared with his beloved mate.

Shiori never wanted to do this, but it seemed she had no choice, the fire demon did need some help. So for the first time ever, since she found out about her son's true self, his double life, she entered the bedroom that he shared with his male lover. She took a few nervous steps into the room before coming to a sudden stop, gasping from what she saw. She knew she should have been worried all along and now she truly was. She didn't expect it to be so dark, with splashes of red that was the color of blood.

Shiori's eyes widened when she saw the permanent futon on the floor in front of the fireplace. The metal rings that were imbedded in the floor at the head and foot of the futon. At the head of the futon was a small low table that held various items; among those were a large black ribbed vibrator, a glass bottle of pink liquid that looked almost like oil, and long leather strips that she could only guess as the bindings for the metal rings. A brief sparkle caught her attention so she looked upwards and found a large mirror attached to the ceiling directly over the futon.

Deciding that she needed to look somewhere else, Shiori tore her eyes away from that part of the large room. She gasped again when her eyes landed on something else she wished she hadn't seen. High up on the wall was another metal ring with a small leather whip hanging from it. The handle of the whip was smooth and penis shaped. About a foot below that first ring was a second ring. This one had more long leather strips hanging from it, as well as what appeared to be a string of large shiny black beads. Next to that ring was a small shelf that was built into the wall. On the two shelves were various sex toys and another bottle of pink liquid. Shiori didn't know how much more knowledge about her son's sex life she could take.

Hiei made himself comfortable on the bed, leaning against the headboard. A smirk was plastered on his face while he watched the female's reactions. Finally, he called her attention to him. "Mother, you've never been in mine and Kurama's room before, have you?"

Shiori tore her eyes away from that small shelf and turned towards the fire demon. Her eyes though didn't focus on the male as she answered him. "No, I've never been in this room." She was staring at the nightstand table that was next to the bed. The only normal item sitting on there was a lamp. Scattered around the lamp was more sex toys; another vibrator, this one as big as the other and ribbed, but it was a deep red, several tubes of different flavored lubes, yet another bottle of pink liquid, more long leather strips, and two black leather studded cock rings. Shiori felt like she was going to faint, all this was just to much. She would never be able to look at her son again the same way. The sweet image of her innocent little boy had been blown to bits. She was shaking a little when she finally let her eyes meet the fire demon's, trying desperately to ignore the metal ring in the middle of the headboard, above her sleeping son's head. "I never expected that my son, my sweet Shuuichi, to be into this, into the……" She was unable to continue.

"Into the kinky and rough sex." Hiei finished for the woman. When she only nodded her head nervously and blushed, showing that was what she meant, he continued. "Hn, Kurama and I aren't always rough or kinky, we make gentle love as well. Every time we judge each other's moods for the kind of sex we will have. But you need to remember that we are demons, that we are fighters, it is in our blood to be rough or kinky. Kurama does like it rough, and he loves to play slave/master. Don't worry though, there are times when I take the seme role, but all other times Kurama is the seme and I'm on the receiving end. Sometimes demon males likes to assert their dominance, their strength, through sex; my fox and I are no different. You need to remember this for when we return to the Makai, for when you seek out a demon mate, so you will know what will be asked of you sometimes during mating."

"Um……I'll try to remember that and I'll try to understand it." Shiori somehow managed to answer. Her mind was somewhere, in another world, wondering if the demon she had her eye on was into the rough, kinky sex as well, or was the fire demon exaggerating.

Hiei could tell that Shiori had her attention on something else so he didn't speak further. He just made himself more comfortable by grabbing an extra pillow and awkwardly putting it behind his back, while still holding one of his sons. The movement on the bed did have an unwanted effect, it woke up the pregnant fox. Kurama stretched languidly and moaned in sleepy pleasure. As he moved he revealed more of his body then he should have he kept his modesty, but it was quite apparent that he was naked under the sheet.

Hiei quickly reached out and pulled the sheet up to cover more of his mate's body. Kurama stretched again and spoke before opening his eyes. "Mmmmm, Koi, I believe that you were right, I needed that and I'm glad that you forced me into it."

"Fox!" There was a clear warning in Hiei's voice. His fox and him didn't need Shiori getting the wrong idea about what had happened in their room a couple of hours ago. By the look on her face, she was already forming the wrong conclusions.

Kurama's eyes snapped open and they landed on the woman standing next to the end of he bed, holding Meiyo. "Mother!!!" He looked down quickly, making sure that he was properly covered. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Hiei invited me to come in. The twins were hungry, you were sleeping, and he needed some help." Shiori was quick to explain her presence, looking a little embarrassed.

Kurama looked around the dark bedroom and groaned, realizing the kind of items that was visible to the woman. He had the decency to blush as he allowed his eyes to meet hers. "Um... Mother, I can explain, at least I can try."

Hiei didn't try to help, he only shook his head, a wicked smirk on his lips. He couldn't care less if the woman knew of the kind of sex life he had with her son, she already knew to much anyway. He carefully held the baby as the positioned the horseshoe shaped nursing pillow around his waist. When it was in place, he laid Makoto on it and got him latched on.

"There is no need to explain, Hiei already did. Besides, this is a married male couple's bedroom I expected to see a few adults items, just not so many." Shiori said as she handed the second baby to the fire demon. "But I don't want you to explain that either, there's no need."

"Actually..." Kurama began nervously. "A lot of what you see is demon 'items'. They were made in the Makai, to our specifications. There's a big market in the Makai for the toys you see."

"As I've said, you don't have to explain to me. I'm actually fine with this knowledge, it was just a shock at first." As Shiori spoke, she watched the twins nurse. Hiei had gotten them both properly latched all and they were sucking away hungrily.

Before the fox could say anything, Hiei decided to speak up. "The reason I told her to come in was so she would get some idea of what demons sometimes do during sex."

"Hiei!!!" Kurama was a tad angry. There was some things he didn't want his mother to know about, and his sex life was one of them.

"What?" The look on Hiei's face was one of indifference. He felt that he had done nothing wrong. "She's going to be a full blooded demoness sometime tomorrow. She needs to know these things, she needs to know what she's getting into. Demon sex is a whole lot different then ningen sex. She needed to know how rough and kinky male demons can become with their mate."

"I know and I was going to ease her into it, instead of shocking her!! She didn't need to find out like this!! She didn't need to find out about what we do!!" Kurama was getting angrier.

Shiori decided she had enough. "That is enough you two. I don't want to see you arguing again, especially over me. I said I was fine about this and I am. It was a shock to see everything that I have, but it was more of a shock to learn that my sweet, little Shuuichi likes it rough."

"Hiei!! You told her that!!" Kurama set up quickly, completely forgetting about the sheet that was covering up his nudity.

Shiori continued, ignoring the interruption. "Shuuichi, you better catch that sheet before you expose something that I know you would rather keep covered in my presence." The fox blushed a bright red as he grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over his distended stomach and flat chest. Shiori smiled and continued once more. "Hiei's right. I did need to know this, since I am going to be a demoness. Now before anything else is said that could be embarrassing or start an argument, I'll leave this room. Besides, with both of you awoke you can handle those cute baby boys." Shiori turned and headed for the door. She didn't stop as she called over her shoulder. "Hiei, if you're wondering where Yukina is. Kuwabara showed up with their twin girls and they are all out taking a walk. I also asked them to stay for dinner so Yukina could spend some extra time with her family since she refuses to go home until after my son his twins." Without waiting for a reply, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as he was sure his mother was out of ear shot, Kurama turned to his mate. "I can't believe that you invited her into our room, knowing that a lot of our toys are in plain sight! I really didn't want or need my mother to know about our sex life and how kinky it gets sometimes!"

"Like I said, she needed to know. Now, are we going to continue to argue about this or are we going to relax and enjoy this quiet time with our tiny sons?" Hiei didn't raise his eyes, he just kept watching Meiyo and Makoto nurse, making sure that they were staying properly latched.

"Fine, I'll let this go. I suppose what's done is done and she truly seemed okay with that delicate knowledge." Kurama moved closer, leaning against the pillows and his mate's side. He was quiet for a few moments, watching the twins as well, before he spoke again. "Do you think there will be enough milk for them?"

"There should be since it has been a couple of hours since you suckled." Hiei made sure that Meiyo wouldn't fall before releasing him. He sought out one of the fox's hands and laced their fingers together. He brought their hands up and kissed the back of the fox's hand, earning him a beautiful smile. Kurama kissed the back of the fire demon's hand too, returning the affection gesture. He then leaned up and forward to seal his lips with his lover's. the fox made sure that Hiei didn't move, he did all the moving. The kiss was loving and gentle, showing each other all of the emotions they were feeling at their very moment.

When the kiss broke, Kurama snuggled back into the fire demon's side and drifted to sleep. He would be glad when the pregnancy came to an end, then he would no longer be tired all the time. Hiei continued to tandem nurse his sons. He didn't like feeding them at the same time and he generally avoided it, but this time it couldn't be helped. He soon drifted to sleep too, an hand on each baby to keep them from falling. All the middle of the night feedings was starting to get to him and he knew it would only get worse when Kurama 'gave birth' to the twins he carried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came very slowly for everyone in the house. Shiori was nervous, cleaning everywhere that she could even though all the rooms were already immaculate. The boys gradually grew nervous as they watched their grandmother. It had been explained to them in detail what would happen to her that very day and they were excited about it. Yukina tried to keep them busy and help out as much as she could. She was nervous as well, but not because of the coming wishes, but because of the birth that would be happening in a matter of days. She didn't know how Hiei and Kurama would take the news when they found out what she knew, but she would be there for them none the less. They were going to need all the support they could get.

Kurama and Hiei were pretty calm. They were amused as they watched the nervous woman move around the house. They knew everything would turn out fine. Currently they were sitting on the couch, each holding a sleeping baby. Makoto and Meiyo were recovering from the procedure that had been done to them. Genkai had been by that morning and circumcised them both, just like their parents wanted. Now everyone was waiting for the call on the communicator from Bulma.

When Shiori started pacing around the living room an half hour later, Hiei had enough. "Will you sit down, mother!! You're making us all nervous."

"Sorry." Shiori mumbled as she sat down next to her redheaded son.

Just then a portal opened in the living room, and Bulma jumped out, landing on her feet. "Surprise, I thought I'd come over here for the transformation, instead of calling."

"Are the dragon balls ready? Is it time?" Shiori jumped back to her feet, a large smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's time. Goku is going to make the wishes for me…for you." Bulma walked over to the other woman, smiling too. "But you need to sit down, Shiori, just in case you lose consciousness or something. We don't know exactly what will happen, we never wished for anything like this before." When she nodded and sat down, Bulma flipped open the communicator that was in her hand and called up her family. "We're ready on this end, Goku."

The black haired man with the wild hair, grinned stupidly. "Alright, here we go!" Goku turned to the gold glowing balls on the ground and called forth the dragon that they contained.

"What is your first wish?" The dragon asked, it sounding more like a growl then words.

"We wish for the human woman, Minamino Shiori, to be twenty years younger." Goku called out loudly, looking way upwards.

The dragon's eyes glowed red for a few seconds. "The wish has been granted……..what is your second wish?"

Goku called out loudly again. "Our second wish is for the human woman, Minamino Shiori, to be a full blooded fox demoness, but for her to have three forms; animal, demon, and human."

After several unsure minutes, the dragon's eyes started to glow red and it was another minute before he spoke. "Your wish has been granted."

The dragon then disappeared, the seven balls shot up into the ski, and scattered in every direction. Every one at the demons' house was unsure if the wishes had been made, because nothing was happening. Suddenly though, Shiori started to glow a bright red and she let out a scream of pain before she fainted backwards into the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I want to thank all you guys for reading. Now, please leave a small review and let me know what you think. It would be great if you did. I'll try to update within a week or two now that my mom is getting better. At least the cast is off her leg.


	24. Energy And Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai, very young Shonen Ai. Also since the babies are born expect to have some nursing in each of the chapters that are left of this story. If it isn't done, it will be mentioned.

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks to you all for reviewing my last chapter. I love reading all or the reviews I get. What can I say, I'm a review whore, so please send me those reviews. I would like to see this story get 225 reviews by the time it's over with, that's just a personal goal of mine. But don't worry, I won't withhold chapters because I don't get a certain amount of reviews, the chapters will still keep coming. I'm just asking all you guys out there to help me reach my goal of 225 reviews for this story. If you help me out, that would be great. I'm sorry that this chapter is late coming, but I'm still having family problems. Hopefully it will get better soon, so I can get back to my typing. Anyway, on with the story and this chapter is extra long!!

PS: No matter what, I will never get up on my stories, you can count on that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 24 of 30

Energy And Pain

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori continued to glow a bright red as she laid on the couch. Hiei maneuvered her to lay on her side, so any body changes would be accommodated. The red glowing went on for several minutes, making everyone watching the scene nervous. Then suddenly Shiori started to change. Her ageing face slowly smoothed out, the many wrinkles disappearing completely. She now looked to be about thirty years old in human years. Her body started to lengthen, hers arms and legs as well, making her taller. When that part of the transformation came to an end, she was a good six feet tall. Her body then started to become leaner, fill out and curve up; her breasts grew bigger, her waist narrowed, her hips raised up as her butt became fuller and rounded. The now young features of her face became sharper, but still very feminine, her lips slowly filled out and reddened.

The changes weren't over with yet, they continued. Shiori's hair quickly grew in length, becoming blacker, shiner, and softer. The ears on the side of head slowly disappeared as two black, fuzzy fox ears materialized on the top of her head. A soft, furry black tail ripped through the seam in the back of her pants, at the base of her spine. The final transformation came when a burst demon energy surrounded her, it feeling very similar to her son's, but no where near as strong. The demons figured that the dragon had used Kurama's energy for the basis for Shiori's energy, which would stand to reason. The demon energy slowly retreated into the woman, and then everything was done. There was only one way to describe the former woman, the demoness, that laid on the couch: gorgeous and sexy as hell. Except for the coloring difference, this new vixen was what a being would picture if asked to describe Youko Kurama's mother. She was perfect, absolutely perfect.

It took a few seconds for Kurama to shake off the shock of his mother's new appearance. When he did, he turned to his sons, noting that they held each other's hand tightly. They must have gotten scared during the transformation, and unconsciously reached out to the other for comfort, which was very good. Kurama was growing worried about his mother though. "Toushi, go get a cool wet washcloth. Kaihei, go get a glass of water."

"Yes, sir." The boys answered together before parting their hands and running off to do their appointed tasks.

Kurama then grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and headed closer to his mother. He was stopped though, by a firm grip on his upper arm. He turned to his mate and protested, even as the pillow was taken from him. "Hiei, she needs to be seen about!"

"And she will be, but you aren't going to do it." Hiei turned and handed the pillow to his sister, without releasing his mate. "Yukina, could you please make Shiori as comfortable as possible?"

"Of course, brother." The ice maiden smiled sweetly before turning to the unconscious female.

Hiei let his eyes land on the Saiyan female. "Could you help her, Bulma?"

"Yes." The blue haired woman hurried over to help the ice maiden.

Satisfied with what was happening, Hiei finally turned back to his mate. "Now, for you, fox. I want you to sit down and relax."

"But I need to help out, she's……"

"You will sit down and relax!" Hiei easily cut the redhead off. "You're to close to your due date to get this excited and worried. It won't do your mother or any of us any good if you pass out or the babies come early due to your agitation." He led his fox over to the L shaped couch and made him sit down. To pacify his mate, he did sit him down very close to the woman's head. If he wanted to, Kurama would be able to reach out and touch his mother.

When the boys came running back into the room with the two items, Hiei took them and started to take care of Shiori. He briefly glanced at the Saiyan woman before continuing his work, trying to wake Shiori up. "Bulma, could you check on my fox, his energy is still erratic."

Bulma didn't answer, but she did move away from the newly turned demoness and sit down beside the redhead. She checked out his vital signs and then started speaking to him calmly, reassuring him that his mother would be just fine, better then fine actually. She would now have a demon lifetime.

After folding up the washcloth, Hiei laid it on Shiori's forehead and then started to gently pat her cheek, trying to wake her up. Toushi and Kaihei stood behind the couch, looking over the back, worry on their young faces. Several tense minutes passed, until the gentle patting started to work. Shiori groaned a couple of times, before her eyes fluttered open. The others that was watching her every movement gasped at what was revealed. Shiori's eyes had changed too. They had been black, but how they were a pretty golden color, just like her son's Youko form.

Shiori slowly sat up, holding her head. One of her fingers brushed against a fuzzy ear. Her eyes shot opened and her other hand went up to her head. She caressed both ears, a smile forming on her lips. She asked the questions, she just had to know the answers too. "Did it work properly? How do I look?" Her voice was pretty much the same, just a bit sultry.

"The wishes worked really well, Shiori." Yukina offered, smiling sweetly.

"Here, I have a mirror." Bulma reached into her pocket, pulled out the item, and then held it out to the new demoness. "See for yourself."

Shiori took the small mirror and peered at her reflection, taking in the new changes. She tried several times to form words, opening and closing her mouth. She was finally able to get out two little words. "Oh my!"

"You're beautiful, mother." Kurama leaned over and hugged her.

"You have to say that, you're my son." Shiori laughed. "Now tell me the truth."

"As Kurama said, you are beautiful. If I wasn't already taken, I would court you."

"HIEI!" Kurama pouted, looking hurt. Shiori blushed brightly, while everyone else present openly laughed. Kurama struggled up and hurriedly waddled out of the room in a huff.

"I guess, I should go set everything straight with my fox." Hiei said, standing up and hurrying out of the room. He didn't have far to go, finding the pregnant red head sitting on the stairs, unable to climb them by himself. The fire demon walked closer to his mate realizing he was near tears.

"Leave me alone, Hiei! You just made a pass at my Mother while I was in the room! I my not have much energy at the moment, but so help me if you come closer, I'll tie you up in vines."

"Vines, you say?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow, it nearly disappearing under the ward for the Jagan eye. "I haven't been tied up in your vines in a long time. We'll have to do that again real soon."

"I'm not joking." Kurama stated, finally making eye contact with his lover. The fire demon almost winced, seeing the pain and what looked like fear, in the dark green depths of Kurama's eyes.

Hiei sighed as he sat down and put an arm around the fox. "I did it again, I forget how emotional you can get right now. I'm sorry, fox. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kurama, not believing his words, tried to shrug Hiei's arm off. "Just, please………… Don't touch me right now."

"Look, fox. I know I can be stupid and insensitive sometimes, but I don't realize it until it is to late."

"That's true." Kurama agreed, nodding his head, his anger cooling a little.

"You know that, at least I try. Think back to nine years ago, I would have never dreamed, we never would have dreamed, that we would be where we are today. So I guess that means that I am still learning."

"That's true too."

"I wasn't trying to make a pass at your mother." Now that his mate didn't seem so angry, Hiei decided to take the chance and further explain himself. "I was only trying to get Shiori to believe in her new form, don't you know that no one can compare to my sexy fox."

A small smile appeared on Kurama's lips and he glanced at his mate out of the corner of his eye. "Hn, you're just trying to butter me up."

"Hn, maybe I am. Is it working?"

"Of course it is," Kurama laughed and nudged him in the shoulder. Hiei didn't answer verbally, but he did turn the fox's head until he was able to capture those soft red lips with his own. He only had to wait a moment before Kurama opened his mouth and he was able to sweep his tongue into that waiting wet cavern. Kurama moaned as he fisted his hands into his mate's black tank top, pulling him closer and keeping him there. Hiei took this as a good sign, that he was forgiven. He added a little passion to the kiss and was entertaining the idea of asking the pretty redhead to go up to their room for some making up time.

"I'm glad to see that you two made up." A very feminine voice derailed the fire demon's idea and forced them to break their kiss. The demons turned their attention to where the voice came from and saw Shiori standing in the middle of the foyer. "I don't want to be the cause of any arguments between you two."

"Mother, it's not your fault or Hiei's, my emotions got the better of me." Kurama started to get up, pulling on the handrail, but he didn't quite make it until the fire demon gave him a gentle push from behind. The fox paused briefly to smile at his mate. "Thank you, koi." He then continued on to his mother and gave her a hug, smiling. "Don't worry, everything is fine between Hiei and I."

"Alight, if you say so." Shiori took a step back and twirled around. She had so much energy now, she didn't know what to do with it all. She was actually feeling hyper, the first time since she was twenty. "Do I really look okay?"

"Like Hiei and I have both said, you are beautiful, mother." Kurama answered, a big smile on his lips. "You are the perfect picture of a female fox demon, a vixen. Tall, lean, plenty of feminine padding in all the right places, and a young, pretty face. The only way to describe you now is sexy. Oh, never mind what I or anyone else thinks about the new you. What do you think about the way you look now?"

"I love it!! Shiori squealed happily, clapping her hands together. "And you know what? For the first time in my life, I do feel sexy, like any woman should."

"Good for you!" Hiei got up from the stairs and walked over to them, to stand beside his mate. "We're going to have to fight many demons to keep them away from your mother, fox."

"No, we won't." Kurama said, a teasing smile on his face. "Junaco will do that once he gets a good look at my mother now."

Shiori playfully smacked both of her sons on the shoulder, blushing. "Oh you two!!" Not waiting for a comeback, she bounced her way back into the living room.

Hiei's previous idea looked like it might see the light of day, but it was again derailed. Bulma came walking out of the living room and right over to the demons, smiling. "I figured since I was here and since your check up is tomorrow, I'd offer to do it today so I won't have to come back."

"Might as well." Kurama agreed as he reached out and took hold of his mate's hand. He needed the fire demon's help getting up the stairs and he wanted him by his side like always.

The examination was done and it was reported the twin babies the fox carried was still perfect. Bulma left soon after, wishing Shiori good luck on her new life and saying that she would be back in a week to check on Kurama's progress. He was now fourteen days from his due date and she honestly expected him to go into 'labor' at any time. From the sonograms, she could tell that the babies were ready to come into the world. After Meiyo and Makoto had eaten and both were asleep; Hiei, Kurama, Toushi, Kaihei, and Shiori went into the training room. They were going to start with the obvious, changing forms. Yukina promised to keep an eye on the babies while she fixed dinner. She really couldn't help Shiori learn to change forms since all she had was one form.

Kurama sat down heavily in the chair Toushi had brought over to him, his eyes on the new vixen. He sat off to the side, while everyone else was in the center of the room. "Now, mother, I would love to teach you to change forms, but I can't due to my pregnancy. The switch takes up to much energy, energy that I don't have at the moment. So, Hiei, Toushi, and Kaihei are going to teach you, they are used to changing forms as well.

Shiori squared her shoulders and nodded her head once. "Okay, I'm ready to do this." She was extremely happy with her new body and appearance. Not to mention, she finally felt like she was a true member of her son's family. The best part about the change, at least to her, was that she wouldn't be dieing in a few years. She basically got a new life and she sure wasn't going to waste it. There were things she has already wanted to do and now she was going to do them, she wasn't going to let anything or anyone hold her back. Shiori also had already discussed taking some self defense lessons from her son and his mate. They had agreed, saying that it would be a good idea to have basic skills to protect herself if they weren't around. Though she felt that even if her son and the fire demon weren't around, she would still be protected. A picture of a strong demon male with long black hair and black feathery wings unconsciously formed in her mind. Yeah, somehow she knew that she was going to be just find.

"Mother?' Hiei called the female's attention to him. "I'm going to change into my full demon form. You've never seen it before so it may scare you. The boys are going to change into their animal forms as well and I know that you haven't seen those either. Know that we may look different, but it's still us."

"Alright, I'm prepared, let me see your other forms." Shiori truly was ready for this.

Energy swirled up around Hiei and the two boys, crackling and sparkling. She was surprised that she could actually see it. As they transformed, a small gasp left her mouth. It was like their bodies were melting into another, curling in on itself. When the energy died down, she gasped again.

Hiei stood before her and she could tell it was him, but he looked so different. He had dark green skin that was littered with large purple eyes. His hair was still flared, but instead of one point, there was two, like horns. He truly looked evil. On his left, sitting on the floor was two little fox kits. Shiori could easily tell which one was which. One fox kit was solid black with four silver feet and silver tipped ears and three silver tipped tails. This one she was sure was Kaihei. The other looked sort of like a wolf cub and was twice as big as the other. He had a rich brown color with a white blaze from the tip of his nose to the back of his head. He also had two white tipped tails and his front legs were white as was his belly. This one was Toushi.

Hiei cleared his throat before speaking, revealing an even deeper voice now. "Did you feel how our energy changed?"

"Yes, I think so, let me try it." Shiori closed her eyes and concentrated hard, trying to do what her grandsons and son in law had just done. After about a minute, she gave up. She was unable to do it. She slowly opened her eyes, her smile just a bit sad. She hadn't wanted to fell, she wanted to prove that she could do this.

Kurama recognized her hidden emotions, and smiled in understanding. "It's alright, mother, it will take time for you learn how to change forms and then get the hang of it." He then turned to his mate. "Hiei, might I suggest something?" When the fire demon nodded, he continued quickly. "Mother doesn't know about energy and such. Even a demon baby knows it's on energy and how to use it, she doesn't at all. You have to help her find hers, find her energy signal and how to access it…… you…." The fox trailed off as he grabbed his stomach and groaned in pain.

Hiei dropped back to his normal form and was at his mate's side in two seconds, placing a gentle hand on the very rounded stomach. "What's wrong?! Is it time?!"

"I'm fine and no it's not time." Kurama released his stomach and let his eyes meet his mates, smiling. Also he noted, the boys had returned to their normal forms and were standing at his other side, his mother behind them. He didn't mean to make everyone worry, but what had happened had hurt bad. "One of your naughty babies decided to kick one of my kidneys, to prove how strong he is and let me tell you he is strong, very strong."

"_**SHE**_ is very strong." Hiei corrected his mate, smirking. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that the unborn identical twins were females and he hoped that they were. He suppose he believed that because the aborted baby was a girl and it would stand to reason that the other two were girls as well. That way, his fox would finally get what he wanted, little girls to royally spoil.

"You mean _**HE.**_" Kurama rose to the occasion, a chuckle leaving him. This was something that he and the fire demon had been doing for about a week, asserting what they thought the unborn twins were going to be. He didn't know why, but something deep inside of him was telling him that he would be having identical twin boys and that was what he was going with. His instincts had never failed him before.

"I think it's one of each, a boy and a girl." Kaihei put in what he thought.

"Yeah, me too, a brother and a sister!" Toushi readily agreed with the other kit. Hiei and Kurama didn't bother correcting their sons. They had tried explaining it to them several times, that the babies would be the same gender, but the boys didn't seem to understand. Kaihei and Toushi were sticking to what they believed, a boy and a girl.

"Shuuichi, are you sure that you're okay, that you're not in 'labor'?" Shiori asked, still worried about her son. She was sure that what she saw and how her son had acted was a 'labor' pain. She also wanted them to stop their little playful banter before it turned into an argument. If they wanted to know what the babies were they needed to ask Bulma or wait until the babies were born.

"Yes, mother, I'm perfectly fine." Kurama was quick to assure the woman. He tilted his head, a small smile on his lips. "Now, back to your training. You won't learn to change forms unless you recognize your own energy signal."

"If you're sure." Shiori lifted her eyes to the fire demon. "Whenever you're ready."

"Hn." Hiei fed another spike of energy to the unborn babies, trying to calm them down, before he leaned forward and gave his fox a sweet kiss. Upon signaling the boys to follow, they all moved back to the center of the grassy area.

"Let's try this, mother." Hiei held up his hand and gathered a small ball of dark energy in his palm. The kits quickly followed their father's example. Toushi held a ball of pure white energy, Kaihei held slightly bigger ball of pink and black energy. When Hiei saw that the boys were right with him, he continued. "First, focus on yourself, search inside for the demon energy that is now flowing through you. It shouldn't be that to hard to find as you have become more aware. Now, to gather a ball of energy like ours, you have to concentrate all of your energy into the palm of your hand. You are your energy's master, will it to where you want it to go."

"I'll give it a try." Shiori raised her hand, palm up, and started to concentrate hard, trying her best to do what the fire demon had told her. This went on for ten minutes, everyone remained quiet. When she was about to give up, a small ball of yellow energy materialized in her hand, making her gasp in surprise. She was so happy that she had done it, she quickly looked to her son for approval.

Kurama smiled brightly, and applauded silently, giving her the praise she wanted. Hiei quickly drew her attention back to him. "Keep concentrating! If you lose your focus, you will lose the ball of energy!"

This snapped Shiori back to the task at hand, literally. "What do I do now?"

"You memorize that energy, how you retrieved it, and the wave link it's on. That way you will have access to it anytime that you want. That is essentially your demon energy, you will need it for many things when in the Makai. That energy is also what will help you transform into any of your three forms."

"I think I understand all of that." Shiori continued to watch the energy ball floating in the palm of her hand. "How do I make it go away?'

"Just absorb it back into your body… like this." Hiei slowly closed his hand into a fist, the dark energy ball dissipated. Once again Toushi and Kaihei followed their father's example, their energy balls disappeared too.

Shiori only nodded before she started to close her hand. She hadn't realized how hard that would be. The energy was pulsing outwards while she was trying to force it inwards. Little be little, with a lot of coaxing and concentration, her hand slowly closed, making the yellow energy ball disappear.

"Good!" Hiei nodded his approval of what she had done. The new vixen was learning quickly. "Now, that you have recognized your energy, let's try the switch again. Focus on which form you want, your ningen form would be best right now. Then make that energy you just found flare up and force it to make changes to your body. Don't ever stop thinking about the form you want until the transformation is complete. Give it a try."

"Alright…." Shiori began to concentrate again, willing her new found energy to flare up. A few minutes passed with no change. Suddenly in a burst, the yellow energy surrounded her as she slowly switched from her new demon form to her ningen form. The yellow energy died down and then Shiori pitched forward, unconscious.

"Hiei!!" Kurama called in warning, but he really didn't have to. The fire demon was there and caught the female before she could hit the ground. Her human form hadn't changed that much, except she was curvier and younger, other then that she looked the same. He easily picked up Shiori and headed towards the living room. Toushi and Kaihei helped Kurama get to his feet before they followed the fire demon.

Hiei laid Shiori on the couch before he turned to his sons, who was helping the waddling fox. "One of you, go get a wet washcloth and the other go get your aunt Yukina."

"Go, Kaihei." Kurama let go of the boy's hand and he was gone in a small blur.

When the fox would have let go of Toushi's hand, the boy held on tight. He smiled up at his redheaded father before leading him over to the couch so he could sit down. Kurama reached out and ruffled his hair, scratching behind a fuzzy ear. "Thank you for your help, baby. Now could you go get your aunt Yukina so she can check on your grandmother?"

"Yes, sir." Toushi grinned before he turned and ran out of the room. He wasn't as fast as his brother, but he was pretty quick.

Kaihei came sprinting back into the room, carrying a wet washcloth. He quickly handed the moist item to his black headed father.

"Thank you, kit." Hiei folded the washcloth and then laid it on Shiori's head. Movement caught his attention and he looked over to see the fox holding his pregnant stomach. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, koi. Your babies have teamed up and now they are both kicking my insides."

"Hn, they're already training." Hiei sat down on the couch beside his fox. He brought his hands up and placed them on the large stomach. He forced energy into them as he started to move them around, feeding the twins more of his energy. He didn't really have to do this, the pregnant demon's energy would be plenty for sustaining the babies, but he felt that he should help out, his fox was always so tired.

"Is my mother okay?" Kurama asked, enjoying the attention and the extra energy. It wasn't just helping the unborn babies, it was helping him too.

"Don't worry, fox, your mother will be fine. She only fainted, her first transformation was hard on her."

"You sure?" Kurama glanced over to the unconscious woman, worry in his eyes.

Hiei shook his head before leaning forward and catching his mate in a reassuring kiss. "She is fine, she'll be fine. Please relax." He ran and comforting hand through his mate's red hair before he turned back to the woman. Yukina and Toushi hurried into the room at about that time. Yukina checked Shiori over and found her to be in great health, like the fire demon had said, she only fainted.

After nearly thirty minutes, the demons realized that Shiori was going to be out for awhile. They decided to go about normal activities. Yukina went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. Toushi and Kaihei were sent along to help her in any way they could. The twin boys woke soon after, hungry of course. So, Hiei spent the next hour nursing his tiny sons. He also kept an eye on his fox, who he wouldn't let get up from the couch. Kurama had grabbed his stomach five more times, claiming the babies were still kicking. Hiei wasn't quite so sure, he was starting to believe that his mate was in 'labor', but he wasn't going to say anything yet, just incase he was wrong. When dinner was announced as being done, Hiei helped the redhead up and they went to the dining room to eat.

After they were done, and everything cleaned up, Hiei took Kurama back to the living room and made him sit down on the couch again. Through dinner, the fox had grabbed his stomach two more times, so naturally he was getting worried. If these pains didn't stop soon, the fire demon was going to call Bulma.

When Makoto woke up hungry again, Hiei picked the crying baby up out of the bassinette, sat down on the couch next to his mate, and started nursing him. Ten minutes late, Shiori started to wake up.

Kurama went to get up to help his mother, but he was stopped. Hiei made him relax back into the couch. "I'll see about her, you hold Makoto." The fire demon didn't wait for an answer. He broke the baby's suction and handed him to the redhead before quickly getting up from the couch and going to see about the woman. When she was coherent enough, the fire demon helped Shiori to slowly sit up.

The first things she did was look down at her body and reach to the top of her head. She was happy with what she found, she was in her human form. Shiori brought her eyes up to her son and his mate. "I did it! I switched forms!"

"Yes, you did, mother." Kurama had a smile on his face as he gently patted the diaper covered rear of his son., trying to keep him from fussing since his nursing had been interrupted. "You look great in this form as well."

"Thank you." Shiori blushed slightly, knowing what her son had said was true. Even her human body had more curves and she was younger. She wasn't expecting this, but she sure wasn't going to fuss about it. She looked herself over once more before she looked back to her son. "I guess I'm going to be hormonal once a month again. PMS is the one thing that I didn't miss."

"Actually, mother, it won't be once a month and it won't be PMS. Female demons don't have menstrual cycles, they go into heat and that only happens once every ten years." Kurama watched as his mate sat down beside him and got comfortable. He then handed Makoto back to the fire demon, so the baby could finish nursing.

"Every ten years?!" This was something else that Shiori wasn't expecting.

"Every ten years." Hiei confirmed his mate's information. "Thankfully!!"

Kurama went on to explain. "This is something that has been evolved into female demons. The reason is because demons live so long one female demon could have hundreds of children so then you multiply that by thousands and the Makai would become overpopulated very quickly. The female's heat happens every ten years to keep the populations in check, so we don't out grow our world. Though a female demon can still get pregnant if she uses any one of a number of plants that are available. There is only one plant that guarantees a pregnancy if you use it, that is the plant Hiei and I use…. The Risoia plant which is very rare. The other plants supply a fifty percent chance of getting pregnant. But even if female demon's use these plants, the population is still being kept in check. You also need to be aware that a heat can come a little early or a little late, but it usually every ten years."

"I see…." Shiori turned to the fire demon. "Why is it you said, thankfully, like you did?"

The smirk on Hiei's lips was wicked as he answered. "A female demon in heat will seduce any male that gets in her path. All she has on her mind when she's in heat is sex and lots of it."

"Hiei!!" Kurama scolded, he didn't like how plain spoken his mate was being with his mother.

"Really?" Shiori took a moment before continuing. "Adult activities? Only adult activities?"

"Yes, mother." Kurama sighed softly. If she wanted to have this conversation then they would. He phrased his explanation very carefully. "Female demons only think of sex because that is what their bodies are craving. Much like a ningen cat or dog that is in heat. It's in their blood that if they have sex the heat will come to an end. A baby always comes from a sexual encounter if the female is in heat and precautions aren't taken. If the female in heat has a male mate, then she will crave sex from only him, ensuring that the baby will be his. If the female in question has a female mate and arrangements aren't made a head of time, then she will also seduce any male available. Usually when you have two females that are mated, they choose a suitable male a couple of weeks prior to the heat. Also two mated females will sync up, meaning they will get their heat at the same time so the chosen male has to be ready to satisfy them both."

"Is there anything to stop this heat?" Shiori asked, wondering about what she would be like when she came into heat.

"No, there's not, but being mated does help. It tones down the females reactions, as I have said, she'll only want her mate. Most times, the mated couple won't be seen for days, if the female is in heat."

"I guess I should get mated before I go into heat then." Shiori giggled happily, her mind on one demon. She could only hope that he liked her new change.

Hiei could easily see where her mind was and he just had to tease her. "You don't have to worry. I'm sure that my high general Junaco will be happy to help you out."

Shiori blushed red with embarrassment, proving to the two demons that her mind was on that very thing. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, trying to form a reply, but she failed miserably.

Knowing how truly wicked Hiei could be when he got going and to save his mother further embarrassment, Kurama decided to change the subject. "You haven't had anything to eat, mother, so let's go get you something." He managed to wiggle his way up from the couch, with his mother's and Hiei's help of course.

As the fox, with the new vixen in tow, left the room, he didn't notice the fire demon watching him very closely. Hiei was worried, but not as much, his mate's pains had stopped. He was positive that the fox had been having minor 'labor' pains. He would just have to watch his mate more closely, make sure somebody was with him at all times. If he had to guess, he would say that Kurama would have the twins within the week at the most. From now until the twins were born, he would make sure that his mate did absolutely, nothing except stay calm and relaxed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six days slowly passed, Hiei cared for the house along with Yukina. Everyday Kurama would get minor pains that he announced as kicks and they would only last for about an hour. But Hiei knew better, he could tell that the pains were getting stronger and lasting longer. He was starting to get worried, this was unusual. From what information he knew and his own experience, once the 'labor pains' started they didn't stop until the baby was out. If this happened one more time, he swore to himself that he would call Bulma.

Yukina, Shiori, and the boys fussed over the pregnant fox, doing everything that he needed or desired. Kurama laid back and took all the pampering. He might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Also each day, Shiori worked on her transformations and she was actually starting to get the hang of it. Toushi and Kaihei had even started to teach her very basic self defense. Hiei and Kurama let them, it wouldn't hurt and they got a kick out of watching them trying to teach her.

They had just finished lunch when Kurama announced suddenly. "I'm beat, I'm heading upstairs to take a nap." He was now eight days from his due date. He was constantly tired and sleepy, like his body was saving up for something big. He hadn't realized yet, how fast the 'birth was approaching him, but Hiei knew.

Hiei got up from the dining room chair and then helped his redheaded mate to his swollen feet. "Fine, but you're not going up those stairs by yourself."

Kurama only smiled in reply as he leaned a little on his smaller mate. They slowly left the room and made their way up the stairs. They entered their bedroom, but Hiei didn't let his fox go. He led Kurama over to the bed and helped him to get settled between the sheets.

Kurama let out a heavy sigh as he relaxed into the soft mattress, his eyes on his mate. "Thank you, koi. You can go back down stairs now, Makoto and Meiyo should be waking very soon."

"I should stay with you, you don't need to be alone." Hiei was sitting on the side of the bed, leaning over his fox, a smile on his lips.

"I'm only going to take a nap, I'll be fine. If I need anything, I'll call you." Kurama reached out and brushed his knuckles against the fire demon's soft cheek. "I promise."

"Alright then, since you promise." Hiei closed the distance between them, giving the fox a loving kiss. Kissing was all they had, the twins take up so much time and the fox was to tired to do anything, but sleep. Sex was the last thing on their minds so it didn't happen and it was only going to get worse when the second set of twins came. Hiei broke the kiss, a small smile on his lips. "Rest now, fox. Call me before you try to come down the stairs by yourself, better yet, call me if you even need to get out of this bed." With that, Hiei got up and left the room, leaving the door cracked behind him.

An hour passed with the fox sleeping soundly. No one disturbed him, but the fire demon did check on him every fifteen minutes. He was awoken suddenly by the strong feeling of needing to go to the bathroom. Not wanting to disturb his mate, Kurama somehow managed to get to his feet and slowly waddle into the adjourning bathroom. After he was done and his hands washed, he started to walk back towards the bed, intent on continuing his nap, he was still tired.

Kurama felt one of the babies kick hard, knocking the breath out of him. He put a hand on his stomach and massaged slowly, talking to the swell. "You two need to behave in there, I don't know how many more of those kicks I can take."

As if to respond to the scolding, a very sharp pain went through the fox's belly that made his knees buckle. He ended up lying on the floor, his arms wrapped around his aching middle. He glared down at his stomach and ultimately the two hidden babies. "That was totally uncalled for!"

Another sharp, answering pain ripped through his body, that made Kurama sick to his stomach. Deciding to get back in bed before he called out to his fire demon, he tried to get up. After several attempts, he realized that he wasn't getting up without help. He knew how angry Hiei was going to be with him, so it made him hesitate a few moments. His mind was changed with another pain rolled through his body that left his gasping for air and trembling. He needed help and he needed it now.

Kurama flared his energy and screamed out for his mate. "HIEI!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, it's a cliff hanger!! You all hate me now, don't you?

Thanks everyone for reading my stories and if you would be so kind, please leave a small review. I enjoy reading every review I get. Just so everyone will know, I'm going to Yaoi Con in San Francisco for the weekend of October 26th, 27th, and 28th. If you are going too let me know, maybe we can meet up and talk.

I promise that I will post the next chapter on Wednesday October 24, 2007. That way you all won't be left hanging for to long. There's just six more chapters left of this story and then on to the next one. And let me warn you all now, you will probably be mad at me when the next story comes to an end, you'll see what I mean. The title of the next story in this arc is Changes And Problems. If that sounds a bit foreboding, that is because it is. I hope you all won't be disappointed.


	25. Do what!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai, very young Shonen Ai and just a tiny bit of young Yaoi. Also since the babies are born expect to have some nursing in each of the chapters that are left of this story. If it isn't done, it will be mentioned. This chapter also contains a very graphic anal birth. That's right, I said anal birth so be warned and ready for it.

A/N: As promised here is the next chapter of this story, I hope that you all like it. I want to say thank you to every single one of you that reviewed that last chapter, as well as everyone else that has reviewed this story. You guys are the best!! Thank you so much for sticking with me. This story may almost be done, but the Love's Destiny story arc is far from over. I have many stories already written that just need to be typed up. I also have a couple of others in the works. I'm even thinking about doing a crossover story with Naruto and it will fit into this arc. I'm just saying, in case any of you readers are Naruto fans out there, but that story is quite a ways into the future. If I even deicide to write it, we'll have to see? Do you guys think I should write it? Please let me know in a review what you think. Anyway, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 25 of 30

Do what?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HIEI!!!"

This was the fire demon's worse nightmare, his name screamed in fear and his mate's flared, panicked energy. He flitted up the stairs, followed a bit more slowly by the boys, Shiori, and Yukina. He found Kurama lying on the floor about half way between the bed and the bathroom. He was just taking his mate into his arms when Shiori ran into the room.

She quickly assessed the situation. She could easily tell that her son was in 'labor'. "We need to get him on a bed now!"

"Yeah, we do, but this is going to be messy. We need to get him to the empty guest bedroom." Hiei responded as he tried to get the fox to sit up. "I don't even want to try to take him down the stairs."

"I see your point." Shiori locked eyes with the ice maiden. "We're going to need your help, Yukina."

"I'll do what I can." Yukina hurried over to the fallen fox with Shiori at her side. They joined Hiei, trying to get Kurama up off the ground. The redhead wasn't very cooperative either, he was nearly unresponsive. He only moaned in pain, holding his stomach, lying in a fetal position. After several tries, they gave up.

"I guess the guest bedroom is out, it's going to have to be done in here. I normally don't have a problem carrying him, but with all the extra weight and the way he's curled up, I won't be able to carry him to far. Shiori, go get the covers out of the way on the bed. Yukina, go get water boiling, Bulma is going to need it. Toushi, Kaihei, go gather up every extra towel and extra sheet you can find in the whole house and bring them in here."

As everyone scrambled to the fire demon's orders, he managed to get his arms under the pain filled fox. Flaring his energy, he lifted his pregnant mate off the ground and hurriedly carried him the twenty feet or so to the bed. He carefully laid the fox on the bed and then sat down beside him. He reached out and rubbed his fingers across a soft pale cheek, until green eyes opened and focused him. Hiei smiled a little as he leaned closer. "Is it time? Are you in 'labor'?"

Kurama groaned as another pain went through him. "Yeah it's time, and you know it……. But something is wrong. I'm hurting real bad. It feels like my insides are being ripped out and every time the pain comes it feels like I can't breath. It isn't anything like the minor pain that you described."

Hiei immediately turned to the woman. "Shiori, we need Bulma now! My fox says that something isn't right. The communicator is on the end table in the living room. Can you get it for me? I'll get him undressed while you're gone."

"Alright." Shiori practically ran out of the room.

Hiei turned back to his mate. "Let's get you ready to have those little girls."

"Boys, Hiei, they're going to be boys." Kurama chuckled a little as the fire demon started to strip him. In a few seconds, he was naked and a sheet was being laid over him. Hiei left a kiss on his cheek before he sat down beside him. He was a little upset that the redhead hadn't called him when he needed to get out of bed, but he wasn't going to say anything with the situation like it was.

At about that time, Kaihei and Toushi came running into the room, carrying many sheets and towels. Hiei saw them and pointed to the empty other side of the bed. "Put those there for easy access." The boys did what they were told and they waited worriedly beside the bed for more orders.

It was then, that Shiori came running back into the room, the little compact held tightly in her hand. Hiei took the communicator and quickly flipped it open.

Only five seconds passed before Koenma's face appeared on the tiny screen. "Hey, Hiei! What's up?"

"What's up?!" Hiei really wasn't mad, he was more annoyed. "Kurama is having pain and he's ready to have the twin girls!"

Koenma smiled when he heard Kurama's pained voice in the back ground. "The twins are boys!"

Hiei was quick to continue, ignoring his mate' comment. "Yukina is already here, but we need Bulma!!"

"Wow, Kurama's early." Koenma looked down and shifted through some papers on his desk, a smirk making it's way onto his lips.

"What are you still sitting there for and what is that look on your face about? You know what, forget it, I don't want to know. Just get Bulma here now!!" Hiei ordered, a growl in his voice.

"Alright, she'll be there in a couple of minutes." Koenma replied before flipping off his side of the communication. He looked at the papers that he had scattered around his desk, the smirk was back on his face. "This is going to surprise everyone and I'm thrilled that I was able to keep it a secret. Oh well, I can't wait to see their faces when they get the news." The JR. god got up, walked around to the front of his desk, and then opened a portal. He looked one last time at his desk before stepping into the swirling darkness, heading for the Saiyans' home.

Back at the demons' home, Shiori was pacing frantically. Yukina was still downstairs in the kitchen, making sure that there would be plenty of water. The boys stood by the bed where they had dropped the towels. They hadn't moved, their eyes were glued to their fathers. Hiei sat beside his mate, an arm around his shoulders, whispering comforting nothings close to the small ear. Kurama on the other hand, was holding his stomach, moaning in pain every couple of minutes. A portal suddenly opened in the room and the whole team literally fell out of it, not one on them landing on their feet.

"Did everyone have to come?" Hiei asked with a raised, twitching eyebrow as the tangled bodies started separating themselves.

Yusuke spoke as he quickly got to his feet. "Of course, man!! We wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Yeah!!" Kuwabara added, still struggling on the ground. "Especially since Kurama is becoming the 'mother' this time, instead of you, shrimp!"

Kurama leaned out a little and glared at the tall ningen. "If I could get out of this bed, Kuwabara, I would hurt you so bad for that comment!"

"No need, I'll hurt him!" Hiei started to move as if to get up.

Somehow, Bulma managed to get out of the smaller pile and she quickly took charge of the situation. "Everyone out!! Unless you have permission to stay!"

The group that hadn't been invited quickly scrambled out of the room. Yukina came hurrying in, carefully carrying a big pot of steaming water. Hiei noticed that Toushi and Kaihei were hesitating, unsure of what they were suppose to do. It was clear that they didn't want to leave. The fire demon looked down at his mate, smiled, and tilted his head towards their sons. "They don't want to leave you….. Is it okay if they stay? It would be a good learning experience for them."

Kurama glanced over at the kits and saw hopeful young faces. He realized that there would be lots of curious questions, but he was okay with that. The boys needed to know what it was like to 'give birth' even though it was with a c-section. Especially since Kaihei would probably be having his own baby in about eleven years. He wouldn't give his son the potion needed to get pregnant any sooner then that. He wanted him to be at least eighteen years old and fully ready for that type of responsibility. The fox brought his eyes back to his mate, smiling. "They can stay for as long as they want."

"But it's not good for such impressionable children to be in the room when a birth is going on." Shiori half heartedly protested. She knew she had already lost the argument, but she wanted her feeling on the matter known.

Hiei didn't even look at her as he spoke, he only made himself more comfortable beside his redheaded mate. "They can stay!" He then pointed to the empty side of bed. "Toushi, Kaihei, move the pile of sheets and towels to the foot of the bed. That way there will be plenty of room for you boys to sit up here with your dad and I while the babies are born."

"We can stay!!" Toushi started pushing the pile of material down the bed.

Kaihei helped his brother, a big smile on his face. He was the first on the bed though. He crawled over to his redheaded father and hugged him. "I don't want you to hurt, daddy."

Kurama put an arm around his black headed son's shoulders, holding him tight. "It will stop hurting after the babies come out, firebug."

Toushi crawled up behind his brother, put his arms around the tiny waist, and leaned fully against him, speaking close to the fuzzy silver ear. "Don't worry, Rosey. Our daddy is real strong, he can take it." He then dropped his head and left a comforting lick at the base of Kaihei's neck. The rules had changed again for them. It seemed the rules were always changing for them. They were now allowed to lick each other's necks as long as one of their parents were present.

Hiei shared a knowing, amused look with his mate before he spoke. "You, boys, are something else. It's very good that you take such excellent care of each other. Your dad will be just fine, I'll make sure of that." He noted that Yukina and Shiori stood off to the side, watching the kits, but they didn't say anything about the almost intimate contact.

Bulma really didn't want to interrupt the touching scene on the bed, but she had to. She could tell that Kurama was having pains every few minutes, even though he tried to hide it. She needed to know what position the babies were in to know the kind of c-section she would be doing. While the family had been talking, she had set up the couple of machines she brought with her. "I'm sorry to interrupt you four, but I need to do a sonogram to know what I'm dealing with and to see if I can figure out why there is so much pain."

"Alright, Bulma, I'm ready." Kurama gave her a curt nod, even as another pain rolled through his body.

Bulma didn't say anything else nor did she make anyone move out of the way, she would work around them. She lowered the sheet enough to expose the very rounded belly. She picked up a small bottle and then squirted a liberal amount of cold gel onto the stretched skin. She smiled as she put the small transducer into the middle of the gel and started to slowly move it around. In a few seconds, a black and white picture appeared on the tiny screen. Everyone remained quiet as she studied what she saw.

"Oh Wow!" Bulma exclaimed, her eyes widening, continuing to move the transducer across the pregnant stomach.

"What is it?" Kurama quickly asked, but he started to moan as another pain made it self known.

Bulma's mouth nearly fell open at what she saw on the screen. She couldn't believe it, it was impossible, but it was right there staring her in the face. She didn't know why she didn't see it before. "This is fantastic and unexpected!!"

Hiei knew how worried his mate was getting, he could feel it through their bond. The boys, Shiori and Yukina was worried too, he could see it on their faces. He had to know what was going on. "Damn it, Bulma! Tell us what's wrong with my fox!"

This successfully captured the Saiyan woman's attention. She snapped her eyes over to the slightly angry fire demon. "Jeez, Hiei, you don't have to get so loud…….." She laid the transducer on the bed and turned so she could see everyone else. "Nothing's wrong really. I was just shocked to see that both babies have turned into the vaginal birthing position. And then I was further surprised by the type of pain Kurama is experiencing. The last time the pain hit I was able to see it on the little screen, I know why he's hurting so much." Bulma turned her full attention to the fox. "The pain you're feeling is quite normal,………. for a female. Kurama, you're in full blown labor. You're actually having contractions and that means that you can give birth naturally. I haven't looked between your legs, but I would guess that you are quite capable of having those twins."

"How?" Kurama managed to squeak that simple question. Though he wasn't stupid, only one possibility came to mind and he didn't know if he wanted to suffer through that.

"You would probably have the twins anally, but I would have to look to confirm that." Bulma explained, smiling just a little. It was sort of amusing and ironic. A male was going to experience what a female went through to give birth to a baby.

"What?! That's not even possible!" Hiei wouldn't believe what he was hearing. "Forbidden ones can't bear a child naturally, it has to be cut out of the stomach!!"

"Yes, I understand that. You, Kurama, and Koenma explained all that to me,………….. But Kurama isn't naturally forbidden. This has confirmed my suspicions. The dragon balls and the dragon made Kurama forbidden, thus they made him able to give birth naturally. Well, as naturally as possible, he would give birth through the anus."

Hiei didn't know how to respond to this new information and it seemed his mate was totally blown away. It didn't help either that he now had pain entering his body every few minutes, the fox had unconsciously opened their link and was sharing his pain with him. Yukina and Shiori still remained silent, neither knowing what to say.

Bulma gave them a few moments before she started speaking again. "Hiei, Kurama?" She waited until they were looking at her. "You two are going to have to make a big decision here. Do you go with the planned c-section and have Yukina heal you afterwards , like all of the forbidden ones that came before you? OR Do you have these babies naturally and be the first forbidden one to ever do so, then Yukina can heal what she is able to afterwards?

After a couple of seconds to get his thoughts together, Kurama asked an important question. The most important question. "Which method is safer, better for the twins?"

"Hmmm, I'm not quiet sure." At least Bulma was honest. "Normally a natural birth is better for the 'mother' and baby. Unless there are complications that would endanger the 'mother' or baby, then the c-section would be best. But in your case, I just don't know, this is all new to me too. At the first thought of having a baby anally, it wouldn't seem unhealthy and even gross. But I'd wager that your body has been preparing to do this,…………… probably by going to the bathroom more often and such. Plus, you and Hiei once explained to me what you all did to keep your sex life obsessively hygienic. With you being very 'clean' and the preparations your body has done, I'm positive that the babies will be perfectly fine if you have them anally. The only thing is to have them naturally you will go through an extreme amount of pain. I don't even believe that one of those numbing vines will work on you. It will probably be just like a female's opening, your opening will stretch to accommodate the birth."

"I see…" Kurama gave a small shutter at the thought of that, then he looked up at his mate. "What do you think I should do?"

"Do whatever you feel is right, fox." Hiei took hold of the fox's hand and squeezed it. "I'll be right here with you through the whole thing, no matter what you decide."

Yukina was worried now, knowing what the fox was about to go through and it was going to be long, hard. She didn't know if this was a good time to tell them what she had discovered. It would certainly affect Kurama's decision on the method of birth. Shiori was in no better shape, she honestly didn't know what to say on the matter. She had never expected that her son would actually give birth, much like a female. She kept her mouth shut though. The decision had to be made by her son and his mate. But if she had to chose, she would pick a natural birth.

Shiori's eyes strayed from her son to her grandsons and she didn't like what she saw. But again she didn't say anything, for fear of being kicked out of the room and incurring Hiei's wrath. She knew that her son and his mate considered the subject closed, but the boys shouldn't be doing what they were doing, even if they didn't realize it. She was pretty sure that they didn't realize it. Kurama and Hiei was completely aware of their sons, they just didn't comment. The boys weren't hurting anything, only seeking comfort. Yukina and Bulma saw what was happening as well, but they did their best to ignore it. It wasn't any of their business as long as the parents were fine with it and it seemed they were.

Now, the kits had no idea that they were getting so much attention or realize what they were doing. They kept their eyes focused on everything that was happening around them. Truth of the matter was that Kaihei had let go of his redheaded father and had sunk down into the mattress. He laid on his stomach, arms crossed with his head lying on them. Toushi was stretched out on top of his brother, their bodies pressed tightly together. His head rested on the other kit's shoulder, his hands were clutching the sides of his brother's shirt. What made the little picture even more intimate was that Kaihei's legs were spread just enough for the brown and white haired kit's lower body to rest between them. Which meant that Kaihei's rear was flush against the front of Toushi's hips. Now, if that wasn't enough to cause concern, what was happening sure was. Kaihei would push his rear backwards every so often and then there would be an answering forward push of Toushi's hips. It almost looked as if they were having sex, but they were fully clothed and unaware of what they were doing or how they looked to others. It could almost be considered a sex play. The boys were only trying to get comfort from the other in a situation they were unsure of and didn't understand; and for them it was working. What they were doing was the most natural thing in the world to them.

Kurama finally made up his mind so he let his eyes meet the Saiyan's. "Alright, Bulma, I'll try to do it naturally, anally. I like to do things that others say can't be done, I also like to be the first at doing something. So, with doing this I'll get credit in both of those categories and it will give my Youko pride and ego a big boost. Though, if something was to go wrong, will you be able to perform a c-section quickly? Losing another baby isn't an option."

"Not a problem. If I had to, I could perform a c-section and have the baby out in two minutes tops." Bulma got up from the bed, smiling. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes, I need to get some other equipment from my home. In the mean time, Kurama, I want you to lay on your side and concentrate on your breathing, slow, deep, even breaths. Hiei, since you can heat up your hands, I want you to massage your mate's back whenever he's having a contraction. It will help him get through the pain." She let her eyes land on the two comfortable looking kits. She could almost laugh, it was to cute. "Boys, I want you two to keep relaxing and talk to your dad a little bit, keep him distracted." She then turned to the other two females in the room. "Shiori, Yukina, you've been through this, you know what it's like. Keep Kurama as comfortable as possible, speak in low tones, keep ice chips available to keep his mouth wet, and have cool wash clothes handy to wipe his face."

"I'll get the ice chips." Yukina announced before walking quickly towards the bedroom door. As she opened it, she had to squeeze out on the count of all the friends and family were trying to see into the room. Shiori headed for the adjoining bathroom to get a bowl of cool water and a couple of washcloths. On the bed, Kurama had turned up on his side, facing his sons. Hiei was stretched out right behind the fox, rubbing his lower back. They were quietly talking with the boys, answering all of their questions. The demons didn't say anything to their sons to make them move apart, and the boys didn't bother moving either.

Satisfied with what was happening, Bulma went to the bedroom door and went out into the hall. It wasn't a surprise that all of the uninvited guests were still standing there. After all, they were expecting a quick c-section. "Koenma, it seems that Kurama can have the twins naturally and that's what he decided to do. I'm going to need some more supplies from my home. Can you take me there?"

"Yeah, let's go. Then you can explain on the way how Kurama can have those babies like that." Koenma held out a hand and snapped his fingers. A portal instantly opened in the hallway.

"Hey, wait!" Yusuke called out, stopping them before they could leave. Kuwabara came up and stood beside him. "Tell us what's happening with Kurama? We're all worried about him."

"Kurama is actually fine, I assure you." Bulma looked the two men over, a smile on her lips. "Come with us you two. I need a couple of strong men to help me get some stuff." She then looked over at Shizuru, Botan and Kayko. "Ladies, please help anyone that comes out this door, they will probably need it. Kurama is actually going to give birth to the twins so it's going to be a long wait."

As understanding lit up the females' faces, Bulma turned and ushered the three men into the portal. She needed to get her things and get back there quickly, just in case something happened. By the time Bulma got back, Makoto and Meiyo had been moved into the room so Hiei could have easy access to them when they needed to be nursed and still be there for his redheaded mate. Two empty bassinettes had been set up as well, ready to receive the two new babies.

After Bulma rushed Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, she quickly went to the bedside. She picked up the contraction monitor, worked it under the fox, and then strapped it tightly around his hips, right under the large swell. She then hooked the attached cord to her lap top computer and it immediately started to record all progress. When she was done, she reached over Hiei and laid a comforting hand on the fox's forehead, getting his attention. "How are you doing?"

"I haven't ever been through torture like I am now." Kurama laughed a little, but it turned into a soft moan of pain as another contraction hit.

"Welcome to motherhood, Kurama,……….. nothing really intended by that………You know there's still time to do a c-section if you want?" Bulma was quick to offer, knowing that the fox's body really wasn't suited to give birth.

Kurama quickly shook his head, his mind made up. "I want to do this."

"Honey…" Shiori walked up beside the Saiyan woman. "All females have to go through this pain to have a sweet, innocent child. You are the first male to experience this. If millions of females can do this, then so can you. It will all be worth it when you see the faces of your twins."

"I hope so." A smile found it's way to Kurama's face. Though his mate had remained silent, he could feel the fire demon's strong hands still massaging his pain filled lower back. So, he knew he wasn't alone in this. "No, I know it will be worth it and that I'll be fine."

"I'm glad that you're in a good mood." Now Bulma was smiling too. "Are you ready for me to examine you?"

"What?!" Kurama hadn't even thought about that. Of course the woman would have to get between his legs

"No way in hell!" Hiei sat up and glared at the woman. "I'm the only one that gets near that part of my mate's anatomy."

"I know how you two feel about this, but I have to make sure that everything is progressing like it should." When neither one of them answered her, Bulma thought she would add an incentive. "Look, if you let me examine you, Kurama, I'll let Hiei deliver the twins as long as there's nothing wrong."

The demons quickly looked at each other, searching out thoughts and feelings on the subject. Hiei's eyes were sparkling with happiness, showing that he liked the idea of delivering his own children. Kurama was feeling much the same way and he hadn't never denied his mate of something that would make him happy. With the decision made, Kurama looked back to the Saiyan woman. "Alright, I'll agree to the exam, but Hiei must deliver the twins."

"I promise he can do it, unless something goes wrong." Bulma briefly glanced at the two boys still lying on the bed, watching what was going on. At least they were side by side now, but they held hands and had dazed looks on their young faces. Toushi's left leg laid across his brother's hips and rear; it almost looked possessive, like saying 'Don't touch, Kaihei was his'. She truly didn't want to know why they were smiling in that way, like they were sated with cute blushes on their cheeks. She quickly looked back at the two demons. "It would be best if Toushi and Kaihei left the room while the examine is done?"

"No, they're fine right where they are. They have to stay near us for awhile so we can keep an eye on them." Hiei chose his words carefully. Though the boys hadn't had a full blown sex play, they had both reached orgasm. It hadn't been the plan for Toushi and Kaihei to do that, it just happened. When Hiei and Kurama had realized what was happening, it was to late to stop it, unless they wanted to cause damage to their sons' bond and that wasn't a choice. So, they had let it continue, keeping the boys distracted. Toushi and Kaihei finally caught on right at the end when their movements had become faster and it was over before to much attention had been drawn to them or so they thought.

Yukina was alarmed at first, at what she saw happening, a sex play between brothers. On top of that, Kurama and the fire demon wasn't doing anything to stop it. Then she quickly calmed down, understanding setting in. She now knew what her brother and the fox had planned; strangely enough she was fine with that. The boys weren't blood brothers and they already shared a very strong bond. She was sure that Toushi and Kaihei would be good mates and a extremely cute couple. Personally she couldn't hardly wait to see what their children would look like. So, being the good girl that she was, she ignored the small spectacle on the bed, acting like she didn't see a thing.

Shiori on the other hand, wasn't happy at all. She couldn't believe that her son and his mate let things continue. Neither of the boys were injured or in pain, so the sex play shouldn't be happening in her opinion. Shiori knew to keep her mouth shut though, unless she wanted to be caught in another heated argument that she would lose. She sent disapproving glares at her son and his mate, which they completely ignored. Even though it was unavoidable, she was still having trouble accepting that Toushi and Kaihei would eventually become mates. But she knew she had to force herself to accept it, unless she wanted to lose her family, the only family she had left now that she was a demon.

There was a small moment of panic for the demons though, when close to the end, Toushi sat his teeth against the left side of Kaihei's neck, at the base, exactly where the mating mark would go. Kaihei had even tilted his head to the right, allowing access, clearly welcoming the bite. Before the boy could bite down, marking his brother, Hiei had quickly reached out. He lifted Toushi's head, removing the teeth from Kaihei's neck, successfully stopping the claiming. The skin hadn't been pierced, but it was evident that Toushi had been preparing to do so. He had been sucking hard, Kaihei's previously unblemished neck was not sporting an intense hickey. His first, but certainly not his last.

Kurama and Hiei didn't say anything about the small slip up. They couldn't be angry at their sons when they understood the strong urge to lay claim. It was in Toushi's blood to mark what he considered his and it was in Kaihei's blood to eagerly accept that mark, then willingly return it. It didn't matter that Toushi and Kaihei were still young; they knew what they wanted, what their instincts were urging them to do. The boys hadn't done anything wrong, so they couldn't be scolded for that.

Coming back to the task at hand, Kurama finally answered the Saiyan woman. "I'd prefer them to stay as well. They can't be separated right now and I want them close to me. They also need to be here for this, so they will have an easier time accepting the new babies. Besides, they'll probably be asleep in a very short time." He turned over on his back and lifted his knees into the air, parting them some.

"Because you're delivering anally, we have to get your hips up higher. There needs to be a couple of pillows under you. I also need you to……... Um…….. adjust yourself so there's nothing hanging in the way." Bulma had a blush on her cheeks by the time she finished speaking. She hadn't thought she could be embarrassed anymore, especially after living with Vegeta, but she found out that she could.

"Alright." Kurama chuckled, finding some amusement in the situation. He braced his feet and lifted his heavy hips. Hiei reached across and grabbed the two pillows that wasn't being used from his side of the bed. He then lifted up the side of the sheet and stacked them under his mate's hips. Kurama then lowered himself and found that his body was at an incline. He smirked and glanced to his mate, upon feeling a warm hand on his member. Hiei returned the smirk as he adjusted the fox's penis to lay up against the pregnant stomach, so that 'it wasn't hanging in the way' . He gave the redhead a little squeeze before he withdrew his hand from under the sheet.

"That's good." Bulma lifted the end of the sheet and let it drape across the redhead's parted, bent knees. She had seen the movement under the sheet and knew that the adjustment had been made like she had requested. One look confirmed what she suspected, Kurama was delivering anally and his body was already stretching for it. She put on some sterile gloves and quickly inserted a long probe.

"What are you doing?!" Kurama sure didn't like the feel of that cold metal.

"I'm trying to break the placental sac so the contractions will come faster." Bulma explained as she gently moved the slender rod around. After a few tries she gave up and pulled it out. What she saw on the rob did confirm another suspicion of hers. "I can't break your water yet, the babies are still to far back in your body. I did find something out though. Your body is producing some sort of liquid, it looks a little like pre cum. It's probably sterilizing the passage way and to help with lubrication, so the babies will come out easy and healthy."

"Oh…." Kurama was blushing, a little embarrassed. He didn't know what else to say.

"This could take awhile." Bulma announced as she continued her examine. The fox's anus was opening up, but the hole was still way to small for a baby's head to pass through.

"How long?" Hiei asked this obvious question.

"Hours." Bulma answered simply while she lowered the sheet back to the bed, covering up the fox. She took off her gloves and turned to her laptop computer to check all of the recordings. "Everyone might as well get comfortable."

And that's what they all did, got comfortable. Though that wasn't to hard for Toushi and Kaihei. As predicted, they were fast asleep before the examine was even over. Unconsciously, they curled up together, their tails draped over the other. Hours did in deed pass, six hours to be exact. The fox's contractions were getting stronger and lasting longer, they were also coming closer together. The boys had woken a couple of hours after that had went to sleep. Without saying a word, they crawled off the bed and went to a far corner of the room. They had sat down and started cuddling, talking quietly. Hiei and Kurama had forbidden anyone to bother their sons. It was only natural that the boys wanted to be left alone after an unexpected sex play and a, to close for comfort, interrupted mating. They were probably feeling lost and alone, only together they would be able to get past those feelings. As long as the demons could see Toushi and Kaihei to make sure that nothing else was being done, it was fine with them.

Currently, Kurama was once again laying on his side. The fire demon was rubbing heated hands into his lower back and rear. Bulma was hunched over her laptop. Shiori and Yukina were taking care of the nearly one month old twin boys. At some point, Toushi and Kaihei had even went back to sleep.

"How's my pretty fox doing?" Hiei asked, whispering into his mate's ear.

"I'm tired and I'm hurting." Kurama panted through another contraction. He had been trying to keep up with the number of contractions he was having, but he had lost count an hour ago.

"You're doing great, fox."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Hiei brushed his lips against his mate's sweaty cheek. When the fox tilted his head, wanting a proper kiss, he was happy to oblige. Someone clearing their throat broke them apart. They looked towards the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but I've got to do a check up, to see how far you have progressed." Bulma sat on the side of the bed, gloves already on her hands.

"If you must." Kurama slowly turned on to his back and lifted his hips. The fire demon quickly put the two pillows under him and then adjusted the fox's penis once more.

"I must!" Bulma laughed as she lifted the sheet and looked between the fox's parted legs. She was happy with what she found. She brought her eyes up to the demons, smiling. "I believe that you're getting close, Kurama. I'm going to try to break your water again." She didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed several towels from the pile and put them right under the stretched hole before she picked up the skinny metal rod and slowly inserted it. After one little probe, amniotic fluid gushed from Kurama's opening right into the waiting towels. Only a tiny bit escaped and soaked into the bed.

Shiori walked up beside the bed, holding a sleeping Meiyo. She had a big smile on her face. "You're doing so good my son. Most women would be screaming their heads off by now and cursing out their husband."

"I'm trying, mother, and there's no need to scream. It wouldn't help." Kurama was at least still logical. "I wouldn't dare curse Hiei either, he'd curse me right back. But again why do that, it won't stop the pain and it would make the situation even more tense."

"Kurama?" Bulma waited until he was looking at her. "The fluid was clear, which is a very good sign. It means the babies haven't had their first bowel movement while still in you. If they had, we would have needed to take a few precautions. The contractions will speed up now and I venture to guess that you will be having the first baby in about an hour and then the second baby will come a few minutes after that."

"Then it's almost over." Kurama let out a sigh of relief. He honestly didn't know how much more of the near constant pain he could take.

"You're in the homestretch." Bulma agreed, but the wording was a bit teasing. "Kurama, you need to stay on your back this time. Hiei, could you get behind him, a leg on each side of him? I want you to put your hands on your mate's stomach and rub, using a little pressure in a downwards motion. This will also help to speed things up."

"Hn." Wearing only pants, Hiei got behind the fox and pulled him backwards. With his mate resting against him, he started to do what the Saiyan woman suggested. He had long ago took off his boots and shirt. He wanted to be comfortable for as long as this took and he was also having to stop to nurse Meiyo and Makoto, so it was convenient as well. Kurama was still naked under the thin sheet and he would probably remain that way for long time yet. Hiei glanced at his sons that were sitting against the wall in the far corner of the room. The boys were still sleeping, but he could tell that they would be waking soon. They would be awake in time for the birth.

Kurama laid his head back against his mate's shoulder, relaxing into the gentle arms and hands. He lulled his head to the side, resting his sweaty forehead against the fire demon's cheek. His voice was low; sounding exhausted and pain filled. "I'm sorry that I'm sweating all over you and so much, koi. I must have an awful smell."

"Hn, you think that bothers me? You sweat nearly as much after a long night of sex and so do I." Hiei then proceeded to turn his head and bury his nose in damp red hair before inhaling deeply. "As for your smell, you still smell the same to me; silent deadly plants, wild Makai winds, and a undying inner fire for life. The combination is very arousing, it screams to every being that gets near you how truly fuckable you are. To bad for them I'm the only one that gets near your sexy ass, I'm the only one that gets the pleasure of fucking you or getting fucked by you. You also have my scent on you, that tells everyone to stay the hell away or deal with a very possessive fire demon. All in all, I love your smell, sweaty or not."

Kurama was to tired to even scold his mate for being so blunt in front of females, even though he heard all three of them giggling in the back ground. There was a sweet smile on his lips, knowing everything that his mate said was true. He knew he should feel embarrassed, but he wasn't, he was actually very flattered.

"Now this should be a good lesson." Shiori couldn't help herself, she just had to tease as she walked over to the occupied bed. She reached out and placed her hand on her son's sheet covered pregnant stomach. "This is the result of a long night of sex."

The ladies all started giggling again, thoroughly amused. Hiei and Kurama at least had the good grace to blush and not comment, knowing that they would be encouraging the vixen to continue. Shiori had become quite outspoken and very teasing in the last few days, ever since she became a demoness.

"Daddy?" A little voice caught everyone's attention. They looked over to see Toushi standing a few feet away, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He held tightly to his brother's hand, a lopsided smile on his face. Kaihei was next to him, with the same smile. "Did the babies come yet?"

"No, my sweet boys, but Bulma says the babies will be coming real soon." Kurama patted the empty side of the bed. "Are you two going to stay and meet your new brothers or sisters as they are born, or, have you two had enough of this and need to get out of this room?"

Kaihei stepped forward, pulling his brother along. "We want to stay." Both boys crawled onto the bed and settled right beside their fathers. They started to ask more curious questions and the demons provided all the answers, though the answers were appropriate for their young ages. Yukina and Shiori busied themselves with the tiny twins, while Bulma stayed hunched over her laptop, keeping track of all the progress.

Forty five minutes passed in this way, that is until Kurama started panting rather fast and quickly lifted his eyes to the Saiyan woman. "I suddenly feel a lot of pressure."

"You do!!!" It wasn't a question. Bulma nearly threw down her laptop as she quickly turned and lifted the sheet, looking between the fox's already raised and parted legs. "Here we go!! You're crowning, Kurama. Hiei, get down here now, if you want to deliver this baby!" She quickly got off the bed to make room for him.

Shiori and Yukina was at the side of the bed within seconds, they both helped Kurama to sit up enough for Hiei to slid out from behind him. The ladies then gently laid the fox down on the pillows that had been stuffed behind him.

"Is the babies coming?" Toushi quickly asked as he and Kaihei watched all the frantic movements.

Surprisingly it was Kurama that answered his son. "Yeah, the babies are coming. It will only be a few minutes now until your first new brother is here."

"They're getting sisters, fox!!" Hiei asserted his thoughts on the matter as he got up on the bed, on his knees between the fox's spread legs. He reached forward and gently adjusted his mate's penis so that it wasn't in the way.

"Can I watch?" Kaihei asked, sounding so innocent and young, while he pointed to where he wanted to be.

"Me too?" Toushi had a big hopeful grin on his face.

Hiei and Kurama looked at only each other. They didn't want anyone else's opinion on the matter, this was solely their decision. This was probably a once in a lifetime learning experience. A silent communication passed between them before Hiei looked back his sons. "Yes, boys, you can watch if you want." Toushi and Kaihei quickly crawled forward and sat themselves right beside their father so they could clearly see the show. Their eyes grew wide, upon seeing what was already happening.

"Here, Hiei, gloves so your hands won't get messy." Bulma stood beside the bed, at his left side, so she could easily see the baby's progress and give instructions to the feisty fire demon.

Hiei eyed the yellow looking latex, before quickly shaking his head. "I don't want those, my hands will be fine, I can wash them when we get done."

"Alright then, if you are sure." Bulma laid the gloves down and moved a little closer, smiling. "Let's get this baby born. When I say push, Kurama, you start pushing and don't let up until I say stop. Yukina, Shiori, you know what to do, I'm sure; help him to sit up a little when he starts pushing." She brought her eyes over to the fire demon. She could tell that he was nervous, but also thrilled to be doing this. "Hiei, this is fairly easy for you, just follow my instructions when I give them."

"Okay." Hiei nodded his head, even as he gently pushed the redhead's legs farther apart so he would have more room to work.

"When your next contraction starts, Kurama, I want you to start pushing hard." Bulma instructed, patting his cloth covered knee that was closest to her. The fox only nodded his head in answer, panting, his sweaty red hair plastered to his head and back. The Saiyan woman stared at her open laptop sitting on the floor beside her, watching the readouts carefully. Here voice split through the silence in the room. "Push now!!"

Kurama felt the pain start again and then started pushing with what energy he had left. Shiori and Yukina did what they could, by helping him to sit up some, that way he could bear down harder. The pain and pressure intensified greatly, feeling his muscles and skin being stretched as the first baby's head started to pass through them.

"That's great, Kurama, keep it up!! The first baby is on it's way out!" Bulma then turned some to the fire demon. "Hiei, you have to be very careful; place your hand on top of the babies head and help guide it out. Use your other hand to gentle stretch the skin around the baby's head, don't rush or you'll rip him open, go very slow."

"Fox?" Hiei met his mate's tired green eyes, with a big smile on his face. "My hand is sitting between to black fox ears, in a head full of red hair that has a flare to it, with pretty silver and black streaks." Even though he was talking with the fox, he was still slowly guiding the small head out. Toushi and Kaihei remained silent, staring at the strange sight, to shocked to say anything.

"Really?" Kurama was smiling too. "I can't wait to see that baby."

"Okay, Kurama, take a breather, wait for the next contraction." Bulma said before turning her attention back to her laptop screen. After about a minute her voice was heard again. "Here comes the next contraction, Kurama, push!!"

Kurama started to push again, his mother and sister in law again helping him to sit up a little. It was slow going and he was in a great deal of pain, but he didn't give up. One thing was for sure though, if he ever got pregnant again, he wouldn't have the baby naturally. He wouldn't ever do this again, it was to much like torture. He actually had a new respect for females and silently applauded them for doing this for thousands of years.

"Just a bit more, then the head will be out!!' Bulma announced, excitement and awe in her voice. She couldn't believe a male was actually doing this and that she was present for it. "Stop pushing!! The head is out and Hiei is gently holding it in his hands. I have to clean out it's nose and mouth before we continue." She picked up the baby nasal bulb and proceeded to do what she had said. When she was satisfied that the baby would be able to breath when it took it's first breath, she looked up the fox, a smile still on her face. "A couple of more pushes and your first baby will be out. I know that you're tired, but you can do this…..Start pushing!!"

"Alright." Kurama once again started pushing, hoping and praying to any god that it would soon be over. He felt like he was being split wide open.

Bulma quickly looked back to the male beside her. "Now, Hiei, as the baby slowly comes out gently pull upwards."

Hiei did what he was told, thoroughly amazed at what he was doing, that he was bringing his own child into the world. Suddenly the tiny baby's first shoulder appeared.

Bulma then started speaking again. "Kurama, you are doing so good, keep it up. Hiei, you as well, now I want you to gently push the baby downwards."

Hiei once again followed her directions and was rewarded by a the second shoulder easily sliding out.

"One more push, Kurama, is all we need!!" Bulma announced to everyone. They were all smiling, even the boys. It was very exciting.

Kurama took a deep breath and then bared down. Suddenly the pressure released and then a couple of slaps were heard. Hiei grinned as crying filled the room and then he laid the mad, goo covered baby up on the fox's smaller, but still rounded stomach. He parted the tiny legs before he let his eyes meet his mate's relieved ones. "You were right, fox, it's a boy."

"I had a feeling it was." Kurama brought his tired hands up to gently hold and touch the new baby.

"Here, _daddy_, cut the cord." Bulma grinned, holding out a pair of scissors.

Hiei swiped the sharp looking cutters and cut the woman told him too, between two forceps that had the umbilical cord crimped closed. He didn't even try to hide the happiness he was feeling, the emotion was to strong to be squashed.

Bulma then cleaned the baby up some before she wrapped him in a fluffy towel and gently placed him into the fox's waiting arms. Toushi and Kaihei went immediately up to the head of the bed, so they could clearly see the still crying baby.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Yukina cooed, gently fingering a soft fuzzy ear.

"He looks so much like you, Shuuichi." Shiori added while she ran a finger across the little chubby cheek.

"You need to get up here and meet your new son, _daddy_." Bulma encouraged as she directed the two other women to back up enough to make room for him.

"What about the second baby?" Hiei asked quickly, clearly worried.

"We have a few minutes, the second baby has to slid into position." Bulma assured him and then she smiled when he put the sheet back down and started to move. Hiei sat down beside his teary eyed, happy mate.

"We got another beautiful boy, koi. Which means the second baby is a boy since they are identical twins. It seems that is all we'll ever have, but I'm finally okay with that. We'll have many sons to help us rule our two thirds of the Makai, we'll have a very powerful family."

"Yes, we could use the help and I guess you're right about that, maybe boys are natural for us since we're forbidden. He is beautiful, just like you. He's also going to be a heartbreaker and I'm sure the other baby will be too."

The new baby boy looked a great deal like Kurama's human form in his facial features. As the fire demon had already described, he had flared red hair that was full of silver and black streaks. Nestled in the hair was fuzzy black fox ears and coming from the base of his spine was a furry black fox tail. He did have the fire demon's almond shaped red eyes though.

"You feel the type of energy he's putting off?" Kurama asked, glancing at his mate.

"Yes." Hiei answered quickly, frowning a little. This wasn't good. He really didn't know how to train a child with this kind of power, but he figured that he would figure it out. "It feels like he'll have ice powers and be very strong."

Before Kurama could reply, a small hand hesitantly reached out and then drew back. Toushi didn't know if he was aloud to touch yet. "Is he our brother?"

"Yes, kit." Hiei reached out and took hold of the boy's hand. He then guided the same hand to the baby's foot. Hiei then took hold of Kaihei's hand and guided it to the other tiny foot.

"He's so wrinkly!" Kaihei noted, a big smile on his face, fingers exploring the still damp skin.

"That's because, he's a new born." Kurama explained this time. "In a couple of days all the wrinkles will be gone."

"He's pretty." Toushi said before he quickly leaned forward and kissed the baby's cheek.

"I think so too!" Kaihei followed his brother's excellent, leaving a sweet kiss on the other cheek. Shiori and Yukina smiled at the far to cute sight.

Kurama was about to say something, but a pain filled groan left his mouth instead. The contractions were starting again.

"I hate to break this up, but I believe the second baby is on the way." Bulma announced, smiling as she quickly glanced at her open laptop. Yep, the fox was ready to deliver the second twin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks everyone for reading my little stories. Now please leave a small review and let me know what you think. I should have plenty of time to type since I'll be on the plane for over five hours each way. I'm leaving for Yaoi Con in San Francisco tomorrow afternoon. I'll try to post the next chapter when I get back about November 3rd. Once again thanks so much for reading and please leave a small review. J


	26. A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Adult Shonen Ai, very young Shonen Ai. Also since the babies are born expect to have some nursing in each of the chapters that are left of this story. If it isn't done, it will be mentioned. This chapter also contains a graphic anal birth. That's right, I said anal birth so be warned and ready for it.

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviews this story, for all of your support. I don't know what I would do without you all, your reviews keep me going. Thanks does out to everyone that reads this story too. It's nice to see the counter stats going up, you guys also keep me going.

If any of you want to see my pictures I took a Yaoi Con in San Francisco, please go to my website. They are all being posted now as well as a video I made of all the still shots to the song, It's my life. You will be able to download the video if you want to see it.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings, on with the story and the chapter you've been waiting for, plus it's extra long. J

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 26 of 30

A Secret Revealed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama went to say something, but a pain filled groan left his mouth instead. The contractions were starting again.

"I hate to break this up, but I believe the second baby is on the way." Bulma announced, smiling as she quickly glanced at her open laptop.

"Well, someone has to take my pretty little boy." Kurama glanced down, a tender smile on his lips. He wanted to spend time with his new son, but his job was only half over.

"I'm staying at my son's side." To prove her point, Shiori sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm delivering the second baby." Hiei responded, quickly making up his mind. He wanted to hold his new son, but he also wanted to deliver the second. Toushi and Kaihei remained quiet as they stared at their new brother, happy smiles on their faces.

"I'll take the cutie!" Yukina eagerly scooted past the boys and climbed off the bed. She hurried around to the other side and then gently took the tiny baby from Kurama. "I'll get him cleaned up and into some clothes."

"Alright, now that everything is settled. Kurama, this should be a piece of cake for you. You're already stretched because of the fist baby. I need you to start pushing some, to get the second twin to crown. In theory this should only take a few minutes."

"I understand." Kurama nodded, he couldn't wait to see his second baby, though he already knew what gender it was and what it looked like. He wanted to see the identical twins side by side.

Hiei quickly kissed his tired fox, before he moved back down the bed and settled himself between slender pale legs. He made sure the redhead was still in a good position on the pillows, and then he moved his penis out of the way. The fire demon looked up to his older sons and saw the hopeful looks on their faces, so he made a quick decision. "Come on, boys, you can watch again if you want."

Toushi and Kaihei quickly crawled down the bed and sat down exactly where they had been before. The were in a perfect spot to see everything that happened.

"Now, Kurama, when the contractions start to get intense again and closer together, I'll get you to start bearing down hard again. I know that you're tired, but keep in mind that you're half way there." Bulma tried her best to encourage the worn out fox. She could easily see the fatigue on his face and in his body.

"I'm so proud of you my son." Shiori wiped the sweat off of the fox's brow with a cool wash cloth. "You've done what most women can't."

"And what's that?" Kurama asked as he panted through another contraction. He was doing what Bulma had told him to do. He was pushing slightly, helping the baby to crown.

"You've given birth to one baby, and are about to give birth to the second, all without any type of painkillers."

"I have, haven't I?" Kurama had a little smile touch his lips. It was true, he had done it without painkillers. In truth, he was a little scared to use any meds, he didn't want anything to effect the babies.

Bulma was standing next to the fire demon, watching the slow progress. She suddenly looked up to the redhead, grinning. "Here we go, the second baby is crowning! Push hard, Kurama!! Shiori, help him to sit up as he pushes!!"

The fox only nodded and started to bear down. He could feel his mother supporting him as much as she could as he tried to sit up. Bulma didn't have to give more directions, the fire demon was doing great on his own. Hiei remembered everything he had been told to do for the first birth. She watched as the fire demon slowly guided the baby's head out, making sure the skin stretched around it, instead of ripping.

Though it was already a given, Hiei just had to let it be known. "This one also has a head full of red hair with silver and black streaks; and two pretty black fox ears."

"And it's a boy too." Bulma had to add. "Especially since they're identical twins."

"That's okay." Shiori giggled as she silently struggled to hold her son up in the proper position. "They're are being added to a family of pretty males, heartbreakers everyone of them. These two cute babies will fit right in."

"Stop pushing, Kurama. His head is out, I have to clean out his mouth and nose."

"Alright." Kurama answered softly, pain raging through his body.

But he didn't get a reply, Bulma had already went to work on the baby. Using the blue nasal bulb to make sure the infant's airways were clear. When she was satisfied, she looked back to the fox. "On the next contraction, start pushing again." She turned to her laptop, watching the screen, timing the contractions. She saw the next one building, so she quickly brought her attention back to the redhead. "Push!!" Bulma then looked to the fire demon. "You know what to do."

"Hn!" Hiei only grunted in reply as he gently pushed down, forcing the first shoulder to slip out. He then gently pulled upwards, forcing the second shoulder to appear.

"One more push will do it, Kurama!!" Bulma encouraged, smiling broadly. "You're almost there!!"

The fox wanted to scream, but only a moan came at as he bared down for the last time. He kept telling himself that it was almost over. He could still feel his mother supporting him. Suddenly, the pressure in his rear was gone and then a couple of gentle slaps were heard again before another tiny cry filled the room.

Hiei was grinning as he laid the second baby up on his mate's stomach. He opened the baby's legs, revealing what they all expected. He just had to announce it though. "It's another boy."

They looked the baby over and found him to look exactly like his brother, there wasn't a noticeable difference between them. His energy wave length was different though, but he still had an indication of having ice powers. Bulma clamped two forceps on the umbilical cord and then held out a pair of scissors to the dark headed male that was on the bed beside her. Hiei didn't need any further prompting, he snatched the scissors from her and cut between the clamps. Knowing his job was over, he moved up to the head of the bed and sat down beside his mate. Toushi and Kaihei also moved up the bed and sat down on the other side of the redhead. Bulma cleaned off the baby as much as she could at the moment before wrapping him in a fluffy towel. There was a bright smile on her face as she handed the new baby to the redhead.

"He's as cute as his brother." Shiori commented, smiling as she stared at her newest grandson. It seemed that everyone was smiling, and they were, none of them could stop.

"That he is." Yukina finally approached the bed and handed the well dressed, blanket wrapped twin to the fire demon. She had stayed out of the way, until everything was finished, but she had also been taking care of the other three babies. Currently, Meiyo and Makoto were sleeping. The matching twins were being cooed over by the ladies and the two boys. Kurama was near tears, he had wanted girls, but he was happy and thrilled with his new sons. Hiei was feeling much the same way, two more boys for their family was fine with him. The fox was completely exhausted, he and his body had been through quite a lot in the last eight hours. He was thankful that it was over with. All he wanted to do now was sleep, but he knew he had two sons that needed to be taken care of first.

"You want to try to nurse one of them?" Shiori asked softly, she didn't want to embarrass her son.

"Ummmm……… I don't know. I have read many books and looked at many more websites. I've seen Hiei do it countless times, hell, I've even done it………… But I'm still not sure if I'll do it right." Kurama had a slight blush across his nose and cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed." Shiori reached over the fire demon and patted her son's arm. "That happens to all women the first time they try to nurse. Don't worry though, you have three women waiting to help you and make sure you're doing it right."

"I'll guess I'll try." Kurama hesitantly agreed. Not surprising though, he turned to his mate. "Will you help me, koi?"

"You know I will." Hiei leaned over and gave the redhead a quick kiss as he pushed the sheet down, exposing the slightly swollen chest. One glance at his mate's nipples, proved to him that the fox's body was already reacting to the new babies. Kurama's nipples were slowly leaking colostrum. "Hold our son closer to your chest and then brush his mouth across the nipple closest to him."

Kurama didn't answer, but he did start following his mate's instructions. When his wet nipple touched the baby's mouth, he opened wide.

"Now, pull him on. Make sure that his chin is resting against your chest so he can breath properly." Hiei went on to explain. "When he starts to suckle, relax as much as you can or your milk won't flow good."

"Okay." Kurama once again done what he was told. A big smile appeared on his face when the baby boy latched on quickly and started to nurse. "Did I do it right?

Hiei reached out and checked the latch. He smirked as he met the redhead's eyes again. "I believe you got it." He then leaned forward and gave the fox a gentle, loving kiss. Now it was Kurama's turn to get used to the motherly feeling nursing a baby invoked. He quickly realized that he would grow to love this special time with his sons. He gently ran his free hand through the soft multi colored hair and then touched a chubby cheek, while he stared into familiar red eyes. Kurama then glanced to his other son who had grown quiet, and found the fire demon nursing him. He couldn't get over how much the twins' faces resembled his ningen form, except they had Hiei's red eyes. It was sort of fitting. Both tiny boys nursed contently from their fathers.

Strangely enough, Toushi and Kaihei remained quiet. They were in awe of their new brothers, and how they saw them come into the world. They honestly didn't know what to say, it was all so overwhelming. But they were extremely happy to have new brothers, if the smiles on their young faces were any indication.

"We need to switch the twins, fox. That way the one I'm nursing will get some of your colostrum." Hiei gently broke that baby's suction, preparing to hand him to the redhead.

"Oh, that's right!!" Kurama broke the suction of the baby boy he held. Shiori helped them to carefully switch the babies. Now, the fox was holding the first born and Hiei had the second born. Kurama got the baby he held to start nursing again. Hiei checked the latch of the baby his mate had before he put the baby he held to his own chest and got him latched on.

"I think the secret needs to be revealed." Yukina smiled sweetly, watching her two new nephews. "What are their names?"

"Hn, so you were talking about our secret, not yours. Don't try to deny it either, you are keeping a secret about something."

"My secret? Well, I shouldn't have to tell you, it should've been obvious to you since you have that Jagan and know your mate's body so well or so you claim." Yukina countered, proving that she could be something other then sweet and gentle.

The fox didn't need this right now. Before an a full blown argument could start, Shiori jumped in to the conversation. "So what are the babies' names?"

Hiei tore his patented glare away from his sister, and looked to his mother in law. "The first born baby, the one my fox is holding, is named, Idai. The name means greatness."

Kurama smiled as he continued. "The second born baby, the one my fire demon is holding, is named, Isan. The name means legacy."

"I like the names, it fits them. Though it does seem that the names are a bit prideful."

"Yes, I admit they are, but I couldn't help myself and neither could Hiei." Kurama laughed a little, smiling. "They are our ultimate greatness and our legacy. All our children are."

"The names are perfect, like all of the other names for your children that you've picked out. At least the both of you can help with the nursing duties now." Yukina offered, already back to her old self. She was biding her time, she knew her secret will be revealed very soon. Also when she saw Koenma in the hallway earlier, he had winked at her. She knew that he knew the secret as well, but of course he would know. He's the Jr. god of spirit world and probably the first to know.

"That's true." Hiei readily agreed. "We'll be helping each other out. It's not your twins and my twins, we look at it as our litter of kits. My fox and I is going to share the huge amount of stress, worry, and work that is ahead of us now. Though when we go back to the Makai, we will be hiring a trustworthy nanny, maybe two."

Before anyone could reply, Kurama let out another pain filled moan as he reached down with his free hand and held what was left of his stomach. "I'm starting to hurt again!!"

"It's just the afterbirth, trying to be delivered. I'll take care of it." Bulma got up on the bed, on her knees between the fox's legs. She quickly put on some gloves and smiled up at the redhead. "Push a little bit so the after birth will come out and then you'll be finished with all of this."

"Good." Kurama started to push again, but no where near as hard. He was far to tired.

The afterbirth was quickly delivered, but something strange happened. As soon as it was removed, there was a gush of amniotic fluid. "That's strange." Bulma noted aloud as she looked over the afterbirth to make sure no parts were missing.

"What's strange?" Hiei quickly asked, casting a glance at his sister. He was starting to put two and two together, getting an inkling of the secret his sister was keeping. And if he was correct, he was going to be angry, she had no right keeping that kind of secret from him and his fox.

"There was a gush of fluid, like Kurama's water just broke." Bulma answered, she put the afterbirth in a bag that she had ready and tied it up, ready to dispose of it. "Though I'm sure that it's nothing to be concerned with, the liquid probably got trapped inside when the water broke."

"Hn." Was all Hiei answered while he continued to secretly watch his sister. He could tell that she was starting to get anxious with each passing second. Which made his little idea more concrete. If he had guessed correctly, he didn't know what he would do or how the fox would take the news.

After a good ten minutes, Kurama was panting again as held his stomach with his free hand. "There's something wrong!! I'm still hurting!!"

"I'm going to check you. I'm going to use the rod shaped transducer to see if I can see anything wrong." Bulma pulled her sonogram machine closer and picked up the device. "Due to the fact that you're so stretched out, this may feel a bit weird, Kurama." She didn't wait for an answer, she started to slowly slid in the plastic rod. She watched the tiny screen for any abnormalities, but she wasn't finding anything. One thing was for sure though, the fox's muscles were still contracting. She slid in the transducer a little more and then a shocked gasp left her mouth. She didn't know how she missed this. Hiei didn't comment, but he watched a huge smile spread across his sister's face. His suspicions were confirmed, he didn't have to be told of what Bulma had found. He knew what she had found.

"What is it?" Shiori asked, her voice full of worry.

"Ummmm……..I don't know how to tell you all this. I've over looked something that I shouldn't have…….." Bulma was nearly whispering, she didn't know how the demons were going to take this news. "You see, …….. Um………… There's…….. um…….., a third baby."

"Another baby?!!" Shiori asked very loudly, nearly yelling. Maybe she did yell, it sounded like to everyone else in the room.

"Huh?" Kurama couldn't even begin to comprehend this information. He was in shock. Toushi and Kaihei was in shock as well, their eyes wide. They were only supposed to be getting two new babies in the family.

Hiei whipped his head around, glaring at his sister. "You knew about this!! The third baby was your secret!! You should have told us!!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Was all that Yukina could offer in her own defense. "And it was. I didn't want to cause you two anymore stress then you already had. The baby is perfectly healthy, that's why I kept insisting on giving Kurama my own examine. If something was wrong, I would have told you two. I even know the gender of the baby. Do you want to know?"

"No, don't tell us!! The third baby's gender will be a surprise, just like the other two. You should've told us though!! That way Kurama could have had a c-section and wouldn't have had to go through this three times. He's exhausted from having the first two babies!!" Hiei said, before he turned his attention to his fox. "Are you alright?"

"I guess that I'm fine." Kurama nodded weakly, his voice low. "I don't know if I have the energy to have another baby."

"You'll do fine, I know you will." Hiei left a kiss on the fox's cheek. "You can do this." He then looked to the Saiyan woman. "How come you didn't notice the third baby?"

"It was probably hiding behind it's brothers." Bulma answered sheepishly. This was an oversight she should have caught. "Surprises like these do happen sometimes. Since there are three babies and Koenma personally told me that Kurama aborted one baby, that means that Kurama was going to have four babies to begin with, a litter of kits. I'd even wager that Koenma knew Kurama was having triplets, along with Yukina, and like her he wanted it to be a surprise." She slowly slide out the transducer and wrapped it in a nearby towel. "You should get comfortable, Kurama. It's going to be at least an hour, this baby is high up in your body and it still has to turn into position. I suggest for you to keep nursing your new twins for as long as they will do it. It will help the contractions to come faster. Also, this third baby was in a different sac so it will probably look different from the other two and from what I can tell, it looks perfectly healthy, like Yukina said, though it's smaller then it's brothers."

"Okay, I guess." Kurama sounded so tired and he was, his body was exhausted and he didn't have much energy left. He didn't know if he would be able to deliver the last baby naturally, but he was going to try.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the hour passed and went on into two, things turned for the worse. Kurama became dehydrated had had been in labor for a little over ten hours. Toushi and Kaihei were shooed from the room, they had seen enough of their father's suffering and they had learned a lot. They didn't need to be present for the birth of the third baby. Hiei tried to keep Kurama distracted as much as possible. Shiori and Yukina fussed over the four babies. Bulma kept a real close eye on all the reading her laptop was recording. She was ready to do a c-section if anything went wrong with the baby.

"Please can I have some water? The ice chips aren't helping me." Kurama asked, his green eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry, baby, you can't." Shiori wiped his face with a cool washcloth. "All you can have is ice chips."

"Please, I need water! If only a little! Please!" Kurama resorted to begging, to hell with his pride. He really needed the water.

Hiei didn't like to hear his mate beg for anything. He wasn't going to have this. "Hn!" He got up, laid the sleeping Meiyo in his bassinette, and then quickly went into the adjourning bathroom. He came back out with a small cup of water.

"He can't have that!!" Bulma protested quickly.

"He can and he will. I won't have my fox begging for anything!" Hiei sat down on the bed, facing the redhead. He smiled as he held the cup up to parched lips.

Kurama greedily and happily drank the water down. He wanted more, but he wasn't going to ask for it, knowing that he probably wouldn't get it. He was surprised when the fire demon got up and got him another cup full. "Thank you, koi." Kurama whispered, his voice held an emotion the fire demon was now familiar with. He knew what was about to happen. A few tense seconds later, it did happen.

Kurama burst into uncontrollable ears. "What are we going to do?! Two sets of twins we could possibly manage, but a set of twins and a set of triplets, it will be impossible!! If I hadn't taken that plant and aborted one of the babies, I'd be having four!!" The fox was getting hysterical, something not seen by any being. His mind wasn't even registering the words that was coming out of his mouth. "I could take something so this third baby doesn't live, then we'll only have twins again!! I could……"

"Kurama stop!!" Hiei interrupted his mate, lightly shaking him to stop his ranting. "We're not doing anything to this third baby, it will live!! I said we'll manage with four babies, now we'll have to manage with five. This third baby will be born, named, and loved just like all of our other children."

"Remember what all of us have said, all or your friends and family?" Shiori stepped closer to the bed. "All of us have offered you help in any form, we all will stand by that promise."

"If need be, I'll even go to the Makai with you all until you get the hang of it." Yukina moved up beside the once ningen woman.

Hiei let his arms slip around his upset mate, a small smile appeared on his lips. "We're going to have five beautiful babies, fox, to go with our far to cute boys. We're going to be the most powerful and envied family of the Makai." He noticed and was happy to the smile spreading across the fox's face, so he continued with one last reassurance. He didn't care with how sappy he was about to sound, his mate needed this. "You'll see everything will be perfectly fine for us, we'll make it work as long as we have each other's backs,…….. as long as we have each other and our powerful love to keep us strong. Our pride and large egos will help too, they won't let us fail……..…Now, are you going to have all three of the babies we created?"

Kurama's sparkling eyes didn't leave his fire demon lover's as he answered. "I'll have all three, I'll have this third baby. After all, it's our child, our flesh and blood. We created it and now we'll love it. This baby is an angel like our other children, our angel."

"That's my fox that I know and love, my unbeatable Youko mate." Hiei didn't care who was in the room and watching them. He leaned forward and caught the red head in a deep kiss. Kurama willing accepted the kiss and returned it, though tiredly. Even when the fire demon licked his lips, asking for entrance to his mouth, he immediately opened up. He needed this encouragement, this show of love and support. They slowly parted, both smiling.

Bulma cleared her throat to get their attention. "I need to check your progress, Kurama."

The fox sighed, and only nodded in answer. He turned onto his back, a couple of pillows under his hips, and tried to relax. It didn't matter the number of times the Saiyan woman had looked between his legs in that last ten hours, it was still embarrassing. He felt that Hiei, his mate, was the only being that had the right for that privilege and it was a privilege now, ever since he had been reborn as Shuuichi Minamino.

Bulma quickly performed the examine and then covered the fox back up, smiling. "The baby has turned into position, it should start making it's decent. It will probably be another hour or two."

"Let's see if we can speed that up, fox." Hiei brushed his lips across his mate's cheek, before gentle easing him up. He then slid in behind the redhead and eased him backwards so he rested against him. Hiei brought his hands around to the much smaller stomach and started the downward pushing massage Bulma had told him about hours ago.

Kurama completely relaxed his body, letting the painful contractions happen. There was nothing else he could do, but wait. Hiei wanted to help his mate any way he could, so he decided to try something that he usually did when they were asleep. He used their mind link to take his fox to a beautiful Makai valley where there was no pain and their bodies were normal. They proceeded to cuddle, talk, and make love in their dream world, without anything to interrupt them.

The predicted hour slowly passed for everyone in the room and then slipped into another hour. Hiei kept Kurama in the fantasy he had created and no one dared approach them. They could tell that Kurama wasn't experiencing the pain of his contractions. That left Shiori, Yukina, and Bulma to deal with the almost one month old twins and the newborn twins as best they could and the babies were starting to get hungry.

Bulma cautiously poked the fire demon a couple of times. "Hiei?……Hiei?"

"What?!" Hiei snapped his eyes open and glared at the woman. He was annoyed that the dream world with his mate had been broken. The interruption also brought Kurama back to the present. He started to moan again, holding what was left of his pregnant stomach. He had woken up in the middle of a contraction, pain radiating throughout his entire body. He had been in labor for twelve hours now, and it didn't seem that there was an end in sight.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Bulma apologized immediately, feeling guilty about waking up the tired redhead. "I need to check the progress of the third baby."

"Did you hear her, fox? Lift your legs and part them for her to check you." Hiei spoke softly, near his mate's ear. He moved his hands down and slipped them under the fox's thigh, to help him if he needed it.

"MMMmmm." Was the only way Kurama answered as he tiredly lift his legs into position with his lover's help. He was far to exhausted to even try to be modest or blush as he felt the fire demon move his penis out of the way and then the woman check him out. He just laid in Hiei's warm arms, taking as much comfort from the simple gesture as he could.

After the examine, Bulma pulled the blanket back down before gently patting the fox's raised knee. "It shouldn't be to much longer. The baby is close to crowning, maybe thirty minutes to an hour more, then this will all be behind you." She looked up to the fire demon. "Hiei, just keep doing what you're doing. It is helping this along."

"Hn." Hiei put his hands back on his mate's stomach and started with the massage again. He licked the small human ear and then kissed it. "Here we go again, my pretty fox." He could hear the babies starting to fuss, but he did his best to ignore them He knew they were hungry and he could feel his chest getting full, but Kurama needed his full attention right now and that was the important thing. He had to keep the redhead very calm and relaxed, especially after the breakdown he had a couple of hours ago. Due to the pain and exhaustion, Kurama wasn't thinking correctly and it worried Hiei. The three women could keep his sons occupied until he could get to them, they wouldn't starve in the short amount of time. He quickly took the fox back into their dream world and away from the pain. If he had a say in the matter, Kurama would never ever give birth naturally again.

Yukina, Shiori, and Bulma did indeed take care or the four tiny boys. It was also reported to everyone downstairs what was happening and that it wouldn't be much longer. As suspected, Koenma did know about the third baby. The women tried a lot of different ideas to calm the babies down, but nothing was working. They kept getting louder with the hungrier they got. The women didn't want the new kits to disturb their parents. They knew Kurama was utterly exhausted and that he had to get the last baby born before he gave into that exhaustion. So, they made a quick decision that they knew would make the demons mad at them, but it couldn't be helped. Something had to be done to calm the four babies down.

The three ladies had Botan to go to a grocery store through a portal to get several cans of formula and bottles. The new twin boys, Idai and Isan, easily and quickly took to the bottles, sucking hungrily. Makoto and Meiyo were a different story. They fought the advancement of the latex nipple into their mouths, they were to used to nursing from their father. After about fifteen minutes of fighting with the nearly one month old babies, Shiori and Yukina was finally able to get them to take the offered bottles. The women knew the mistake in their auction, giving the nursing babies bottles would most likely cause nipple confusion. Soon, the two sets of twins were sleeping peacefully in their bassinets.

At the one hour mark, Bulma did her best to check the fox, by looking beneath the sheet and between the slightly parted legs. Kurama had been in labor for thirteen hours now. She smiled at what she could easily see. The third baby was completely down in the birth canal and was crowning. She had to wake the demons up quickly and get this over with.

"Hiei, Kurama!!" Bulma called loudly.

Hiei jerked back to reality, bringing the redhead with him. He sat Bulma with one of his patented glares as he tried to comfort his moaning, pain filled mate. Kurama didn't have any pride or strength left, he laid against his mate whimpering.

Bulma recoiled from the glare as she rushed to explain. She had seen the fire demon truly mad and it was scary, she didn't want to be the one that he was mad at. "The third baby has come down and is crowning, it's ready to be born. Kurama only has to start pushing."

"Did you hear her, fox? It's time, it's almost over." Hiei started ease the redhead upwards so he could slid out from behind him.

Kurama quickly brought his hands down and clamped them on the strong thighs that was on either side of his body. He laid his head back against his mate's shoulder and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Koi, stay with me, stay behind me. I need your support to get through this. Please let Bulma deliver this last baby. I'm to tired and I want to stay in your arms…….…Please."

"Shhh……" Hiei kissed his fox to stop his plea. "I doesn't sound right to hear you beg. Don't say anything more, if this is where you want me, then this is where I'll stay."

"Thank you." Kurama managed to get out before he started moaning again as another contraction started.

Hiei quickly looked to Bulma and nodded one. "Hurry, do it. Kurama has no energy left. Honestly, I don't understand how he's still conscious."

The Saiyan woman grabbed a pair of latex gloves and yanked them on before she had to physically put the fox's legs into position and then sat herself on her knees between them. She didn't say a word and was a little thankful when she the fire demon's hand move the fox's rather large penis out of the way. She looked over to her laptop, watching it closely. When the next contraction started, she snapped her eyes back up to the demons. "Push, Kurama!"

The fox bared down hard, not knowing where he was getting the energy from. Truth was, Hiei was pouring energy into his mate as he helped him to sit up some. He was also pushing downwards with his hands, at the top of what was left of the once large pregnant stomach.

"Keep pushing!! The head is almost out!"

Kurama panted, took a deep breath, and then bared down again. Suddenly, he felt it, where he was getting the energy for this. The fire demon was transferring energy to him and he was very thankful for it. He easily entered their mind link. _/Thank you, I couldn't do this without you. I love you, Hiei./_

Hiei easily caught the mental message and sent one back. _/I wouldn't want you to do this without me, have babies that aren't mine. I'd do anything for you. I love you, Kurama./_

Bulma brought them back to the task at hand. "Stop pushing, I got to do this quick!!" As she worked to get the baby's nose and mouth cleaned out, she went on to explain what had her worried. "This baby is smaller then the two identical boys and the umbilical cord is wrapped around it's neck. Right now, the baby is doing fine, but as it gets delivered the cord will tighten and cut off it's oxygen. Once you start pushing again, you will not stop pushing until the baby is completely out, Kurama. I need to get the cord from around it's neck as soon as possible, or the baby might die for lack of oxygen."

Bulma watched her laptop carefully, waiting for the first sign of the next contraction. What she didn't tell the demons was that the baby's heartbeat was erratic, which wasn't good. She didn't want to cause the tired parents anymore worry, then what they were already experiencing with what she did tell them.

She looked up to the demons very quickly. "Start pushing hard, Kurama, and don't you stop until the baby is out!!"

Kurama started pushing again, with everything he had. He felt his energy spike once more, thanks to the massive amount of energy Hiei was giving him. Kurama was praying to every god he could think of, that this baby would live. Even though he didn't pray often, Hiei was praying too, this child just had to live.

"Keep it up, Kurama, the first shoulder is out!" Bulma encouraged, working as quickly as possible, with out ripping the fox open. She was getting worried, the baby was starting to turn a dark red as the cord tightened around it's neck.

"The second shoulder is out!!" Bulma was trying her best to keep concern out of her voice. The baby was now turning blue, it's lips an even darker blue. It wasn't getting any oxygen. After a very quick count, she found out the cord was around the tiny neck three and a half times. "One more big push and then the baby will be born!" As soon as it was out, she would have to work quickly to save the very tiny baby.

Kurama only nodded, his head laying against the fire demon's shoulder. He couldn't do much else, but he did keep pushing. Hiei held tightly to his fox, hoping that it would be over soon. He couldn't stand Kurama being in so much pain.

Suddenly, the heavy pressure in the fox's backside released, but no small cry filled the room. In fact, it was deadly silent. Kurama's weak voice asked what they all wanted to know. "What's wrong?"

Bulma didn't even look up, she only continued working frantically on the blue baby. "It's not breathing, but I'm not giving up yet and there's still hope!"

Hiei and Kurama was instantly sick with worry. They tried to see what the Saiyan woman was doing, but she kept the baby hidden between the fox's sheet covered legs. After several minutes, they heard a couple of hard slaps against wet skin. Then the most beautiful sound they ever heard filled the room, a baby's mad cry. Though it did sound a little weak, but that was expected since the baby had went several minutes without oxygen. The demons could only hope that the infant didn't have any brain damage.

Bulma had already cut the umbilical cord while she had been working to get the baby to breath. Now all she had to do was clean it up a little and she did just that, smiling the whole time while the baby cried. She couldn't wait to see the smiles on the demons' faces when they saw their third baby. She wrapped it in a fluffy towel before easing herself off the bed. She walked the feet and then placed the screaming baby into the fox's waiting arms.

"Is he okay?" Kurama asked as he smiled down at the tiny infant.

"You mean….. she, right? And yes, she's going to be just fine."

"She? It's a girl?" The tears that had collected in Kurama's eyes, threatened to fall.

Hiei didn't wait for an answer. He quickly reached out and opened the towel. He then parted the little legs to confirm it for himself. He looked up to his mate, smiling. He reached out and wiped away the silent tears that were running from the fox's happy eyes. "We finally got a girl. We got a daughter, fox."

Kurama couldn't verbally answer, but he did nod his head vigorously. They looked back down and counted all ten fingers and all ten toes as they looked the little girl over. She was tiny compared to her brothers that she had shared the womb with, they would have to be very careful with her until she got stronger. It was uncanny, but her facial features mirrored Kurama's ningen form exactly, she even had a head full of soft, bright red hair. As she slowly calmed down, she opened her eyes,……. all three of them, the two normal eyes and her Jagan eye. Her normal eyes were almond shaped and the color fresh spilt blood, her Jagan eye was a dark intimidating purple. The eyes were the only thing that showed that Hiei was the baby's father, but they matched his exactly. Her energy was like her brothers', she was putting off indications of having ice powers, which was sort of appropriate since she was part Koorime. The tiny girl seemed kind of weak at the moment, but the demons figured that in no time she was going to be a handful, very powerful. Probably close to or as powerful as Kaihei, thanks to that natural Jagan eye.

"She's so beautiful, fox, and I'm happy that she looks like you. I couldn't ask for a more perfect daughter." Hiei reached out and cradled a tiny fist in his much larger hand. He left a kiss on the fox's cheek and let a smile touch his lips. "I'm proud of you, Kurama. Thank you for giving me three more pretty children."

"You're welcome and thank you as well." Kurama tried to smile and he pushed just one more time. Bulma was sitting between his legs delivering the afterbirth. When he felt it leave his body, he knew all his pain was over with, that everything was behind him. As he looked at his new daughter and thought of his identical twins, his mother had been right, it was all worth it. Bulma examined the used placental sac for missing pieces. Finding none, she placed it in a bag to de disposed of very soon.

"What's her name?" Yukina asked, finally approaching the bed. She hadn't approached earlier, because she didn't want to interrupt her brother, his mate, and their new daughter that nearly died. It had been a private moment.

"I don't know, we had names picked out for two girls, but they don't seem fitting now." Kurama answered, as he brought his eyes up to the ice maiden's.

"They're not fitting." Hiei quickly agreed, but a smirk appeared on his face. "But we don't have to think about it to long, she has already been named."

"She has?" Shiori asked, standing beside Yukina. She had moved closer when the petite woman had.

"Yes, my fox has already named her." Hiei brought his eyes down to his mate as the fox turned some to look up at him in shock.

"I have? When?" Kurama asked quickly.

"When you were calming down from being hysterical." Hiei patted the small blanket covered rear. "You called this baby our angel and she is our angel. She's going to be a stunning rose among many thorns, considering that she'll have six over protective brothers and two fiercely protective fathers. She'll truly be an angel among demons. So that's what her name should be, something that means angel."

"You're right of course, and that was quite poetic. I knew you had it in you." The smile Kurama had was teasing and it served it's purpose, the fire demon started blushing lightly. Kurama's smile got a little bigger as he continued. Hiei's idea was perfect and he had the perfect name. "Then we should name our tiny daughter, Tenshi. It quite literally means angel."

"Tenshi…… I like that. It's a pretty name for a pretty little girl." Shiori was smiling as well. It really was a good name for the tiny redhead. She could already picture the little girl in pink or maybe yellow frilly, lacy dresses and having tea parties with dolls. It didn't occur to her that a child of the demons', even a girl, would probably never do that.

"I agree, the name couldn't be better. The names for the boys are great too." Bulma was packing her supplies, but she did spare a glance and a smile towards the happy demons. "Congratulations on the triplets. As everyone else has already said, though I feel I must say it too, they are beautiful."

"Thank you for the compliment." Kurama dipped his head in respect before looking back to the Saiyan woman. "And thank you for everything you have done for Hiei and I, for our five babies."

"It is very much appreciated." Hiei felt like he had to add that to what his mate had said.

"Believe me, it wasn't a problem. I was thrilled to help you two out." Bulma graciously accepted their thanks. It really was no big deal for her. It meant she was present for the birth of five babies from two males. She couldn't ask for a better learning experience.

Without a word and without prompting, Kurama brought Tenshi to his chest and started nursing her. He nursed her for a few minutes to calm her down and get her to go to sleep. After he handed her to the fire demon, Yukina offered to heal him and he willingly accepted it. Though she wasn't able to heal him completely due to the fact that his 'injuries' were natural. He did get his flat stomach back, as well as his normal narrow hips, but he was still extremely sore between his legs. It felt like he had been having un-lubricated rough sex with Hiei, who was on one of his possessive streaks, none stop for a week.

Kurama doubted that he'd be able to walk, much less stand. It would probably take a few days to get his energy back to normal levels and his body functioning correctly again. On top of the soreness in his butt, he was still very tired and about ready to pass out. After he got comfortable as possible on many pillows, everyone that was waiting downstairs was allowed into see the new babies. It wasn't surprising that Toushi and Kaihei was the first into the room. They went straight for the big bed to see their parents and new baby sister. A few seconds later, all their friends arrived in the room to ooh and ah over the new babies, which they didn't fail to do. Nearly an hour later, Kurama had had enough. He wanted to rest and be with his new sons and daughter. He looked at his mate with pleading eyes, as if saying 'Please get them out of here'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all liked this chapter! Kurama and Hiei finally got the little girl they wanted and it was a pleasant surprise to say the least. Three bouncing bundles of joy. Thanks so very much for reading and please leave a small review, letting me know what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter out in a week or two. J


	27. Taking Care Of Needs

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Language, Adult Shonen Ai and Yaoi. Also since the babies are born expect to have some nursing in each of the chapters that are left of this story. If it isn't done, it will be mentioned. This chapter also contains a small lemon since I haven't written one in awhile and I felt like I could pull one off. That's right, I said lemon, there will be male on male sex in this chapter, so be warned and ready for it.

A/N: I'm sorry that this is so late, but I had a rough time writing the lemon into this chapter when originally there wasn't one. Some of you all may be worried about the lemon, don't be though. I promise Hiei was very careful with Kurama. The reason I added a lemon was because I had to follow what I have written in my story so far, all the fake demon facts. If I wanted to justify what I had happen between Toushi and Kaihei, then Kurama and Hiei had to have sex in this chapter. All done for the sake of dulling a great deal of pain. I should have broken this chapter up, but I couldn't do that to you all, so you get another long chapter. Call it a reward for being patient with me.

I want to say thanks to everyone that reviews my story and reads it too. You guys are all the greatest, the best! I don't know what I would do without you all. Thank you so very much for keeping me going!

On to the next chapter of this story and only three more to go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 27 of 30

Taking Care Of Needs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kurama got as comfortable as possible on many pillows, everyone that was waiting downstairs was allowed into see the new babies. It wasn't surprising that Toushi and Kaihei was the first into the room. They went straight for the big bed to see their parents and new baby sister. A few seconds later, all their friends arrived in the room to ooh and ah over the new babies, which they didn't fail to do. Nearly an hour later, Kurama had had enough. He wanted to rest and be with his new sons and daughter. He looked at his mate with pleading eyes, as if saying 'Please get them out of here'.

"Alright, that's it!!" Hiei stood up from the edge of the bed, Makoto sleeping in his arms. He knew he would have his mate's support for what he was about to do. "My new babies have been held enough! Put the newborns and Meiyo in their bassinets, then get out of the room. We're all in need of a rest, especially my fox. Also everyone needs to say their goodbyes, Kurama nor the five babies will be leaving this room for the next three days and no one will be able to enter. I will be the only one coming in and out of here; and that will be rare, only when food or some other item is needed." He looked towards his older sons. "The rules are applied to you two as well, Toushi and Kaihei." His eyes landed on the former ningen female. "You too, Shiori. When I mean no one comes in, I mean no one. Now, leave!"

Bulma was the first to start protesting. "Kurama is doing great! He even had enough water to drink to re-hydrate him, but I haven't cleaned him up yet. Give me a few minutes to do just that."

"No!" Hiei turned towards the Saiyan woman. "I thank you for your help, but Kurama isn't pregnant or in labor now, so don't expect me to let you get back between his legs. I'll clean up my fox, you've seen far to much of him already."

Resigned to the orders, Bulma didn't say anything else. She only started to gather up all the items she brought from home. Kuwabara, Koenma, and Yusuke knew that arguing with the stubborn fire demon was useless. They all went to help the Saiyan woman instead. Shizuru, Botan, and Kayko wasn't going to get into the sticky situation, they quietly left the room without any comments. They understood that the fire demon wanted to be alone with his mate and five babies. The three males had their arms full as they followed Bulma from the room.

Shiori wasn't going without a fight, this was her son and new grandchildren that she was being forbidden to have contact with for three days. "You can't take care of five little babies for three days, it's not possible. It's to much work, even for two people, but it doesn't help matters that my son is exhausted. My Shuuichi won't be able to help you as often as you think, he'll be recovering from the childbirth. Hiei, he'll be needing help too, to be watched over."

"You may think your Shuuichi is that weak, but he's not. My Kurama may be worn out, but he'll do fine helping me with our litter of kits. And if he needs help with anything, I'll help him. I know that all of you have offered assistance, but my fox and I need to get used to taking care of our babies. Just in case there comes a time when no one is available to help out."

"But brother…." Yukina started on her objection to the rules.

Hiei neatly cut her off. "Not even you, Yukina, will sway my decision on this matter. Kurama and I need to prove to ourselves that we can do this, that we can take care of our twin one month olds and our triplet newborns. Go home and spend time with your mate and children, you've been here worrying about us for far to long. Now no more arguing, out and don't come back for three days or I will get angry."

Shiori didn't say anything else and she wasn't the least bit happy, but she did give her son a quick hug before she hurriedly left the bedroom, a few silent tears running down her cheeks. She hoped and prayed that everything would work out the way the fire demon wanted, that her son and grandchildren would be okay, taken care of properly. Yukina only half smiled as she turned and started for the door. A hand on her arm made her turn back around and she came face to face with her brother.

Hiei briefly searched for any nearby energy signatures, he didn't want others to hear what he had to say. Satisfied that all was out of earshot, a smirk settled on his lips as he met his sister's eyes. "Earlier, on the bed, I know that you realized that Toushi and Kaihei were having a sex play and tried to ignore it. That was their second sex play by the way, their first time was in the Makai when Toushi had the arrow through his shoulder. You do realize what my fox and I are allowing to happen between our boys?"

"Yes, I figured it out when I saw the sex play and how they acted afterwards. Kurama and you are grooming the boys to be mates." Yukina let a sweet smile appear on her face. "And I believe that they will make a great couple. No better mate could be picked for Kaihei in all three worlds, Toushi would be perfect for him. They may act as brothers, but they aren't blood, so it's fine and not against any laws of the three worlds. I personally can't hardly wait to see the children they will produce."

"Hn, you'll only have to wait a few years. If today is any indication, the boys will probably mate the first time they actually have sex. Which Kurama and I will try to put off until they are at least fourteen years old. After that, Kurama won't give them any Risoia plant until Kaihei is eighteen. I imagine though, Kaihei will be 'giving birth' three months after his eighteenth birthday."

"I could see that happening." Yukina readily agreed, her smile getting bigger.

"Please keep this knowledge a secret though." Hiei asked, gently bouncing the baby in his arms. "I don't want anyone finding out about Toushi and Kaihei, until after they are already mated, that way no one can interfere. My mate and I are already having problems with Shiori on this subject. She was present for the boys' first sex play and didn't approve at all. Though she acts better now, I believe that she is still against the match, but she won't say anything else to us, not with what we threatened her with. I need a favor from you, if it's okay. Shiori won't watch the boys the way they need to be watched after a sex play. Can they go home with you and you keep an eye on them for the three days I have specified? You're a demoness, you know what is appropriate and not appropriate for betrothed children. There are three things we let them do though. Toushi and Kaihei can sleep in the same bed. They can lick each others necks as a goodnight and they can take baths together as long as you're there to supervise. If Shiori says anything about you taking the boys with you, tell her that Kurama and I have already agreed to it."

"You have my word, I'll keep it a secret. I'll also watch the boys for you two for the next three days. You can count on me." Yukina hugged her brother, being mindful of the baby between them. She smiled and waved at the redhead on the bed. Kurama only returned the gesture, opting to remain quiet. The fire demon was doing a fine job of clearing out the room and making sure that everything was taken care of. Yukina quickly left the room, without looking back.

Hiei closed and locked the door, making sure that no one would get into their bedroom. He walked over to the only empty bassinet and laid Makoto in it. Making sure the baby was well covered with the tiny blanket, he turned towards his mate, smiling. "Now, let's get you cleaned up, fox."

"MMmmm, that sounds good." Kurama remained relaxed as his mate came over to stand beside the bed. "I would love a bath or shower, but I can't have either. I wouldn't be able to stand long enough, even with your help, for a shower and sitting in a tub is out of the question; I imagine my entrance is still stretched somewhat, despite Yukina's healing, and I'm far to sore to be putting any kind of pressure on my ass."

"A nice long sponge bath then, it's our only option. We won't be able to wash your hair, but that can wait until tomorrow when you're stronger and able to stand long enough in the shower, with my help of course." Hiei leaned over and gave the redhead a sweet kiss. "I think I'm going to enjoy this and you probably will too."

"With you giving me a bath, I know I will." Kurama tilted his head further back, a silent request.

Hiei didn't respond, but he did take the invitation. He leaned in again, and gave his mate another kiss, this one longer and a bit passionate. Upon parting their lips, Hiei turned and walked over to the dresser, calling over his shoulder. "Give me a few minutes though, I'm going to take a quick shower and then come take care of you." He retrieved a another pair of his trademark black pants and headed for the bathroom. He hadn't gotten a reply to his plans, but he wasn't expecting one either. His mate knew that he would take care of him.

After several minutes of getting things together and taking a hurried shower, Hiei came back out, carrying a basin full of steaming water; a soft washcloth floating in it. He sat his burden on the nightstand before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, facing the pretty redhead. He reached across to the smaller pile of clean items compiled for the birthing and pulled out three fluffy towels. The rest he pushed off the side of the bed, to land on the plush carpeted floor.

Laying the towels across his lap, Hiei smirked as he threw the sheet aside, revealing his mate's naked body. "Now, let's get down to business. You ready?"

Kurama only smiled, nodding his head. He was ready for some special treatment from his fire demon. He figured that he deserved it, especially after what he had put his body through that day. Hiei grabbed the towel from the hot water, wrung it out, and started on his task. He worked slowly and softly, meticulously cleaning every inch of the front of the redhead's body. Kurama was totally relaxed, his eyes closed; enjoying his mate's gentle hands. He heard the washcloth being rinsed out and then the hands returned, being even more gentle with the task they were now performing. Kurama took a deep breath and slowly released it, a tiny moan coming from his parted lips as his body arched a little.

Hiei nearly moaned too as he watched his mate and continued with his task. He was gently running the soft cloth over his mate's inner thighs, velvety sac, and semi hard member. He noted with pleasure that the redhead was slowly getting harder as was his own member. He supposed that they had quelled their urges for too long, for their bodies to be reacting in such a way to the simple repetitive task. He finally pulled the cloth away and dropped it in the basin. He left his hand in the water for a few moments until it was steaming again.

Hiei wrung out the washcloth once more and turned his attention back on his mate. He reached out and brushed still sweat damp red hair off pale cheeks. "Do you think you can turn onto your stomach, fox, that way I can wash your back half too?"

"I think I can summon up enough energy for that." Kurama started to slowly turn onto his stomach, wincing as every little movement sent pain raging through his rear. Never again, he would never again give birth naturally, well as naturally as he could.

Hiei placed a tender hand on the fox's lower, massaging a little. "Raise your hips some, so I can put a pillow or two under you. That way you won't have to hold your body in that position while I finish cleaning you up."

Kurama didn't answer this time, but he did manage to do what had been asked of him. He felt two pillows being shoved under him and then a gentle pat on his back. He lowered his body again, but the pillows kept his rear in the air, for easy access. The fox laid his head on a pillow, relaxing once again as he looked at his mate over his shoulder. "Is this good?"

"Hn, it's perfect." Hiei heated the washcloth in his hand before he started on his task once again. He went from the slender neck, over pale shoulders, and then down the unblemished back. He stopped at his mate's rear though. Instead, he went down to the soft feet and started to work upwards. Again he stopped when he reached his mate's rear. He rinsed the washcloth out, a tiny smirk on his lips. "Spread your legs some, if you can."

"I'll try." Kurama didn't know how he did it, but he was able to spread his legs a few inches, just enough for his mate to work.

"That's fine." Hiei sat to work for the last time, cleaning up the only dirty place left on the redhead's body. He worked even more slowly and used more tender care as he ran the soft cloth over the twin globes and between them, carefully cleaning around his mate's battered entrance. He noticed that the redhead's hands were clenched tightly in the pillow under his head. Hiei was concerned, stopping the washing. "Is it getting to be to much, you want me to stop and give you a few minutes?"

"No, finish it!" Kurama still had his stubborn streak. "It's almost over, I can take it."

"Alright, since you insist." Hiei went back to work, being as careful as ever, but he did try to hurry. A couple of minutes passed before he felt that his mate was finally clean. He dropped the washcloth in the basin and then thoroughly looked the naked body over, at least what he could see of it. He did note that the fox's semi hard member was now a full erection, oozing pre-cum onto the pillow it was resting on. He hadn't really done anything to cause the redhead to get an erection, but he figured that it was due to the fact that it was him giving the bath and the soft washcloth. Though that didn't explain why he had an erection and oozing too. They were to far gone, something would have to be done about their problems.

Kurama's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Do I look bad now? Am I stretched way out of proportion?"

Hiei leaned down and kissed the base of the fox's spine, causing a shiver of pleasure, before he answered. "No, you don't look bad. You are a little stretched out, but I'm sure you'll be as tight as ever in a couple of days, thanks to your demon healing abilities."

"Then my ass is still desirable to you?"

"Hn, such a question you shouldn't have to ask. Yes, I still desire you, even right now. To me, you're still the sexiest being in all three worlds." Hiei tenderly ran his hands over the twin globes, smirking. He watched the fox's erection give a twitch because of his words and his hands. He stifled a moan when his own gave a twitch too. With that his mind was made up. "Turn back over, fox."

"Thank you, koi." Kurama raised his hips so the pillows could be removed and then he slowly turned over, until he settled on his back again. He gave a sigh of relief, he would be able to get some much needed sleep now. "I feel so much better and I really enjoyed that bath."

"So I've noticed." Hiei couldn't help himself, he had to tease a little.

Kurama snapped his eyes downward when he felt a single finger ghost over the thick vein in the underside of his erection. He had sort of hoped the fire demon hadn't noticed or ignored it all together. But despite the pain still in his body, he felt a rush of pleasure shoot through him from the simple touch. He honestly didn't know how he should react. "Um………Yeah, sorry. It's because of the wash cloth and your gentle hands." He reached for the sheet and tried to cover himself, but the fire demon had other ideas.

Hiei quickly threw the sheet out of reach, before he let his fingers trail over the bare hips and muscled thighs. He looked up to his mate, a needy fire burning in his red eyes. "Don't you dare hide your erection from me, not when I'm the cause of it and I have one too……. Let's do something to take care of our not so little problems together. It's been so long since we have mated properly, our stomachs or our mood swings were in the way."

"Hiei, there is no way I can have sex right now! I'm in enough pain as it is. You sticking your big dick in my hole that has been stretched enough to push a small cantaloupe through will only add to the pain problem."

"Hn, very colorful explanation, fox……….. But who said that you had to bottom?" Hiei casually asked as he maneuvered over the top of the redhead. He remained on his hands and knees, making sure none of his weight was on the body below him. He moved upwards until he was able to stare down into tired green eyes, their lips only inches apart. "I think I will enjoy feeling my fox in me once again. I'll be very careful with you and you won't have to do anything, I'll do all the work and I'll keep as much of my weight off of you as I can."

Kurama reached up and trailed his fingers over the fire demon's cheek, up into black spiky hair. "Hiei, I don't know…….. I do want to mate with you, but I'm still hurting."

"Let me dull your pain with lots of pleasure then, especially since you gave birth to three of my children. You know demons will resort to this very thing when there is a lot of pain, pleasure takes the edge off of it. It's practically the same thing we had Kaihei do for Toushi when he had the arrow through his shoulder. Though we would be doing it properly, where they didn't actually have sex. Besides, you deserve an award and I want to give it to you, but I will be enjoying this award too. Please let me?"

"You're one smooth talker when you want to be. Fine, I'm a willing participant, do with me what you want." Kurama had a soft smile on his face as he slowly pulled on the fire demon, closing the distance between them. When their lips met, a raging fire ignited in them both. They had put off their urges for to long.

Kurama still wasn't quite sure about making love, but he wasn't going to deny his mate this time. He had done that once before and it didn't turn out well, that day had been hell, he would never do that again. Also his emotions were getting the better of him as was the slightly painful erection between his legs. He did want this, he did need this, his mate knew him well. Though very tired and despite what the fire demon had said, Kurama started to contribute to their encounter. He couldn't let his mate do all the work or have all the fun. His hands slid down to the strong chest above his, where he started to rub his thumbs back and forth over pebbled nipples.

Hiei moaned into the kiss and arched a little, his milk had let down due to the extended teasing. He felt his foxy mate smile into the kiss as his thumbs became damp. He was glad that neither of them was disgusted by this addition to their bodies. If they were, it would put a damper on their sex lives because he would leak every time his chest was played with during foreplay. And now that Kurama was lactating too, he would be the same way. Another moan escaped him, when the gentle hands moved on down his body and started on the fastenings of his pants.

Hiei finally broke off their very long kiss, having been breathing through their noses when they needed. Their lips were swollen and they were breathing hard, but they were both smiling, their eyes sparkling with lust. Kurama finished with the black plants, but instead of trying to get them off, he put his hands at his mate's waist and pulled upward. Hiei was startled by the sudden movement, so he went easily. A husky groan left his parted lips upon feeling a warm mouth slip around his right nipple. He pushed his chest downwards, thoroughly enjoying the scrape of teeth, the soothing tongue, and the heated suckling.

Hiei was thrilled that the redhead had found enough energy to take part in their love making. A little whimper left him when the mouth released the reddened nipple. Though he had to force air into his lungs when the delicious mouth closed over his left nipple and proceeded to give it the same treatment. He was shaking with pleasure by the time he was allowed to move backwards again. Damn his sensitive chest! He was now painfully hard and wouldn't be able to play for as long as he had planned to. He noticed that his mate was looking down between their bodies so he looked down too, a smirk quickly formed on his lips.

The redhead's erection was very hard, laying and slightly twitching against his now flat stomach, slowly oozing pre-cum. Hiei's own erection was hanging slightly out of his open pants and was slowly dripping pre-cum, that landed on the expanse of smooth stomach skin, mingling with his mate's. It was a way to arousing sight, their foreplay would have be shortened further. Kurama must have had the same idea, he started to yank at the last obstacle between them, black pants.

Hiei briefly wondered if it was fair that he seemed to have gotten more pleasure out of this encounter then Kurama had. Though he knew for a fact that you could get a great deal of pleasure by pleasuring your mate, and Kurama's mind didn't appear to be focused on the pain that still had to be in his body. Quickly deciding that he had to return some of the feelings, Hiei swooped down and claimed his mate in a deep, heated kiss as he carefully maneuvered to help get his pants off.

Kurama purred in satisfaction when the pants finally came free and he was able to drop them over the side of the bed. With that same hand, he blindly reached for the nightstand while he arched upwards, moaning. The fire demon had heated one of his hands and was currently tormenting his left nipple; lightly pinching and tugging. He had to rip his lips away from the ones that seemed to be attached to his, gasping and sucking in air. The very warm hand had traveled across his chest and was now paying homage to his right nipple. The fire demon's now free mouth quickly went to work on his left nipple.

Kurama was sure that he was already in heaven or he was dieing. His mate had done similar things to his chest before, but it had never felt so good. Now he knew why Hiei would practically cum from his chest being teased and played with while in lactation, saying his chest was to sensitive. Kurama groaned loudly, his chest just wasn't sensitive, it was oversensitive. He was having to fight hard to forestall his quickly rising climax.

Hiei easily recognized the noise, having made it himself before. He raised his head, smirking, watching the redhead trying to regain control of himself. He licked his lips in satisfaction at the sight, getting the last traces of milk off of them. Payback is a bitch. His mate had teased him far to often in the past. Kurama finally focused his eyes and attention back on his goal. He pulled open the drawer in the nightstand and reached into the front corner. He quickly brought out his hand, revealing the small bottle of pink rose scented oil.

Hiei quickly took the item, smiling wickedly. "I'll do it." He uncorked the bottle and spread the oil over his fingers, while hovering on his knees over his mate's abdomen. He sat the bottle on the corner of the nightstand before bracing his hand beside the fox's head. He offered up a teasing wink as he brought his wet hand around behind him.

A husky moan left his lips as Hiei started preparing himself, his eyes glued to the green ones below him. His moans grew deeper as he added a second finger and he felt a hand sliding roughly over his erection. Kurama was trying to distract him from the slight discomfort that always accompanied the preparation, no matter how often anal sex was had. Though he might as well be considered a virgin, it had been over three months since he had bottomed, which meant that his body wasn't used to the intrusion anymore.

Hiei rested his head against the fox's shoulder as he added the third finger, scissoring them for further stretching. Kurama's hand was still moving over the erection, but his other hand had come up and was gently massaging the small of his mate's back. He remained quiet, opting to repeatedly kiss Hiei's temple and cheek, a show of comfort. There was nothing that could be said or done to help Hiei adjust any faster. Kurama knew his own body would be reacting in the same way. They would both have to readjust to anal intercourse. The preparation was a very slow process due to their forced celibacy. Hiei was taking his time so he wouldn't rip open when he was entered.

After several more minutes, Hiei finally deemed himself ready for sex. He hissed in discomfort, but mostly need as he removed his fingers. He saw the concern in his mate's green eyes when he lifted his head, so he leaned in quickly and gave him a reassuring kiss. Hiei smiled as he reached for the small glass bottle again. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need you badly."

"Then I guess you better hurry up." Kurama took the bottle of pink oil and poured a fair amount into his mate's open hand. He corked the bottle and put it back on the nightstand, before meeting the fire demon's eyes. He smiled and nodded, giving him the go ahead to continue.

Hiei quickly reached down between their bodies and coated the fox's erection in the slippery oil. Once he was satisfied, he positioned himself and then slowly started to descend. He moaned in satisfaction, arching his back as he was thoroughly stretched and filled. Kurama moaned in return, his erection gradually being enveloped in a tight heat. There was only one thought that passed through both of their minds at that moment, they had greatly missed their mating times. Hiei lowered himself until his rear rested against creamy thighs, making sure to keep most of his weight on his knees and hands.

Kurama patiently waited while his mate adjusted to the intrusion, his hands resting on narrow hips. It was a couple of minutes until Hiei gave an experimental rolling of his hips. Feeling only pleasure, he started to rise and lower himself on the large, hard erection in him. Pants and moans left both of their mouths, thoroughly immersed in the pleasure they were feeling. Though Hiei managed to retain enough sense to continue being extremely careful with his lover. His movements were unhurried, prolonging their love making, but they were both needing their release, their erections had become painful.

"This….. Isn't….. Right." Kurama's speech was broken by throaty moans and gasps for breath. "You….. Shouldn't……. Have…. To…… do…… All…… The…… Work…. And……. I'm…….. Getting……. All…… The….. Pleasure."

"Hn,…… I….. Am…… Doing…… All… The…….Work…." Hiei was having the same problem as his mate, his words were interrupted by moans and pants. "But…… You ……. Are…. Wrong……About ……. You…… Getting…… All…… The…….. Pleasure…….. I'm……. receiving…….. Plenty…… Of…… Pleasure…"

To prove his point, Hiei dropped down to rest his forearms on the bed, the fox's head between them. He continued his movements, though now he was rocking back and forth, instead of rising up and down. This new position did have many advantages. He was now able to kiss the redhead and nuzzle at the pale neck. Their chests, especially their sensitive nipples, brushed against each other with every thrust, driving their shared pleasure higher.

Hiei's voice broke through the fog in the redhead's mind. "You know……. It's funny……. Whenever I….. bottom, you….. Always end…… up on your……. Back with me…… straddling you…."

A little chuckle left Kurama before he stole a quick kiss. "Not always,….. Sometimes I'm….. above your…. Sexy body……I just…. Like to…. Watch you…….. ride me…... Like to…… watch you…… pleasure yourself….. On me."

Hiei didn't answer, but he quickly claimed the fox's lips in a heated kiss. He liked this position too, for those very reasons, but it also gave him some control over the situation. He had to tear his mouth away to let out something between a gasp and a moan. The redhead had grabbed and started stroking his erection, urging him towards his end. The redhead's other hand landed on his butt and gripped tightly, urging him to move faster. Though in all honesty, he was already close.

Hiei fisted his hands in the soft pillow and the red hair that was scattered out on it as he speeded up his rocking. Deciding to do something that he hadn't done in a few months, he dropped his head and started kissing his mate's neck. The next moment all of the great sensations seemed to burst open. He climaxed over his mate's hand and stomach. Trembling uncontrollably even as he sunk his fangs into the soft skin on the slender neck, remarking his mate in the exact same spot as the old healed mark.

Hiei continued to rock, urging his mate to join him in bliss. Kurama was only a couple of seconds behind his little lover. The rippling muscles around his erection and the bit of pain from the teeth in his neck brought the fox to his climax, his whole body shuddering. Not wanting to be out done, he turned his head just enough to sink the demon fangs he had called forth into the fire demon's neck, into the old mating mark. Not bothering to move at all, not even their teeth, they just held each other as they slowly floated down from their peaks.

When he felt his mate finally release his neck, Hiei did the same. He lifted his head, a lazy smile on his lips. "Gods, I've missed feeling that, feeling you in me."

"Me too, to both of those." Kurama's smile mirrored his mate's. "Let's not go so long between our mating encounters ever again."

"Agreed." Hiei rose up on his hands and knees, letting the soft penis slip from his body as he sweetly kissed the redhead. Being careful, he moved off of his mate and stood up beside the bed. He grabbed the forgotten wash cloth and quickly, but gently cleaned up Kurama's stomach and penis. Hiei let a smirk touch his lips as he meet green eyes. He slowly reached down between his own legs and cleaned himself up. Quickly rinsing out the washcloth, Hiei then, almost lovingly, washed the redhead's hand that was covered in his white sticky cum.

Deeming his mate finally clean, happy, and sated, Hiei dropped the washcloth back into the basin for the last time. He briefly glanced at the bed's silky black sheets, before he met his mate's green eyes, a smirk on his lips. "After everything these sheets have been through, I think we need some clean ones. Since you're not able to sit in a chair, do you think you can stand for a few minutes if you hang on to something?"

"I believe so, if you are willing to help me up." Kurama held his hands out before a chuckle left him. "Though I think theses sheets need to be taken outside and burned.'

"No way!" Hiei took hold of his mate's hands and started easing him up very slowly. "These are my favorite sheets. They make you stand out beautifully when you are laying on them, especially when you're under me."

"Is that so?" Kurama kept talking to keep himself distracted from the pain as he was inched towards the edge of the bed.

"Hn!" Hiei noticed the wincing every time he helped the fox move forward on his very tender rear, but he did his best to ignore it. There was nothing else that could be done to help with the pain, his mate would just have to deal with it. He finally managed to get the fox to his feet, but the expected happened. Kurama's knees buckled and he fell forward, right into the fired demon's waiting arms. It took him a few moments to be sturdy enough to stand up straight. The same idea seemed to pass through their heads as they both started to move the couple of feet to the end of the bed.

Kurama didn't need prompting. He released his mate, knowing that the strong arms around his waist would keep him on his feet for the few seconds that he needed. He wrapped his arms around the tall wooden bed post and then leaned against it for further support. He didn't verbally speak, but he did nod his head, signaling that he was ready to be let go.

Hiei released the redhead and turned to the bed. He quickly removed all the sheets and other bedding materials, piling it on the floor to be cleaned later. Hiei flitted into the closet and then nearly right back out, his arms full of red silk sheets and pillowcases, as well as a bed pad. It only took him a few moments to make the bed, since he was moving a top speed. He didn't want the sore, tired fox to stand any longer then need be. He turned to his mate, smiling.

"The bed is ready, let's get you laid back down." Hiei put his arms back around the redhead's waist, happy that he could do this again, now that there wasn't a large swell between them.

Kurama let go of the wood post, quickly putting his arms around the fire demon's neck and shoulders, leaning a little against the smaller body. He wistfully glanced over to the four white bassinets. "I want to see our babies first before I get back in that bed and I probably should go to the bathroom."

"Babies only, we can take care of your problem once you're back in bed." Hiei's tone left no room for argument as he started to help the redhead to slowly walk a few feet away from the bed. When they came to a stop, Kurama was panting, pain clearly on his face, but he was smiling as he looked in on his five sleeping babies. Hiei noticed, but didn't say anything. He only looked down at his babies too, smiling as well. Even he had to admit the sight was adorable, innocent, and very rewarding for all of their hard work.

Meiyo was sprawled out on his back, sucking on a tiny fist. He was dressed in a lavender one piece sleeper, under a dark blue blanket. In the next bassinet, Makoto was curled up in a ball, laying on his side. Cute, very tiny snores left his slightly open mouth and a little drool as well. He was dressed in a bright orange sleeper, under a light blue blanket. He looked like a sunny day, while his brother looked like the dark of night. That was sort of fitting though, the month old twin boys were complete opposites, but that was a good thing

Next came Idai and Isan, who was snuggled together in the same bassinet, facing each other, purring contently. Both had on bright green sleepers and was laying under a single yellow blanket. If they had to be described, a sunflower came to mind instantly. The tiny newborn boys combined, slightly strange features they got from their parentage, only added to the allure of the picture they created. Their three toned hair remained standing on end as did their black ears.

Finally the demons' eyes landed on the contents of the last bassinet. Tenshi was asleep on her stomach, her tiny legs drawn up under her, sucking noisily on a tight fist. This made her rear stick up into the air way to cutely. She was dressed in a princess pink sleeper, under an equally pink blanket covered in tiny hot pink hearts. This was all the redhead's doing, he had insisted upon it despite his mate's protests and calls for all black. If she was described, a fluffy mound of cotton candy was the only thing that came up. A tiny warded headband was wrapped around her head to keep the Jagan closed, not strong enough to cause any harm though, Hiei had made sure of that. This was a must until she learned to control the evil eye in the middle of her forehead in a few years.

All five kits were just stunning to their parents' eyes. Though technically, the newborn triplets should be called fire demons since Hiei was theoretically the father and Kurama the 'mother' this time round. They decided though just to call all their children kits, it would be easier that way and more fun, since now they had a litter.

Kurama finally broke the comfortable silence. "They're all so beautiful, koi. Like mother said nearly right before you chased her from the room, we do make beautiful children. Our blood mixes well."

"Hn." Hiei did wholeheartedly agree in his own way.

"And now, we finally have a pretty little girl. She's going to be so spoiled and doted over. Her six brothers are going to be so overprotective. Though I imagine that she will be quite tough because of them."

"Yes, I can see all of that happening. I'll be the most protective of all, I won't let her out of my sight and I know you won't either. If I have my way, she will never take a mate, no one will be worthy enough for her."

Kurama laughed at this, it was ironic. "Oh really? I'm positive that with her looks she will have many males and females flocking around her. I did, remember my high school days. She will take a mate one day and I'll make sure that she knows a treasure when she sees it. I found my priceless treasure, a mate, and it was the infamous fire demon, Hiei.'

"I suppose." Hiei smirked, the fox had certainly caught him. If Tenshi was anything else like her redheaded father, she would get what she wanted too. "Fine, I'll let her take a mate, but the male or female must be a demon and must face us properly."

"Naturally." Kurama had a smirk on his lips too. He would have it no other way. Tenshi was his first daughter and probably his only daughter. With seven children now, they most likely would never have anymore. He would make sure she was treated right, just like the Makai princess she was. It would seem like a lot of kids to any normal person, and it was in truth. It might appear that the demons spent all of their time in bed, but that wasn't the case, they had gotten so many offspring from only three pregnancies. But even then seven kids wasn't all that much to demons who could produce hundreds in their lifetimes.

"Now that you've seen our babies and made sure that they're fine, let's get you back in bed." Hiei gave his mate a little squeeze.

Kurama didn't protest, he only smiled as they turned and slowly started to make their way towards their destination. He carefully got back into bed with his mate's help, wincing every time his butt came into contact with the mattress. He finally found a comfortable position though, no pressure on anything sore. He was laying on his side in the middle of the bed, plenty of room for his mate beside him.

"Let me get you something to use." Hiei picked up the basin of dirty water and quickly carried it into the bathroom. He came back out with the same basin, now empty though. He sat it on the bed in front of his mate's hips and then waited patiently. Kurama wasn't embarrassed at all as he reached down and started to urinate into the basin. After everything he and his mate had done to each other and experimented with, this was nothing. They were completely comfortable with all of their own and the other's bodily functions.

When Kurama finished, he gave himself a couple of shakes and then released his penis. He met his mate's eyes, smiling. "I'm done. Thank you for your help, koi."

"Hn, your welcome." Hiei picked the basin of yellow liquid and quickly carried into the bathroom. A few seconds later, the sound of a stream of liquid falling into the toilet was heard, followed by a bigger quick splash of more liquid and the flushing of the toilet. After that, came the sound of water running in the sink as hands were washed. Hiei came back into the bedroom and stopped at the four bassinets. He made sure the litter of kits were covered properly before he continued on to the bed. Carefully, he slipped into the bed, so as not to jar his mate. The redhead was starting to look better, laying on his side had relieved a lot of his pain.

Hiei pulled the clean sheet and comforter over their naked bodies. Kurama really couldn't wear any clothes on his lower half, it would irritate the soreness, so he hadn't bothered to get dressed. Hiei hadn't bothered either, he liked to feel the fox's soft skin against his. It had been about three months since they had slept naked together and they missed it, something they would quickly rectify. Knowing them, they would stay naked for the next three days, and the fire demon would only put on a robe when he had to leave the room for something.

Hiei gently wrapped his arms around his mate and snuggled closer, making sure to not move the other. "I'm so damn proud of you, fox. You delivered three babies anally. No other male would even attempt that, only the legendary Youko Kurama."

"I suppose that's correct." Kurama answered, his voice held a bit of ego. He then looked over to the four bassinets and sadness washed over his face. "I would……. NO…… I should have delivered four babies." Tears chose that moment to start falling from grief filled green eyes. "Tenshi should be sharing that bassinet with her sister, with… Na…"

Hiei quickly cut his mate off. "Don't…. Don't say our aborted daughter's name, it would only hurt you more right now. Try not to dwell on the matter, focus on the babies we do have. There's nothing that can be done to fix the mistake, nothing to bring her to life." He brought up a hand and wiped away the tears on the heart shaped face. "I'm just thankful that Kaihei knew the plant and what to use to counteract it, thankful that you didn't loose the other three babies."

"I am very thankful too." Kurama tired to smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. It really was supposed to be a happy time and it was, but it was sad too. "Wake me up if I don't hear the triplets when they start crying."

"I won't do that. If you sleep through crying, then you are still too tired."

"Why? The triplets will need feeding."

"I know that, but I won't wake you." Hiei was firm on his decision. "When they start crying and I wake up and you don't, I will take care of them."

"But you got the twins to feed!" Kurama protested quickly. "Plus the triplets are my responsibility."

"We're not doing this, fox. It isn't your triplets and my twins, it's our kits. We will take care of our babies together. If I'm busy and the twins are ready to be fed, I would hope that you would feed them. If the triplets are hungry and you're busy, I'll feed them. I already produce to much milk, that's how we picked up our little fetish, and that plant mixture helps out a lot. I could feed three maybe four of our babies before I run dry. It helps too that our newborns won't eat that much for a couple of weeks, you know their stomachs are tiny. Back to what we were discussing, I won't wake you if you don't hear any cries, I'll take care of them until you have regained some energy."

"Fine, but I just want to do my part. I don't want you to get overwhelmed or feel like you're doing it all."

"Believe me, fox, with our five nursing babies you will get quite the workout, you will help out often as they slowly get older." Hiei chuckled, moving a little closer to his mate. He was getting very tired and he honestly didn't know how the redhead was still awake.

"MMmm, I'm sure I will." Kurama chuckled as well, though it turned into a large yawn.

"Enough talk, go to sleep, you need it and so do I. Our kits will be waking in about an hour or so, we need to rest while we can."

"I plan too." Kurama laid his head against his lover's shoulder, another yawn escaping him. He closed his eyes, finally succumbing to the exhaustion that was throughout his body. He was in a sleep within moments.

Hiei stayed awake long enough to make sure his fox was in a deep sleep. When he was sure that Kurama was in dream world, he closed his eyes and slipped into a light sleep. He kept alert enough to hear any noise from any of the five babies. If he had his way, he wouldn't let the fox get woken for a few hours. Kurama really needed as much healing sleep as he could get, especially after everything that he had been through that day. Plus, Hiei predicted that the next few weeks were going to be very busy and very tiresome. They all would have to adjust to three new baby schedules, and work with the other two already established schedules.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks everyone for reading my little story, please leave a small review on your way out. I will try to post the next chapter soon, a week or two at the most.


	28. Baby Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Language, Adult Shonen Ai and Yaoi Also since the babies are born expect to have some nursing in each of the chapters that are left of this story. If it isn't done, it will be mentioned.

A/N: Actually this chapter pretty much takes place during a nursing session of all five babies, so be ready for it. I had to work nipple confusion and Kurama's post baby blues into this chapter, with Hiei trying to deal with both. The next chapter will pick up speed, a new development with Kaihei will take place. The last chapter will wrap everything in this story up and will set up for the next story in this arc.

I want to say thanks to everyone that reviews my story and reads it too. You guys are all the greatest, the best! I don't know what I would do without you all. Thank you so very much for keeping me going! I wish I could thank you all individually.

On to the next chapter of this story and only two more to go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 28 of 30

Baby Troubles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei groaned softly when the tiny cry pierced through his light sleep. He quickly and carefully maneuvered himself out of the fox's arms. Padding barefoot the few feet to the four bassinets, he found that it was Isan that was crying. He made a face of disgust as he changed a dirty diaper, trying to sooth the tiny infant before the crying woke his siblings and the fox. This was the one thing he would never get used too, the diaper changing!

After his newborn son was redressed, Hiei picked him up and cuddled him close. He walked the couple of feet and sat down in a black wooden rocker. Hiei was holding Isan as if he was a fragile china doll, afraid that he might break. The two identical boys were so small, and Tenshi was even smaller. Their sizes were due to the fact that they shared a womb, and didn't have much room to grow or put on extra weight. They were perfectly healthy…… just small. The fire demon knew that now the three babies were out, they would probably grow and put on weight quickly.

Hiei turned his son so their bellies touched, supporting the little head. He brushed Isan's mouth against his left nipple. When the little mouth opened, the fire demon pulled his son on, but he wouldn't latch. After several clumsily, wet tries, the baby finally latched on and started sucking. Hiei breathed a sigh of relief as the stimulation forced his milk to let down. He figured the delay in nursing was due to the fact that Isan was only a few hours old, still learning, and had only nursed once.

Hiei started rocking gently, staring down at his tiny son. He thanked the many gods once again for the happy life that he had, not that he hadn't already thanked them hundreds of times over the years. His life was a bit domestic now, but strangely enough he was okay with that. Though his life still held many wild and surprising moments. He reached up and ran his sword calloused fingers through the tuffs of tri colored hair, a small smile on his lips. The same hand traveled up little, black, fuzzy ears; gently scratching them. The nursing kit started to purr deep in his tiny chest.

Hiei's smile widened as he chuckled lightly. "Just like your foxy father." He brought his free hand down and softly patted the diaper covered rear. "Or Should I call my redhead your foxy mother?"

A still tired voice floated about the room. "If you get him to call me mommy, I will seriously hurt you."

Hiei smirked as he looked towards the bed, meeting happy green eyes. "I don't know, I think the mommy name suits you."

"I may have actually given birth to him, but I'm still all male and you know that." Kurama laid on his stomach, his head on a fluffy feather pillow; watching his mate and child. He had been doing this for several minutes, ever since the fire demon picked up their son. He was completely relaxed, he still had a lot of pain, but the sleep had helped. "Besides, if you get any of them calling me mommy, I'll get them all to call you mommy."

"Is that so?" Hiei asked, though he didn't wait for a reply. "Do you feel like you can nurse him? My Jagan is alerting me that Idai is starting to wake up."

"Yes, I believe I'm up for it." Kurama started to turn over and sit up, while his mate rose from the rocker and walked towards their bed. Hiei waited patiently, watching his fox wince as he settled on his tender rear. Kurama was sitting up, but not completely; he was being supported by a couple of pillows. The fox looked up and smiled at his mate. "I'm ready."

"Hn." Hiei broke Isan's suction and then placed him in the fox's waiting arms. He helped Kurama get their son to start nursing again and then he checked the latch. "Now remember to stay relaxed, fox."

Kurama didn't get to respond, a tiny cry went through the room. Hiei checked Isan's suckling once more before he turned and walked back over to the bassinets. He had been right, Idai was now crying. He quickly changed another diaper and then picked up his hungry son. By the time Hiei made it back to the bed, he had Idai nursing. Though he did have the same trouble again, the baby was sloppy and unsure at first, just like Isan. The fire demon sat down on the bed next to his mate and got comfortable.

The silence lasted for a few moments, until Kurama shattered it. "I never understood what you meant when you told me what nursing a baby was like, now I understand. I does feel good, nice…….. I'm getting pleasure from this, but like you said, it's not sexual."

"I'm happy that you understand now." Hiei looked up to his mate, smirking. "It only becomes sexual for me when you suckle and I'm sure it will be the same way for you when I suckle from you."

"We won't be able to have our special times often, not until our litter of kits are older. After that, we can set up a schedule for both of us." Kurama curiously watched the baby at his chest as he spoke. He didn't even realize that he had leaned against his mate.

"That's fine, our babies will always come first." Hiei glanced down at Isan, a smile on his lips. "I guess our son got his fill. He's asleep, fox. Here you take Idai and finish him up, I'll take Isan and put him back in the basinet. "

They broke both kits' latch at about the same time and proceed to carefully switch the babies out. Kurama got Idai nursing again while his mate got up from the bed. Hiei carried his sleeping son over and laid him in the empty baby bed. Isan curled up into a little ball as the yellow blanket was put over him, continuing to sleep.

Hiei checked the other bassinets and found Meiyo wide awake, hungrily sucking on his fist. He shook his head, chuckling, Meiyo was always so quiet and reserved, the complete opposite of his twin brother. After another quick diaper change, Hiei picked up his son. "Come on, Meiyo, I've got something better for you then that fist."

Hiei tried a couple of times to get his son latched on before he reached the bed, but to no avail. Every time he got a nipple into the little mouth, Meiyo would push it out with his tongue and turn his head away. He sat down on the bed and briefly glanced up to his mate, confused. "Something is wrong with him, he won't nurse."

"Hmm, that's strange." Kurama looked from the baby he held to the one the fire demon held. "He's old enough to have learned his role in nursing. Try again so I can see what he's doing."

Hiei didn't say a word, but he did do what was asked of him, with the same result. Meiyo pushed the nipple out of his mouth and quickly turned his head away. The baby was becoming frustrated too, as he wasn't getting what he wanted. Seeing the way his son was acting, seemed familiar to the fox. Not in he seen it before kind of way, but like he had read this from somewhere. It clicked into place in Kurama's mind as he watched his mate try again and the baby still refuse.

The fox had heard a piece of conversation between Bulma and his mother after the team had been allowed in to see the babies; and Yukina had snuck a bag containing several items our of the room. At the time, he could have sworn he saw the outline of a bottle in the plastic of the bag, but had dismissed it as that of a tired mind. He figured that the females wouldn't go against his and his mate's wishes, but it seemed they had. This news wasn't going to be taken well, and the fire demon was going to be very angry.

Hiei's voice brought the fox out of his thoughts. "See, he won't nurse and I know he's hungry! I recognize that cry!"

"Koi, before I tell you what I think I know, you'll have to promise me that you will control your temper and remember that you're holding one of our little babies."

"Hn, I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No, you won't."

"Fine, I promise, I'll remain as calm as possible."

"Thank you, koi." Kurama leaned against his mate again, hoping his close presence would help keep the other relaxed. "I believe that Meiyo is suffering from nipple confusion."

"What the hell is that?" Hiei asked quickly, glancing sideways at the redhead.

"I kind of figured that you skipped over that chapter in our nursing books…… Nipple Confusion comes about when a strictly nursing baby gets forced to take a bottle with a fake nipple."

"But that doesn't make sense, we haven't given him a bottle with that imitation milk in it."

"It's true, we haven't, but I believe that your sister, my mother, and that Saiyan female did. I caught a part of conversation where ningen formula was mentioned and then Yukina tried to sneak a bag of bottles and formula out of the room." Kurama was waiting for it and he felt it, the angry spike in his mate's energy.

"WHAT?!!" Hiei growled lowly, furious. This caused Meiyo to jerk and start whimpering, picking up on his father's mood.

Kurama quickly reached out with his free hand and placed on his mate's bare chest, patting lightly. "Stay calm, stay relaxed, Meiyo is becoming upset. I knew you would be mad, I thank that the women knew it too, that's why they tried to hide it."

"Why would they do this and when?! They knew that we were adamant about nursing our kits, that we wanted our babies to have only our milk!!"

"They probably did this because the babies were hungry and when was probably during the time you had me in that dream word so I wouldn't feel the pain. It was the only time when we weren't aware of what was going on in our room." Kurama tried to explain, hoping that he was correct with his assumptions.

"I don't care if the babies were hungry, they could have waited until we were available. They wouldn't have starved! Those females will be hearing about this!!" Hiei was not going to be swayed, he would have words with all three of them. He took a deep breath and then relaxed his body completely. He looked to his mate. "Is there anything we can do to fix this?"

"If I remember what I read in the books correctly, there is. Um……. You have to stay relaxed and keep trying, don't become frustrated or Meiyo will as well. Force some milk out before you try to get him latched on again. Do it every time you give it a try, until he takes the hint."

"Hn." Hiei sat to work, keeping a tight rein on his annoyance and forcing his body to stay relaxed. Fifteen minutes later, Meiyo finally gave up being stubborn and latched on, hungrily sucking away. Hiei gave a sigh of relief and he heard one from his mate too.

"It's will be a rough couple of days nursing him, until he settles into it again. I imagine Makoto will be the same way. " Kurama spoke as he removed Idai from his chest. The baby boy had fallen asleep a few minutes prior, after getting his belly full.

"Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I don't want any of our babies on that nasty ningen formula. I'd rather find a demoness wet nurse then use a human concoction, if we weren't able to nurse them."

"Agreed."

They fell into silence as Meiyo nursed contently, after getting over his initial hunger. He suckled for twenty minutes, until his eyes closed in sleep. Without a word, Hiei broke his son's suction and then rose from the bed. He tucked Meiyo into his bassinet and then went back over to the bed. He smiled and kissed his mate before he gently took Idai into his arms. Turning around and walking the few feet again, he placed his son in the bassinet with his twin brother and covered them both up. Quickly looking into the last two bassinets, he found Tenshi and Makoto still sleeping, but he knew they would be waking soon, hungry.

Hiei turned to face his mate. "Do you think you can go one more round?"

"Are the last two awake?" Kurama asked as he tried to make himself a little more comfortable on the bed. The pain in his butt was getting bad again, he had been sitting up for to long.

"No, but about the time we are asleep good, they will be waking for a feeding. If we wake them now and nurse them, we will be able to get a couple more hours undisturbed sleep before they all start waking again."

"I can't argue with that logic, so alright. I might run dry though, my milk supply isn't what your's is."

"If you do run dry, I'll finish the one you nurse off." Hiei answered as he quickly glanced between the last two babies, trying to decide which one would be best for his mate. Making a quick decision, he woke and changed another diaper, before he lifted the baby from the bassinet. A couple of steps later, he was laying the Tenshi into the waiting arms. He once again helped the fox get their baby latched on, noting that he had to help less each time. Kurama was getting the hung of nursing very quickly, and the fire demon didn't expect any less.

Hiei went over the last bassinet and quickly woke, diapered, and picked up Makoto. He went back to the bed and settled in next to his mate. He spent ten minutes fighting with the baby boy, until the little mouth finally latched on and started nursing. The fox had been right once again, the twin month old boys were both suffering from nipple confusion.

Kurama leaned over and instigated a sweet kiss with his mate. A reward for the fire demon who showed a great deal of patience with their stubborn and confused sons. He had to break away sooner then he wanted though. He quickly looked down at the baby girl he held, surprise clearly in his eyes.

"What is it?" Hiei asked, glancing from his mate to his tiny daughter and then back again.

"She definitely has ice powers. During our kiss, your body temperature went up a little like it always does. Tenshi counteracted the change by lowering her body temperature and it's still lowered. She's cold to the touch; her lips and mouth is cool."

"Really?" Hiei reached out with his free hand and ran his fingers across his daughter's chubby cheek. His eyes widened, she was cold. She had unconsciously lowered her body temperature. Hiei lowered his a few degrees then what is normal for him. As suspected, Tenshi rose hers back to the right temperature. Hiei looked up to his mate. "That's pretty good energy control for a new baby. She'll be easy to train and maybe she'll have the gift of healing too. If she does, maybe my sister will train her some."

"Yes, that would be good, we'd have an available healer close by in the Makai." Kurama always looked for the future tactical advantage in any situation, even in his own child. He wouldn't be who he was if he didn't.

The demons fell into silence again as they watched their babies. In five minutes, Kurama had to switch Tenshi from his right nipple to his left, because he had ran dry. Though he didn't know how long that would last, he had used both sides of his chest on the two previous nursings. Hiei had no such problem, he had enough milk in the left side of his chest to fill up Makoto. He didn't notice the fox's mood change from overly happy to utterly sad when his supply of milk came to an end.

Makoto's eyes closed in sleep and Hiei removed the slack mouth from his nipple. He looked up to his mate, smiling, but that was wiped off his face at what he found. Kurama stared down at their daughter, his eyes swimming in tears. Tenshi was still suckling in vain, but she wasn't getting anything. The fire demon could tell, that his fox was about to break down. It seemed the harsh pregnancy mood swings hasn't ended yet. It would probably take several days for Kurama to get that steel hold back on his emotions again. In the mean time, the fire demon would do what he could to help and comfort his mate.

Deciding on the direct approach and knowing he would get an instant reaction, Hiei spoke. "Did you run out of milk, fox?"

Kurama could only nod as the long held in tears finally spilled down his cheeks. He made several attempt before he was able to speak. "All I wanted to do was feed my little girl, fill her up, and I couldn't do that."

Hiei quickly flitted over to bassinets and laid Makoto in his. He covered his son with the tiny blanket before he hurried back over to the bed. He slipped in between the sheets with his still crying mate and now crying child. Tenshi had grown frustrated because she wasn't getting what she wanted. Hiei pulled his fox into a hug and nuzzled his neck. "It's okay, Kurama, calm down. You know that your body has to build up a milk supply and that will take a few days. This is nothing to get this upset over. Tenshi will have plenty to eat, I'll finish nursing her."

"But I only wanted to completely feed one of our babies and I hoped since Tenshi was so small that I would be able to do that." Kurama was still crying and it seemed that he wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Hiei quickly realized what his mate said was true. Kurama had only nursed the babies he had handed him, the ones that had been somewhat fed already. "I promise you next time our babies are hungry, I'll make sure you completely feed one of them." Hiei gave his mate a gentle kiss and a little squeeze before he pulled away, taking Tenshi with him. He quickly turned the crying baby girl into his chest and got her latched on. She suckled hungrily, finally happy with getting what she wanted.

Hiei carefully positioned her in one arm and then wrapped his free one around his still upset mate, pulling him close. "Try to relax, fox, please. The plant and herb mixture you made for us will help boost your milk supply. I imagine in no time you'll be producing as much milk as I do. Maybe even since we have about three years of lactation ahead of us, you will be able to come up with a concoction that will extend our lactation or even start it when we went. That way we could extend the ANR that's ahead of us or have random ones in the future when it suits us."

"I will try and I know. I could possibly come up with something, I have three years to get the right combination together." Kurama turned, despite the pain he felt, and wrapped his arms around the fire demon's waist, still crying and trembling uncontrollably. He couldn't believe how he was acting, but he couldn't stop either. Never in his two lives did he feel so much like a female then he has for the past eighteen hours or so, and he prayed to the many gods that he would be back to his normal, very male self very soon. At the moment, he was so emotional, so needy, and still in a great deal of pain. Kurama just held tightly to his lover and let everything out, hoping that he'd feel better when it was over.

Hiei wanted to cry with and for his mate, but instead he remained strong for him. He knew exactly what Kurama was going through, though he hadn't 'given birth' anally. He did recognize the emotional rollercoaster his mate was now on and that pain was still radiating in the once again slender body. Kurama was caught in a sea of raging emotions and feelings; and didn't know how to handle it. Hiei just held tight to his fox, letting him get it all out of his system. It was long minutes until Kurama's deep sobs turned to soft sniffles, and then stopped all together. But he still clung to his fire demon, hiding his face in the side of the strong body.

Hiei remained quiet, watching his baby girl slowly fall to sleep as he absently ran his hand up and down the fox's back, trying to give him as much comfort as possible. After a few more minutes, Tenshi stopped nursing and was sound asleep. Hiei looked down to the top of the red hair covered head, hoping his mate wasn't asleep as well. "Fox? …….…. Kurama?"

"Yes?" The answer came from near the fire demon's waist.

"Tenshi is asleep and I need to put her in her bassinet."

"Oh…." Kurama's voice was barely a whisper as he released the hold he had on his mate. He turned over as fast as his sore body would let him, his back to his lover.

Hiei let out a little sigh, he had thought that they had gotten past this. 'This' being the feelings of shame when one of them showed the weakness of crying in front of the other. The fire demon carefully got up and walked the few feet to the bassinets. He laid Tenshi down in hers and then covered her with a blanket, scowling at the bright pinkness of it. If he had his way, the blanket would be black or close to it. Briefly checking on all the babies, Hiei went back to the bed for the last time. He climbed in and slipped an arm around his mate's waist as he snuggled into his back, making sure to keep the front of his hips away from the tender butt.

Kurama tensed up and buried his face into the pillow that was under his head. He didn't want his mate to see him right now, see such weakness in him. Hiei slowly ran his hand up and down the front of the fox's body, trying to get him to relax. It didn't help though, Kurama became even more tense under the gentle ministration. After several moments of trying to get a response and being ignored, Hiei had enough. He quickly moved to the other side of his fox, so they were facing each other. A small gasp left his mouth when he saw that his beautiful lover was still crying.

Hiei reached out and gently cupped his mate's face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "You have got to calm down, fox. You'll be okay, it'll be okay. I know what you're going through. You don't know whether to be happy or sad and you'll probably feeling empty, sort of lost, now that the babies are out. I also can tell through our bond that you're still in a great deal of pain and are trying to hide it."

"I'm feeling all of that and it won't stop no matter how much I try!" Kurama admitted, nuzzling into the calloused hands. His tears were finally starting to lessen, he was happy that his mate understood.

"Shhh…… I went through all of that, except I didn't have the pain that you do. Trust me when I say that you'll be fine. In a few days you'll manage to get everything under control and then you'll be back to your old foxy self."

"I believe you, I trust you." A small smile appeared on Kurama's lips. "…I'm sorry that I'm……." He was quickly cut off by soft lips that had caught him in a loving kiss. The demons slowly parted, savoring the little moment.

"Don't apologize, you have nothing to apologize for." Hiei was happy to mentally note that his fox had finally stopped crying. "You know I don't judge you, just like you don't judge me. Like you have taught me and once said, 'crying isn't a weakness, it's a way for us to deal with the hurtful things in our life'. And I have come to believe that because of you."

"Koi, you've being so sweet today and I thank you for it, I needed it. I did say that……. I suppose I say a lot of things."

"Yes…. A lot of things, a lot of knowledge." Hiei let a chuckle escape from deep within his chest as he wrapped his arms around his more responsive mate. A smile crossed his face when Kurama returned the embrace. "But all of your knowledge is usually correct, coming from over a thousand years experience. So, when you say something it makes sense and I listen to it."

"Yeah, a lot of experience and knowledge, but you must remember that I've only learned about emotions in the last twenty-six years. I owe it all to my mother and I'm grateful to her for everything she taught about loving and being loved." Kurama snuggled closer to his mate, a pretty smile on his face.

"I'm grateful too, because you have taught me and are still teaching me what you've learned from her."

"Thank you for helping me to feel better, koi. I love you."

"Hn, I love you too, fox, and I'm glad that you're feeling better." Hiei leaned in and caught his fox in a loving kiss, but it was comforting too. When they parted, they snuggled as close as possible, falling into silence. They just laid their and listened to each other's breathing.

It was Hiei that finally broke the silence. "You need to get some sleep, fox. Our babies will be waking again in a couple of hours and they'll be hungry, it'll be about day break. After we get them all nursed, I'll go downstairs to the kitchen and get us something to eat for breakfast. I'll make sure to put a couple of doses of the plant concoction of yours in our drinks. I'll be hungry by then and you'll probably will be too."

"I'm sure I will be hungry too." Kurama replied before he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. He hoped that the next time he nursed, he would be able to feed one of the babies fully without running out of milk and just maybe feed another. That was what had truly been bothering him, and it would continue to bother him until he was able to fully feed at least two of the babies. He wanted….NO….. needed to help Hiei take care of and nurse their five babies. It was almost laughable, him a fox with a demanding litter of kits to feed. His and his fire demon mate's bodies were going to be very busy for at least the next year and probably longer, but they were okay with that. They were happy to have the five babies that they had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading this chapter and if you could, please leave a little review on your way out. I'll try to update again soon. Two more chapters to go!!


	29. All For Convenience

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!!: Language, Adult Shonen Ai and Yaoi. Also since the babies are born expect to have some nursing in each of the chapters that are left of this story. If it isn't done, it will be mentioned.

A/N: Alright, guys, I don't what to say about the long wait for this chapter. I guess I can say sorry though, and I really am. I suppose I have become discouraged about this whole thing. I get less and less hits and reviews with each chapter I post. It just seems to me that my readers are losing interest in these stories of mine. If no one reads, then there is no reason for me to continue posting.

I even have eleven more full stories for this arc to post and I mean post. They are complete, I just have to type them up. This brings up the other problem on mine, I'm not a typer. I hunt and peck, I always have. It took me three days to type up this chapter. I can write all day, but when it comes to typing I have a hard time staying focused. I'll try to do better and hopefully I will. Again I am sorry for the very long wait, but I am very discouraged. Please let me know if I should just give up this story arc and keep the rest of the stories to myself, or keep trudging along and continue to share what I have written.

By the way, if anyone is interested, I have finally decided on the last story of this arc. I have started writing it already, five chapters in and I have no idea how many chapters there will be. The story will be a cross over with Naruto and obviously Yaoi. I did my best to work the two fandoms together and I think it came out well, maybe even believable. I guess I'll just have to wait and see, to know if I'm going to post it at all or even finish writing it. Don't worry to much though, I will post the last chapter of this story so you won't be left hanging, I just don't know if I will start posting the next story. Oh well, enough of all that and my problems, let's move on.

I want to say thanks to everyone that reviews my story and reads it too. You guys are all the greatest, the best! I don't know what I would do without you all. Thank you so very much for keeping me going! I wish I could thank you all individually. In fact, I think I will.

On to the next chapter of this story and only one more to go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 29 of 30

All For Convenience

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three days that Hiei demanded him and his mate get alone passed, revolving around the five babies. When he had to leave the room to get food, drinks, or baby supplies, he didn't bother putting on clothes, he just threw on his black silk robe. Every time Shiori saw him, she bombarded him with questions about Kurama and the babies. Hiei showed much restraint by patiently telling her what she wanted to know, and reassuring her that he was taking very good care of his family. He knew she was just worried, but it sort of came across like she didn't have any faith in him and that annoyed him. Shiori was very helpful though. She went into the city and purchased an additional bassinet, so Idai and Isan didn't have to share one. She also kept food and supplies on hand for the demons.

Kurama's colostrum milk increased greatly in those three days. He was now able to fully nurse one of the kits and nearly fill up a second one. Kurama had added a ningen herb called Fenugreek to the concoction of plants and herbs the took three times a day. It helped out a lot. Kurama and Hiei stayed naked while locked up in their bedroom, knowing the five kits wouldn't remember any of it. They were mated demons after all and liked being in the buff around each other. It kept the sexual tension between them, drew them together. That's why they loved to sleep naked, to feel their bare skin rub.

The demons even found time to make love twice. Well technically once, they had intercourse with Kurama as the seme again, the other time they gave each other blowjobs, but it was enough for them. With all the nursing they were doing, the many hormones in their bodies, both male and female, were running wild and they had to answer the call.

Kurama was still sore, but he was healing quickly. With every hour that passed, he was able to move around easier and was rapidly regaining his energy. As he became sturdy on his feet, he started moving around the room freely, but his protective mate was always a couple of feet behind him just in case. He did let Hiei help him on many occasions. The fire demon was babying him and he would enjoy it while it lasted.

Finally on the morning of the fourth day, Kurama received his mate's permission to leave the room, though he really didn't need it. He got dressed and went downstairs. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, Shiori rushed him and engulfed him in a tight hug.

When they parted, her questions started. "How are you? How are the babies? Did Hiei take care of you properly? Did you get cleaned up? Have you had plenty of rest? No matter how much I tried, Hiei wouldn't let me in to see about you and the babies. He shouldn't have imprisoned you like that. He shouldn't have…."

"Mother, stop!!" Kurama interrupted her, having heard enough. When the female's eyes widened, he only felt slightly guilty, just a little. "I'm sorry for being so snappish, mother, and for interrupting you, but by now you should have some faith in my fire demon. First off, Hiei can do what ever he wants with me and our children. We belong to him under demon law and under that same law he and our children belong to me. It wasn't imprisonment because it wasn't against my will. He wanted private time with his new babies and so did I, plus we wanted private time with each other. Hiei did what he did so we could get what we wanted, and I fully support him on the matter."

"Shuuichi, I didn't mean…" Shiori started to try to explain herself.

Kurama quickly cut her off once more. "Please let me finish." When she nervously nodded, he continued. "To answer your questions, which in no way means to embarrass you. I'm fine, there's only a tiny bit of soreness left and it fading fast. Also, according to Hiei, my hole, um…'birth canal'… has completely healed and looks like it's suppose to. The babies are perfectly fine and loves to eat every couple of hours. I was immaculately cleaned up in a very gentle and pleasing way. I have had plenty of rest, I'm totally relaxed. Hiei takes very good care of me and our children. He would do anything he had to for his family, he would die for us if needed. For my fire demon, his family is the most important thing to him. The babies and I are just perfect, thanks to Hiei's unwavering care and attention. We didn't want or lack anything."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Shiori reached up and brushed her hand across the hairless baby soft cheek. "I was only worried about you and my grandchildren. You're my little boy, my only child, and I'll always worry about you."

"I realize that, mother, and I love you for it. It's fine to be concerned about your family and I know that I'll always be your little boy." Kurama offered her a genuine smile. "But you must realize that I'm no longer a child, I haven't technically been a child in over a thousand years. I have a very protective 'husband' that will take perfect care of me, when I'm unable to take care of myself."

"I'll try to understand that, but like you said, 'you'll always be my little boy' and that means that I'll always worry. I don't care that you're over a thousand years old, killed countless demons, and robbed thief proof vaults, you're still my baby." Shiori quickly hugged him to prove her point. "Speaking of babies!" A big grin spread across her face. "Can I go see my tiny grandchildren now?"

Before the redhead could say anything, a familiar deep voice answered her. "Yes, it's fine." The two foxes turned to see Hiei standing just inside the kitchen door, a smirk on his lips. "All five of them are still up in our room, just don't wake them up right now. Before Kurama and I came downstairs, we nursed the babies. Their bellies are full and they're sleeping. You can hold any or all of them after they wake up on their own. Because there is so many, we don't won't them woken up for frivolous things or they will get off the schedule my fox and I worked hard to establish."

"Alright." Shiori nodded once, agreeing to the rules regarding the litter of kits. She knew she had to or she wouldn't be allowed much time with them. She wanted to go rushing up the stairs to see her grandbabies, but she had a few questions first. She looked suspiciously back and forth between the two male demons. "Are you two really nursing all five babies?"

It was Kurama that answered her this time. "Yes, we are and it seems to be going well too. The babies have nice round bellies and seem to already be gaining weight. They're very content and happy kits. Why do you ask?"

"It was just something that wondered about over the last couple of days." Shiori looked thoughtful for a moment. "Umm… how does that work exactly? Do you nurse the triplets, Shuuichi? And you, Hiei, nurse the twins? Though it's hard to believe that you'd be producing enough milk yet to feed three babies, Shuuichi."

"Actually, you are correct, mother. I don't produce enough milk yet to nurse three babies." Kurama really didn't want to be talking to her about this, but knew that she wouldn't give up until she had her answers. "We don't have certain babies we nurse, we take turns, like in everything else we do.'

"Oh….. What?" It appeared that Shiori was slightly confused.

"Well, we share the work with everything else. Why not this too?" Hiei asked, but he didn't wait for an answer. "It's according to how the kits wake up as to who nurses them. One time I may have Makoto and the next Kurama may have him, though I could end up with him twice in a row. It really doesn't matter as long as they get fed."

"I guess that makes sense,……………. though I must see for myself how well that situation works." Shiori hurried from the room before her son and the fire demon could reply. She took the stairs two at a time, her fluffy black tail swishing behind her. Trying to get ready for the Makai, she was spending more and more time in her new demon form. She was actually amazed the her sons were sharing the work in such a way, but she acknowledged that it did make sense. The two males always share everything else.

Shiori entered the black walled bedroom, practically running over to the five bassinets. Though she had been assured that the babies were fine, she didn't feel any relief until she saw them for herself. They were all sleeping in various awkward baby positions. They were all dressed in different color sleepers and under blankets that matched. Shiori's eyes zeroed in on the tiny redheaded baby girl. She was happy to finally have a granddaughter to dress up and dote over. No matter how cliché it was, Shiori liked to think that the little redhead was a tiny rose among many thorns. She was going to make sure that Tenshi would be spoiled rotten in no time.

Shiori pulled the rocking chair over very close to the bassinets and then sat down. She watched the five kits sleep, her eyes drifting from one to the next. She was perfectly content to stay there for the next couple of hours. The house had been lonely for the past three days, especially since her two older grandsons weren't around. She hoped that Toushi and Kaihei would be coming home that very day, she missed them greatly. A good ten minutes passed before she felt like she was being watched. Shiori turned around and found her son standing in the bedroom doorway, eating something from a blue glass bowl.

Kurama swallowed the food that in his mouth and then flashed her a knowing smirk. "So, do you approve, mother? Did Hiei and I take good enough care of our babies?"

"Yes, you and Hiei did a good job, but you know me I just had to see for myself."

"Have you been well, mother, and have you practiced switching your forms these past three days?" Kurama asked as he walked over to stand beside her.

"Oh, I'm fine, and I have been practicing. I think I'm ready for the Makai, I have the switching almost mastered." Shiori answered, turning slightly to look at her son, a smile on her face.

"That's good." Kurama took the last bite of cereal from the blue bowl. He had been watching his mother that long from the doorway.

"Where's Hiei?"

"He went out to the forest to train some since he hasn't done so in about a week. He wanted me to go with him, but I told him I couldn't, not today anyway."

"Why?" Shiori finally turned all her attention on her son. "He probably just wanted to spend some alone time with you, without any distractions."

"I know, but I didn't want to leave you with all five kits. Also like I said, I'm still a little sore and Hiei wouldn't go easy on me now that I'm not pregnant." Kurama used his free hand to pull the blanket over Idai's tiny foot that had come uncovered.

"I could've handled the babies! They're my grandchildren after all!"

"I know that, and you need not get so defensive, mother, I'm only looking out for you. When all five babies are together and awake they can be quite the handful. They really need two people caring for them at that time. Hiei and I learned that much over the past three days. I won't put you in a situation where you will be overwhelmed and neither will Hiei."

"Fine, no more arguing from me." Shiori turned so she could watch the babies again. "I'm happy to hear that nursing is going well for you and Hiei."

"Mmmm... For now it is, but when we go back to the Makai in a month it's going to be a problem." Kurama answered absentmindedly, his attention focused on his children.

"How so? You two are doing fine now, as time progresses things will only get better."

"In the Makai, Hiei and I will be very busy with meetings and such. Neither one of us will be able to drop everything to go nurse a crying baby. It also wouldn't be good for Hiei's or mine's image to nurse a baby in meeting. We have to remain looking strong and powerful since we're just taking over as lords, to quell any possible uprisings. Then there's also the threat that word would get out about my mate and I being forbidden. This will cause a great deal more problems that we don't need right now."

"Well……. Why don't you two try using a female's breast pump?" Shiori suggested helpfully. That's what she had used when her son was still a baby and she had to work.

"We tried one before, Hiei has actually." Kurama answered once again turning his attention to his mother. "Hiei told you about that attempt when you found our about our little fetish. The pump didn't work then and that's how our ANR got started. I don't see why a pump would work now."

"Yes, I remember that talk, but you should try again with another pump. It has been what, a little over seven years since one has been tried. Just like everything else here in this world, advances are always being made, Breast pumps probably have had advances too. Not to forget possible new nipple designs for bottles. Hiei thoroughly discussed with me his views on his children receiving bottles, he doesn't want them to get nipple confusion and he doesn't like the idea of them drinking ningen formula. As I told him, the girls and I thought we were doing what was best and that it would never happen again, that I was sorry. That aside, the possible new latex nipples could limit nipple confusion if the babies were given a bottle of your milk when you two weren't available."

"I suppose so, we could try a female's breast pump again."

"It's settled then. Why don't we bundle up a couple of the babies and take them with us into the city. We can search through different baby stores and hopefully find what you and your mate need. If I'm with you the sales people will probable think the needed items are for myself, especially since I look so young now." Shiori was all smiles, even if her words were teasing.

Kurama shook his head, chuckling, smiling too. "I'll have to run the idea by Hiei, he won't like it if we just leave and he doesn't want his kits in places where they can pick up 'bad ningen germs'. His words, not mine! But I don't see a problem with your plans, I can probably get him to agree."

"Good! You go work on Hiei and I'll stay here to keep an eye of the kits." Shiori urged, making herself comfortable in the rocking chair and turned fully back to the five bassinets.

Without another word, Kurama turned and walked quickly from the room. Keeping the same pace, he exited the house and headed straight towards his mate's energy signature. He was already thinking about several sexual promises he could offer up to get his fire demon to agree to this.

Thirty minutes later, Kurama reentered his bedroom with a happy smile on his lips. The reason being was that his mate had agreed and he still had the taste of sweet fire demon in his mouth, but his mother didn't need to know about the latter . In truth, Hiei was probably still tasting him too. They had given each other a quick blow job and it had been awesome, like always.

Kurama stopped beside his mother and quickly looked the babies over, trying to decide which ones to take with them. "Hiei said it was fine with him as long as we only take two of the babies, since I only produce enough milk to feed that many and it's assured that we would still be in the city when the babies will be hungry again."

"Alright……so which two kits do we take with us?" Shiori asked, looking over the babies too.

"I say that we take two of the ones that have human features. That way they don't have to stay covered with blankets and humans would be able to look upon them."

They easily picked out two of the kits and then dressed them in very cute clothes. They got themselves ready before they put the babies in carriers. Kurama slung a green striped diaper bag over his shoulder and then picked up one of the carriers. Shiori offered her son a bright smile as she picked up the other carrier. She was so proud of her son and it showed. No mother could ask for a better child, despite the redhead being a thousand year old fox. Kurama headed out the room and down the stairs, his mother a couple of steps behind him. They were just walking out the front door as a very sweaty Hiei came up the few stairs to the porch.

When the fire demon stopped and looked at him expectantly, Kurama stopped too, a sweet smile lighting up his face. Shiori only nodded to her son-in-law and then continued on to the car; blue blanket covered baby and carrier in hand.

"Which two kits are you taking with you?" Hiei asked, when the female was out of hearing range.

"Makoto and Tenshi, that way I don't have to keep them covered the way we did Toushi and Kaihei when we took them out." Kurama answered, his smile not falling.

"Hn, good idea and choice." Hiei reached out and gently pulled the pink blanket off the little girl the fox held in the baby carrier. A small smile appeared on his face upon seeing his pretty daughter sleeping soundly, her full lips in a perpetual pout. He kept the thought to himself, but he already knew that his baby girl was going to a heartbreaker, just like her legendary silver fox father, and he wouldn't change that for anything. Hiei let his eyes drift upwards until they met with bright green ones. "Don't let ningen touch either of them, I don't want germs on them."

"I promise, no one touches our babies. Take care of the other three kits and don't forget to call Yukina for them to bring back Toushi and Kaihei. The boys are probably missing us."

"I will." Hiei glanced out to the car where the female he looked upon as, and called, mother was busy strapping the carrier she had into the backseat. He then quickly leaned over and gently kissed Tenshi's forehead.

Kurama just watched the little scene, joy sparkling in his eyes and smile on his lips. His fire demon was so very protective of his children and of him. It made him love his mate all the more. Kurama was thoroughly surprised when Hiei pulled him down into a passionate, tongue filled kiss, but he wasn't one to complain. He happily returned the kiss, initiating a brief battle for dominance. He let his mate win and then ravage his mouth.

Hiei slowly broke the kiss, nipping lightly at the fox's slightly swollen bottom lip. "Don't forget your promise to me for allowing this. I'll b e looking for it to be fulfilled when you're not sore anymore. Take care of our babies, your mother, and yourself. See you this afternoon, and don't let ningen touch you either." He laid the lightweight pink blanket over his daughter to keep her from catching a chill since she was so small.

With that said, Hiei disappeared into the house, closing the door behind him. Kurama actually had to shake himself to get his mind back on track after that hot kiss. A foxy smirk played on his lips as he registered what all his mate had said. Oh, he remembered his promise and it would be his great pleasure to fulfill that promise. They both would be enjoying themselves.

Kurama hurried to his car and handed his mother Tenshi to strap the carrier into the backseat. In the meantime, he got the car started and the air running. Shiori slide into the passenger seat and closed the door. Nodding to her son, she signaled that everything was set. Kurama didn't answer, but he did put the car into gear and headed down the long driveway, towards the road.

The shopping trip was an adventure to say the least. Most everyone that saw Makoto and Tenshi wanted to hold or touch them, but the fox managed to keep his promise to his mate. No one touched the two kits. Kurama and Shiori received many, many gushing comments about the two pretty babies. Most of the ningens also believed that Shiori was the babies' mother and the Kurama was her husband, the babies' father. The fox and vixen got tired of correcting the assumption, they just let the ningens believe what they wanted.

Shiori and Kurama went to several different baby stores, trying to find the items that could possibly work. In the end, they decided to buy every different type of female breast pump they could find. They also purchased many kinds of latex nipples, that the packages promised wouldn't cause nipple confusion. Shiori and Kurama also managed to find several bottles that was said to be shaped to mimic nursing. They couldn't help themselves though, when they came to the racks full of tiny clothes. Cute outfits that were covered in bright bugs were purchased for the four boy kits. The clothes were watching in design and such, but they were different colors.

The little girl wasn't left out, a pretty yellow lacy dress was bought that had flowers on the bodice and butterflies scattered around the skirt. Kurama knew Hiei would put up a small fuss, so he did manage to find a black dress with white lace to smooth over the possible bicker. Four more package of diapers and baby wipes were purchased so a trip into the city wouldn't be necessary for a few days. So Toushi and kaihei wouldn't feel left out, Shiori and Kurama stopped at a toy story and purchased a couple of hand held video games. With the trunk of the car and the backseat floor full of bags, they finally headed home.

Kurama walked into the house, carrying the two baby carriers. Shiori followed close behind, a few bags in her hands. She sat her burden down on the carpeted floor and then headed back out to the car for more. Kurama sat his sleeping children on the white couch as he reached out his energy and senses. He smiled when he felt his mate's energy and senses brush his in acknowledgement.

Though he knew he didn't have to, Kurama called out anyway. "Hiei….Koi! We're home!" He didn't wait for an answer. He just hurried back to the car to help his mother with the rest of the bags. In nearly ten minutes all the bags were sitting on the living room floor. During that time, Hiei had brought Meiyo, Idai, and Isan downstairs in baby carriers. Now all five sleeping kits were lined up on the couch.

Hiei eyed the many bags before glancing to his mate and the vixen. "Hn….. What all did you two get? It looks like a great deal more then what was needed."

"We did get what was needed, but we didn't know which one would work. So we bought many different kinds, hoping that the one that would work would be among the ones we got." Kurama answered as he started sorting through the many bags.

"I'm still not happy about this! I don't want my children to get nipple confusion again. We are still having a small problem with Meiyo." Hiei sat down on an empty part of the couch, watching his mate closely. "But I suppose we can try, your reasoning on our nursing arrangements when we return to the Makai is plausible."

"Thank you, Koi." Kurama flashed his mate a sweet smile as he continued his chosen task. Soon everything had been separated into the respective piles. Shiori, Kurama, and Hiei started on the pile of female breast pumps. Many of the packages were read and then opened, before being discarded as not workable for the demons' chest structure.

Shiori picked up another box from the last remaining three boxes. Her face lit up as she read the writing on the back. "I think this one may work! It's made specifically for very small breasted women." She quickly opened the box and put the pump together, noting that it was a hand pump. This was good for many reasons. She brought the device over to her son and held it out to him. "Here, give it a try."

Kurama glanced over to his mate and received a encouraging smirk. When all the other pumps had needed to be tried, Hiei had been the guinea pig. He had been chosen due to his more defined, muscled pecs and his well established milk supply. But at the moment he couldn't be of help, Hiei was nursing Idai. The last one to wake up hungry this time round.

Kurama sighed as he reached out and took the breast pump from his mother. "I guess I can give it a try." he walked over and sat down on the couch next to his mate. A few moments later he was shirtless, the hand breast pump in his grip. A light blush settled across his nose and cheeks as he brought up the device to his chest and gave it a several pumps. As he expected, nothing happened. He gave it a couple of more tries before he brought the device away from his chest, quickly looking up to his mother and lover. "This one isn't going to work either."

"I believe it will, give it another try." Shiori sat down beside her son, smiling. "I think you may be holding it wrong."

"Well, how else am I suppose to hold it?!" Kurama snapped angrily, his demon blood flaring to life in his veins. Immediately he realized what he had done and quickly turned all of his attention on the vixen beside him. "I'm sorry, mother. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Oh, no need to apologize, all three of us are becoming frustrated." Shiori's smile didn't falter, it got bigger. "Please let me help you with that, Shuuichi. There's nothing to be embarrassed about or feel shame because you need help. Just remember that I'm your mother and I had to use a breast pump a lot when you were a baby due to my job. I have experience with breast pumps, so please let me give it a try. I'm almost positive that this one will work…… Please!"

"Alright." Kurama gave the device to his mother, resigned to his current fate. There was no swaying the female when she made up her mind. She had become even more stubborn now that she was a demoness and a vixen to boot.

"Turn towards me." Shiori instructed even as she made herself more comfortable.

Kurama's blush turned bright red when he felt his mother's index finger and thumb circle his left nipple. "What are you doing?!"

"Relax, Shuuichi!" Amused giggles left Shiori's mouth. "I only trying to make your nipple erect."

"Then, what you're doing won't work on my fox. You have to use your thumb and be rough." Hiei quickly reached out and did just that, harshly rubbing his mate's right nipple with a calloused thumb.

"HIEI!!" Kurama didn't know he could be so embarrassed. This was worse then when his mother entered his room he shared with the fire demon for the first time and saw many of their sex toys.

"Shuuichi!! I have already told you to relax and don't be embarrassed." Shiori lightly scolded her son. "This is important, we have to find a pump that works before we go to the Makai!"

"Fine, I'll try…." Kurama took deep calming breaths, but he wasn't relaxing. In fact, he was starting to feel arousal, his mate hadn't stopped abusing his right nipple.

A few silent seconds passed before Shiori spoke again. "Thank you, Hiei, that should do."

The fire demon instantly pulled his hand away, smirking when he heard the nearly inaudible whimper from the redhead's throat. Shiori either ignored her son or didn't hear him. She quickly placed the suction cup tight against her son's chest, making sure the erect nipple was in the exact middle. She squeezed the pump a few times, but again nothing happened.

Shiori looked up to her slightly blushing son. "You have to relax even more, so your milk will let down. Think as if you were nursing one of your babies."

"This is very awkward!! I can't think of that medieval device as one of my children when the thing is bigger then any of their mouths!" Kurama was becoming upset. He really was trying to do what his mother asked of him and nothing was helping.

Shiori sighed in a defeated way. She didn't know what would help her son , but she was also positive that she had the right breast pump the would work for her boys. Not sure of what to do, she looked to the fire demon for help.

"Hn." Hiei quickly got up and placed a sleeping Idai into his bassinet. The infant had still be suckling some, but wasn't hungry anymore. He maneuvered onto the couch on his knees, very close to his mate. This made the fox visibly swallow and watch him from the corner of his eye. Hiei winked at Shiori before he cupped the fox's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. He smiled as he opened their mind link and started speaking mentally to his pretty redhead.

_/If the suction cup is to big for you to imagine it as being one of our nursing babies then…… think of it as my mouth. I want you to lay back and relax, let my suckle you long and hard until you run dry. I will use my tongue and teeth to bring you pleasure, to thoroughly arouse you. One of my hands will be relentlessly teasing your other nipple, getting it ready for my still hungry mouth. Because you know, one side of your milk filled chest won't satisfy me. After all that, I'm going to take you to bed and make love to you until you beg for release./_

Kurama gasped, feeling his mouth go dry and his cock twitch. Not only because of the telepathic words, but for the matching mental images that the fire demon was sending to him. He was extremely thankful that his mother was oblivious to the erotic setting Hiei was putting him into. Kurama was surprised when a hand fisted into his hair and he was pulled into a fiery kiss. It took him a few seconds to get over the initial shock, but he was soon eagerly returning his mate's affection and lust. He wrapped an arm tightly around Hiei's waist, completely forgetting that his mother was sitting right beside them.

Kurama sighed softly around the tongue that was exploring his mouth, finally relaxing. A couple of moments later, he felt his milk let down, forcing a small moan from deep in his throat. Shiori smiled when she saw a few drops of milk appear on her son's nipples, he had finally fully relaxed. She didn't know how it happened or what Hiei did, but she was thankful to whatever helped the situation. She did however know that the kiss alone didn't do it. Shiori started to slowly use the hand breast pump, trying to mimic a nursing baby and coax more then a few drops of milk from her son.

After several unsure seconds of her slowly pumping and the two males still in a heated kiss, small squirts on yellowish milk started coming from the redhead's right nipple. A smile touched Shiori's lips as she continued using the breast pump, knowing the odd coloring was from the milk still being mixed with colostrum. When she was sure the flow of milk wouldn't stop, she reached up and patted the fire demon's arm, signaling him that the desired result had been reached. Hiei slowly broke the kiss with his mate, nipping lightly at the full, redden bottom lip. He casually looked down, a satisfied smirk quickly gracing his face. This drew Kurama's attention downward as well. A happy smile lit up his features upon seeing the small glass bottle attached to the suction cup about a third ways full of milk.

"See!!! I just knew this particular breast pump would work for my boys!" Shiori said, sounding very triumphant and a little smug. "You just had to relax, like I said. And whatever Hiei did, helped you to do that."

"Hn, my fox loves it when I help him to get his mind off stressful things, especially the specific way I did it." Hiei wasn't shy, though he did keep exactly what he did to himself.

Despite his best efforts, Kurama had a blush settle across his nose and cheeks. Taking the high road, he deicide to change the subject a bit. "I guess all the trouble was worth it, at least now we have a pump that will work."

"Yes, but right now I need to go to the kitchen. Shuuichi, Hiei? One of you need to take hold of the pump and keep using it while I'm gone, to keep the milk flowing." Shiori looked expectantly from one to the other. Kurama was about to take hold of the breast pump, but Hiei beat him to it. Shiori looked at the fire demon seriously. "Now remember, Hiei, squeeze the pump every few seconds to mimic a real baby sucking and swallowing. " She instructed before rising to her feet and hurrying from the room.

The demons sat in silence, staring with fascination as the little bottle passed two thirds full. Shiori walked back into the room, carrying two small liquid containers with lids. She sat back down on the couch next to her son and waited, letting the fire demon continue to use the pump on the redhead until the little bottle was full.

Shiori took the pump from the fire demon and dumped the bottle of milk into one of the containers. She then placed it back into his hands with another instruction. "Now do the left side of his chest."

The fox's left side was far easier to pump since he had gotten somewhat used to the strange feeling and his milk was already down. It wasn't long before the little bottle was full of the yellowish milk again. She took the pump and poured the liquid into the container once more. Shiori hadn't mentioned it, but there was another benefit to using a breast pump besides convenience. It would help her son to develop an excellent milk supply to sufficiently feed at least three of his babies.

By the time they were done with the fox, Hiei had started leaking too, the visual stimulation had been to much for him. Shiori had been expecting that, that's why she had brought two containers with her. Hiei made himself comfortable in front of his mate and then nodded once, giving the go ahead for him to be pumped. Shiori passed the device to her son and helped him to get it positioned properly on the fire demon's chest.

Kurama had a smile on his lips the whole time as he worked. He used the breast pump twice on each side of his mate's chest, filling up the small bottle each time. Twice for each nipple may have seemed like a lot, but it wasn't, Hiei's milk supply was already fully established. All of Hiei's milk went into the second liquid container and marked as his. The reason for the separating was simple really, Kurama was still producing colostrum and that milk needed to go to the three day old triplets to help their immune systems.

Shiori was grinning from ear to ear as she carried the two containers of milk and the breast pump into the kitchen. She put the milk into the refrigerator and then thoroughly washed the once feminine device. She made a mental note to purchase an additional pump of the same brand when another trip into the city was made or needed. She returned to the big living room and they resumed going through all of the newly purchased baby items. When Hiei stumbled onto the bag of clothes, he had a fit about the little yellow dress and even said something against the lacy black one. Though he wasn't fooling anybody, it was easy to tell that he liked the little frilly things for his only daughter. Just maybe she would turn out to be a female yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much you guys for reading this story, this chapter, and for sticking with me through this little hiatus of sorts. The next time I update, I will be putting up the last chapter of this story and posting the first chapter of the next story in this arc. So hopefully it will be only a couple of weeks wait for the next update, and next time you all will get two chapters. Please leave a small review on your way out and let me know what you think about this story, this chapter, or the arc in general. Thanks again!


	30. Many Promises Made

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. I just burrowed them for my stories for which I'm not making any money off of. I do however, claim the minor children that I have created and the story line involved.

WARNING!!: Language, Adult Shonen Ai and Yaoi. Very young Shonen Ai. Also Curiosity gets the better of Kaihei in this chapter so be warned and ready for 'it', a fetish of his own. Yes, I did go there, but I promise it won't last long, only through the next story. Nursing babies.

A/N: I apologize for the delay, but anyway here it is!! I want to say thanks to everyone that reviews my story and reads it too. From all the reviews and emails and personal messages that I got for chapter 29 tells me that you guys still like my little stories. It has given me a boost, now I feel very encouraged, knowing that my stories are still being read and wanted. The stories will continue, just please be patient because of the typing thing. I will get chapters out as soon as I can. I am hoping and shooting for a chapter a week, if not every two. Keep your fingers crossed, for mine will be as well as my toes. I even have a jump start on it as well. Three chapters in on the next story!! LOL.

Thank you so much everyone that reviewed the last chapter, you guys really are the best. :D

On to the next chapter of this story! The Last One!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH BABY!

Chapter 30 of 30

Many Promises Made

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About dusk, Toushi and Kaihei came tearing through the front door. They rounded the corner into the living room and launched themselves at their fathers. The demons had been expecting this reaction so they had stood up when they felt their sons' energies enter the front yard. Hiei caught Toushi in midair and Kurama did the same for Kaihei. They would not disappoint their boys. They each received a kiss on the cheek for their efforts from the child they held.

Kaihei held tightly to the redhead, but he spoke loudly. "Cubby and me missed you so much, daddy and papa!"

"We wanted to come home, but aunt Yukina and uncle Kuwabara wouldn't let us." Toushi explained further, not diminishing his hold on the fire demon.

"That's because we asked them to watch you for a few days so that your father and I can get used to having all of your brothers and sister around." Kurama tried to pacify and it seemed to work.

Kaihei moved away just enough to look at his father. "Oh, okay…….."

Toushi followed his brother's example, so he could see both of his parents. "Did you miss me and Rosey?"

"Of course we did, kit." Hiei answered the question this time. When happy smiles broke out of the boys' faces, the demons knew that everything was fine between all of them. They sat the kits back on their feet, smiling too.

"Why don't you both go find your grandmother and give her a hug. She'll be happy to see you too." Kurama subtly shooed them away. Without another word the boys ran off in search of Shiori. Kurama looked over to the living room doorway, acknowledging the presence there. "Come in, Yusuke, and have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do." Yusuke pushed away from the wall and walked over to couch. He took a seat right after his friends did. A cheeky smile crossed his face as he eyed the redhead. "You look a lot better compared to the last time I seen you, Kurama. I've never seen you so out of it."

The fox was annoyed by this comment and he quickly retorted. "Well, let me see what you look like after you've pushed three watermelons out of your ass? I think I had earned the right to be 'out of it'."

Yusuke wasn't affected by the way every word seemed to drip loathing, he only pressed on. "Yeah, no kidding! Ouch!!"

Before a battle of wills started, Hiei easily stepped in. "Detective, what are you doing bringing my children home, I thought the oaf was suppose to?"

"Ah, he was, but I volunteered to bring them home. You see I had to meet with the contractor today up at my house and then stopped by the temple to say hey. I was there and it just sort of worked out this way." Yusuke grew silent for a moment as if he was thinking over something, but then he shook his head and continued. "You know, it's hard to believe sometimes that Toushi and Kaihei are your children. They are far to sweet and gentle to have been raised by a legendary thief/pervert/ killer and just a plain killer that is a legend in his own right."

This time Kurama wasn't offended, in fact he smiled. "Sometimes we wonder about it ourselves, Yusuke. They are sweet and gentle…. That is until you cross them, then they are ruthless killers as well. Our boys make Hiei and I so very proud. We are expecting great things from them as well as powerful grandchildren."

"Wow, thinking far ahead aren't you? Making plans already too?"

"Of course, detective. We have many plans and that future isn't as far off as you may think, at least not for us and our boys. You'll understand what I mean in a few years. We know that when Kaihei reaches eighteen years old we will be grandparents that very year."

Yusuke laughed wholeheartedly. "I'll believe it when I see it and if that does happen, I'll have you predict my kids' future." he continued laughing, until he suddenly stopped and looked serious. "Hey, I just remembered something. I don't understand any of the cryptic message, but Yukina wanted me to tell you both that Toushi and Kaihei didn't show any side affects or possible problems. That they behaved very well towards each other and were completely inseparable, like it should be."

"That's good to know." Kurama was smiling approvingly as he glanced to his mate. Hiei caught his eyes, nodded once, a smirk on his lips.

Yusuke was about to ask the obvious question, but before he could, the boys came running back into the living room and stopped in front of their parents. Toushi held his brother's hand, both grinning like mad. He was the one that spoke for them. "Can Rosey and me see the babies? We missed them too."

"Hmmm, well, they are asleep right now." Kurama acted like he was thinking about it, enjoying the way his sons twitched in anticipation. What could he say, except that he was a fox and enjoyed many games. Finally deciding that the boys had enough torture, he answered them. "I suppose you can go see them, but be very quiet, you can't wake them." He gracefully stood up, signaling that he would be joining his sons. He glanced to his old friend. "Would you like to come see the babies as well?"

"Naw, I'll stay here for now, but I'll see them before I leave."

"Suit yourself." Kurama leaned over and gave his mate a quick kiss, before he turned to his now giggling sons. "Alright, let's go see those babies." The three left the living room and went up the stairs without a look back.

"Man, Kurama is picking up your habits and mannerisms, Hiei!"

"Hn, I'll take that as a compliment.

"You would!!" Yusuke laughed deeply, looking at the fire demon through squinted eyes. "I won't be surprised if your children ended acting like you as well."

"Another complement, must be my lucky day." The smirk on Hiei's lips showed that he was quite pleased with himself, the pride for his family evident as well.

Yusuke didn't have the heart to poke fun at that. He knew just how far the fire demon had come in his life, his friend deserved to be a little smug. He decided he needed to change the subject. "When I arrived at the temple, Toushi and Kaihei were sparing. You and Kurama have trained them well. They hardly had any openings and they didn't stop until one of them was down. When it was over, they were panting for air, but they still had enough energy to transform into their animal forms and go frolic in Yukina's flowers."

"That sounds like them, they love to play." Hiei commented before he turned his attention to the living room doorway. Just as Yusuke focused his eyes on the spot his friend was looking, the redhead walked through it, smiling. Kurama came over and resumed his seat next to his fiery mate. Hiei had followed the fox with his eyes, noting the absence of two small bodies. "Where are the boys?"

"They are sitting on our bed, watching the babies sleep and talking quietly about them. I made them promise to keep the noise level low so they didn't wake their brothers and sister. They should be fine for a little while. Also my mother has gone into the kitchen to start dinner, it should be ready in about an hour." Kurama looked from his mate to his friend. "You are of course welcome to stay, Yusuke."

"I may just do that, your mom is a hell of a cook. I think you made me hungry by talking about it. What are you having?"

"She's making Wakame Seaweed Salad, her special Miso Soup, and Okonomiyaki. For dessert there will be Azuki Shiratama."

"Mmmmm, that sounds delicious, I believe you just talked me into staying for dinner."

"Good, we needed to talk anyway." Kurama made himself more comfortable on the couch as his face turned serious. "When we head back to the Makai in almost a month, do you want to come with us to check on your lands and kingdom?"

"It's not necessary, I'm sure all of that will be in good hands." This was actually something that Yusuke had been meaning to talk to his friends about. "You see, I'm hoping to get some new overseers. Demons I know that I won't have to fight to reclaim my lands."

"Oh really? And just where will you find these demons?" It seemed that Hiei had caught on and the look on Kurama's showed that he understood too.

Yusuke plunged ahead, like he was known for. "I believe that I'm looking at them. I personally know you two and being friends solidifies my trust in you. You have land of your own so you won't want mine. I also know that you will treat everyone fairly, unlike many other demons that I could choose, including the one currently in the position. So will you do it, will the both of you oversee my land and kingdom?"

Kurama shared brief eye contact with his mate, which they both knew the other's answer to that question. He turned back to their friend and answered for both of them. "We would be honored to care for your land and kingdom until you are ready to return to the Makai for good. Thank you for trusting us with this job."

"No, thank you! Now I don't have to worry about what's happening to my lands and demons that inhabit them. I'll right up the papers that will give the two of you full powers over my third of the Makai. You can make and enforce any law that you see fit. Also I give you permission to use what ever force you may need to unseat the current overseer and anybody else that gets in the way." Yusuke honestly didn't care what his friends did. He knew deep in his heart and soul that things would be done to make sure the greater good would prevail. From the reports that he has received and a few conversations with Koenma, Yusuke knew the Makai was changing, and the demons across from him was the leaders of that change. Everything would be better when all was said and done.

"We'll do our best." Hiei assured, sounding completely positive of his success.

"I know you will. I'll write up the official papers and get them back to you before you two leave." Yusuke smiled, his trust in his friends strong. "So, how are you going to do this? You're not selling the land you have here and you have to be in Makai to rule……. You really need to be in both places."

"Wow, you're actually using your brain. Does it hurt?" Hiei just couldn't help himself. It was in his nature, he had to be a smartass sometimes.

"Hey!! I use my brain!!" Yusuke retorted, his annoyance rising quickly.

But before it could get out of hand, Kurama easily interrupted. "It will be difficult, Yusuke, but we'll manage. Our home will be the Makai now, we'll be there most of the time. But we'll also come back here we are in need of a vacation and also we'll be coming back once a month for a day or two to check on things, everyone, and our finances. Also we want to be here when you all move into your new homes."

"I was hoping you guys would be here. Kayko is already buying things for our new home, she has so many plans. I think she is even planning a party or something."

"Hn, sounds just like a woman." Hiei cut his eyes over to his mate, a smirk on his lips. "But I live with it too, my fox loves to shop."

"Hey, you let me!!" Kurama quickly leaned forward and left a kiss on his mate's cheek. Then he turned his attention to the detective. "I'm not going to deny that, I do love to shop."

Before anything else was said, two things happened. One of the babies' cries was heard across the baby monitor and Shiori called for help from the kitchen. A second baby cry was heard and then the boys talking in hushed tones, trying to decide what to do.

"Since, I can't exactly deal with your children and that sounds like a hungry cry, I'll go help Shiori with dinner. You two go take care of and feed those babies some of that milk of yours." Yusuke jumped up and ran from the room before either demon could utter a comeback.

"I'm so going to kill him one day." Hiei growled as he stood up and held out a hand for his mate.

Kurama laughed, accepting the hand and the silently offered help before moving to his feet. "Yusuke will always be Yusuke. He's a big kid at heart and he enjoys having fun. He'll never change."

Hiei only grunted, showing that he was listening and agreed with his redheaded fox. Upon grabbing the baby monitor, he led his mate out of the living room and up the stairs. When they entered their bedroom, they saw a very cute sight. Toushi and Kaihei were each leaned over a bassinet that held a crying baby, making faces at the child within.

"Are you two boys having fun?" Kurama commented as he and his mate walked across the room. Said boys looked up, huge smiles on their faces, and nodded happily.

"That's good." Hiei stopped beside Toushi and quickly reached into the white bassinet. He picked up Idai, who was screaming around the tiny fist he was trying to suck on. Hiei smiled at his older sons. "But I think the babies don't want to play right now, they're hungry."

That statement alone did it for Toushi. He grabbed Kaihei's hand and started pulling him towards the door. "Come on, Rosey, I don't want to watch our brothers and sister eat."

"But I want to stay!!" Kaihei protested, but he didn't try to pull away. In fact he was walking swiftly to keep up with his older brother.

"No way!! It's gross!" Was the last thing heard before he led the smaller kit out of the room, practically slamming the door behind them.

"He's become so dominate in the last few weeks. Forcing his opinions on Kaihei." Kurama commented, picking up the other crying baby. Tenshi was usually the quiet one of the group, but when she was hungry she could be louder then the others.

"That could be a good thing, or it could be bad. But our son isn't complaining, and he is very submissive. It will work itself out. They'll figure out their roles in their relationship as they get older. They still have time and Kaihei may yet grow aggressive. You know as well as I that Toushi's balls have dropped and it happened about a year earlier then expected, his assertiveness has come from that. He's gaining confidence and a bit of an ego. I suspect that when Kaihei's balls drop and has testosterone raging through his body, he'll challenge Toushi for the top spot or at the very least put his brother in his place. It will very interesting over the next few years." While he had been talking, Hiei had situated himself on the big bed and started nursing Idai. Kurama had also taken a seat beside him and was contently nursing Tenshi.

The demons fell into silence as they took care of there children. When Idai and Tenshi were asleep again with full tummies, the demons switched them out with the next two babies that woke. Again silence reined. That is until the knob on the door turned and was slowly pushed open. After a few seconds, shy, curious little eyes peaked into the room.

Kurama shared a knowing smirk with his fire demon. It was very amusing. He raised his free hand and motioned for his son to enter the room. When the child hesitated, he called out and motioned again. "Come in, baby. It's okay."

The door was opened enough for the boy to squeeze into the bedroom and then quickly closed behind him. He stood there a moment, nervously fidgeting from one foot to the other. His head was lowered, so his face was covered by his long black hair. As if he finally made up his mind, Kaihei lifted his head and quickly skipped across the room. He climbed up on the bed and made himself comfortable in the small space between his parents.

Kaihei kept looking back and forth between his two nursing brothers. Kurama and Hiei didn't say a word to stop it. They understood the boy was curious and that was how it should be, especially since the kit was forbidden as well. He would one day sit and nurse his own child. He needed to understand and accept it as something natural.

Hiei decided that the silence needed to be broken. "How did you get rid of your brother?"

Not really paying much attention, Kaihei did manage to answer. "We were in our room playing when he had to go pee. While he was gone, I snuck away."

"Very clever." Kurama praised his son as he put his free arm around him and pulled him closer. "But your brother will be upset."

"Yeah, probably." Kaihei conceded to his father's point, but he didn't really care. This was where he wanted to be. He looked up to the redhead, curiosity written all over his face. "Papa said that when he lets the babies eat that it doesn't hurt him…… But does it hurt you, daddy?"

"A little." Kurama answered truthfully. He wouldn't lie to his son about something like this. At this moment it was important to be honest. "My nipples are not used to being sucked on, but in a few weeks they will be used to it and it won't hurt no more."

"Oh…." Kaihei turned his attention back to his nursing brothers. Isan and Makoto were still hungrily sucking, but their eyes were slowly closing. After a few more quiet minutes, Kaihei spoke again. It seemed he had finally gotten his courage up enough. "I tasted papa's milk and it tasted funny. Does your milk taste the same way? Can I taste yours too?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Kurama thought it over, adjusting his wording before continuing. "My milk still contains a little colostrum, so it may taste funny and much like your papa's milk when you tasted it. You'll probably have the same reaction as you did when you tasted your's father's."

"But I want to taste your milk! Please, daddy!"

The wide green innocent eyes staring at him hopefully always had the same affect. Kurama sighed as his resistance crumbled when faced with such cuteness. "Though it really isn't a good idea, I suppose you can taste my milk. There is a small jug in the refrigerator down……" The fox gasped in shock, his eyes wide. He was unable to continue.

Kaihei had leaned forward and latched onto his free, leaking nipple. He was happily and successfully sucking away. He even brought a small hand up and placed it next to his mouth, pressing down lightly. He started to purr and flip his tail contently, like he always did when he nursed as a toddler.

Kurama raised his clearly surprised eyes to his mate and found him with much the same facial expression. Not wanting to upset his son, he mouthed the only thing he could think of at the moment. 'What do I do? What do we do?'

Hiei just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea how to handle this situation. If they handled it wrong, Kaihei would feel as if he has been pushed aside and his feelings would be hurt. The demons didn't want and wouldn't allow that to happen.

At the moment, Shiori quietly entered the room smiling. Apparently dinner was ready, but it was bad timing, like always. She had a knack for that. Shiori abruptly stopped at what she saw, the smile falling from her face. The demons waited in bated anticipation, hoping that the female wouldn't blow the whole thing out of proportion. A small knowing, slightly amused, smile crossed her face, showing that somehow she understood the situation.

Kurama took a chance, but kept his voice close to a whisper. "What do I do, mother?"

"Let him satisfy his curiosity. It's normal, if I remember correctly." Shiori didn't enter the room any further, in fact she started backing towards the door. "I'll check the internet on the computer in my room. I'm sure I'll be able to find something about this on parenting or nursing websites." She left the room like she came in it, quietly, closing the door behind her.

Kurama was surprised by this, he had been expecting an argument. He looked over to his mate, needing approval. "Well, should I?"

"Might as well. Our kit isn't hurting anything and he gets it honest." Hiei answered, a smirk easily coming to his lips. It was amusing if you thought about it. If the parents enjoyed nursing, the child would be no different.

It was Kurama's turn to shrug. He honestly didn't care if Kaihei wanted to nurse with the babies, it was actually fine with him. He just didn't want it to come across as if he was molesting his son. He supposed that it was alright as long as his mate and family approved. They were the only ones that mattered after all. He would also save his final decision until after he hears about what his mother finds out on the internet. Kurama pulled Kaihei even closer and let him continue to suckle.

Hiei finished nursing Isan and put him into his bassinet. He then took Makoto from his redheaded lover and laid him down, covering him with a green blanket. He picked up the last one to eat this time. He resettled on the bed, Meiyo already latched on and nursing away. Soon Kaihei was sound asleep and was laying on the bed between his parents. Just as Hiei was laying a content and sleeping Meiyo in his bassinet, a soft knock sounded on the bedroom door.

Kurama answered it. "Come in."

Shiori entered the room, quietly closing the door behind her, so as not to wake the sleeping babies. She walked over, turned the rocker towards the bed, and then sat down. She waited until Hiei was seated and ready to talk about what happened with Kaihei. When he nodded the go ahead, she started. "Well, I found quite a few sites and topics on the subject. For the most part, they all said pretty much the same thing, let the older child satisfy their curiosity. When he or she is happy and satisfied the nursing will come to an abrupt and complete stop."

"But it was still awkward, I mean he is seven years old." Kurama seemed slightly upset.

Hiei turned some and patted his mate's arm comfortingly. "Hn, in my travels across the Makai, I've seen older children nurse along with the babies. It's not unheard of or frowned upon in the Makai, it's actually accepted as being natural. Fox, search your memories of your former life, I'm sure you've seen the same things."

"Yes, I suppose I have, but I wasn't expecting our son to be one of those older nursing children. It was a shock." Kurama was trying hard to explain himself.

"This was years ago of course, when Shuuichi was a baby." Shiori began, reaching back into her own memories. "I remember reading an article in a baby magazine about this very subject. It said that the older child will sometimes want to start nursing again because it feels left out. That when the new baby comes, the child can't figure out why 'mommy', no offense intended, doesn't have time for him or her anymore. The article also said that sometimes the older child will feel that he or she isn't wanted any longer. Now, in Kaihei's case, I would say that is what he's feeling."

Kurama and Hiei voiced their displeasure over that observation. "What? We love are son!"

"That's not what I'm saying." Shiori calmly continued. "The both of you need to think about it. Kaihei is very attached to you two and you sent him away for three days without so much as a goodbye. On top of that, it was right after his new brothers and sister entered this home, this family. I think that Kaihei feels this is the only way to get your attention and you know what, he got it, a lot of it. Didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Kurama quietly agreed, feeling a bit of shame for actually being the catalyst in this happening. His son had gotten his attention. He had pulled Kaihei closer and let him nurse until he was done, speaking softly to him like he did the babies. This whole situation was his and his mate's fault, for apparently ignoring him in the first place. Well, he wouldn't let that happen again. He looked from his mother to the fire demon. "So,…. now we know the cause and the result, what do we do? Do we worry about this? Do we let him continue nursing until he's happy and his curiosity is satisfied?"

"We do nothing and we don't worry about it." Hiei had already made his decision. "We let him nurse if he wants to, but we don't push it on him. Kaihei has to come to us and ask to nurse. If he feels he needs to nurse to get our attention so we let him until he realizes that we still love him and doesn't have to nurse any longer."

"You're not upset at all about this?" Kurama asked quickly, surprise in his leaf green eyes.

"No! why should I be?" Now it was Hiei's turned to be surprised. He turned fully to his mate, being careful of the kit sleeping on the bed between them. He continued, not waiting or expecting an answer to his question. "You must have forgotten that I nursed Kaihei until he was nearly four years old and that was only three years ago. He's still very much a baby in my eyes, even though he's maturing and growing at a fast rate because he's a demon. I'm not upset at all. I say again let him nurse, it won't hurt him, the babies, or us. In fact, it could possibly help with our lactation, make us produce more milk for our five babies."

Shiori started rocking slowly, a far away look on her face. The demons remained silent, knowing that she was thinking hard about something. After several minutes, she focused on the two males again. "In my opinion, it was probably only a one time thing. Kaihei was testing the waters so to speak, he wanted to find out if he was still welcome, like the babies were. He was probably just missing you two and wanted to be close to you again. The nursing thing gave him what he wanted and was craving, your attention. The websites said he most likely will never approach you again for nursing, but if he does, it's your choice to let him nurse. I personally think he's to old, but Kaihei isn't my son and it isn't my body, do what you both feel comfortable with."

She could only hope that her sons would make the right decision about this and not let their hearts get in the way. As she had said, Kaihei is to old to be nursing. Even if she found out, and didn't tell the demons, that in some parts of the human world that some mothers still nursed children of that age. Shiori hadn't wanted to encourage the behavior in her son and his mate. According to her morals, it wasn't right and they were already allowing Kaihei to do far to much for his young age, though on this subject he was far to old.

Shiori looked down and smiled, staring at the small sleeping child. Though seven years old, Kaihei looked to be about five years old due to his features and petite size that he inherited from the fire demon. For those seven years of his life, he had been the center of his parents' world, along with Toushi. Shiori remembered that her son once told her, soon after they returned from the Saiyans' home, that Kaihei was likely the strongest demon alive and was getting stronger. That may be so, for she had never truly seen the little boy in battle, but right now all he wanted was his fathers and she actually understood that. She truly felt sorry for the little kit, in a lot of ways he was still a baby and was being forced to grow up to soon.

The demons noticed where the female was staring, so they looked down at the kit as well. They watched their son sleep for several minutes before glancing at each other. They made a quick and fairly easy decision, only using their eyes for communication. They would let their son nurse when he wanted, if he ever wanted to again, but he would have to bring up the subject and it wouldn't be for long seeing as how he was getting older. Certainly not past the age of eight years old, the demons wouldn't have that.

"I guess we need to go eat, if it's still warm." Kurama took hold of the red comforter lying at the foot of the bed and covered up his son. Kaihei could eat dinner when he woke up.

"If it's cold, I'll heat it." Hiei rose from the bed and grabbed the baby monitor. Shiori got up from the rocker, knowing the previous conversation had come to a close and that she wouldn't be getting an answer. She headed out of the bedroom, not waiting for her son and his mate. Yusuke was still downstairs and probably keeping Toushi busy. Kurama came around the end of the bed, stopped in front of his mate, and then gave him a lingering kiss. Without a word, they joined hands and walked from the room, dinner at the top of their list at the moment. They had to eat a lot to be able to feed so many babies. If they had been paying attention, they would have felt the familiar energy brush their senses. But alas they didn't, they just continued down the stairs.

When he was sure it was safe, Toushi came out of his hiding place in the playroom. As quietly as he could, he snuck across the hall and quickly entered his parents' room, closing the door behind him. He easily found what he was looking for. With a smile that could be described as predatorily, Toushi silently slid himself into the big bed and under the comforter. Reaching across, he pulled the pliant body into his arms and snuggled as close as possible.

A smile crossed Kaihei's sleeping face as he snaked an arm around his brother's waist. "…..Cubby…" He mumbled, his breath rushing across the lean neck near his mouth. " …..love you…"

"Love you, Rosey." Toushi's arms tightened instinctively and his next words came out in a possessive growl. "My Rosey! Mine, all mine!!"

Just before Kaihei went back to full sleep, one word that said it all slipped from his parted lips. "Yours….."

This brought a big grin to Toushi's face. He would hold his little brother to the promise. Kaihei belonged to him and no one else; and he belonged to Kaihei, he felt it in his soul. He settled down and easily drifted to sleep, content with everything that was in his small world.

Outside the bedroom door, it seemed the demons had known their oldest son had been up to something. They stood their smiling, after having heard that exchange through the crack in the bedroom door. It was a very good development, the next best thing to actually mating. It was promises from both the boys, they were essentially engaged. Kurama and Hiei left the door cracked, so as not to alert their sons and headed back down the stairs. It was dinner time, and Shiori had already called them to the dining room twice. They hurried, because it would be best to keep her attention off the boys for the time being. They knew she still hadn't accepted the fact that the boys would eventually mate and maybe it was for the best to keep it that way for all involved.

xxxxxxxxx

The last month in Ningenkai passed by in a whirlwind it seemed. Kurama's milk supply fully came in. He was able to easily feed and fill up three of the babies. Kaihei fell back into the habit of nursing, though he would approach one of his parents about it every two or three days. So it wasn't done that often and the demons never knew which one he wanted for that session. Shiori went into the city often to stock up on baby supplies that would be needed in the Makai. They wouldn't be leaving some of the modern comforts behind, including the fabulous disposable diapers and baby wipes. Shiori purchased five cribs, baby bouncers, and carrier/car seats. She also got to baby slings. She had been told the objects were good for easy nursing and keeping the 'mother's' hands free. The slings were just what the demons needed in her belief. She also purchased large packages of diapers when ever she could. The babies were going through twelve diapers a day each!

On the day Shiori purchased the baby slings, she got home with them and even managed to talk her son into trying one out. It worked like a charm. Kurama smiled and thanked his mother for being so thoughtful. Shiori even purchased herself some new clothes that would accent her new, younger, rounder shape; and she even admitted were a bit on the sexy side. The long sought after breast pumps were hardly ever used, but they were packed and going to the Makai with the demons, just in case. Hiei was adamant that his children wouldn't receive a bottle, until they absolutely had to and Kurama agreed with him. They didn't want their babies on fake ningen formula, it wasn't right in their minds. Their babies were demons and needed demon milk to grow properly. Kurama and Shiori slowly packed everything that was going to the Makai into Saiyan capsules.

The day to leave finally came and the rest of the team/family was at the demons' house to say their goodbyes. They all knew it was permanent and that they would see each other again, but it was still hard. Despite the knowledge that Hiei and Kurama would be coming to Ningenkai once a month, the ones that were remaining in Ningenkai knew they were being left behind, that the demons had a great new life ahead of them.

"Here you go." Yusuke handed the redhead the official papers that would make him and Hiei the overseers of the last third of the Makai. With the acquirement of the detective's lands, the demons essentially ruled all of the Makai.

"We'll take good care of your lands and the people, Yusuke. When you want the control back just let us know, there won't be a power struggle."

"I know that on both of those points, that's why I'm doing this." Yusuke stepped forward and embraced his old friend. Though very brotherly, he heard the warning growl coming from the fire demon. Yusuke pulled away, laughing. "I haven't forgot you, three eyes." He moved two steps to the side and hugged the short, temperamental demon before a violent reaction could happen. To Hiei's credit, he accepted the hug and even patted the taller male on the back while smirking slightly. Yusuke released the fire demon and stepped back. "I'll miss you both, take care."

"Be as good as you can be, I miss you already." Kayko hugged Kurama and even managed to hug the fire demon. It seemed Hiei was being very accommodating for someone that usually didn't like to be touched by anyone, but his fox and children. Kayko moved back to stand beside her husband sort of sad-happy smiles on their faces.

Kuwabara came forward next, grinning. "Well, it hasn't been said yet, so I guess I will. It's probably not necessary though. Take care of those two boys, don't let them become to wild. Take care of those five babies, they will probably be ruling the Makai one day."

"I suppose, but they will be doing so from beneath Kaihei, he's our heir after all and first born." Kurama answered, waiting patiently for the other to move. When the tall male only fidgeted, the redhead did the moving. He took Kuwabara into a brotherly hug, chuckling as the nervousness increased due to the growling, possessive fire demon. Kurama stepped back, smiling. "And don't worry, All of our children are our number one priority, they will be well taken care of."

"Hn, I'm going to disappoint you. All of my sons will be in the Makai, I expect them to be wild and nearly unstoppable, possibly the girl too. It's in their blood to be hellions, especially since Kurama and were hell raisers and still are to some degree. By the way, I don't want a hug from you, but this will do." Hiei surprised them all when he held out a hand, and looked at the tall male expectantly. Kuwabara's grin became huge as he accepted the friendly gesture by shaking the much smaller hand. A smirk crossed Hiei's lips as he continued. "Though I still don't approve of my sister being mated to a ningen, if she had to be I'm happy that it's you. I'm leaving this world knowing that my sister and her children are in good hands; and that you love them, that you'd die for them like any proper demon mate. I'm only saying this once, so listen well,…..For a ningen, you're a decent, respectable man, fool. I'm proud to have you as a friend and brother-in-law."

Kuwabara was a little choked up when he replied, completely ignoring the small name calling. "Thanks, man, that means a lot to me. I'm proud to call you family as well, and I have always considered you to be a friend of mine."

"Hn!" Hiei turned to his teary eyed maiden. "You must come visit soon, sister, especially after we move into our new fortress."

"I will." Yukina quickly looked around to the other team members and then back to her brother. "No, we all will. If you come here to visit, then it's only fair for us to come to the Makai once in awhile. Let my know of any developments with Toushi and Kaihei."

"Alright, that won't be a problem. If you need anything, and I mean anything, get word to me as fast as possible."

"Don't worry, brother, everything will be fine." Yukina stepped forward into the fire demon's arms. They held each other for several moments and not a word was spoken to break the silence in the room. Yukina stepped back, revealing that she had tears running down her cheeks.

Hiei reached up and gently wiped them away. "Now, no more crying, this is a happy day. I'm finally returning to my home world and now I have a family, along with being a respected lord. Everything is going to be fine….. For all of us."

"I'll miss you so much, brother." Yukina said before she hurried over and gave the redheaded fox a fierce hug. She looked up to his green eyes, tears still flowing freely. "I'll miss you just as much, brother. Take care!"

Kurama wiped at her tears this time. "You too, dear little sister."

If anything, Yukina's crying became worse. She had even brought Kayko and Botan to tears. She turned and cuddled into her husband's comforting arms. She had finally found her brother and now she felt like she was losing him again. It hurt badly, but she was trying to remain strong, it just wasn't working.

Unable to speak from being so upset, Botan only hurried over and hugged both demons. She then retreated to her husband's side, dabbing her tears with a napkin.

"Guys, I don't know what to say that isn't already been said." Koenma hurriedly hugged the two demons before he could become upset too. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now scrubbing at their teary eyes. "I suppose I could say not to miss use those portal powers I gave you or I'll take them away. Also remember what I said way back when Kaihei was born, he will become my spirit detective one day and Toushi will be on his team, along with Yusuke's son and a son of Kuwabara's if he ever gets one."

Koenma didn't wait for a comment from any of them. He quickly raised a hand and snapped his fingers, opening a portal to the Makai that would drop the demon family where they needed to be.

Kurama nodded in understanding, it was time to go. He looked over to the closed living room doors and called out, "Mother, you can bring the boys in now."

Seconds later, the three foxes walked into the room. Shiori was in her demon form and she had taken the boys out so the team and long time friends could have some privacy. Shiori and the boys received a round of hugs and quite a few kisses on the cheek as their goodbyes. All five babies were next in line and were fully awake by the time everyone was done with them.

"Alright, it's time." Hiei picked up two of the baby carriers, nodding to Kurama and Shiori. The fox picked up two more babies and the vixen picked up the last baby carrier. Shiori smiled, seeing that she had her precious granddaughter.

"Bye!" Toushi and Kaihei said together as they joined hands. They smiled at everyone before jumping into the open portal. Shiori went next, sparkling tears in her eyes. She was leaving behind the life she had known for something wild and free, for a possible happy life finally. Kurama and Hiei smiled and mouthed one last goodbye before they too jumped into the portal. With everyone through, the portal closed behind them.

The portal reopened in the courtyard of the large fortress. The everyone landed on their feet, even Shiori. Hiei and Kurama quickly started scanning for any danger or possible ambushes. Even if it was there fortress, they could never be to careful.

The lounging guards quickly realized that they were no longer alone. They jumped to their feet, threw a salute and then bowed respectfully. "Welcome back, my Lords, and Lady Shiori." They said it as one.

The smirk that appeared on Hiei's face showed that he was pleased with the welcome. They guards had reacted the way they should have, which meant his kingdom was in order and he wouldn't have to fight to take it back. All was good, it seemed.

Hiei didn't know what his future held for him, but at the moment he truly didn't care. He and Kurama were the rulers over the whole of the Makai for the time being. This was something he had always wanted and now had in his long, once lonely life…… But now he had a powerful mate and family to back him up. They would take the good times with the bad, the peace with the wars, as they learned to make the Makai their home all over again, but this time, they would be staying and it was where they belonged.

The End!

Of this story anyway…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much everyone for sticking with me through all the ordeals I have had to deal with this past year and being patient for chapters. Now for the last time thanks for reading and everyone please leave a review on your way out.

If you all are wondering what happens next, there is another story. The title is Lost And Gone. It is posted now, so go look for it. Also beware of the title, it means what it says, but I won't say anymore or I might giveaway the plot. See you over there. :D


End file.
